


My King

by IhavehomeworkbutIstillhere



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Canon - Manga, Dark Ciel Phantomhive, Dependera de lo que digan, Divergence Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Medical Procedures, Medicine, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, but no now, cliches, mas etiquetas cuando vaya escribiendo, pero el canon lastima mi corazón, really - Freeform, this is going to become dark, todavía no se si incluir a Alois, ¿alguien sabe porque casi todas las etiquetas son en ingles?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhavehomeworkbutIstillhere/pseuds/IhavehomeworkbutIstillhere
Summary: Mirari es una futura estudiante de criminalistica, ¡que de repente se despierta en el mundo de Black Bluter! unete a ella mientras se aventura en el juego de Ciel.Ella tiene que decidir cuanto va a cambiar de la historia mientras ayuda a Ciel a resolver los casos.El amor era lo ultimo en su mente, pero cuando cierta persona lo intentaba, encontraba cada vez mas difícil de negar.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Un nuevo mundo

Una enorme mansión, iluminada por el sol de la mañana, grandes jardines lleno de setos, se juntaba junto a los caminos de piedra que llegaban a las puertas de la mansión, se oía la suave caída del agua desde una fuente.

La mansión Phantomhive, una de la mansiones más llena de misterios y de historia era bordeada por grandes árboles, dándole un aire de fantasía a la mansión, que llena de cuartos lujosos y múltiples cocinas, da inicio a mi historia, cuando sin saberlo, termine en un mundo de lleno de cosas que hasta hace poco creía falsos. 

El evento de la mañana de la distinguida familia Phantomhive es…

Comenzar temprano con el té.

“Joven amo, es hora de despertarse” en la habitación oscura, se escuchaban la respiración de dos personas en un sueño profundo, el sonido de las ruedas de un carrito de comida, el suave ruido del agua al caer en una taza y de pronto el delicado aroma de te llenaba el cuarto. Ciel se aferró a mi cintura mientras que ocultaba su cara en mi cuello. “Para hoy el desayuno le ha sido preparado un salmón escalfado con ensalada de menta, acompañado con tostadas de bizcochos y champagne que han sido horneados, ¿Cuál de ellos escogerá?” Mientas hablaba el mayordomo abría las cortinas, antes de acercarse a su amo, Ciel abrazo mi cintura con un poco de fuerza antes sentarse.

“El bizcocho” Las palabras de Ciel sonaban pesadas con el sueño, con los ojos cerrados, se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras que Sebastián le desabrochaba la enorme camisa. Aun con los ojos cerrados tomo la taza para oler el té. “Ese aroma… ¿es él te ceylan hoy?” Ciel pegunto, abriendo levemente los ojos solo para encontrar una sonrisa divertida de parte del demonio “¿Qué pasa?” alzo levemente una ceja antes de seguir la mirada del mayordomo a un lado de su cama “¿¡QUIEN ES!?” Levantándose rápidamente se fijó en la chica que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Largo pelo castaño, que invadía casi la mitad de su cama y tapaba el rostro de la mujer, una mujer pequeña se acurrucaba de lado mientras abrazaba la almohada de Ciel, usaba una ropa extraña, indecente de una forma que solo debía usarse en la privado con un cónyuge y ni una prostituta o la persona más liberal usaría en público; era algo que tenía una leve semejanza con un vestido, era hasta las rodillas, y se veía suave, sin patrón o adornos, de un blanco intenso. Apenas parecía sostenerse por 3 centímetros de tela en los hombros. En sus pies estaban los tacones más altos y aun así más delgados que había visto jamás, una especie de bolso pequeño, le cruzaba el hombro y caía detrás de ella. A su lado una pila de cajas extrañas tenían escrito en tinta gruesa palabras como “libros de mama y papa” y “regalos de tía”. 

“¿Debo suponer que esto se quedara como un secreto y que la Señorita Elizabeth no debe enterase?” El demonio sonrió con diversión ante la confusión de su amo, supo desde el principio que había alguien extraño, más lo ignoro al ver que no era un peligro inmediato para su amo o el contrato.

“Descubre que hace aquí” Con una mirada de enojo lo vio acercase a la mujer antes de empezar a despertarla

“Disculpe” tocando de forma respetuosa el hombro de la desconocida (después de todo su amo seguía siendo un niño y por lo tanto sensible a actos que eran indecorosos para los humanos), la sacudió de un lado a otro antes de que una mano decorada lo apartara.

“Ya estoy despierta” Con voz suave y ronca por el sueño, la mujer empezó a moverse, quitándose los zapatos mientras se estiraba con los brazos por encima de su cabeza “¿Ya llegamos a la residencia?” sentándose, se empezó a peinar con los ojos cerrados, sin mirar a su alrededor y por lo tanto sin ver las miradas de las otras personas en la habitación.  
“¿Quién eres?” Ciel dijo enojado, con el camisón a medio abrir y mostrando el contrato en su ojo.

La extraña mujer se quedó congelada, los brazos aun tratando de organizar su pelo de una forma presentable. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos cuando me di cuenta que de verdad no conocía esa voz, lo primero que vi fue una pared, una pared de un cuarto desconocido, del que ella estaba segura nunca había visto. E incluso así, se suponía que estaba en la camioneta con su hermana y el prometido de su hermana, quienes la estaban llevando a la nueva residencia.

“Contesta” La misma voz de antes le dijo, venia de un niño, casi adolescente por el sonido de su voz. A pesar de la camisa abierta (que la debía hacer pensar que la habían violado), solo podía concentrase en el extraño pentagrama en su ojo.

Sintiendo una presencia a su otro lado, vio a un hombre de ojos rojos vestido con un traje negro. Que aunque era extremadamente guapo, más que concentrarse en eso, no podía dejar de pensar, que ante sus posibles secuestradores, deseaba no reconocerlos.

“Tu…” en algunas situaciones, aunque fuera de gran estrés, el cerebro analizaba cada detalle para poder entender, una especie de mecanismo de defensa, no es tanto como no estar asustado, como el de no poder asimilar del todo que se está en situación peligrosa. 

En este momento, incluso si no quisiera creerlo, lo más probable era que estaba en una situación sacada de un fic. 

“Oh mi Dios” deje escapar en un susurro junto con todo el aire de mis pulmones “Eres Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastián Michaelis” y poco a poco empezaba a entender porque debería estar en pánico.  
“Esta en lo correcto señorita” el demonio (oh mi dios es un demonio) dijo con una voz que la mejor forma de definirla como pecaminosa (porque oh mi dios es un demonio).  
“¡Responde!” Ciel le volvió a hablar, apuntándole con la pistola, me voltee a mirarlo, y entendí que estaba preparado para matarme “¿Cómo me conoces?’” 

Levantando las manos, lo mire sin terminar de entender del todo lo que pasaba. 

“Me llamo…” trague saliva, estaba asustada, “mi nombre es Mirari” les dije nerviosamente “pero también me puedes decir Amari” vi como titubeaba la sonrisa del demonio “y yo… soy de otra época” 

Vi como la mirada de Ciel pasaba por una serie de emociones, desde la sorpresa, al enojo hasta establecerse en una mirada de imparcialidad. 

“¿Está mintiendo?” le dijo a su mayordomo mientas me miraba, moví inquieta las piernas, sin querer subiendo el vestido a la mitad de mi muslo, un pequeño sonrojo cubrió los rasgos delicados de Ciel. 

“No parece, amo” mire a Ciel y su cara mientras me analizaba.

“¿Tienes pruebas?” sus palabras me pusieron nerviosa, ¿Qué podría dar uno que demostrara la verdad?, las ID podrían ser falsificadas, y no había ningún tipo de ID parecidas como la de ella por lo que no era ninguna certeza. La siguiente opción era el de un celular.

“En mi bolso” con una mano moví la correa que prácticamente me ahorcaba, sacudiendo el contenido, haciendo sonar las llaves de mi casa (que prácticamente las tenía por recuerdo y por un tipo de consuelo). “tengo algo que puede probar mi inocencia” sacudí el bolso con más fuerza, hice el movimiento de empezar a buscar en él, pare a medio movimiento, esperando permiso, cuando asintió con la cabeza, empecé a buscar sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos (tiene un pentagrama en su ojo, que caraj…). Saque mi billetera y la tire en la cama, antes de seguir con mi celular. “en la billetera tengo mi identificación” la abrí y le mostré la identificación con mi año de nacimiento.

“¿Y cómo sé que no me estas engañando?” miro con curiosidad el rectángulo de plástico, se dio cuenta que aparecía un símbolo extraño con cierta luz, se lo paso a Sebastián para estudiarlo más después. 

“Esto es un celular” le dije mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla ante su mirada sorprendida y curiosa. “Aquí dice la fecha y la hora” le mostré la pantalla con el año “es como un teléfono, pero no necesita un cable, necesita de unas torres de metal que a través de ondas hacen la llamada” dije con mi poco conocimiento sobre tecnología “tiene más funciones como una cámara o incluso para jugar” eso le gano un brillo de interés en los ojos de Ciel. “En mi época se pueden abrir con las huellas dactilares”

Tanto amo como mayordomo estaban mirando con curiosidad el aparato (tan extraño como la mujer que se los dio). 

“Sebastián” Ciel dijo mientras le entregaba el celular al demonio. “Investiga todo lo que allá en él, quiero saber todo lo que allá en él y si lo puedes rehacer” 

“Yes, my lord” la canónica frase paso por los labios del mayordomo y su fan interna (la que había pasado horas debatiendo en internet y con su familia, que sin importar como se vieran las acciones de Ciel, le seguían pareciendo las más correctas y las apoyaba) chillo y por la mirada extraña dirigida por los otros dos en el cuarto, algo tuvo que mostrarse.

“Llévala a mi oficina” Ciel le dio una mirada fría antes de empezar a tomar su taza de té “Cuando termine de vestirme iré, retrasa unas horas los planes para hoy” me dirigió una sonrisa “sospecho que nuestra invitada no nos dará demasiados problemas”

Una sensación de nervios me invadió en forma de mariposas en el estómago, estaba inquieta con el pensamiento de cuáles eran sus planes para mí; y en mi mente no había duda de que ya estaba pensando en que hacer conmigo, como usarme y como desecharme si era un inconveniente.

En este mundo que no sabía que existía, que hasta hace poco era ficción, los dos sabíamos que él me tenía en sus manos; cosas desde que me pondría y comería o la historia que habría que decir estaban en sus manos.

Un toque de emoción le llego de repente, se dio cuenta que estaba en el proceso de convertirse en una nueva pieza en su juego de ajedrez. 

La parte importante no era el que se convertiría en parte de la colección de Ciel.

La parte importante era…

¿Cómo llegaría a ser tan importante que Ciel garantizaría mi seguridad?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que me sentara en una silla en el estudio de Ciel, con una manta en mis piernas para preservar mi modestia (o no irritar la de Ciel), me encontré jugando con los hilos desechos de la manta- que parecía ser la más suave que había tocado jamás- empezó a contar las grietas del suelo y del techo, las nubes que pasaban por la ventana y los latidos de mi corazón.

En mi mente, sabía que me lo estaba tomando demasiado bien, una mezcla de adrenalina junto con tenacidad era lo único que me mantenía de un colapso, de dejar que el miedo me llenara. En este momento no podía permitírselo, no sabía si esto sería permanente, pero bajo el riesgo de que dure un tiempo, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quédame, si recordaba bien- incluso en la actualidad- Inglaterra era un país por ser en su mayoría de personas blancas, de ciertas costumbres. 

Eso era igual a que sin importar que, se destacaría.

Conseguir un trabajo en un nuevo país desde cero era difícil, no tenía ni recomendaciones, lugar de vivienda o siquiera la ropa adecuada para la época. 

Tenía más posibilidades de acabar en el psiquiatra (y si sabía algo, era que no estaba interesada en experimentar una lobotomía).

Eso dejo solo una opción en este momento.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Un suspiro dejo sus pulmones al darse cuenta de algo. Uno de los personajes más controversiales junto con su demonio, tanto en el anime como en el maga, Ciel toma decisiones que acabarían con la vida de mucha gente, mucho de ellos niños, tal vez incluso algo que estaría en igualdad al Gran Incendio de Londres. Pero de igual forma, siempre había apoyado a Ciel (para gran disgusto de sus padres, que habían investigado el anime por un caso). 

Manipulador, inteligente, dispuesto a jugar con su vida y la de lo que están a su alrededor, volvía a Ciel una persona increíblemente oscura y peligrosa. Pero él también era uno de los personajes con la mayor “brújula moral” si el decidía que eras digno de su protección, te convertías automáticamente en parte de las cosas que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. 

El seguía siendo un niño, que había perdido a sus padres, fue torturado y luego obligado a soportar el peso de la vida de un adulto, cuando en esta época ni siquiera estaba permitido que se casara; incluso perdería a su tía, su última figura “materna” 

Por un momento se lamentó por la pérdida de la posible relación, Madame Red había sido una de las pocas personas que permitía e incluso alentaba a Ciel actuar como un niño de su edad. Era un poco de equilibrio a su oscuridad. Antes de terminar siendo uno de los puntos agregados a ella. Mientras leía el manga y veía el anime lamentaba su muerte, deseando poder salvar al personaje ficticio ya no tan ficticio…

Algo que podía hacer en este momento…

Como un repentino foco encima de su cabeza lo supo. 

En este momento los personajes eran reales, eran personas a las que podías influir, cambiar futuros, salvar.

La muerte de Madame Red podría evitarse, incluso podía evitar la muerte de los personajes del circo si jugaba bien sus cartas, ¡podría salvar a Ciel de sí mismo!  
Sacándola de sus pensamientos apareció Ciel, que vestido de una forma adorable y elegante al mismo tiempo, entraba junto a Sebastián con el aire de alguien que conocía el poder que poseía y sabía usarlo.

“Señora Mirari ¿verdad?” me miro atentamente, estudiando desde mi postura a mis gestos.

“Solo Mirari” le dije de forma apresurada “o Amari, si prefieres” 

“Amari entonces” se sentó antes de apoyar los codos en el escritorio “¿Cómo alguien del futuro sabe no solo de un conde de un país ajeno al suyo, pero también de su mayordomo?”

Con la boca seca de repente, trate de tragar saliva, de relajarme; concentrarme en lo importante que era esto.

“En mi futuro” le dije mirándolo a los ojos “ustedes son la creación de alguien más” Mire su ojo ensancharse antes de mirarme con un enojo controlado.

“¿Dices que esta realidad- MI realidad- es falsa?”

“En el año 2006 se lanza el primer capítulo de un manga llamado Kuroshitsuji” empecé a decir antes de que decidiera solo terminar conmigo “relata la historia del conde Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo demonio Sebastián Michaelis; habla tanto de su historia en la búsqueda de venganza por la muerte de su padres, como sus trabajos como el Perro Guardián de la Reina”

Me miraba con curiosidad ahora, estaba en un ambiente controlado, estaba seguro de que no había forma en que le hiciera daño, por lo tanto, no soy un amenaza, sino un posible aliado.

“Eso significaría que tiene una idea de lo que pasara en el futuro”

“Solo tengo certeza de ciertos eventos, no de todos tus días y acciones” le asegure “tengo dos puntos de partida” le levante dos dedos para mostrarle “uno es el día donde llega el Sr Clause vendrá o un italiano del que no me acuerdo bien el nombre, pero trabaja en una empresa extranjera para ti”

Su sonrisa de repente creció, una maliciosa que se sentía extrañamente atrayente.

“Entonces sabes que pasara hoy” me dijo, como retándome “si hoy viniera el Sr Clause” me dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta estar en frente de mi “¿Qué pasara antes?”  
“Harás que Sebastián luche contra alguien de cabello largo” dije tratando de recordar los detalles de algo que había leído y visto hace casi un año “el ganara, mientras que los demás sirvientes lo animan” sonreí un poco ante su molestia por la certeza de que Sebastián ganaría.

“Oh” una sonrisa divertida paso por su rostro antes de coger una de mi mechones y empezar a jugar con este “¿Qué me traerá Sr Clause?”

“Algo en una caja de juego, mouse algo” dije con poca certeza, la sonrisa divertida de Ciel creció antes de reírse.

“Parece que podrías ser útil” me dijo con diversión antes de girarse hacia el mayordomo que estaba callado mirando la interacción con diversión e intriga, se veía como si estuviera disfrutando la nueva y curiosa adquisición de su amo “trae ropa adecuada para Amari, parece ser de la misma estatura que Elizabeth, uno de los de ella debe estar bien” exigió mientras ignoraba la respuesta del demonio que salió a hacer el recado de su amo. “Tú y yo” me sonrió antes de volverse a sentar en su escritorio “haremos un trato”

“¿Qué tipo de trato?”

“Te protegeré, daré lo que necesites y me asegurare de que estés cómoda en esta época tan diferente a la tuya” dijo recostado como un rey en su silla “a cambio” me dijo “me ayudaras en mis misiones para la reina y para controlar el bajo mundo de Inglaterra, me dirás lo que necesito y lo que te pregunte y me advertirás de los posibles peligros”  
Dude por un momento, el negocio no era su área de especialización, ella seguía a sus padres, con la ciencia y el comportamiento humano.

“Me permitirás realizar experimentos en tu mansión y donde vayamos, me darás lo que necesite. Esto también te beneficiara porque todo lo que descubra será dado a tu nombre” le dije con falsa confianza “y tendrás un límite de que me puedes preguntar sobre cosas que no se encuentran en tus escenas de crímenes o con tu información” casi dude al ver como su ceja se alzaba ante mi descaro, pero no podía dejar que tuviera total control de mí, o de mi arma, que era la información “escucharas mis consejos, aunque la decisión final será tuya” empecé a ganar confianza al ver que no parecía enojado “de dónde vengo, fui enseñada por mi padre sobre conducta criminal, como ver como uno y que muestra el asesinato sobre ellos, de mi madre, se cómo manejar cuerpos para encontrar evidencia relevante para el caso. Por lo tanto seré buena en tus casos como para manejar tu asma que tengo por seguro te dará problemas”

Me miro y analizo todas mis palabras, las posibles trampas y formas de esquivar las reglas.  
“¿Cuánto seria ese límite del que hablaste?”

Dude, sin estar segura, a pesar de todo, Ciel no podía volverse dependiente de mí, debe ser capaz de enfrentarse todo sobre lo futuros eventos que no conozco.

“2 preguntas y no me puedes preguntar directamente quien es el culpable de algo”

“5 preguntas y aceptare la parte del culpable”

“5 es mucho, sé que eres una persona que le gusta los juegos, si haces trampa muy seguido le quita emoción. 3 preguntas no culpable”

“Y mientras que no estemos en una misión trabajaras como sirvienta” me sonrió cuando vio mi ceño fruncido. No es que me pareciera una posición indigna, pero en este juego, el que fuera su sirvienta me ponía en una desventaja de poder.

“Aunque no tengo problema en ayudar de vez en cuando” le dije con una sonrisa “rechazare la oferta, seré tu invitada, cuando no estemos en una misión me encontrare a tu lado o haciendo mis investigaciones”

Dio un pequeño resoplido que, en lo personal me resulto de lo más de lindo antes de aceptar mis términos.

“Amari” me dijo serio “no te atrevas a traicionarme” 

Con esa amenaza-apenas- oculta, me saco del estudio, donde Sebastián nos esperaba para llevarme a cambiar

Siguiendo la alta figura del demonio, fingí no sentir la mirada de Ciel clavarse en mi espalda casi como si tuviera fuerza física.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No llevaba ni 2 horas consiente en este mundo, había decidido volver su brújula moral más cerca del área gris que de la blanca, negocie con Ciel Phantomhive mientras escondía el miedo en mi corazón, fingiendo que estaba bien haciendo algo que sus padres le habían prohibido hasta que fuera educada profesionalmente y no por colarse en sus trabajos con personas que la conocían desde pequeña y aceptaban su comportamiento como un favor para sus padres. Estaba segura de que habría personas que morirían por sus decisiones y que no habría forma de evitarlo al ver cuál era su aliado.

Pero tenía un límite.

Y este era.

“No” dijo con firmeza mirando a la cara a un demonio que estaba segura que podía matarla de las formas dolorosas posibles “cuando nieve en el desierto y marvel cambie la muerte Tony Stark me pondré un maldito corsé”

“Su reputación se verá empañada, no querrá ser llamada una cualquiera, Señorita Mirari” me dijo el demonio con una sonrisa calmada, aunque no entendió la mitad de lo que dije, sin siquiera verse molesto por mi negación. 

“Solo Mirari” le dije con disgusto al termino demasiado formal antes de volver al tema importante “los corsé son una de las posibles formas de morir en esta era, y si no lo hacen, ¡me lastimaran tanto que terminaré deseando la muerte!” dije con firmeza “reacomodaran mis órganos y en el proceso me causaran indigestión, constipación, mareos frecuentes por dificultades al respirar ¡e incluso hemorragias internas!” le dije con una mirada rogándole que entendiera “¡incluso hay registros de que uno apuñalo a una mujer en el corazón!”

“Le aseguro que evitare que algo de eso le pase a usted Señorita Mirari” dijo de forma calmada “pero tiene que ponerse uno para la compañía adecuada, si desea, puede hablar con el joven amo para no usarlo cuando no haya invitados” dijo antes de mirar su reloj, una leve mirada de preocupación cruzo sus rasgos al ver la hora “¿por favor?” lanzo una mirada seductora en su dirección mientras se acercaba y se aseguraba de que todos mis sentidos estén llenos de él.

“Podrías ser la versión masculina de Afrodita y todavía no me convencerías de entrar en esa prenda sacada del infierno” le dije antes de señalar su rostro con firmeza “retrocede o buscare agua bendita y te echare un poco” le dije mientras ignoraba la forma en que mis mejillas se sentían calientes o mi corazón latía de prisa.

La mirada que le lanzo Sebastián estaba en un cruce de divertida y ofendida.

“Señorita Mirari” siguió insistiendo.

“No” me cruce de brazos y me negué a mirarlo.

“Por favor considérelo” 

“No”

“Se manchara su reputación”

“Tengo cero problemas con eso”

“Creerán que es la amante del joven amo”

“Ciel todavía es demasiado joven para eso”

“Entonces evitemos que empiecen los rumores” Cuando el mayordomo pensó que vio un rayo de esperanza se lo negué.

“Seré una encantadora amante falsa para Ciel” dije ofendida de que me creyera incapaz de eso.

“Manchara la reputación del joven amo tenerla como invitada y amante” dijo Sebastián como último recurso. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo se puso tenso, incomoda con la idea de que su benefactor se viera perjudicado por ella. Sebastián, como el demonio que era, vio la oportunidad y no dudo en usarla “si le llegara los rumores a su prometida podría retirar el compromiso” vio que poco a poco la duda entraba en su mente y decidió aprovecharla “sería considerado un pervertido por mostrar a su amante de esa forma e inmaduro por no ocultarlo”

“Podría no ser tan grave” sabia por el tono de mi voz que ya estaba dudando, debilitándome.

“La posición del joven amo en la sociedad es tan delicada que un fallo podría perseguirlo por décadas” dijo con un suspiro falso, disfrutando en secreto el debilitar este ser que había ocasionado retraso en el horario.

Solté el suspiro más dramático que podía, sintiendo como ya lloraba por dentro por sus órganos y el aire que no alcanzaría “¿prometes hacerlo suelto…?” dije con duda, sabiendo que había un límite en lo que podía soportar antes de morir por falta de aire en el cerebro.

“Lo más suelto que sea aceptable socialmente” me aseguro con una sonrisa impaciente.

“¿Y si no tengo aire me cargaras…?” pregunte tratando de buscar excusas.

“Si, Señorita Mirari” me aseguro.

“Está bien” accedí de mala gana.

“Excelente, Señorita” me dijo con una sonrisa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“AAHHHHHHHGHHhhh” 

En toda la mansión se escuchó el grito que termino sin aire de la nueva invitada del amo de la casa.

Desde su estudio, Ciel sonrió.


	2. Un Colapso, Sir Clause y Se Duerme Mejor Acompañado

Me encontré sentado junto a una silla igual a la de Ciel en el frente de su casa, viendo la "pelea" de Sebastián contra un hombre de pelo largo que gritaba los nombres de las supuestas técnicas mientras el demonio las esquivaba en su mayoría, viéndolo con su sonrisa característica. Algo aburrida, me fije en la cara de Ciel; con su cuerpo apoyado en la mesa a su lado, Ciel parecía igual de aburrido a mí.

“Que emocionante” Mey-Rin le susurraba a Finn con alegría. A su lado, tanto Finn como Baldroy asentían con grandes sonrisas.

Los miraba de reojo, a pesar de que no eran parte del trabajo de Ciel como el Perro Guardián, siempre fueron de los más leales personajes hacia el conde. Por un segundo, pensé como seria si los incluyéramos; casi al momento en que lo pensé lo rechace. Eran elementos desconocidos, por muy segura que estaría de su lealtad, también sabía que eran emocionales, mi sola presencia cambiaba algunas cosas, agregar más serían perjudiciales. Además, permanecieron en la mansión, protegiéndola, lo que serían útiles en casos (cof cof el circo cof cof).

"¡Toma esto!" el repentino grito devolvió mi concentración a la pelea, viendo al contrincante de Sebastián agitar sus brazos como loco “¡Técnica secreta! ¡Flor Ave Viento Luna Todos los Tipos de Flores Puño Profusión! Mire a Ciel con incredulidad, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Me miro con la misma cantidad de vergüenza ajena.

Cuando regrese mi mirada a la pelea, Sebastián se sintió en el mismo estado mientras que el peleador estaba en el suelo tosiendo.

Mirando a los dos hablando, voltee hacia Ciel mientras que empezaba a hacer caras.

“Te dije que iba a ganar” le dije algo presumida.

“Tch” me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras Sebastián se acercaba.

“Y así joven amo” dijo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba “debido a que gane, por favor haga el repaso de hoy y el de mañana de la lección”, me reí suavemente ante su cara de molestia. Con alegría oculta, vi como Sebastián tomaba la limonada, aunque no recordaba bien lo que hacía, recordaba que era una broma hacia el demonio "A propósito" giro la mirada a los sirvientes que celebraban "¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?" los vi congelarse "Ya por por si estamos retrasados por la llegada de la Señorita Mirari" ignoro mi queja por la formalidad mientras suspiraba.

Los vi correr para terminar los quehaceres mientras que yo levantaba (jadeante, debido al poco aire). Los seguí mientras hablaban de la próxima llegada de Sir Clause a la casa (cosa que yo les dije, de nada gente), en un sillón, los miraba, podría ser el callado serio parte de mi futuro hasta que me sintiera cómoda con mi posición .

\----------------------------------------

Después de un rato en silencio en la oficina de Ciel, Salí por la que se convertiría en mi habitación, en la que según Sebastián, podríamos todas las cajas con las que vine.

Después de perderme por casi una hora, por fin llega a la habitación al lado de Ciel, abrí la puerta para encontrar una habitación casi completamente vacía, excepto por la cama, un armario para ropa, un mueble de libros y un escritorio, junto al escritorio, estaban mis cajas y mi bolso.

Camine lentamente, tanto por la repentina sensación de vacío en mi estómago, como por el poco aire que recibí mis pulmones (solo podría rezar por acostumbrarse pronto o por tener que usarlo poco). En la pulcra y elegante letra de mi hermana y la mía (más desordenada, más preparada para escribir rápido que para mostrar). Abrí primero la caja de los libros, decidiendo que no estaba lista para llorar desde el comienzo.

Poco a poco, sentado al lado de la caja, sacando libros de ficción, hasta los de la universidad de mis padres (como un regalo, quería tener los que ya tenían las partes importantes subrayadas junto con las notas en los bordes). Los toques con una sonrisa, al menos requieren una forma de comenzar a investigar y seguir estudiando, los huecos que quedaran a quienes estudiarán en otros libros o descubrirlos.

Mirando el escritorio y el mueble de libros, me pare lentamente con las manos para empezar a organizar. Me dedique a separarlos en categoría, lentamente por que agacharse era difícil con el corsé. Cuando acabe. Mire la siguiente caja.

Era la que mi tía me había dado para abrir en la residencia.

Con duda, me acerque a abrirla, con una llave que encontré en mi bolso, corte la cinta, pero aun dudaba en abrir la caja. No era miedo de lo que tenía la caja, pero de lo que sucedería cuando la abriera. Con manos temblorosas la abrí.

Adentro había una gran variedad de objetos, desde fotos con su familia, a experimentos que había hecho con su tía, en un intento de apoyarla en su inicio como naturista. Con los ojos llorosos, cogí el marco donde estaba con mi familia, era una foto de todos viendo películas en la sala, con piyamas y el pelo desordenado, todos mirando sonriendo a la cámara con las caras iluminadas por el televisor.

Y de repente me di cuenta.

No sabía cómo volver.

No sabía ni como llego aquí.

No volvería a ver a su familia.

Su familia pensaría que era secuestrada y que nunca sabrían que pasó con ella, que sufrieron, siendo golpeada o violada o que habían vendido.

Nunca dejarían de buscarla, como su papá nunca se dejo de buscar del todo las víctimas de la habitación de sus casos que no sufren.

Las lágrimas empezaron a llegar, sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo, lastimándola por el cuerpo, pero incapaz de detenerse. Lamentos salían de sus labios como gritos.

Estaba asustada, no sabía que estaba pasando, quería ir a su casa.

\----------------------------------------

Sin que ella lo supiera, afuera de su puerta estaba Ciel, mirando el techo mientras escuchaba llorar en el cuarto. Después de un rato gira la mirada al demonio.

"Me preguntaba cuando iba a llorar" Le dije al mayordomo "mientras discutíamos tuvimos un punto de romperse" levantándose, considerando que era la hora de seguir con sus lecciones.

"No pensé que le preocuparía joven amo", dijo el demonio con burla.

"No lo estoy" dijo con un pequeño sonrojo "pero la necesito calmada, su mente y recuerdos dependientes de eso, todavía no ha tenido su utilidad"

"Como usted diga, joven amo"

\---------------------------------------

Muchas horas después, seguía sentado al lado de las cajas, cansada de todo el llanto. Cogí un espejo de la caja. Estaba hecha un desastre, pálida, con los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Pase una mano por mi pelo para desenredarlo del desorden que hice.

“TOC TOC” el sonido arrepentido me hizo saltar.

"Pase" la voz me salió ronca por el llanto, tenía sed, mucha más de la que debería.

Mey-Rin entro en silencio al cuarto, a pesar de las gafas pude ver que tenía curiosidad, sin duda por mi estado.

Con lo fuerte que estaba llorando no dudaba de que toda la mansión la oyera.

“Señorita Mirari” dijo con voz suave “¿se encuentra bien?” la forma en que la tuvo le recordaba a la forma en que uno se acerca a los animales heridos; con cuidado por no asustarlos.

"Estoy bien", le sonreí sin ganas, se me acerco y cogiendo mi mano, me hizo sentarme en la cama "¿Qué paso?"

“Hoy llega un invitado, el joven amo me pidió que ayude a organizar antes para que los acompañantes en la cena” me dijo con suavidad “dijo que podría pedir prestado uno de los vestidos de anteriores invitados”

Por un momento me quedaría en silencio, estaba cansada, del llanto y el estómago le dolía por el corsé, incluso si iba a la cena, no sabría cuánto podríamos venir.

Quería quedarse escondido un poco más.

Una mirada los ojos preocupados de Mey-Rin y supo lo que iba a hacer.

Ella dijo que iba ayudar, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer encerrada? Tenía que salir a afrontar las cosas, en este momento podía darse el lujo de dar pequeños pasos. En un futuro caso o con otros huéspedes en la casa no podría.

“¿Sabes cuál vestido debo ponerme?” al verme más compuesta me sonrió antes de ir al armario.

“Hay pocas opciones” saco unos vestidos del armario antes de ponerlos en la cama “El Señor Sebastián trajo todos los que se verían de su talla, dijo que llamarían una costurera para mandar a hacer algunos vestidos para compensar los que le robaron en el viaje” me sonrió antes de ayudarme a salir del que tenía en este momento “dijo que en una próxima salida con el joven amo podrían ir por las otras cosas que esos ladrones le quitaron”

Seguimos forcejeando por un tiempo antes de que finalmente quedara en ropa interior (la de su época, porque ya solo el vestido era caliente, no necesitaba más con la de abajo) y el corsé.

“Mey-Rin” la llame para que apartara la cara de mi cuerpo (sabía que solo era por lo indecente y diferente de la ropa, no porque me juzgara) “¿podrías hacerme el favor de traer hielo envuelto en un trapo limpio y algo de agua para lavarme la cara?” sonreí ante su sonrojo “mientras tanto escogeré un vestido y organizare mi pelo”

La vi salir apurada, algo aliviada de que tuviera un poco más de tiempo a solas para recomponerme, mire los vestidos.

Todos ellos hermosos, como se esperaba del tipo de mujeres que visitaban al Conde Ciel Phantomhive; sonreí de una forma un poco más sincera al imaginar que eran conocidas de Ciel que se encontraban tan a gusto con el como para olvidar cosas en la mansión.

Cogí uno más sencillo, caía suavemente hasta el piso cuando lo sostuve contra mis hombros, más adecuado para una cena en casa que un evento más elegante. Su sencillez no le quitaba elegancia o hermosura.

Sintiéndose un poco más segura, saco un peine y empezó a desenredarse.

Incluso si era una fachada, se aseguraría de verse lo más segura, como si perteneciera a la época y a esta casa.

Tendría toda la noche después de esto para terminar de aceptar el futuro previsto.

\----------------------------------------

A las afueras de la mansión, un auto dejo un pasajero al frente de la casa, el hombre, vestido con un traje elegante, se veía cómodo con el entorno.

“Vaya, vaya” dijo con un fuerte acento, caminando con confianza hacia el muchacho que lo esperaba en las escaleras mientras leía “Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que vine aquí” levantando el sombrero en saludo, le sonrió con entusiasmo a Ciel.

“Viniste, Clause” hablo Ciel con su acostumbrado tono monótono.

“¡Buona sera, Ciel!” Sir Clause abrazo a Ciel a pesar del tono aburrido y que no le regresara el abrazo “¿estás bien? Al parecer has crecido un poco” dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que faltaban.

“Que mal que no has cambiado” dijo Ciel

“¡Eso fue grosero! Eres el mismo de siempre, no cambias”

“Tú también, eres el mismo de siempre”

“Bienvenido, Sir Clause” la conversación fue interrumpida por la voces de los sirvientes al abrir la puerta.

La mansión como siempre se veía hermosa, brillaba como si la mayoría de los sirvientes no fueran un pequeño terremoto por separada, y al estar juntos el caos equivalía a un sismo.

Mientras Sebastián y Finn terminaban de recibir a Clause, Ciel le hizo una seña a Mey-Rin

“¿Dónde está Amari?” pregunto. Mey-Rin lo miro confundida por un momento antes de entender de quien estaba hablando

“¡Oh! No sabía sobre ese apodo joven amo” dijo Mey-Rin “La Señorita Mirari bajara en un momento, está terminando de organizarse después de su…” aquí la sirvienta dudo, sin saber cómo decir de forma educada sobre los sollozos que se habían escuchado por horas en la mansión “después de toda la emoción de la mañana”

“Está bien” Ciel asintió antes de empezar a caminar hacia el jardín “sube y dile que es hora de comer”

“Si, joven amo”

\----------------------------------------

Me encontraba frente a la puerta del jardín, la miraba algo inquieta, sin saber del todo si me sentía preparada, la voz suave de Ciel, la profunda de Sebastián y un fuerte acento italiano se podían escuchar.

Respirando hondo (o lo máximo que pude) abrí la puerta suavemente. En mi cara había una pequeña sonrisa, mitad nervios mitad tratando de parecer segura.

“Ya llegaste Amari” me dijo Ciel, en su cara había una pequeña sonrisa, si recordaba bien, en este momento Sebastián- como el demonio que es- deslumbraba a Sir Clause con sus habilidades como mayordomo y conocimiento internacional.

“Me disculpo por llegar tarde Ciel” le dije con una pequeña reverencia “hubo unos percances con las cajas” dije sonriendo mientras Sebastián me ayudaba a sentarme.

“¡Ah! No parece que nos conozcamos todavía, ¿Señorita…?” Sir Clause me dijo con una sonrisa, imitando el movimiento de levantar el sombrero, me miraba con curiosidad, se preguntaba cómo me conocí a Ciel, lo suficiente como para que me saludara sin molestia visible.

“Mi nombre es Mirari, pero también me puedes decir Amari” le dije inclinando levemente la cabeza “y usted debe ser Sir Clause, Ciel me contó que hoy nos acompañaría”

“Solo Clause, Señorita Mirari, ¿podría preguntarle como conoce a nuestro joven conde?” respondió Sir Clause.

“Trabaja para mi” respondió Ciel “Realiza unos estudios en mi nombre, a cambio, vive aquí por un tiempo, mientras se acostumbra a Inglaterra” dijo calmado, oliendo él te que Sebastián le paso “A propósito Clause” Ciel cambio de tema.

“Si, vine manteniendo mi promesa” de su abrigo saco una caja de un juego con el nombre de mouse3 “Aquí está el juego que querías” suspiro “Aun no fue lanzado en Italia, fue difícil de obtener”

Ciel hizo un sonido bajo con la garganta “¿Difícil? Tu enfatizaste eso por teléfono”

Los dos siguieron hablando entre ellos, yo siendo momentáneamente olvida, bebiendo en silencio del té que cierto demonio me había entregado antes de irse.

“Por favor, perdonen la interrupción” la voz de Sebastián sonó de repente, junto a él, un carrito de comida llevaba nuestra comida, en silencio le agradecí cuando puso un plato frente a mí. Lo vi hacer su rutina, hablando de la historia del donburi y su importancia en la cultura japonesa. Junto a Ciel, no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa, era divertido ver como Sebastián podía aparentar que siempre tuvo esto planeado, y no que fuera algo de último minuto, que paso toda la tarde corrigiendo los errores de los otros sirvientes y como tuvo que estudiar la cultura para la llegada del invitado. Ciel y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa algo engreídas en nuestras caras, y aunque hace unos segundos él estaba tan sorprendido como el invitado, el aprendió a disimular por experiencia de otras ocurrencias del demonio.

Aunque ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, el ver como Mey-Rin derramaba el vino igual causo una sensación de pánico en mí. Ciel, Sebastián, los sirvientes y yo miramos con horror como el vino se acercaba a Sir Clause. De repente, un viento fuerte sacudió mi pelo y el de Ciel. Aunque en el anime se podía ver lo rápido que era, en la vida real fue como un parpadeo, en un segundo estaba y al otro, el mantel había desaparecido.

“¿Huh?” Sir Clause dijo al ver que el mantel había desaparecido, su cara de confusión hubiera sido más divertida si no fuera por que seguía congelada por toda la solución.

“El mantel estaba un poco sucio” Ciel dijo mientras seguía comiendo “No deje que lo preocupe” Afortunadamente, Ciel era conocido por su habilidad con las palabras, y por lo tanto, el que yo estuviera congelada se había ignorado.

“Disculpe la interrupción” Sebastián dijo mientras se inclinaba “por favor sigan disfrutando de la comida”

Los mire en silencio.

Y no por primera vez desde que había empezado, deseo estar en su casa.

\----------------------------------------

Horas después, cuando el invitado se había ido y yo me había cambiado a un camisón, me encontré despertando de una pesadilla. En silencio, me acurruque en la cama.

Nunca había sido buena para dormir en total silencio, al vivir en una ciudad, casi todo el tiempo, se podía escuchar el sonido de algún carro a la personas saliendo tarde del trabajo, tampoco ayudaba que su familia tampoco fuera silenciosa, los ronquidos llenando el silencio.

Se quedó quieta un tiempo, conteniendo la respiración, pero al oscuridad de la habitación y el silencio eran demasiado sofocantes.

Una idea loca se le ocurrió.

Sus pies tocaron el frió piso, en el silencio, sus pasos eran fuertes, pero la caminata era corta hasta la habitación al lado.

“TOC, TOC” toco la puerta, sin saber si le responderían, sin saber si quería que le respondieran. Espero.

La puerta se abrió para revelar al medio dormido Ciel.

“¿Puedo dormir contigo?” susurre con vergüenza, mirando las uñas de mis pies. Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, por cada segundo de silencio sentía que se ponía más y más roja.

“Está bien” dijo a mi sorpresa, caminamos hasta la cama “si me pateas te echo” dijo mientras se volvía a recostar, dándome la espalda.

Después de pasar la sorpresa, me acosté lo más separada que pude sin caerme de la cama. Mire su espalda por lo que parecieron horas.

Cuando me quede dormida con el sonido de su respiración, soñé con la caloría de un cuerpo al lado mío, un brazo acercándome mientras me acurrucaba más a la persona junto a mi.

No volví a tener una pesadilla esa noche.

Tampoco la persona a mi lado.

\----------------------------------------

[El Vestido de Mirari](https://pin.it/78Y0t2B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez!
> 
> Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, estoy algo emocionada, y como estoy de vacaciones, pues...
> 
> Mientras estoy con tanto tiempo libre, estoy aprovechando y escribo.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana en la mansión Phantomhive, especialmente en el cuarto del líder de la familia empieza como siempre.

Con el sonido de la vajilla y una cortina abriéndose.

“Buenos días, joven amo, Señorita Mirari” dijo con una sonrisa. Le divertía inmensamente como los dos se acurrucaban como gatitos de una camada, abrazados para protegerse del frió. Tal vez si no hubieran cosas que hacer, podría despertarlos más tarde, solo por cómo le recordaban a esos bellos animales. Pero el horario no lo permitía.

“Joven amo, Señorita. Es hora de despertarse” dijo mientras preparaba el té de la mañana.

En la cama, Ciel se separaba lentamente de mis brazos, moviéndose más lento de lo usual debido a lo profundo que había dormido. Aunque yo me negaba al despertar del todo y simplemente me puse las sabanas encima de mi cabeza.

“Supongo que se volverá una costumbre ver a la Señorita Mirari en su cama, joven amo” dijo el demonio, una sonrisa en su labios, le divertía inmensamente el sonrojo que cruzo la cara de su amo mientras bebía él te sentado en el borde de la cama “me imagino que no sera un problema mientras la Señorita Elizabeth no se entere” la mirada de regaño hizo poco para bajar el buen humor del demonio.

“Despiértala, tenemos un horario ocupado hoy” dijo mientras seguía tomando su te.

“Si, joven amo” dijo mientras se inclinaba “Señorita Mirari” me toco levemente el hombre “es hora de despertar” me gire mientras para ocultar mi cara en la espalda de Ciel mientras mis brazos lo envolvían.

“No quiero” dije quejosa, todavía cansado de todas las emociones de ayer.

El remplazo de mi almohada se puso tenso, antes de salir levantarse rápido e ir rápidamente hacia su armario, la cara roja.

Ninguno necesitaba ver la cara de Sebastián para entender que tenía la sonrisa más burlona que verían.

Me senté en la cama.

Después del segundo desorientado de no saber dónde estaba, pude respirar y supe donde me encontraba.

Tal vez fue el dormir bien o el sol de la mañana, pero se sentía más calmada que ayer, menos asustada del futuro y más nerviosa que nada.

Mire a Sebastián, quien le sonreía a Ciel, que era un desastre sonrojado en el armario, fingiendo buscar algo.

Con una sonrisa, me fui cambiarme para el día, sintiéndome mucho mejor que el día anterior.

\----------------------------------------

En mi cuarto estaba esperando Mey-Rin y una mujer desconocida, ambas se veían nerviosas y hablaban entre susurros. A penas me vieron no dudaron en empujarme a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

“¡Señorita Mirari!” Dijo Mey-Rin preocupada “¿Dónde estaba vestida de esa forma?” me reí un poco al ver sus caras.

“Está bien” le conteste tomando sus manos “necesitaba ir al baño, pero me perdí” la mire a los ojos “nadie me vio”

“Señorita” la desconocida nos interrumpió “Mi nombre el Mary y soy asistente de su costurera, no pudo venir hoy, pero el conde nos pidió unos vestidos de emergencia dado a que los suyos fueron robados” me dijo mientras sacaba el metro y donde anotar.

Durante casi una hora, Mey-Rin, Mary y yo nos quedamos en la habitación, hablando de vestidos y que quería en ellos, que cosas me gustaban y cuales me incomodaban, aunque Mary me dijo que no me preocupara mucho, hasta que la verdadera costurera Nina pudiera llegar, solo iban a hacer unos básicos en colores que no chocarían con mi piel.

“Pero me gusta tu tono” me dijo mirando el tono más canela, diferente al que estaban acostumbrados en Inglaterra “los colores alegres deben verse hermosos en ella” un poco incomoda, le sonreí.

Cuando por fin termino y Mey-Rin me ayudo a vestirme (incluyendo la prenda infernal), por fin pudimos bajar para acompañar a Ciel.

Afortunadamente, todavía había unos pocos vestidos que podría usar sin avergonzar a Ciel.

\----------------------------------------

Aunque el viaje era algo largo, llegamos temprano a Londres, las calles apenas y eran iluminadas por el sol, y el frió sonrojaba las narices de todos los que se aventuraban a caminar entre restos de niebla (excepto, por cierto demonio, que miraba con una sonrisa divertida cuando temblaba).

El sonido de la campana en la puerta de la tienda de bastones le indico nuestra llegada al señor, que con rapidez disimulo el hecho de que estaba bostezando al ver que éramos clientes, aunque se relajó al ver que no éramos- lo que él pensaba- clientes importantes.

“Bienvenido, niños” dijo con alegría, por dentro suspire un poco, viendo como el ánimo de Ciel empeoraba con el saludo “¿Están en una diligencia de tu padre?” dijo con felicidad, aunque lo disimule, el hecho de que me confundiera con una niña me enojaba, sabía que era el hecho de que era pequeña para su edad, pero igual tenía 16.

Sebastián, al ver nuestro estado enojado, y que por lo tanto no queríamos hablar, decidió ser el que hablara “Disculpe” dijo con su sonrisa característica “Estamos aquí para recoger el bastón del maestro” le entrego un papel.

“Ah, así que ustedes son los propietarios de este bastón” dijo mientras lo fue a buscar “¿Exactamente qué tipo de persona intenta usar este bastón?” le dijo a Sebastián mientras a mi lado Ciel se enojaba cada vez más “No podría ser ese niño…”Rápido como una flecha, Sebastián apunto el bastón entre los ojos del hombre, que se había vuelto pálido en un segundo “No se curva” Detrás de ellos, Ciel me hizo una seña de salir “Es un buen bastón fabricado” tiro una bolsa llena de monedas al frente del hombre aun congelado “Esto debería cubrir la fabricación” Ciel y yo salimos, sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

“Hump” Ciel se quejaba mientras caminaba con su nuevo bastón “La idiotez de Finn es una cosa problemática” me reí al pensar en la escena de un Finn llorando mientras que se disculpaba a un Ciel enojado pero demasiado amable para ser cruel con el “Gracias a eso tuve que arrojar el bastón y conseguir uno nuevo”

“Verdaderamente” dijo Sebastián “Y eso que desafortunadamente no ha crecido”

“¿Por qué necesitas un bastón?” le pregunte a su lado, una sonrisa no dejaba mi cara al ver como caminaba a mi ritmo (le había dicho que no podía caminar muy rápido por el corsé) “No te preocupes por la altura, seguro que una vez que empieces no te detendrás” le asegure, recordando como los hombres podían crecer hasta cumplir los 20 años.

Ciel me miro como si fuera idiota pero al mismo tiempo curioso por mi dato “Es por el…”

“¡Mira mami!” el grito de un niño lo interrumpió mientras se robaba mi atención de la conversación “¡Es el conejo Beter de los Phantom! ¡Es uno nuevo!” la emoción del niño se me contagio mientras me acercaba un poco para ver, lo que de hecho, era un conejo de peluche.

En el fondo de mi mente, no pude evitar recordar como había regalado todos mis peluches cuando supe que me tenía que mudar a la residencia, de repente me llego el recuerdo agridulce de mis papas guardando varios de ellos.

Ciel, que había estado a mi lado, de repente empezó a caminar en dirección a la tienda “Esperen aquí”

Lo miramos en silencio mientras entraba a la tienda, con un poco de sorpresa de mi parte (no recordaba que fuera parte del manga o del anime), me gire para mirar a Sebastián, aunque todavía no me sentía muy cómoda con él, había una pregunta que seguía rondando en mi cabeza.

Por un lado, si no le preguntaba, seguiría con la duda pero menos probabilidades de enojarlo.

Por otro lado, la curiosidad era su debilidad, como el no controlarse.

“¿Cómo es Dios?” mi boca se movió por si, todavía mirándolo a la cara, vi cómo se sorprendía y me miraba como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo “Perdón” me sonroje “Es que me da algo de curiosidad, y pensé que sabrías…” mi voz siguió bajando hasta acabar en un susurro.

“Pffft” un pequeño resoplido salió de su boca, antes de tapársela con el puño para esconder su sonrisa “Perdón, Señorita Mirari, solo que no me esperaba esa pregunta” me miro con diversión “aunque no sé si puedo responder esa pregunta, tampoco sabría cómo definirlo” me dijo a mi curiosidad. Su respuesta no contestaba nada, pero aumentaba mi intriga.

Cuando abrí la boca para contestarle, una caja choco contra mi espalda de repente “Toma” me dijo Ciel antes de seguir caminando.

En mis manos había una caja que parecía de regalo, tenía el escudo de la compañía Phantom. Lo mire debatiendo si era correcto abrirlo “¿Qué haces ahí parada?” me regaño desde unos metros más adelante “te quedaras atrás” un pequeño sonrojo adornada su cara mientras evitaba mirarme. Con miedo de que me perdería en Londres, el misterio de la caja fue olvidado cuando me apresure donde los dos estaban.

“Sebastián” dijo Ciel en medio de nuestra caminata “llévanos a una joyería” dijo a mi sorpresa.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer?” le susurre, el que Ciel ya estaba realizando cambios a la trama le preocupaba.

“Clause menciono ayer como estabas desprovista de cualquier joyería, algo que le pareció extraño” me dijo “obviamente, le dije que te habían robado en tu viaje” miro como Sebastián los guiaba “pero menciono que abrían rumores extraños de que estuvieras tan bien vestida sin ningún tipo de joya” nos detuvimos en frente de una tienda “espero que trabajes bien para pagar por ellas”

Sinceramente, me sentía más extraña de lo que creerías, no es que no le gustaran las joyas o no estuviera acostumbrada a ellas; pero el que Ciel se las comprara se sentía algo inapropiado, después de todo, el ya hacía mucho por ella, especialmente cuando no le había devuelto el favor o demostrado su utilidad.

Cuando entramos en la tienda, Ciel fue el que más hablo, pidiendo joyas que se verían bien en mi sin verse demasiado ostentosas, y que combinaran con diversos vestidos. Mientras él hablaba, me quede atrás, viéndolo, sin dejar de sentir que esto sería un favor que debería pagar después.

\----------------------------------------

El viaje de regreso se hizo en silencio, la sensación incomoda no la había dejado desde la situación de las joyas.

“Elizabeth está en la mansión” me miro con los ojos abiertos antes de recostarse con cansancio.

“No se puede evitar” dijo suspirando “Finn y yo quedamos para ver un programa” eso me sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo me relajo.

Ciel tenía muchos defectos, pero el ser cruel cuando era innecesaria no era uno de ellos.

\----------------------------------------

Los tres nos quedamos parados en las puertas de la mansión, que estaba llena de moños, globos (¿se habían inventado en esta época…?) corazones y animales.

“Mi mansión…” los tres miramos sin poder terminar de procesarlo, las habilidades de Elizabeth eran admirables, de verdad.

“!Sebastián¡” Baldroy entro corriendo hasta Sebastián, agarrando del saco. Antes de que lo pudiéramos ver bien, los demás sirvientes llegaron con la misma rapidez.

En mi mente, no pude evitar compararlos con niños y una estresada madre y tuve que tragarme mi risa.

Ciel vio mi diversión y me miro con traición, como si yo de alguna manera pudiera evitar esto. Me encogí de hombros.

“¿Qué es esa apariencia de ustedes dos?” mientras los regañaban, no pude evitar acercarme a Finn y jugar con sus orejas y el pelo. De verdad, de todos, Finn era un adorable conejo…

Uno realmente fuerte…

La imagen de un conejo haciendo pesas me cruzo la cabeza.

“Pregúntale a esa loca” Baldroy dijo enojado, apuntando a una puerta. Aunque ya sabían quién estaba aquí, nos asomamos a la puerta y vimos a Elizabeth ponerle una peluca a Tanaka.

“Estas cintas están lindas también… pero estas rosas de satín son las más lindaaaaaas…” me reí de la cara de desesperación de Ciel “Vacile un poco…” su voz animada resonaba por el cuarto “pero como pensaba, luces ¡totalmente adorable!” en silencio aplaudí la paciencia de Tanaka, que lucía una peluca llena de rulos “¡luces como Antonieta!” dijo Elizabeth.

“Ho ho ho” mientras tanto, Tanaka siguió tomando de su te.

“Elizabeth” Ciel hablo de repente, llamando la atención de la rubia.

“¡Ciel!” más rápido de lo que pude ver, Elizabeth corrió a abrazarlo “¡Quería verte!” Sebastián y yo nos quedamos parados a un lado, olvidados por el ataque de emoción de Elizabeth “¡Dime Lizzy! ¡Siempre te lo digo!” hice una mueca al ver la cara cada vez más pálida de Ciel por el abrazo de Elizabeth, mientras tanto ella parecía ignorar la falta de repuesta de Ciel para adularlo (con lo que no creía nadie pudiera negar, Ciel es de lo mas bonito).

“Ahem” Sebastián llamo la atención de todos “Señorita Elizabeth, buenos días”

En el fondo me acerque para ayudar a Ciel a levantarse, me miraba con la cara blanca y jadeando por la falta de aire.

“¡Ah! Sebastián, buenos días”

“Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos”

“¡Ah! Tengo un regalo para ti” y antes de que el mayordomo la pudiera rechazar, tenía puesto uno de los sombreros más rosados y con flores que alguna vez había visto. Todos nos reímos en silencio en el fondo (incluso Ciel, si era más una histérica que por diversión, y más apoyado en una pared que parado).

Sebastián solo necesito de una mirada para hacernos callar.

“Su consideración es un grato honor, Señorita Elizabeth” dijo el siempre educado demonio.

“Más importante Lizzy” interrumpió Ciel “¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué pasa con la abuela?”

“¡Quería verte!” y Elizabeth lo volvió a abrazar “¡Así que me escape en secreto y vine a verte!”

\----------------------------------------

Mientras los dos hablaban, Baldroy se acercó a Sebastián “Sebastián, ¿Quién es exactamente esa chica?” le susurro.

“La Señorita Elizabeth…” Dijo extremadamente serio para seguir usando ese sombrero “es del joven amo…su prometida”

“¡¿EH?!” gritaron los sirvientes.

“Pero, pero” tartamudeo Finn “¿Qué pasa con la Señorita Mirari?” susurro ocasionando que me miraran. Estaba apartada, concentrada en mirarlos con curiosidad y algo de pesar por la forma en que Ciel seguía pálido.

“¿Qué pasa con ella?” les dijo el demonio “La Señorita Mirari es una invitada pero también es una empleada del joven amo” les recordó “además, las familias reales solo se casan entre ellas” les dijo

“Igual…” susurro Finn mientras seguía mirando entre la joven pareja halando y yo “Siento que no está del todo bien…”

\----------------------------------------

“Por cierto Ciel…” Elizabeth me miro con duda “No me has presentada a tu invitada”

Elizabeth me sonrió animada, feliz de conocer a nuevas personas.

“Amari, esta es mi prometida Elizabeth” suspiro Ciel “Lizzy, esta es Mirari o Amari, trabaja para mí pero se quedara en la mansión por un tiempo” 

“Un gusto conocerte” hicimos una reverencia, ella me miraba con curiosidad, Ciel era conocido por no ser muy social, por lo que me aceptara y no se viera incomodo conmigo le causaba intriga. “¿Qué haces para Ciel?” me pregunto.

“Principalmente investigaciones en las que Ciel está interesado” le dije mientras le sonreía.

Me miro con un poco más de curiosidad antes de decidir seguir “¡Ciel! ¡Ven aquí!” arrastro al joven conde de donde hablaba con Sebastián “¡Mira! ¡Deje el salón muy lindo!” hablo mientras ignoraba las quejas de Ciel por su mansión “Ciel, me tomo bastante trabajo dejar el salón así de lindo, ¡así que tengamos un baile! Bailare con mi prometido como su acompañante” Elizabeth sonrió mientras se imaginaba la escena con un Ciel mucho más alto.

“¿Qué…?” le respondió Ciel.

“¡Ponte los trajes que deje para ti!” lo ignoro Elizabeth “Definitivamente te verás lindo” siguió hablando mientras ignoraba las protestas de Ciel.

“¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que está bien?”

“¡Bailar con Ciel en los trajes que yo escogí!”

“Escucha lo que te dicen”

“¡Por supuesto que también me vestiré con todo mi esfuerzo!”

“¡Escucha lo que los demás te están diciendo!”

\------------------------------------------

Viendo a Ciel irse con su mayordomo y la nueva invitada, Elizabeth no pudo dejar de tener dudas, la forma en que se veía tan cómodo con ella, como se movía por la casa, su cercanía con los sirvientes de la casa de su prometido.

Un extraño hueco en su estómago no la dejaba en paz.

Decidida, ignoro el extraño sentimiento, ella confiaba en Ciel, él no la engañaría de esa forma.

El extraño hueco siguió en su estómago.

\----------------------------------------

Ciel soltó un gran suspiro en su escritorio, se veía cansado, como si Elizabeth le hubiera robado las fuerzas.

“La Señorita Elizabeth es la hermana menor del anterior líder de la familia” comento Ciel mientras nos servía una taza de té “la hija del marques de la familia Middleford, familia en la que Lady Francis se casó” soltó un suspiro “también es su prometida así que no puede echarla tan fríamente”

“No es que me _convertí_ en su prometido” dijo Ciel “Mas bien fui _forzado_ a hacerlo” soltó como si no fuera nada, sentada cerca de él, no pude evitar hacer una mueca por lo brusco de sus palabras, sabiendo lo mucho que Elizabeth lo amaba.

“De todas formas” Sebastián le paso una taza de té “Seria más beneficioso solo seguir sus deseos ¿no?”

“Solo llénala rápido con la cena o algo y llévala lejos” dijo mientras miraba un papel en su escritorio “no tengo tiempo para socializar con niñitas y sus pasatiempos”

“Creo que sería bueno que lo hicieras” le dije, algo irritada por su forma de tratar a Elizabeth “Estoy segura de que aprenderás a bailar rápido” sonreí ante su mirada traicionada, sintiendo que había ganado cuando giro su silla para darnos la espalda.

“No es de extrañar” suspiro Sebastián “al parecer, si es invitado a una fiesta, solo sería una pared más” Me entrego una rebanada de pastel, le susurre un gracias con una sonrisa que devolvió.

“Estoy ocupado con el trabajo” murmuro Ciel “No tengo tiempo para juegos”

Con otra rebanada de pastel en mano, giro la silla de Ciel “Tomare su palabra a eso, joven amo, pero…” le puso el pastel cerca de la cara “hay es muy dicho que el baile es algo social. Las fiestas de la tarde y las cenas deben convertirse en buenos asuntos” se inclinó un poco más, y realmente, solo un demonio podría convertir el entregar un pastel en una amenaza “Si usted puede convertirse en un caballero de élite, bailar debería ser algo natural. Si usted rechazara la invitación de una hija de un cliente, en la alta sociedad, su reputación se iría por el alcantarillado”

“¡Ya lo entendí! Llama a un tutor o algo”

“Por ahora no hay tiempo para llamar a un tutor…”

De repente recordé cual era esta escena, uno de los muchos fanservice entre estos dos. Sin poderlo contener, la emoción me empezaba a llenar. Aunque sabía que en el futuro habría muchos (como característica del anime y manga), este era de los más inocentes y por lo tanto, más dulces de ver.

“…Señorita Mirari” la voz de Sebastián me llamo la atención. Los dos me miraban, y por la forma en que la mano de Ciel estaba delante de mi cara, suponía que por un buen rato.

“Perdón” me disculpe con una sonrisa avergonzada “¿podrías repetirlo, por favor?”

“Dije, que debido a mi altura, es mejor si el joven amo practica con la Señorita Mirari” de repente me puse pálida.

“Creo que mejor no” dije de forma nerviosa “nunca he bailado un vals o algunos de tus bailes apropiados” además, mi fanservice “recuerdo que te va bien practicando con Sebastián”

Ciel miro mi cara nerviosa, y mostró una sonrisa divertida “baila conmigo” dijo con más insistencia “aprenderemos juntos” cogió mi mano y me forzó a pararme, se veía divertido por mi pánico al baile.

Me acerco al centro de la habitación y me pare enfrente de él.

“Muy bien” aplaudió Sebastián “El primer paso es desde el talón” se acercó a nosotros para poner la mano de Ciel en mi espalda “por favor sostenga firmemente a la dama por la espalda” el calor y el peso de las manos de los dos parecía ser en lo único en lo que podía pensar, una repentina risa divertida de Sebastián me hizo cosquillas en el oído “cuando la música comience, el joven amo debe empezar con su pie izquierdo y la Señorita Mirari por el derecho” empezamos a movernos lentamente, Ciel se veía concentrado “lo siguiente es la natural vuelta” giramos lentamente, los dos dudando por la falta de experiencia “ponga su pierna adelante como si estuviera deslizándose, Señorita Mirari, déjese liderar” trague nerviosa saliva, esto era lo más cercano que había estado con los dos (al menos despierta).

Dios, que alguien la ayudara.

\----------------------------------------

“Pienso que el azul se le vera bien a Ciel” Elizabeth decía emocionada mientras Mey-Rin le ayudaba a vestirse “Cuando vi los trajes que compre para Ciel en Londres ¡Me enamore instantáneamente!” se giró a mirarla “¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no te invito a la fiesta también? ¡Te haré lucir muy linda!” Acercó sus manos a la cara de Mey-Rin “lo primero será deshacerse de estas gafas”

“¡No puedo!” contesto Mey-Rin “¡Tengo muy mala vista, sin ellas no puedo ver nada!”

“¡Estará bien!”

“Déjala quieta” Dijo Ciel mientras entraba al salón.

“Iré por la Señorita Mirari” salió apresurada Mey-Rin

“¡Ciel!” grito Elizabeth mientras hacía girar a Ciel “¡Estas muy lindo! ¡Mis ojos no me engañaban!” señalo a los Tanaka, Finn y Baldroy disfrazados “¡Mira, mira! ¡Todos están también muy lindos ¿o no?! Los he dejado venir a la fiesta también” acerco las manos de Ciel a su cara “Pero Ciel es definitivamente el más…” se quedó un momento callada “Ciel, ¿Dónde está el anillo que prepare para ti? ¡Había un anillo que combinaba con tus ropas!”

“Este anillo está bien”

“¡No! ¡Pase por muchos problemas para que todo quedara adorable!” dijo furiosa “¡Sin el anillo no es totalmente bonito!”

\----------------------------------------

Mey-Rin me miro con confusión, preocupado por el como había iniciado la pelea si cuando se había ido se veía tan feliz.

Me quede un momento confundida, sin saber bien que iba a pasar hasta que recordé el anillo. Determinada, recogí mi falda verde y me quite mis tacones, y corrí lo más rápido que podía con el corsé (que no era mucho), había mucho que recorrer, pero recordaba que ese anillo era importante y que Elizabeth lo iba a dañar.

\----------------------------------------

“¿Estás diciendo que no quieres las cosas que compre para ti, Ciel?” por dentro le aplaudí sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, se veían muy reales “¡Que cruel eres!”

Ciel la miro cansado “No es eso…” le mostró la mano con el anillo “Este anillo es…”

“¡Ahora mío!” dijo triunfante “¡Lo tengo!” lo miro a la luz “Es un anillo muy viejo, ¡el que yo elegí también te quedara mejor!”

“¡Devuélvemelo!” el grito de Ciel detuvo a todos en la sala, incluida yo. Nunca lo había escuchado así de enojado “¡Devuélvemelo, Elizabeth!”

“¿Por… porque te enfadas de esa forma?” creo que fue la primera vez que oía a Elizabeth hablar así de asustada “Trabaje…Trabaje duro” cuando empezó a llorar, corrí con más fuerzas “¡Solo quería hacerte lindo! ¿¡Así que por que ten enfadas de esa manera!?” apretó el anillo entre su guante “¡Este anillo…!” mire como alzaba la mano y me lance “¡Lo odio!”

\----------------------------------------

Ciel miro con horror como el anillo caía, hasta que de pronto una mano enguatada apareció, seguido de un cuerpo que siguió resbalándose unos metros.

Era Amari, que en el suelo, sin importarle el estado de su vestido o su decencia, con el pelo revuelto y con una ligera capa de sudor, se sentaba con una mueca antes de mirar su mano.

“¡Ciel!” se giró para verlo con la mayor sonrisa que había puesto desde que había llegado, no una a medias u oculta, una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos “¡Esta bien!” le mostró un guante sucio (y Ciel noto que su brazo estaba hinchado con partes rojas o moradas que resaltaban en su piel) donde el anillo estaba, sin un rasguño.

Ciel miro a la viajera del tiempo con incredulidad, no entendía la razón de porque se lastimaría para ayudarlo cuando cada vez que estaban juntos se veía asustada de él.

Al ver como estaba congelado, Amari se levantó, con la mano libre se sacudió un poco el polvo de la ropa, antes de acercarse a él.

“Este anillo es muy importante para ti” le dijo mientras cogía su mano y se lo volvía poner “A estado en tu familia por generaciones” envolvió su mano con la de ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos (eran cálidos, afectuosos, no era uno forzado, no esperaba nada de él, eran **cálidos** )

“¿Eh?” Susurro Elizabeth detrás de ellos.

“Sé que no es tu culpa” la viajera del tiempo siguió mirando como sus dos manos envolvían la más pálida “Pero protégelo, porque es importante para ti” lo miro a los ojos “Con o sin este anillo eres Ciel Phantomhive, líder de esta familia. Pero igual es bueno atesorar estas cosas, ¿no?”

Y Ciel sintió que no podía respirar mientras miraba a la persona en frente de él, que aunque estaba sucia, era la primera vez que se veía cómoda con él.

Y por un momento, miro a la mujer que estaba sucia y con el pelo revoltoso.

No pudo evitar pensar que era la persona más extraña que había conocido.

\----------------------------------------

“Yo…Un anillo tan importante” los sollozos de Elizabeth llamaron nuestra atención, apreté un poco más la mano de Ciel antes de soltarlo, haciendo una seña para que fuera donde Elizabeth. Me miro un poco unos segundos antes de aceptar.

“¿Qué pasa con esa cara?” Casi suspire por su falta de tacto.

“Pero…pero” seguía llorando, con lágrimas gruesas corriendo por su mejilla.

“Es una cara terrible” Ciel saco un pañuelo para secarle las lágrimas “Y te llamas a ti misma una dama”

Una presencia a mi lado me hizo girar, era Sebastián “Señorita Mirari, creo debería cambiarse” miramos el vestido.

Mi vestido estaba sucio, las manchas resaltando en la parte blanca de arriba, las rosas un poco dobladas. Lo pensé durante un momento antes de negar “no creo que sea un problema” le sonreí “la verdad, creo que lo peor es que me duelen los pulmones por correr y caerme con el corsé” lo mire con burla “prometiste que no me dejarías morir por el” antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando, vimos como Ciel invitaba a Elizabeth a bailar. Sebastián se inclinó como despedida antes de sacar su violín para empezar a tocar.

Con una sonrisa me acerque a Baldroy “¿Bailamos?” sonreí ante su cara sorprendida, antes de tomar su mano y forzarlo a bailar conmigo.

Tuve la oportunidad de bailar con casi todos, con Baldroy que fue rígido pero divertido al bromear, con Finn que fue más girar mientras movíamos los brazos, con Mey-Rin que precia un poco sonrojada y escandalizada, incluso con Tanaka, que fue un baile forma con muchos ‘Ho ho ho’ en él.

Cuando me senté a descansar un poco, me encontré con Sebastián “¿Podría pedirle una danza, my lady?” me dije con una reverencia y una sonrisa. Un poco sonrojada, acepte el baile.

A diferencia de los otros, casi todo fue en silencio, Sebastián guiaba el baile con perfección mientras cubría mis errores, su mano en mi espalda era caliente “¿Por qué?” me dijo de repente “¿Por qué te lastimarías por algo como eso? Me imagino que sabes que lo podía reparar”

Dude por un momento, la pregunta se sentía como una prueba.

“No se” conteste con sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos “Es que…” me detuve a buscar las palabras correctas “No quiero que sufra si lo puedo evitar” le conteste “Siempre lo desee, incluso antes de venir aquí. Solo quise que no sufriera”

Durante lo que quedo del baile, me miro como si intentara explicar todo sobre mí.

Después de eso terminamos rápidamente el baile.

“Amari” cuando pensé que podría tener un descanso, la mano de Ciel estaba frente a mi “¿Bailamos?” dijo. Esta vez, no dude en aceptar la mano de Ciel, mas acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca.

Bailamos en su mayoría en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo. No era pesado, era fácil como todos los momentos dulces deben de ser.

Cuando terminamos el baile, se inclinó a besar mi mano, con un suave “Gracias” contra mis nudillos. Alegre, le guiñe el ojo al mismo tiempo que le hice una reverencia.

“De nada”

\----------------------------------------

Mientras descansaba con Ciel, Elizabeth vio cual era la otra pareja bailando.

“¡Mira, Ciel!” señalo con entusiasmo “¿No se ven bien juntos?”

Y era verdad. Sebastián con su cuerpo alto y rasgos hermosos, Mirari más baja que el y con el pelo meciéndose con los giros, parecían sacados de un cuadro.

Ciel hizo una mueca, mirándolos. No prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera ellos, dando respuestas cortas y poco interesadas cuando Elizabeth intentaba conversar.

Apenas termino la canción, abandono a Elizabeth con una excusa a medias para ir donde estaba la pareja haciendo reverencias.

Y Elizabeth se quedó parada, viendo como Ciel invitaba a otra mujer con una sonrisa encantadora, como bailaba (tal vez no sin esfuerzo, pero mucho más relajado que con ella), la mantenía cerca de él y le sonreía todo el tiempo.

La extraña sensación de la mañana volvió a su estómago, mil veces más pesada con el recuerdo de como Ciel miro a su invitada después de salvar el anillo.

Y si tuvo que tragar saliva cuando vio como Ciel besaba sus nudillos y ella le guiñaba el ojo.

No significaba que se iba a rendir todavía.

Ciel era **su** prometido, y eso no iba a cambiar si ella podía hacer algo al respecto.

\----------------------------------------

“¿Contactaste a la abuela?” pregunto Ciel mientras Sebastián lo cambiaba

“Si, ella vendrá a buscar la Señorita Elizabeth mañana”

“Realmente terminamos innecesariamente agotados hoy” soltó un suspiro mientras miraba su anillo “¿Qué dijo Mey-Rin?”

“La Señorita Mirari principalmente tiene moretones de la caída” contesto el mayordomo “el corsé le apretó demasiado y tiene unos pequeñas heridas en esa zona” Ciel hizo una mueca al pensarlo “aparte de eso está en perfecto estado de salud y debe estar terminando su baño en este momento”

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, terminando de la rutina de la noche.

\----------------------------------------

Cuando termine de bañarme y me había puesto una pijama, me senté mientras Mey-Rin me ayudaba a desenredarme el pelo, me miraba los brazos y las piernas lastimadas mientras suspiraba.

“Mey-Rin” por alguna razón mi voz más baja de lo normal “¿Sabes si hay áloe vera?” me miro con curiosidad pero de todas formas asintió “es bueno saberlo, mañana me pondré un poco cuando me bañe” le comente.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más en silencio, ambas cansadas de las emociones de todo el día. Mire el cuarto que estaba lleno de mis cosas, pero aun así se sentí que no era suyo.

“Señorita Mirari” Rompió el silencio Mey-Rin “¿Qué hago con la caja en la cama?”

Cuando la mire confundida, me señalo la caja que me había dado Ciel.

“Pensé que la había dejado en el estudio de Ciel”

“El joven amo me la dio” dijo Mey-Rin “dijo que era suya” terminado de atar mi pelo en una trenza, se apresuró a entregarme la caja “dijo que era un regalo para la Señorita Mirari”

Mire la caja confundida. Mey-Rin al ver mi cara, abrió la caja.

Era un conejo de peluche, el de mañana; con sus orejas grandes y su pequeño sombrero de copa. Con manos temblorosas, lo saque de la caja.

“Mey-Rin” susurre “No entiendo a tu amo”

Mey-Rin solo me sonrió.

\----------------------------------------

Tiempo después me encontré de nuevo delante de la puerta de Ciel, dudando con el conejo abrazado a mi pecho.

Aunque la última vez Ciel no me había rechazado, con su prometida aquí él podía cambiar de opinión, pero no podía dormir en ese cuarto sola. Dudando un tiempo más, decidí que era mejor irse.

La puerta abriéndose me quito la oportunidad.

Era Sebastián, que con una sonrisa, me hizo señas de pasar “El joven amo la espera”

En el cuarto, Ciel sentado leyendo a la luz de la vela me miraba “Te demoraste” me dijo

Nos miramos un momento, antes de que el frió me obligara a ir a la cama “Perdón…” susurre

Con las luces apagadas, apenas podía ver la forma de su espalda.

El sonido de su respiración me obligo a dormir.

\----------------------------------------

Finn miro con el ceño fruncida a Baldroy “No creo que sea justo” dijo infantilmente

“No se trata de eso” le contesto suspirando “El joven amo se toma en serio su papel como noble” le recordó “Por eso tiene que casarse con otro noble”

“¡Pero!” Finn se cruzó de brazos “¡Eso significa que la Señorita Mirari ni siquiera tiene una oportunidad!”

“Eso es el mundo de los nobles” Baldroy se encogió de hombros.

“¡Pero viste como la Señorita Mirari protegió el anillo del joven amo!” Finn siguió insistiendo “¡Obviamente ella se preocupa mucho por el!”

“Al final” suspiro Baldroy antes de acostarse “Eso tiene poco que ver”

Haciendo pucheros, Finn lo miro antes de acostarse para apagar la luz “Tengo fe en el joven amo”

“Ya vete a dormir, Finn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay algunas aclaraciones sobre el capitulo.  
> No es de ninguna forma un anti Elizabeth, la mayoría de sus acciones son canónicas, y sus sentimientos sobre Mirari solo son lo que discutí con unas amigas.  
> Ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida pensando que ese es su prometido, se siente amenazada, no odia a Mirari, pero tampoco le agrada que este tan cerca de Ciel. Casi todas estuvimos de acuerdo que lo mas lógico es que ella no quisiera terminar su compromiso con Ciel, y por lo tanto, cada vez que aparezca va intentar alejarlos de una forma inocente (demasiado protegida para ser venenosa).
> 
> Por otra parte, ni Mirari ni Ciel están enamorado. Mirari esta en un lugar sola, dependiendo de Ciel, sabiendo que Ciel es el que decidirá su destino; pero ya sentía cariño por el personaje por lo que no puede volverse amargada, había decidido que le gustaba a pesar de todo. Así que esta en esa situación, ve que no puede depender emocionalmente de ninguno de los sirvientes (apenas la conocen, la tratan con respeto debido a su posición como invitada y no conocen su situación como viajera del tiempo, por lo que no puede hablar de eso), Sebastian, a pesar de que sabe sobre el viaje del tiempo, ella sabe que el se aprovecharía y la manipularía para acabar el contrato lo mas rápido posible, así que esta tachado.  
> Así que solo queda Ciel. Ella seria mil veces mas precavida si no fuera por la situación, así que decide aferrarse a Ciel para no sentirse perdida.
> 
> Ciel por otra parte, no entiende por que esta chica, que esta tan asustada que no puede ni dormir sola, que su respuesta a gestos que el considera que son dulce, es estar asustada y mirarlo como si estuviera planeando algo; esta dispuesta a lastimarse por el. Mirari no tiene razón para verlo con afecto, no lo esta manipulando, no tiene otras intenciones, expectativas o lo compara con el pasado (como todos los demás), ella lo ve a el con todos sus pecados y de todas formas lo mira con afecto.   
> No esta enamorado, esta confundido pero se vuelve posesivo porque, el la ve como de su propiedad, el es el único que sabe que pasa con ella. Y el lo quiere de esa forma.
> 
> La relación entre estos dos no sera especialmente sana, lo mas probable es que se vuelvan dependientes entre ellos.
> 
> Y Sebastian solo esta divertido por todo en general y se burla de todo el mundo por que es el único que entiende lo que estos dos sienten


	4. Billar, Un Secuestro y Prioridades

“Nos tienen” suspiro Baldroy mientras revisaba los cables “supongo que ellos son come cables, malditas ratas” murmuro mientras trataba de arreglar los cables.

“Ratas, ¿de nuevo?”

“Han venido muchas este año” Dijo Finn mientras miraba junto a Mey-Rin como Baldroy trataba de arreglarlo.

“He escuchado que hay una plaga de estas en Londres” dijo mientras bajaba de las escaleras “Pero no podrían haber recorrido todo el camino por ellas mismas”

“Entonces ratas muy tercas” le dije mientras me acercaba a ellos

“Buenos días, Señorita Mirari” me sonrió “Ellas están causando importantes cortes, eso es malo para el negocio” mientras él hablaba detrás de Baldroy corrió una pequeña rata.

“¡AH! ¡Rata a la vista!” grito Finn, lo detuve antes de que pudiera lanzar una de las esculturas del pasillo.

“¡Finn!” le dije cuándo me miro con traición “Recuerda que hay invitados” le sonreí ante su risa nerviosa.

“¡Tehehe!” me saco la lengua mientras reía

“De todos modos, es inútil confrontarlas cara a cara” dijo Baldroy “¡Debes usar esto!” señalo su cabeza.

“¿Esto…?” los sirvientes señalaron con confusión su cabeza.

“Usa un poco de cerebro y lee los movimientos de tus enemigos. Solo atacando no es una batalla justa ¡Necesitamos diversión!” saco una olla de la nada. Mientras lo miraba con confusión y a su olla siguió hablando “¡Usaremos esto! ¡Titulado: La Táctica Directa De Comida Casera Del Chef Baldroy!” abrió la olla para mostrar un líquido oscuro, llenos de pedazos de diferentes comidas.

“¡Entonces yo…!” Finn saco un montón de gatos de la nada “¡Usare la genial táctica de: El Eterno Enemigo, Tom y Julie!” hablo mientras le recordaba que Ciel era alérgico a los gato, y por supuesto me ignoro.

“¡Yo no perderé!” se unió Mey-Rin “Táctica: Trampa Mata-Ratones” señalo un pasillo lleno de trampas con queso.

Los mire mientras se alegraban por su misión, suspirando, mire a Tanaka que tomaba te a mi lado “Al menos son alegres y con buenas intenciones, ¿no?”

“Ho ho ho” me dijo con su risa característica. Empezaba a sospechar que lo que él estaba bebiendo no era solo te.

"¿De donde sacan todo eso?" Me pregunte.

\----------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo, en un cuarto con un ambiente muy diferente se encontraban los invitados de Ciel jugando al billar. El sonido de las bolas golpeándose entre sí resonaba en la habitación. Los nobles miraron a la puerta cuando escucharon los gritos.

“Ellos son un poco ruidosos” un hombre de gafas dijo cuando escucho las voces de los sirvientes persiguiendo las ratas “De alguna forma, parece que hay una rata en este lugar”

El aire era tenso, jugaban billar como si se tratara de un juego de vida o muerte, con aire tenso mientras se aseguraban de mostrar confianza.

“¿Cuándo tiempo intentas dejar ese dañino animal que escarba la comida y esparce enfermedades hacer lo que venga en gana?” un hombro dijo entre mordiscos, las migajas de su aperitivo la caían en su barriga mientras hablaba.

“¿Deberíamos dejarlo hacer lo que le dé la gana…” un hombre de ascendencia asiática decía con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de la pesada atmósfera de la habitación se veía calmado “…o deberíamos hacerlos flotar?” la audaz declaración llamo la atención de la habitación, ganándose sonrisas o miradas de desdén

“Si, él siempre va tras la bola nueve” la única mujer de la habitación dijo sonriendo “¿Pasaras de nuevo, Ciel Phantomhive?”

“Paso” dijo Ciel sentado de forma despreocupada, de todos en la habitación él era el que se veía más relajado, sentado como un rey en un sillón. Sonrió con burla “Solo voy tras bolas que puedo golpear” dijo mientras se burlaba de todos en la habitación.

“Esa es una buena frase” el hombre de gafas dijo mientras miraba al conde con ira “¿Cuándo la rata será exterminada?” pregunto

“Pronto” dijo mientras se apoyaba en el palo de billar “Ya he recibido los ingredientes para la cláusula” le sonrió al hombre de gafas “Erradicaremos la rata que encontró el nido después de romper alguno de sus huesos ¿Cuándo recibiré mi compensación por eso?”

“…Buitre…” el hombre respondió despectivo

“¿Acaso posees el derecho de insultar nuestro emblema?” Ciel había dejado de verse divertido, mirándolo con ojos enojados “¿Tu, un perro que ni siquiera puede capturar una rata?”

El hombre apretó los dientes, enojado de no tener forma de negarlo.

“Que mal…” Dijo el hombre asiático “Es una caída… El billar es difícil”

“El siguiente es el conde, ¿Qué va a hacer?” un hombre italiano con una cicatriz en la cara interrumpió el silencio “¿Pondrá un fin a este juego de esperas?”

Ciel se levantó con aburrimiento “¿Y?” le pregunto al hombre de gafas cuando paso por su lado “¿Cuándo será capaz de preparar la compensación?”

“Esta tarde” le contesto tratando de ocultar su ira y vergüenza

“Eso está bien” le contesto mirándolo por encima de su hombro “Después, un carruaje vendrá a recogerlo” dijo “Por favor espere a que el té sea preparado” el hombre apretó los dientes, enojado con el conde y con incapacidad para cumplir con la misión

“¿Vas a apuntar con la bola nueve con las tres restantes?” Sir Clause respondió pregunto mirando a Ciel con diversión

“Por supuesto” fue la respuesta segura

“¿Qué tal un vistazo a la habilidad de este prodigio del juego?” comento el hombre que había acabado de comer

“La codicia destruirá tu cuerpo, ¡Ciel!” el hombre de gafas exclamo enojado

Ciel sonrió mientras golpeaba las bolas de billar y ganaba el juego “¿Codicia, uh?” sonrió con burla “Creo que encontré algo para evitar eso…”

\----------------------------------------

Sebastián miro su reloj, la Señorita Mirari dijo que debía de haber personas en uno de los cuartos del joven amo. Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que se le iba a hacer tarde.

Bueno, seguramente fue un error.

\----------------------------------------

Mientras esperaba que Ciel saliera de la habitación me encontré revisando mi plan.

Ciel seria secuestrado en su oficina y afuera debían haber dos sujetos con armas. Si no me equivocaba, estaban en la parte de atrás de la mansión y tenía órdenes de atacar si Ciel rechazaba lo que dijera el italiano y a los sirvientes, por lo que no debía de haber problema si nos quedamos en una de las salas en la parte delantera de la mansión.

A mi lado la puerta se abrió de repente, era el hombre de gafas, o más conocido como el comisionario Randall, me miro con desprecio.

“¿Y tú quién eres?” dijo mientras me miraba. Apreté los dientes mientras fingía una sonrisa. Aunque no era un enemigo directo, despreciaba a Ciel, y no dudaría en lastimarlo si no fuera por las ordenes de la reina.

“Una empleada mía” contesto Ciel, saliendo de la habitación sin mirarlo “Vamos, Amari” me llamo desde donde estaba a punto de girar

“Ya voy, Ciel” le conteste sin dejar de mirar a Randall, desconfiando aún más por su forma de mirarlo “Me retiro, comisionario Randall” le dije “sea amable con Abberline” le dije traviesa a su mirada de sorpresa “después de todo ya está en esa edad de retirarse” hice la reverencia más pequeña que pude y me aleje lo más rápido que pude tras de Ciel.

“Mocosa…” escuche su gruñido detrás de mi

Cuando gire el pasillo vi a Ciel esperándome “¿Y bien?” me dijo “¿Qué es tan urgente que necesitabas esperarme cuando te dije que te mantuvieras alejada?”

Le sonreí con algo de vergüenza “¿Solo quería preguntarte si podíamos comer en el salón?” me miro con sospecha “Me pareció buena idea porque la vista es bonita…” mi voz se fue bajando y bajando cuanto más me mirara.

“Está bien” me dijo. Aliviada lo guié hasta una de las habitaciones más alejadas de su estudio.

De repente vi una sombra detrás de Ciel, apenas abrí mi boca para advertirle algo me sujeto por la cintura y me tapo la cara.

“umf” trate de hablar mientras me sujetaban y arrastraban. Me sacudí y di patadas tratando de salir o tumbar algo para hacer ruido, pero poco a poco mis fuerzas se fueron perdiendo.

Lo último que vi fue alguien agarrando a Ciel.

\----------------------------------------

“Joven amo, Señorita Mirari he traído el té” cuando le contesto el silencio dudo, recordaba que la Señorita Mirari había dicho que esta vez iban a tomar él te aquí “Joven amo” se asomó para encontrar una habitación vacía “Que terrible…” miro las ventanas abiertas y los cojines en el piso “El té que había preparado con tanto esmero se va a desperdiciar”

\----------------------------------------

“El otro lado de Inglaterra publica, el 'orden', los traidores serán mordidos por tu poder, por los perros guardianes de la reina. Asumen la parte sucia del gobierno que abarca muchas generaciones. La malvada familia real” escuche la voz de alguien que sonaba lejana “¿Cuántos nombres te han dado y cuantas familias has sido aplastadas?” un sonido y el olor de humo empezó a llenar la habitación “¿Quién podría pensar que el presidente de la mejor compañía de juguetes sería un niño, ¿cierto? Ciel Phantomhive” trate de abrir mis ojos pero la luz me lo impedía “Bueno, es extrañamente entendible que el rey de un palacio de juguete sea un niño”

“Realmente eres tú, de la familia Ferro, Azzurro Vener” la voz de Ciel sonó cerca de mí.

“Sabes, pequeño Phantomhive” cuando entendí que había pasado, abrí los ojos para buscar a Ciel. Estaba a mi lado, atado y golpeado, pero aparte de eso estaba bien “Buenas tardes, Señorita, en un momento tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos” el italiano me saludo cuando me vio despierta “Sabes, Ciel” comento mientras llenaba de humo la habitación “La mafia italiana encuentra este país molesto. Realmente es un dolor” se quejó “¡Todos los ingleses y sus malditas cabezas manchadas de te!” hablaba con gestos dramáticos y con una sonrisa burlona en dirección donde estaba sentada al lado de Ciel “Piensa en ello ¿Cuál es el mercado más beneficioso para nosotros como personas? No es la limpieza, ni llevar cosas, no son las mujeres ni las piezas de repuesto. Son las drogas ¿sabes?” apretó la mano con el cigarrillo “Aun así, cuando vinimos a este gran país, gracias al éxito del perro guardián, no habíamos sido capaces de atrapar un solo aroma relajante”

“Fue una orden de la reina no dejar a los traficantes hacer lo que se les venga en gana con sus drogas” Ciel decía tan calmado como siempre, lo mire bien, aunque parecía que no le dolía seguía teniendo esas marcas de golpes por toda la cara. La sensación de impotencia me lleno el estómago.

“Ah, vamos, no seas tan obstinado. Este es el por qué odio a los ingleses” se burló de Ciel “¡La Reina! ¡La Reina! Eso es de todo lo que ustedes hablan”

No pude evitar resoplar “Algo hipócrita, ¿no crees?” le dije “Considerando que ustedes son iguales o peores con sus madres” lo mire fijamente antes de sonreír con burla “¡Mamma mia! ¡Mamma mia!” lo imite burlona. Mire su cara contraerse de rabia, hizo el gesto de empezar a caminar hasta mi pero a mitad de camino paro

“Ignorare eso por ahora ¿bueno? De todas formas apenas termine con el tendré una charla contigo” me miro de arriba abajo antes de lamerse los labios “Solo quiero que cooperes con nosotros un poco”

“Lo siento pero no tengo ganas de cooperar con una sucia rata” contesto indiferente Ciel.

“Tal vez digas eso, ¿pero qué hay de los demás?” Siguió hablando un rato

“Dios” me queje antes de apoyar la cabeza contra la pared “¿No te cansas del sonido de tu voz? Porque yo ya lo estoy”

“Me estoy cansando de ustedes dos” saco un arma antes de apuntarle a Ciel. Me tense “Dime donde están la mercancías y tal vez puedan volver a casa con el cuello intacto” gruño

“Si no regresamos, la evidencia saldrá pronto, así están hechas las cláusulas del gobierno” Ciel lo miro sin miedo “Que pena, ¿no?”

“No juegues con adultos, joven amo” se sentó en una mesa “¿Dónde están los bienes? Si no lo escupes rápido… matare a tus sirvientes uno por uno”

“Sería bueno si tus lindos cachorritos supieran algunos trucos” Ciel les sonrió alegremente, a su lado, tuvo que tragarme una risa. Si fueran otros sirvientes, u otra familia esa amenaza serviría, pero eran de la familia Phantomhive, pueden con mucho más que dos muchachos.

Se acercó enojado, rápidamente me tire encima de Ciel y recibí la patada en mi espalda. "Amari" Me susurro preocupado

Mire a Ciel a los ojos “Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por no evitar esto ¿no?” le sonreí.

“Las negociaciones terminaron” El italiano dijo mientras se burlaba de los dos en el suelo “¡Mátalo!”

\----------------------------------------

En la mansión, Sebastián se encontraba leyendo la carta rodeado de los vidrios rotos por el disparo “Que invitación tan indigna” suspiro.

“¿Qué diablos esta pasando?”

“¿Están bien?” Baldroy y Finn llegaron corriendo.

“Oh, no fue nada” dijo mientras ayudaba a Mey-Rin a levantarse “Mis disculpas a todos, ¿pero puedo confiarles la limpieza y la preparación de la cena a ustedes?”

“Está bien…pero” Baldroy dijo confundido

“Tengo que encargarme de un pequeño asunto menor. Después de que terminen, limpien esto también, por favor” les entrego el plato con el pastel “Volveré antes de la hora de la cena”

“Hey… ¿Cuándo dices que tengo que limpiar esto…? ¡Hey! ¿Puedo comer es…?” dijo, pero Sebastián ya se había ido.

\----------------------------------------

“Lo siento, fallamos” Ciel y yo alcanzamos escuchar de donde estaba hablando por teléfono.

“¿¡Fallaron!?” El italiano grito “¡Estúpidos buenos para nada! ¡Esto es el por qué valen menos que la mierda! ¡Contaba con ustedes! Regresen de una vez”

“¿¡Qué diablos!?” llego el grito por el teléfono.

“¿Qué paso? ¿Los ataco un oso o algo?” todos los mafiosos de la habitación se rieron. Del teléfono sonaron cada vez más gritos “¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Es algo que no pueden manejar?”

“¡Mas velocidad! ¡Eso no es posible!” sonaron los gritos desde el teléfono “Es inútil, ¡Ahí viene!”

“¿Qué vienen?” Se veía más asustado que enojado “Esto no es hora de jugar”

“¡AAAAHHHHHHH!” Gritos se escucharon por toda la habitación con claridad

“¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?”

“Parece que no aprendieron bien el truco” sentí la risa de Ciel desde donde seguía apoyada en él. Oí los pasos antes de sentir las patadas por toda mi espalda.

Cuando se alejó tenía mi cabeza en el hombro de Ciel, temblaba del dolor “Oye, deja de hacer eso” me susurro Ciel “¿Por qué sigues protegiéndome?” me miraba con preocupación. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se sacrificara de esa forma por él.

Mire su cuello, demasiado adolorida para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos “Eres lo único que tengo…” finalmente le susurre “Si te pierdo a ti no me quedaría nada” su ropa absorbía mis lágrimas, y en cualquier otra situación, me habría sentido avergonzada, pero todo dolía, por lo que parecía tonto preocuparse por mojar a Ciel “No sé qué haría sin ti”

“¿Hola?” La voz de Sebastián se escuchaba desde el teléfono “Soy un miembro de la mansión Phantomhive. Espero que nuestro amo no le esté causando dificultades” su cara se puso pálida “¿Hola? ¿Sucede algo?”

“Wof” soltó Ciel, quise reírme por la icónica escena, pero dolía demasiado.

“Entendido, enseguida” casi quise rezar para que llegara rápido, pero a último minuto pensé que sería contra prudente y que a Dios no le gustaría que le rezara por un demonio “iré por ustedes pronto, así que esperen un poco más”

Y mientras todos entraban en pánico detrás de mí, sentí como Ciel ponía su cabeza encima de la mía “Todo acabara pronto” me susurro.

De repente gritos y disparos empezaron a sonar por toda la casa, el mafioso tenía su pistola en la mano, pero temblaba y sudaba por los nervios

“Los está asustando” le susurre a Ciel “pelea con cosas como cuclillos o platos o incluso con perchero de madera” le dije mientras intentaba reírme “Recuerdo que termina colgado de una lámpara al revés, quejándose de que está retrasado” Ciel resoplo a mi lado, los dos sabíamos cómo era ese demonio acerca del horario.

“Esta… Esta todo en silencio” el susurro interrumpió mi charla con Ciel, espero unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió.

“Perdone la intromisión” Sebastián se inclinó “He venido a recoger a mi amo y a la Señorita”

Soltó una risitas nerviosas mientras lo miraba “Estoy sorprendido… mataste a todas esas personas por ti mismo. Me preguntaba qué tipo de gigante vendría, pero solo eres un Romeo con traje de cola ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un luchador contratado por la familia Phantomhive, un mercenario? Tú de verdad no puedes ser solo un mayordomo”

“Sí, soy un mayordomo. Solo eso” le contesto Sebastián

“Ya veo… En todo caso no tengo intención de pelear contigo, Señor mayordomo…pero sabes” cogió a Ciel del pelo y me tiro a un lado “Usare esto para conseguir lo que quiero” vi como ponía la pistola en contra de la cabeza de Ciel. Y respire, esto iba a terminar pronto “No querrás que tu lindo amo tenga que respirar por los agujeros en su cabeza, ¿cierto? Si realmente eres un mayordomo entonces ya sabes que hacer”

“La cosa que está buscando esta justo a…” Cuando Sebastián empezó a sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos, le disiparon en la cabeza.

El sonido fue fuerte, pero el sonido de la sangre cayendo fui en lo que me concentre. Los disparos seguían y el repugnante sonido de sangre y el cuerpo de Sebastián cayendo solo fueron superados por el fuerte aroma de la sangre. Cerré los ojos e intente no vomitar pero la sensación seguía haciendo que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

“Lo siento Romeo” se rió “Pero soy el ganador de este juego” agarro a Ciel aún más fuerte del pelo antes de apuntarle el arma en la frente “y justo cuando había venido por ti…que mal ¿eh?” le dijo burlón “Pequeño Phantomhive, cuando estas en contra de los Phantomhive, los perros guardianes de la reina, es obvio que traería un as bajo la manga. Todo lo que queda es matarte y todo será perfecto. Has estado en mi camino durante mucho tiempo, vigilándonos como la policía. Te borrare y traeré un cambio a Inglaterra bajo mis propios métodos” empezó a mover el arma por la cara hasta el ojo donde tenía el parche, quitándoselo con el arma “…Como sea… Solo cortarte sería un desperdicio para una cara como esa, niño” Ciel lo miraba a los ojos, calmado y sin importarle la situación “Aunque los productos han sido un poco golpeados… Pero los dos tendrán un buen precio en el mercado negro” me miro “Oh” dijo cuándo me vio con los ojos cerrados “No tienes por qué asustarte, estarán tan drogados que no sentirán nada”

“Hey” lo interrumpió Ciel “¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir jugando? No pienso que ahí sea un lindo lugar para dormir, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas hacerte el muerto? Amari necesita un medico”

De la nada, el cuerpo de Sebastián empieza a contraerse

“¡Eso no es posible!” dijo soltando el pelo de Ciel

“Vaya, vaya” Dijo Sebastián “La eficiencia de las armas últimamente ha avanzado. Es una gran diferencia comparado con las de _cien años_ atrás”

“¿¡Que están haciendo!?” Grito Azzurro les grito a los sorprendidos mafiosos

De repente escupió balas llenas de sangre “Les regresare esto” las balas fueron tan rápidas que los mato al instante “Ah, que desastre, se ha arruinado mi vestimenta”

“Eso es porque has estado jugando, idiota” dijo Ciel

“Solamente fui fiel a sus órdenes, joven amo. Solo _actúa así_. Por otro lado, su apariencia es un poco impresionante. Amarado de esa forma, le queda bien a alguien tan pequeño y frágil como usted. Pienso que sería bueno verlo así un poco más. Por supuesto” me sonrió donde estaba tirada en el piso “La Señorita Mirari también luce impresionante en ese estado” luche entre sentirme ofendida o divertida (histérica) por su actitud ante mis lesiones.

“¡Alto!” de repente grito el ultimo mafioso de la habitación “¡Si te acercas un poco más le volare la cabeza!”

“Ummm, ¿qué debería hacer?” fingió pensar Sebastián

“Solo date prisa, me duelen los brazos y cierta idiota se lastimo” siguió hablando mientras ignoraba mi ofendida protesta y los gritos de silencio de Azzurro.

“Pero joven amo, si me acerco serás asesinado”

“Bastardo, ¿intentas ir en contra del contrato?”

“Eso sería impensable. He sido su fiel sirviente desde ese día. Me encargare de todo siempre y cuando usted lo desee. El sacrificio fue ofrecido… y la felicidad fue dejada atrás. Ahora, joven amo, ¿No le enseñe a suplicar?”

“Es una orden ¡Sálvanos!” Abrió su ojo mostrando el pentagrama

“¡Cállate!” Azzurro grito desesperado y apretó el gatillo, pero su rehén seguía vivo “¿Por qué… porque no está muerto?”

“¿Es esto lo que estás buscando?” detrás de él, Sebastián dejo caer la bala en su bolsillo “Se lo regresare” susurro a su oído “por favor, libere al amo. Primero, podría quitar sus sucias manos de él” de repente el brazo del italiano giro de una forma antinatural, soltando un grito, cayó en el piso llorando de dolor. A pocos metros de él, solo pude mirarlo horrorizada

“Me temo que el juego de hoy no fue tan interesante” dijo Ciel en los brazos de Sebastián antes de que lo pusieran en un sillón para romper las correas e ir por mí "Y no hemos enviado un carruaje por mi recompensa..."

“Es… Espera, ¡Maldición!” grito cuando me cogió brazos para ponerme en un sillón al lado de Ciel “Eres solo un mayordomo, ¿cierto? Te pagare cinco, no, ¡diez veces más de lo que estas obteniendo ahora!” le agradecí cuando por fin pude mover mis brazos, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en mi espalda “…y licor y todas las mujeres y cualquier cosa que quieras… así que… trabaja para mi”

“Es una vergüenza, Señor Vener, pero no tengo interés en ganancias hechas por manos humanas… porque yo… soy un demonio de mayordomo. Mientras el joven amo tenga la señal del contrato. Yo soy su fiel sirviente, y, por lo tanto, yo estoy atado a mi amo por un contrato. Hasta que llegue el momento en que su alma sea mía”

“Esto es una vergüenza pero…” comento Ciel con la cabeza apoyada en su mano “Este es un game over” la habitación se ponía cada vez más oscura, o tal vez solo era Sebastián “Amari, no tienes que ver esto” y de repente su mano estaba en mis ojos “Descansa”

La ultimo que recuerdo fue el calor de su mano acompañado de un grito de terror.

\----------------------------------------

Cuando me desperté, Ciel y yo éramos cargados por Sebastián.

“¿Qué paso?” pregunte con la garganta seca.

“No te preocupes, ya estamos en la mansión” me contesto Ciel

Y de hecho, pocos segundos después escuchamos los gritos de bienvenida de los sirvientes.

“Sebastián ¡Bastardo!” o la versión de bienvenida de Baldroy. 

“¡Joven amo, Señorita Mirar!” exclamo Finn entre los gritos de los demás “¡Están heridos!” eso llamo la atención de los demás.

Mire nuestra ropa, todos estábamos sucios, con manchas de sangres y Sebastián venía con agujeros en toda su ropa. Suspire, realmente veníamos hechos un desastre.

Ciel se bajó de los brazos de Sebastián “No pasa nada, me caí y Amari se lastimo por ir detrás de mí como tonta”

Lo mire ofendida “Mira si te vuelvo a proteger” intente cruzarme de brazos pero el dolor no me dejo, ganándome una mirada de Ciel, como si me estuviera diciendo te lo dije.

“¡Joven amo!” Sebastián se inclinó todo lo que pudo conmigo en brazos “por favor, perdone mi comportamiento. He cometido un grave error como mayordomo de los Phantomhive” todos lo miramos con confusión “¿Cómo podría remediarlo? Las preparaciones de la cena para hoy han quedado completamente inconclusas”

Todos lo miramos durante unos segundo antes de que no pudiera evitar abrir mi boca “Tengo el extraño impulso de echarte agua bendita a la cara” lo mire con seriedad a los ojos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Un Mayordomo, Un Día Ocupado y Una Cabeza Robada

El primero en despertarse en la casa de la familia Phantomhive es…

_La mañana de un mayordomo comienza temprano. En la tarde, ningún trabaja acaba tarde; en la mañana ninguno empieza trabajo empieza temprano._

_La mansión es definida por el servicio del mayordomo._

“Mi cabello ha crecido un poco” comento Sebastián mientras se organizaba frente al espejo “…Ah, en estas circunstancias no debo cortarlo” suspiro mientras terminaba de organizarse “los humanos son criaturas difíciles…Bien, hora de empezar”

_La primera cosa que un mayordomo debe hacer es entregar el itinerario de los trabajos del día_

“Buenos días a todos, es hora de comenzar a trabajar” le dijo a los sirvientes medio dormidos

“Mey-Rin se encargara de la ropa de la cama” Dijo mientras la Mey-Rin contestaba con un saludo.

“Finn, poda los arboles del jardín” recibió un ‘¡SI!’ entusiasta de parte de Finn

“El trabajo de Baldroy es preparar el almuerzo” a lo que le contesto un medio dormido chef

“Señor Tanaka puede solo tomar el té” a lo que le contesto el ‘Ho ho ho’ característico del Señor Tanaka.

“¡Si lo han entendido vayan a hacer sus trabajos inmediatamente…!” los vio irse antes de recordar algo “¡Y háganlos correctamente!”

_Después de que los sirvientes han sido enviados… Lo siguiente son las preparaciones para despertar el joven amo para el té de la mañana._

“Disculpe la interrupción” entro a la habitación después de tocar la puerta “Buenos días joven amo, Señorita Mirari, es hora de despertar” abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz al cuarto oscuro “Hoy hace un lindo día”

En la cama, Ciel se despertaba abrazado a mí, quejándose de la luz brillante, mirando fijamente el techo.

_El amo de nuestra mansión, Conde Ciel Phantomhive, tiene 13 años y como líder de la familia, el administra el gran dominio y también actúa como el presidente de una compañía fabricadora de juguetes “Phantom Company” a través de su ~~astuto~~ talento maniobrando negocios, se las arregló para crear compañías asociadas a las “Phantom” al mismo tiempo._

“¿Hoy es Assam?” Pregunto cuando el aroma del te lleno la habitación.

“Es muy hábil, joven amo” contesto el mayordomo con su típica sonrisa “He escuchado que la calidad del Assam mejora con su localidad, así que ordene algunas de la localidad”

“De todas formas” comento Ciel mientras bebía su te “Los niños del orfanato Conde Barton han sido invitados hoy” paso la página al periódico.

_A fin de difundir la riqueza de los nobles a la sociedad, tomamos algunas de estas desbordantes riquezas y la daremos a la nación. La familia Phantomhive no es la excepción. Ellos llevan voluntariamente sus donaciones a la sociedad._

“Esa es una buena idea, entonces ¿Cuándo será eso?”

“Mañana”

_Ma… ¿Mañana? Este ~~mocoso~~ joven amo… ¿acaso piensa que si me deja todo a mí de alguna manera todo saldrá bien? Esa descuidada forma de tratar a sus empleados es muy descortés_

“Entendido” dijo sin mostrar ninguno de sus pensamientos “No importa qué tipo de invitados sean, la reputación de la familia Phantomhive se verá empañada si no mostramos la mejor de las hospitalidades”

“Umf” debajo de las cobijas, al lado de Ciel, apareció Mirari con una trenza desordenada “Buenos días” dijo con los ojos cerrados.

“Buenos días, Señorita Mirari” saludo Sebastián mientras trataba de entregarle una taza de té a la medio dormida chica. Cuando vio que no la recibía, simplemente la dejo en la mesa más cercana a ella con un suspiro.

_Esta es nuestra viajera del tiempo residente. La Señorita Mirari despertó un día al lado del joven amo, desde entonces se la pasa en la casa, generalmente acompañando al joven en su estudio; cada uno haciendo cosas diferentes… Se podría decir que son unidos._

“Sebastián” le llamo Ciel “el juego de te ‘Herend Chinoiserie’ ya ha llegado”

“Es verdad. Entonces la merienda de hoy en la tarde será con te keemun y ya que hay fresas también las usare, ¿Qué dice de algunas grosellas y un pudin veraniego para la merienda?”

“Claro, suena bien” respondió mientras se levantaba

Bostezando, Mirari se levantó de la cama “No sé qué es la mitad de lo que dijiste, pero suena delicioso” le sonrió “Nos vemos en el desayuno” despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, se fue a su propio habitación para empezar el día.

_Ahora… Empieza la parte más crucial de mi trabajo._

“… Finalmente pico el chocolate de alta calidad junto con la cobertura de leche y degrado la combinación. Entonces a temperatura hirviendo, agrego la crema sin procesar. Después de agitarlo, dejamos que se enfrié hasta temperatura ambiente y entonces agregamos el cointreau. Ahora, se vierte todo en un molde…” El mayordomo fue interrumpido por un repentino grito “¿Qué fue eso?” Suspirando, camino hacia la lavandería “Mey-Rin ¿Qué diablos te sucede?”

“Señor Sebastián” toda la habitación había sido inundado por burbujas, la llorona Mey-Rin le mostraba una caja de detergente a Sebastián “Este detergente… de acuerdo al manual… dice que debo poner 30 tazas ¡Y esto tan extraño sucedió!”

“Mey-Rin” dijo con cara seria Sebastián “Esto no dice 30 tazas, ¡Dice 3 tazas!”

_Esta ~~idio…~~ digo empleada… ¡el hecho de que sus ojos ya están mal no es todo el problema aquí! Lo que es claramente extraño no son las instrucciones, es el hecho que no te des cuenta por ti misma. He escuchado que en la sociedad, las empleadas torpes tienen su encanto, pero posiblemente no pueda entender el porqué (y no quiero saberlo)._

_Estoy recordando cómo se siente la determinación de un criminal_

“Ah… está bien… lo entiendo…por ahora solo apártate” recogió el desorden ocasionado por Mey-Rin y colgó las sabanas.

Cansado, regreso rápidamente a su trabajo, cuando estaba agitando otra mezcla, una fuerte explosión lo interrumpió. “¿Qué pasa ahora?” grito el demonio mientras entraba a la cocina, donde Baldroy estaba en el piso, mareado por el calor y lleno de carbón con una gran arma en la mano.

“¡Hey! Me enviaron una nueva arma desde mi tierra natal, pero… No funciona”

“No necesitas un fuego tan poderoso para hacer cordero con lavanda” Sebastián se inclinó, exhausto “En primer lugar ¿eso siquiera es un utensilio de cocina?” 

“¡No digas cosas como esa!” grito Baldroy antes de posar dramáticamente “¡Cocinar es un arte, y el arte son explosiones!”

 _Este ~~idio…~~ quiero decir cocinero, escuchar tu conversación de cocina solo una vez es suficiente ¿Qué has acerca de un cambio en la forma en la que “cocinas”? ¿No sabes que el 80_ _% de lo que haces es carbón… y el otro 20_ _% son platos rotos?... Tu “arte” es en todo lo que piensas. Por favor, en cambio, haz algo comestible… si no lo haces…_

_Puedes carbonizarte tú también…_

“No hay nada que hacer” suspiro mientras revisaba lo que sobrevivió “La carne molida y los vegetales están a salvo, vamos a usar esos”

Cocinando rápidamente, Sebastián logro preparar el almuerzo mientras Baldroy miraba; dejando al chef a cargo de la limpieza del desastre (que él hizo) Sebastián camino para seguir trabajando, murmurando sobre cómo no puede terminar su propio trabajo. Cogiendo una bolsa para empezar, repentinamente lo empujan haciendo derramar todo el contenido. Era Finn, que llamaba al mayordomo entre gritos y llantos; negándose a soltarlo.

“Así que esta vez eres tu…” lo miro con resignación “No puedo entenderte si estas llorando, no eres un bebe ¿Qué sucede?” 

El demonio se encontró en el jardín, mirando el desastre que era el patio con incredulidad, todos las hojas de todos los arboles estaban en el piso, dejando los arboles desnudos.

“Pensé que solo ibas a recortar un poco las ramas” miro el césped muerto “Y este césped…”

Sebastián lo miro fijamente mientras lloraba su explicación sobre un herbicida roto. Congelado por la acciones de Finn

_Este… Este… Este **idiota** aunque es el jardinero tiene un montón de malos hábitos. Lo que digo es que “Tu puedes utilizar a los idiotas y las tijeras, pero no dejes a un idiota utilizar las tijeras” Y de todas formas ¿Hace cuánto rompió el herbicida? Debe ser dos o tres días, pero este tipo de errores podría ser fácilmente una seria pérdida de memoria, ese cerebro de este niño…_

_Me hace sentir una profunda emoción que va más allá del enojo._

“Ha llegados a este punto no hay nada que hacer” suspiro “ve a la jardinería y compra algunos árboles”

“¿Qué tipo de árboles debería comprar?” preguntó el llorón Finn

“Tú eres el jardinero, el diseño del jardín es trabajo tuyo. Compra lo que pienses que está bien” dijo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo dinero.

“¡Entonces…! ¡Hare un genial jardín que luzca como un robot transformándose!” Dijo alegre de repente.

_He vivido durante mucho tiempo, pero esta es mi primera vez conociendo a un **alienígena** ¿Qué tipo de contraataque es esta brillante cara esperando de mí?_

Sebastián se quedó congelado, mirando fijamente a Finn como si tratara de descifrarlo “¿Señor Sebastián?” pregunto “Ahora no es el momento para estar en el espacio, ¡el joven amo se enfadara!”

Le entrego el dinero luciendo medio muerto.

_No puedo soportarlo mas en momentos como estos quiero “verla”_

_cuerpo flexible, cabello negro dócil. Fuerte, penetrantes ojos ámbar._

“De darme prisa” pensó mientras corría “al lugar donde ella me está esperando” abrió una puerta con fuerza para ver un gato negro “es verdad… ella” se agacho para darle comida “Hey tú, no tienes por qué acabártelo tan rápido, aún hay mucho más”

_Los gatos son geniales, ellos no hablan de cosas inútiles (en general no hablan), nada es más lindo. Ellos no son algo que existe en mi mundo; ellos tienen mascotas allá también, pero…_

La imagen de algo sacado de una película de alienígenas, tratando de comportarse como un gato llego a su mente, rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

_No hay punto de comparación, totalmente diferentes._

“Ah, tus patas son tan suaves” jugaba con alegría con las patas del gato que se movía incomodo “Podría hacer esto para siempre…” de repente la puso lejos de él “Como sea, debo irme ahora. Espérame de nuevo mañana” se despidió desde la puerta.

\----------------------------------------

Mirando desde la ventana, Ciel y yo vimos como Finn fue a llamar a Sebastián. Inclinándome hacia él, le susurre “en este momento debe estar viendo el desorden que hizo Finn en el patio” mire su sonrisa traviesa “después de eso se ira a jugar con una gatita. Es nuestra oportunidad” Ciel y yo sonreímos emocionados. Rápidamente salimos corriendo en dirección donde Sebastián guardaba los dulces que ya hizo.

\----------------------------------------

Corriendo apresurado, enojado por el daño hecho a su estatua. El demonio llevo el té de la tarde donde el joven amo y la Señorita Mirari debían de estar trabajando “Disculpen la interrupción” apenas abrió lo primero que vio fue la cabeza faltante de su estatua de chocolates.

Ciel y la Señorita Mirari se encontraban dormidos uno al lado del otro en un sofá, las caras llenas de chocolate y la cabeza en la mesa delante de ellos.

“Estos dos” suspiro recostándose agotado “Incluso dejaron la ventana abierta. Solo porque yo esté aquí no se dejen a ustedes mismos tan indefensos” cerro la ventana mientras nos miraba.

_Sirvientes que no pueden hacer nada… un amo y una viajera del tiempo egoísta… Ser un mayordomo no es algo fácil…_

Nos miró por un momento, antes de sonreír cuando pensó en la gata negra. La sonrisa se convirtió a una más burlona cuando se le cruzo una idea.

_Pero no pienso que esto sea una mala forma de vida..._

“¡Joven amo! ¡Señorita Mirari!” grito de repente despertándonos “¡No deben comer a escondidas, se los he dicho muchas veces!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo de relleno.
> 
> Y luego finalmente vamos al arco de Jack el destripador!!!
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Jack el Destripador, Presentaciones y Un Cuerpo

_Los veranos de Inglaterra son muy cortos. Es lo más caluroso de mayo a agosto, las personas lo llaman “La Temporada”. Aristócratas de todo el mundo son invitados a Londres por muchos eventos sociales._

“Joven amo, Señorita Mirari. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no salían ¿no es así?” comento Sebastián mientras abría la puerta del carruaje para que pudiéramos bajar.

“Si no fuera por esa carta completaríamos el mes encerrados” bromee mientras tomaba su mano, con miedo de tropezarme con las escaleras mientras bajaba.

“Si no fuera por quien envió esa carta seguiríamos en la casa, odio ir a lugares llenos de multitud” comento el siempre hosco Ciel.

Mire la casa enfrente a nosotros, que como se esperaría de la casa de un conde, era grande y hermosa. Mire el jardín llenos de flores con asombro. De verdad que era una casa bonita…

“Pero tal vez estar lejos de la mansión está bien, para un cambio” comento el mayordomo mientras nos dejaba entrar “¿No es mucho más pacíficos sin esos cuatro alrededor?” dijo mientras abría la puerta de la que sería la oficina de Ciel.

Los dos se quedaron congelados mientras veían la habitación. Como si una pequeña tormenta hubiera estado en la oficina, estaba llena de papeles por todas partes, libros, botellas y cuadros por el suelo y los sofás y ademas de las puertas de los armarios abiertas.

“Caray, ¿Dónde ponen ellos las hojas de té en esta casa?” una indiferente Madame Red tiraba libros al suelo.

“Tampoco puedo encontrarlas” el hombre asiático que había sido un invitado de Ciel, Lau, que miraba dentro de un jarrón agachado. Como si esperara encontrar oro en él.

“¿Madame Red? ¿Lau?” exigió el sorprendido Ciel mientras los miraba “¿Qué están haciendo aquí?”

“Ah, han vuelto tan pronto” noto algo decepcionada Madame Red mientras todos se detenían en la búsqueda de té. “Desde que mi lindo sobrino está en Londres ¿Cómo podría no venir a visitarlo mientras estoy aquí?”

“Hey conde, he escuchado que muchas cosas interesantes han ocurrido aquí” comento Lau.

“¿Por qué no buscaron en la cocina?” dije de repente, ganándome la mirada de sorpresa de los invitados-no invitados “Es que… ¿Por qué las tendría en su oficina?” me encogí de hombros, era una duda legitima, además, la tenía desde que había visto esta escena.

“¿Y quién serias tu?” me pregunto Madame Red, notando lo cómodo que estaba Ciel con el hecho de que estuviera prácticamente pegada a el “Bueno, Ciel ¿no nos vas a presentar?”

“Madame Red, Lau esta Mirari, ella trabaja para mi” dijo suspirando, ya cansado de ellos “Amari, estos son Madame Red y Lau”

Hice una pequeña reverencia mientras le sonreía “Mucho gusto”

“Mucho gusto, Señorita Mirari” Lau inclinaba la cabeza mientras miraba (¿es mirar si tiene los ojos cerrados?) en mi dirección “¿no eres la que hizo enojar al comisionario el otro día?” me pregunto.

“¿Oh?” pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Madame Red y Ciel. Ciel me miraba con una ceja arqueada, como preguntándome porque no sabía sobre eso. Le sonreí un poco avergonzada. 

“Que interesante…” se rió Madame Red detrás de un abanico. Mirando entre Ciel y yo.

“He traído el té” salió de la nada Sebastián mientras empujaba un carrito lleno con un juego de porcelana y postres. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Ciel me hizo señas para que me sentara.

“El aroma es agradable” comento oliendo su taza Madame Red.

“El té de hoy es un Jackson ‘Earl Gray’” le respondió educado Sebastián.

Tomo un sorbo antes de mirar impresionada al demonio “Es el mismo tipo de té, pero la forma en que lo preparas hace totalmente la diferencia” comento con sorpresa antes de mirar al mayordomo detrás de ella “Grell, deberías seguir su ejemplo”

“S…si” le contesto tímido el disfrazado shinigami. Lo mire con curiosidad, recordando su personalidad animada en comparación a esta tímida, me pregunte como seria para el shinigami esconderse de esa forma. Molesto, lo más probable.

Madame Red, al ver la mirada de sospecha de Sebastián y la mía de intriga, acaricio la espalda de Sebastián, con la mano sospechosamente baja. Ciel y yo nos ahogamos con nuestras tazas mientras Sebastián se estremecía ante el toque “De todas formas, no importa que, cada vez que te veo, sigues tan apuesto… ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de trabajar aquí y vienes conmigo?” solté una carcajada ante su sonrisa cortes forzada.

“¡Madame Red!” la regaño Ciel con su cara roja. Antes de recomponerse y empezar a hablar serio “Vamos hablar seriamente ahora… he escuchado sobre el caso de prostitutas siendo”

“¿Te refieres a lo que se está hablando sin parar en las noticias últimamente? Se sobre ello” dijo con una sonrisa divertida, por dentro suspire, sin saber todavía como la iba a salvar “Como sea… ¿Qué estas planeando?”

“Esto no es un caso ordinario. La forma de ser del asesino es anormal. Esa es la razón por la que ‘ella’ está interesada en el caso” Ciel comía de su pastel normalmente, como si no estuvieran hablando de uno de los asesinos seriales más famosos.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“La prostituta asesinada se llamaba Mary Ann Nichols. Las heridas parecían de algún tipo de herramienta, usando cortes rápidos, con una dolorosa muerte. Las prostitutas y la policía llaman al asesino… Jack el destripador”

“Posdata: No me importa dar mi nombre de guerra. Ahora dicen que soy médico... ¡Ha, ha, ha!” dije de forma calmada mientras me miraban con sorpresa.

“Es de la carta del asesino” respondí ante la mirada interrogante de Ciel “me pareció curioso” me encogí de hombros antes de seguir comiendo mi postre “muy arrogante para ser tan tosco…” disimule mi sonrisa ante la mirada indignada de Grell.

“De todas formas, quería conocer pronto las circunstancias, así que me apresure a venir a Londres” Ciel continuo ignorando mi comentario

“El perro guardián de la reina ya ha sido enviado… Pero no estoy interesado…” comento Lau mientras dejaba la taza en una mesa y caminaba lentamente hacia Ciel “Como sea… ¿Tienes las agallas para ir a la escena del crimen?”

“¿…Que quieres decir?” Lo mire con sospecha, algo incomoda de la forma en que se estaba acercando a Ciel, miraba atentamente sus movimientos, lista para ponerse en frente de Ciel, solo restringida por las ordenes de Ciel de evitar lastimarme por el.

“Olí una bestia salvaje en la escena del crimen… Este asesino es definitivamente una normal y un loco” vi su mano acercarse a la cara de Ciel con un vacío en el estómago “¿Estarás… asustado?”

Sin poderme contener más, sujete su muñeca, incomoda por la forma en que miraba a Ciel “Para eso estoy aquí” le di la sonrisa más grande que pude, moviendo su mano lejos de Ciel

“No está mal…” nos sonrió Lau “esa mirada en los ojos de ustedes dos…” me recorrió un escalofrió, pero lo oculte mientras ponía mi brazo lo más sutil que pude delante de Ciel “¡Entonces vengan a dar un paso conmigo!” grito de repente emocionado, cogiéndonos de las manos y arrastrándonos.

“¡Espera un momento!” el grito de Madame Red nos detuvo chocando el uno contra el otro “¡Enserio! Rara vez tengo un té de la tarde con el conde, pero no puedo dejarlos que se diviertan solos. Yo quiero ir también” nos miró indignada. La mire y me pregunte cuanto era el deseo de ver la escena del crimen otra vez y cuanto el querer información del caso. “Lau ¿Dónde está la escena del crimen?”

“¿No lo sabes, Madame?... Yo tampoco sé el camino” dijo completamente desvergonzado

“¿¡Hablas tan desvergonzadamente y no sabes donde es!?” le recrimino furiosa. Vi como Ciel se agachaba cansado.

“Cálmense…Se al menos una persona que tuvo que estar en la escena del crimen” suspiro.

“Ciel” lo interrumpí “¿Podemos ir a la escena del crimen?” le sonreí con vergüenza ante su mirada “Hay algunas cosas que necesito confirmar antes de que vayamos donde Undertaker…”

“Está bien” Comento después de pensarlo bien “Después de todo, ese es tu papel, ¿no?” me sonrió antes de mirar a Sebastián “Prepara el carruaje”

“¿Eh?” escuche los sonidos gemelos de Madame Red y Lau mientras salíamos de la habitación

“Estoy algo confundida…” Murmuro Madame Red

\----------------------------------------

En un estrecho callejón, la multitud murmuraba entre ella, los susurros se escuchaban por todo el lugar mientras hablaban entre ellos sobre los asesinatos. Protegiendo una entrada mientras leía los papeles del caso, Abberline fue repentinamente interrumpido por el extraño silencio de la multitud. Curioso, alzo los ojos para ver como las personas se dividían para dejarnos pasar. Vestidos de forma elegante, con ropa de apariencia cara, y los sorprendentes tonos vivos de los vestidos de Madame Red y míos, resaltábamos entre ellos, el comportamiento indiferente de los nobles (y Lau) no ayudaba, ya que ignoraban la muchedumbre como si ni siquiera estuviera.

“¿Qué los trae por aquí? Los niños no pueden pasar. Vuelve a casa” Aunque de forma amable y con buenas intenciones, Abberline había enojado a Ciel apenas segundos de conocerse. Suspirando, me puse entre ellos de forma rápida.

“¡Buenos días! Estamos buscando al Señor Randall, vinimos para ver la escena del crimen” le dije lo más tranquila que pude

“¿De que estas hablando?” nos gritó escandalizado el hombre

“Abberline” desde el callejón detrás del hombre, llego el grito de regaño. De forma instantánea, mi sonrisa cayó para volverse una mezcla de indiferencia y enojo “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, conde Phantomhive?”

“¿Lo conoce?” Abberline se veía desconcertado.

“Vinimos a acelerar un poco el trabajo lento que están haciendo” sonrió burlón Ciel, mostrando una carta con el sello de la reina “Señor Arthur Randall” Ciel y yo no pudimos vernos burlones ante la cara enojada del hombre. Ciel le quito los papeles a Abberline, acercándome, lo leímos juntos.

“Por lo que se ve no tienen muchas pistas…”

“No buscaron los hechos importantes” suspire desanimada “Parece que recogieron pistas puestas para distraerlos” comente mientras veía el informe.

“Los de Scotland Yard podemos resolver esto” le arrebato los papeles a Ciel, divertida, no pude evitarme reírme ante su cara enojada “No necesitamos que interfiera”

“Qué bueno. Ve, Amari, tenemos más cosas que hacer” me reí un poco mientras Ciel se burlaba de ellos. Camine rápidamente a la escena del crimen.

Los ignore mientras los escuchaba pelear detrás de mí, concentrada ya en la escena.

Mire el charco de sangre de donde se suponía que estaba el cuerpo, alzando una ceja ante la falta de sangre en cualquier otra parte, algo confundida debido a que se supone que el criminal es violento.

Después de eso me concentre en las paredes, sin signos de lucha o marcas. Lo mismo con el piso.

Me agache para ver bien el punto donde se suponía que estaba el cadáver. Alce la ceja ante algo extraño que encontré, asegurándome que nadie me viera, lo envolví en un pañuelo y lo guarde.

“Listo” me acerque sacudiendo las manos para quitar el polvo que se había reunido en mis guantes “Ya tengo todo lo que necesito de la escena” le sonreí a Ciel mientras fingía que no vi las caras de sorpresa de los otros dos.

“Bueno, vámonos. Amari, Sebastián”

“Si, mi señor” Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa a Abberline, antes de que nos fuéramos sin despedirnos. Siendo seguidos por el resto.

\----------------------------------------

El viaje hacia la tienda de Undertaker fue rápido, apretada entre Ciel y Madame Red, me negué a responder a cualquier pregunta sobre que había descubierto en la escena hasta que viera el cuerpo.

“Eres bastante indiferente a esto…” Comento Madame Red, curiosa sobre mi aparente indiferencia.

“Estaba estudiando para convertirme en forense” dije alegre “mi madre me llevaba con ella al trabajo en mi país natal”

“¿Realmente?” Lau comento haciendo que me tensara, incomoda con el “¿Y porque viniste a Londres?” 

Su pregunta me puso nerviosa, de repente consciente de mi situación y por qué había acabado aquí. Agache la mirada, jugando con la tela de mi vestido “No tuve opción…” contuve mis ganas de llorar. Las semanas en la casa de Ciel la habían hecho olvidarse de la situación con todo su caos y emoción “No sé si podre volver… Así que me quedo con Ciel” Vi como Ciel apretaba mi mano, mirando la ventana del carruaje.

“Perdón por preguntar” Madame Red dijo suavemente, comprensiva.

La mano de Ciel no soltó la mía en todo el viaje.

Nadie lo comento.

\----------------------------------------

“Entonces… ¿Qué es este lugar?”

“¿¡Porque estas familiarizado con este tipo de lugar!?” Comentaron (o gritaron) respectivamente Madame y Lau.

“La persona que el joven amo conoce trabaja como sepulturero” Sebastián nos abrió la puerta.

“¿Un sepulturero?”

“¿Estás ahí… Undertaker?” Mire todo el lugar, lleno de ataúdes, herramientas y frascos con órganos. Escuche unas risitas desde un ataúd a mi lado.

“Hola, hola. Sabía… Que vendrías” curiosa por la voz espeluznante, abrí el ataúd para ver a Undertaker “¡Oh! Y con invitados…” Me aparte para que pudiera salir, con un pequeño ‘hola’ camine sin ver, casi tropezando con los pies de la asustada Madame Red “Bienvenido Conde… ¿Quiere saber cómo se siente dormir en un ataúd personalizado?”

“No vine para jugar hoy…” Con una de sus largas uñas, callo a Ciel.

“No necesitas decirme… Ya puedo decir para que viniste… Con solo una mirada puedo decir que hay en tu mente… Ya que el conde vino a visitarme… Sin duda haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo” mire sus uñas negras impresionada, medio preguntándome si era esmalte o algo de ser shinigami “Por favor, tomen asiento primero. Iré a hacer te” lo vi irse mientras me sentaba encima de un ataúd.

“Me agrada” comente de repente en el silencio que se había formado mientras dudaban si sentarse o no “es interesante”

Ciel me miraba como si estuviera loca mientras aceptaba un vaso precipitado lleno de té, me encogí de hombros antes de sonreírle al hombre.

“¿Todavía tienes el cuerpo aquí?” le pregunte antes de aceptar una extraña galleta en forma de hueso. Dudando, la mordí. Era bastante rica… Aunque parecía que estaba comiendo una galleta para perro.

“¿Oh? Si, todavía no la he puesto hermosa. Nadie la ha reconocido” se rió entre dientes con una galleta colgando de su boca “¿Lo quieres ver?” me pregunto. Emocionada, me levante del ataúd y camine hacia él.

“Tengo varias teorías y quería probar si…” de repente nos encontramos en una charla animada sobre diferentes tipos de heridas y como se veían cuando se encontraba el cuerpo, para el horror de los que nos tenían que escuchar.

Riendo, miro a Ciel por encima de mi cabeza “Creo que te haré un último favor” le señalo con una uña larga “Has traído a alguien interesante” me indico con la cabeza que lo siguiera, emocionada, lo seguí hasta un cuarto donde el cadáver estaba oculto con una manta.

“¿Tienes algo con que cubrirme?” mire con duda mi vestido, sin querer ensuciar algo que Ciel me había dado, me paso un delantal negro junto con unos guantes de plásticos. Me los puse rápidamente y me ate el cabello para mirar el cuerpo. Recordando algo de repente, levante la cabeza. Mire a Ciel a los ojos “La voy a destapar, si no quieres ver desnudes o sangre, te recomiendo que salgas” suspire ante su negada terca y algo sonrojada, pero no lo cuestione.

“La herida en su cuello es bastante desordenada” murmure principalmente al aire “Diría que es un asesino violento… pero no coincide del todo con el corte en su estómago” Mire a Undertaker “¿Ya sacaste sus órganos?” se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza

“Todavía no” se rió mientras me pasaba un bisturí y unos frascos “los he visto pero Scotland no me dejo sacarlos”

“Bien, así puedo enojar a Randall” Hice un corte en vertical, suficiente para poder meter mi mano “Veamos que tenemos aquí” Saque los órganos uno por uno para revisarlos, escuchando los sonidos asqueados “Aunque falta el útero, los otros órganos no están lastimados de forma que no se explique por golpes externos…” los puse cada uno en frascos diferentes “Bueno, ahora con las externas” Me concentre en sus piernas y brazos “Tiene diversos moretones, por la diversidad de coloración diría que no se hicieron al mismo tiempo” Me concentre unos en específicos “Diría que varios fueron por el asesino” le abrí las piernas mientras escuchaba gritos sorprendidos. Mire bien antes de volver a cerrarlas “Bueno, si es un depredador sexual, no hubo penetración”

“¿Oh? Pero dijiste que varios de esos moretones fueron por el asesino, y hay bastantes en las piernas” Undertaker me miraba curioso mientras yo la tapaba, negué con la cabeza mientras me quitaba el delantal y los guantes llenos de sangres.

“Las laceraciones no concuerdan con el tipo de violación” me lave las manos rápidamente, contenta de que no se haya manchado el vestido “Probablemente sean heridas causadas con sadismo. Pero no hubo penetración. Si fuera un depredador sexual podemos sustituir la penetración por el acto de enterrar el cuchillo, pero aparte de eso creo que podemos tachar el factor sexual” 

El sonido de Ciel tosiendo me distrajo “¿Terminaste?” le sonreí con vergüenza antes de asentir “¿Qué tienes?”

Algo nerviosa por probarme delante de Ciel, empecé a hablar “Hay dos asesinos” Sonreí ante sus miradas de sorpresa.

“¡No hay forma que sepas eso solo después de ver su cuerpo!” Madame Red exclamo mientras se veía sorprendida. Indignada de que no me creyera, seguí hablando mirándola a los ojos.

“En el cuerpo encontramos dos tipos de heridas, violentas y metódicas. El asesino que hizo las heridas violentas es demasiado impulsivo y sádico para realizar la operación sin lastimar los otros órganos; si hubiera querido un órgano especifico la hubiera destripada y lo hubiera cogido del piso. En la escena del crimen no se encuentro casi sangre, solo la que venían del cuello, extraño debido a que este tipo de cortes salpica, y eso junto con la operación debieron haber dejado sangre por todas partes.”

“Entonces la movieron” Lau me miraba con los ojos abiertos, su sonrisa característica se había ido para dejar atrás una cara intensa.

“Si” desvié rápidamente la mirada, incomoda con el “Entonces sabemos que al menos uno de ellos era un hombre con la fuerza necesaria para llevarla de forma rápida y sin arrastrar” trate de imaginar llevar todo ese peso con un corsé y me estremecí “Por otra parte, sospecho que la otra persona era una mujer”

“¿Por qué una mujer? El de un hombre es entendible, pero una mujer…” Madame Red comento dudando.

“Debe tener una fuerte conexión a un útero, tal vez no puede tener hijos o perdió a los suyos” de reojo alcance a ver la forma en que Madame Red y Grell se iban poniendo cada vez más pálido “si les tiene este odio pudo sentarse a ver mientras el otro asesino las golpeaba” suspire antes de seguir “son barrios pobres, por lo que es más probables que sean de ese mismo barrio, o es noble pero bueno para encajar o incluso tienen razones para estar allí. Las escenas son desordenas, significa que había confusión en la mente del asesino, por lo tanto los ataques son mínimamente planificados debido a que son en momentos de emoción, demasiado desordenado para esperar a la planificación. Debido a la violencia, estas mujeres no son las primeras víctimas”

“¿Cómo podrías saber eso?” pregunto Sebastián al lado de un pálido Ciel

“Es del tipo violento, eso significa que entre más asesinatos haga será más violenta la muerte, no siempre matara de la misma forma, ya sea para practicar o en un ataque de emoción. Además, sabemos que es arrogante, le envió una carta a la policía, se dio a si mismo su nombre” Mire a Ciel a los ojos “Volverá a asesinar y será pronto”

Undertaker dio un silbido impresionado, aplaudiendo rápidamente “Me agrada, conde. Tráela más seguido”

Me puse al lado de Ciel, incomoda de repente por tener a todos mirándome “Creo que es hora de irnos” susurre.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se despedía de Undertaker, cogiéndome de la muñeca, me llevo hasta el carruaje donde me hizo subirme.

Por alguna razón me sentía vacía, la emoción de revisar los cuerpos había dejado un cansancio repentino en todo mi cuerpo.

“Lo hiciste bien” Ciel me susurro mientras apretaba una de mis manos, mas alegre, asentí antes de relajarme junto a él.

\----------------------------------------

El viaje se hizo en silencio, Madame Red me miraba con duda, sabiendo que mi informe se acercaba demasiado a ella. En silencio, me acerque más a Ciel, esperaba que no planeara matarme.

“¿Qué piensas después de escuchar eso?” la repentina pregunta de Ciel termino el silencio “Con el perfil de Amari podemos simplificar la lista de sospechosos”

“Si, bastante. Estamos buscando una persona con conocimiento de medicina, que no tengo coartada esa noche, y como se lleva los úteros de las prostitutas alguien con vínculos con sociedades secretas o con la magia negra. Podemos buscar mujeres con abortos, pero sería descartando si se hizo de forma clandestina; e incluso si no, pudo haber borrado los papeles”

“Entonces ahora… ¿Por dónde empezamos?” Madame Red seguía pálida, mirando las puertas del carruaje como si buscara una forma de escapar “¡Es ‘La Temporada’ justo ahora! Hay muchas personas reunidas en la capital”

“No son solo los doctores de Londres, también hay médicos de cabecera que los aristócratas podrían haber traído” divago “Y no solo doctores, estudiantes de la escuela de medicina podrían también ser el sospechoso. Y como Lau, también hay muchos forasteros que traen armas. Pero si esperamos una semana, los eventos de ‘La Temporada’ y muchos doctores volverán a casa-”

“Los investigaremos mucho antes que eso” Sebastián interrumpió sonando confiado.

“¿Qué…?” Lau inclino la cabeza, pareciendo como si hubiera escuchado mal.

“No hay forma de que podamos investigarlos tranquilamente durante ‘La Temporada’”

“Solo digamos que no podemos investigarlos tranquilamente… ¿No deberíamos al menos ser capaces de cumplir un informe sobre los sospechosos?” Madame se veía que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

“Por favor esperen un momento” sonrió de lado “Como el mayordomo del conde Phantomhive, ¿Cómo no podría ser capaz de llevar a cabo una pequeña tarea? Especialmente con tan interesantes compañeros…” me sonrió de forma traviesa antes de inclinarse ante un Ciel aburrido “Entonces, iré a investigar y rápidamente confirmar todos los sospechosos del informe” con una mirada picara, me beso la mano.

“¡Hey!” grito enojado Ciel antes de forzarme a alegarme. Ignorándolo, abrió la puerta del carruaje ante las miradas de pánico de los otros

“Grell-san, ¿cierto?” encaramado, le hablo al sorprendido Grell “Por favor conduce a salvo el carruaje” ignorando la confusión del shinigami arriba, colgó de la puerta para hablarnos “Entonces, si me disculpan me retiro ahora” Ciel lo despidió con un gesto de la mano enfadado

“¿Espera un minuto? ¿¡No está el carruaje aun en marcha!?” Lau y Madame Red miraron preocupados por la ventana. Pero el demonio ya se había ido.

\----------------------------------------

Después de haber dejado a Lau, y haber cogido otro carruaje. Suspirando, me recosté contra Ciel mientras llegábamos a casa.

“Ciel… Tengo algo que decirte…” hable con la voz baja. Aunque sabía que tenía que decirle a Ciel lo que estaba pasando no hacia la conversación más fácil.

Me miro con la ceja alzada, confundido por mi actitud, pero asintió, concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre posibles sospechosos. Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, Sebastián nos abrió las puertas.

“Bienvenidos. He estados esperándolos por algún tiempo. El té negro ya ha sido preparado, el postre de hoy es pera europea con hebillas de mora” el demonio recibió el sombrero de Ciel.

“Ciel” le llame antes de que pudiera terminar de subir las escaleras “hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar” me tense ante su mirada fría, sintiendo de forma ilógica que le había traicionado.

“Podemos hablar en mi oficina” se giró sin esperar mi confirmación.

\----------------------------------------

“Ya veo…” Ciel no me miraba, concentrado en algo fuera de su ventana, me moví nerviosa en mi silla, sintiendo que estaba esperando el regaño de un profesor “Seguiremos con el plan” finalmente dijo sin mirarme “actuaremos como si no supiéramos nada, hablare con ella antes del siguiente asesinato” se levantó y empezó a caminar “Sebastián se encargara del shinigami” salió de la habitación sin haberme mirado una sola vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede en la habitación, sentada mirando mis manos temblorosas y sintiendo que había hecho un error gigante. Me quede sentada, como si me hubieran castigado.

“Señorita Mirari” llego desde la puerta, era Sebastián que me miraba preocupado “Ya es hora de la cena” parpadeando, note que la habitación estaba oscura, me levante con piernas temblorosas y camine hacia el “¿Se encuentra bien?” me quede viéndolo incomoda, el vacío en mi estómago me quitaba el apetito.

“¿Cómo esta Ciel?” finalmente le pregunte, temerosa de la respuesta.

“El joven amo se encuentra bien” finalmente contesto, con una mano en mi espalda, me llevo hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegamos estaba Ciel, comiendo en silencio. No me miro ni siquiera cuando me senté, ignorando mi presencia.

La cena fue incomoda, ninguno pronuncio ni una palabra, simplemente comiendo con el ruidos de los utensilios chocando contra los platos.

Él se levantó primero. Dejándome sola en el comedor.

No sabía porque me sentía tan culpable, como si hubiera traicionada a Ciel, sabia lógicamente que Ciel estaba pensando muchas cosas, le había contando todo lo que sabía sobre el caso, el pasado de Madame Red, las razones e incluso de quien era Grell y como lo había conocido…

Incluso como fue incapaz de matarlo y fue asesinada por eso…

Quería salvar a Madame Red, realmente lo deseaba, pero si hubiera sabido que Ciel terminaría tan dolido por lo que le dijo, lo hubiera intentado de otra forma, tal vez durante la pelea o apenas llego a Londres.

Demasiado orgullosa para ir donde Ciel, me acosté en otra cama que el demonio preparo en un apuro. Mirando el techo, decidí que solo necesitaba algo de espacio. 

Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama.

Finalmente logre dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el primer capitulo del arco de Jack el Destripador.
> 
> Aunque es uno de mis favoritos me resulta raro de escribir por que es la presentacion de varios personajes recurrentes del manga. Pero de todas forma estoy feliz de que por fin poder incluirlos y empezar mas y mas con los cambios que trae el OC.
> 
> Una amiga me comento que parecía que ellos se unían demasiado rápido, y supongo que si, pero en este momento llevan un mes de estar casi todo el día pegados el uno del otro, ademas de los sirvientes y del ocasional invitado, realmente no hablan con nadie mas, así que fue mas o menos forzados a apegarse al otro. Ademas de eso, Amari vuelve una prioridad Ciel, su salud física, mental y emocional. Así que decidí que de ahora en adelante, de vez en cuando voy a incluir pequeños capítulos que muestren sus interacciones mas a fondo y el porque su relación avanza a un ritmo que puede parecer acelerado si no tienes algunos detalles.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Una conversación, Decisiones y Bailes

En una sala estábamos Madame Red, Lau, Ciel y yo escuchando la explicación de Sebastián acerca de los sospechosos. Me senté recta mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas de los invitados.

Sabía que me veía horrible, las ojeras cubrían la mitad de mi cara y estaba pálida. El hecho de que Ciel casi no me hablara en la mañana me hacía sentir aún más culpable. Madame ya me había ofrecido un poco de su maquillaje, pero todavía no estaba en el punto de usar maquillaje toxico por una mala noche de sueño.

“Ser un médico y un experto en cuanto a anatomía, no tener cortada el día después del incidente, seguido de estar relacionado en ‘una sociedad secreta o con la magia negra. Hay una sola persona que cumple con estos requisitos, sería el vizconde Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber” La voz de Sebastián pasaba de un oído a otro, sintiéndome medio dormida “Aunque se graduó de la escuela de medicina nunca ha trabajado en un hospital antes, y no ha estado comprometido con su profesión. También ha sido el anfitrión de un gran número de fiestas, aunque se rumorea que es anfitrión de fiestas a la que solo aquellos a los que es cercano pueden asistir”

“Ahora que lo mencionas… recuerdo que ha estado relacionado con la magia negra muy recientemente…” fingiendo estar tratando de recordar, Madame Red fue víctima de una de las miradas de Ciel.

“¿Así que es sospechoso de estar llevando a cabo algún tipo de ceremonia durante estas fiestas secretas y de utilizar estas prostitutas como un sacrificio en un altar?” Lau se veía confundida por nuestros comportamientos extraños, suspirando, trate de darle la mejor sonrisa que pude.

“Hoy a las 19 horas el vizconde Druitt estará dando una fiesta, el periodo estacional va a terminar pronto, creo que esta noche será el mejor momento para investigar”

“Madame Red… ¿Por esta ocasión puede pensar algo?” Ciel

“¿No me estas subestimando? ¿No soy bastante popular? Unas pocas palabras aquí y allá y va a estar arreglado”

“Excelente… Y Madame Red… Me parece que hay algo que necesitamos hablar en privado” Vi como la cara de Madame pasaba de presumida a confundida a pánico hasta que termino resignada.

“Eso creo, sobrino” Cuando miro a Grell lo vio distraído por Sebastián, poniéndose un poco pálida, se levantó y siguió a Ciel lo más lejos que pudo.

“¿Eh?” Lau se veía sorprendido por la tensa atmósfera de repente, mirando entre la puerta a mí.

Cerré los ojos y espere lo mejor.

\----------------------------------------

Observe la pálida Madame Red, que miraba por la ventana como si estuviera pérdida. Me acerque a ella en silencio.

“¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?” me pregunto de repente, sin mirarme a la cara, solo por la ventana donde había poco gente por lo temprano del día, en su mayoría la niebla cubría Londres.

Sin decir nada, le entregue mi pañuelo, me miro confundida hasta que lo abrió. Adentro había hebras rojas, que destacaban contra lo blanco de la tela.

“Sebastián y yo lo supimos casi desde el comienzo” dije finalmente “Ahora, Madame Red” la mire a los ojos lo más serio que pude “Solo quiero saber si le quitaras a Ciel lo poco que le queda de su familia” retrocedió como si la hubieran golpeado, mirándome boquiabierta “Ciel es capaz de ocultar la verdad, creando excusas para lo que paso. No le quites a su tía, por favor” sin quererlo, termine con la cabeza agachada, deseando poder controlarla para que nunca dejara a Ciel, que no le diera otro triste recuerdo sobre su familia.

“¿Cuál es tu relación con Ciel?” finalmente me pregunto “dicen que se conocen por solo un mes pero están terriblemente unidos”

“Ciel es lo único que tengo” Le conteste “Cuando fui arrebatada de mi familia, el me recibió y me dio un propósito” sonreí con tristeza al recordar a mi familia “Creo que estaría perdida si no fuera por el”

Mire su cara decidida, ya había tomado una decisión.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que fuera la correcta.

\----------------------------------------

“Amari” Ciel entro en mi cuarto donde me estaba preparando con el hermoso (pero difícil de poner) vestido que Madame Red había dicho que venía de Nina, me gire hacia él, sorprendida pero alegre de verlo hablando conmigo, entro y cerró la puerta, se podía escuchar desde el pasillo la voz de Madame Red llamándolo para que se vistiera “Creo que llevamos un tiempo sin hablar” se acercó dónde estaba sentada peinándome, cogiendo el cepillo que yo tenía en mis manos, lo empezó a pasar por mi cabello suavemente, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos; sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía relajarme “¿Qué es todo eso?” mire donde estaban frasco tras frasco de mezclas de diferentes colores.

Me reí suavemente “Se supone que me deben ayudar a verme mejor según Madame Red” sentí como su mano se detenía antes de seguir. Nos quedamos callados un rato más, antes de que finalmente tuviera que irse.

Se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte “Gracias” se fue dejándome en el cuarto sola, sintiendo que había respirado en mucho tiempo.

\----------------------------------------

“Que grandioso” Comento Madame Red mientras veía el lugar, todo brillaba, tratando de acercarse lo más que pudieran a la perfección “Realmente es la última noche de la temporada”

“Parece que esta será una noche bastante agradable” Lau, que por un vez vestía ropa occidental, se veía cómodo y contento en su papel como el joven amante de Madame Red.

“Si el sospecha algo entonces todo está acabado, ¿entendido?” Comento Ciel en su hermoso vestido, a su lado, no pude evitar las ganas de abrazarlo. En este momento los dos estábamos como sobrinas de Madame Red, por lo que no era inapropiado. Ciel continuo tan serio como siempre, ya acostumbrado a que lo tocara mientras dormíamos “No estamos aquí para jugar, así que no bajen la guardia” 

“Ciel” le pregunte mientras miraba a las personas reunida “¿Generalmente así son las fiestas de la nobleza?” me fije en un grupo de mujeres que reían emocionadas alrededor de un hombre, supongo que era lo normal en esta época.

Gruñendo, se cruzó de brazos mientras apoyaba un poco en mi “Lamentablemente si” rodó los ojos cuando vio la misma escena que yo “Siempre es lo mismo con los nobles que no tienen nada más que hacer que andar de fiesta en fiesta”

“Eso me hace un poco más feliz” me reí ante su mirada confundida “Estoy feliz de estar contigo” sonreí con ternura ante su cara adorablemente roja, finalmente soltándolo.

“¡Tan lindo!” Madame Red aprovecho para abrazarlo ella, haciendo que su cara se pusiera aún más roja.

“¡Suéltame! ¿¡Porque tengo que vestirme así!?”

“¿No te gusta?” lo soltó mientras hacia un puchero triste “Pero un montón de tela fue usada para hacer este vestido en Francia, está de moda ahora ¿no?”

“¿Por qué tendría que gustarme?” Comento furioso, en parte porque le quedaba tan bien un vestido con medidas de niña y en parte porque todos parecían olvidar que él **es** un niño.

“Una señorita no debería gritar tan fuerte” Sebastián se lucia en su papel de tutor, aunque siempre se veía elegante, el cambio de vestuario le sentaba bien junto con las gafas. Sinceramente, se veía extremadamente guapo.

“¿Entonces por qué mi papel debe ser el de tu sobrina?” pregunto con los dientes apretados, todavía enojado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para aparentar ser una.

“¡Porque yo siempre quise una niña! Una linda niña que se viera adorable con esos vestidos…” Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, Ciel y yo nos quedamos callados, el entendió por una vez lo cierto que eran esos comentarios “¡Solo bromeaba!” dijo con fingida alegría “Tenemos que cubrir tu identidad como el conde Phantomhive, sería algo problemático si te descubren ¿no?”

“Supongo que es una de las desventajas de ser tan reconocible” me encogí de hombros ante su mirada traicionada, no fue mi culpa que no hubieran tantos condes de 13 años con parches y mayordomos guapos.

“De cualquier forma, la seguridad del vizconde es débil y le gustan las chicas de todas las edades; así que entre los dos lo deben tener asegurado” me encogí ante el recordatorio de que debía de coquetear con el vizconde pervertido, pero era eso o que Ciel fuera secuestrado y seguro un poco manoseado cuando estuviera inconsciente.

“Entonces vamos, my lady” Sebastián nos guió mientras sonreía de forma encantadora, escuchando risitas, vi como dos chicas que seguro tenían la edad de Ciel hablaban entre ellas mientras disimulaban su mirada al demonio detrás de abanicos. Por un segundo no pude evitar pensar que todo esto sería más fácil si Sebastián hubiera venido como mujer.

“Entonces… antes de todo vamos a buscar al vizconde”

“Esto es horrible… El vestido es pesado… Las piernas me están doliendo… Quiero volver a la mansión” murmuraba Ciel con una mirada derrotada. Poniendo una mano en el hombro, no pude evitar alegrarme de que por una vez el pudiera entender que era tener que usar esos vestidos.

“Creo que nos ira mejor si los dos nos separamos” mire a mi alrededor, viendo que llamábamos demasiado la atención los dos juntos “Ciel, recuerda lo que te dije de irte con el”

“Ya entendí” suspiro antes de empezar a caminar. Los vi irse mientras que al mismo tiempo Elizabeth se daba cuenta de Ciel. Mire el pánico de esos dos por unos segundos antes de empezar a buscar yo sola.

Aunque no odiaba especialmente al vizconde, lo usaban demasiado como alivio cómico para eso, no me sentía cómoda sabiendo que Ciel quedaría indefenso con él, aunque en el canon no había pasado nada, sabia lo que un mínimo cambio podía hacer en la trama.

“Disculpe, Señorita” un hombre me saco de mis pensamientos, su pelo blanco corto me llamo la atención, me miraba algo apático pero se veía curioso.

“¿Si?” le respondí, algo incomoda con su mirada fija. Cuando no me respondió incline un poco mi cabeza "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?” Le recordaba a alguien...

“¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?” dude un poco por que Madame Red no nos había dado uno, decidí que no haría daño el decir la verdad, no es que fuera conocida.

“Mi nombre es Mirari” Hice una reverencia como Madame me había enseñado. De repente la banda empezó a tocar, un poco asustada, me fije en que Ciel y Sebastián no estuvieran acercándose al vizconde, me relaje un poco cuando vi que seguían escondiéndose de Elizabeth.

“¿Me concedería el placer de un baile?” Supongo que confundió mi mirada fija como de deseo. Por un lado, no era muy buena bailarina, por el otro, era la mejor forma de llamar la atención del vizconde. Mire la cara del hombre, aunque seguía con esa cara estoica, vi como era sincero. Aceptando su mano extendida, dude antes de empezar a caminar.

“No soy muy buena bailarina” le advertí mientras nos acercábamos a la pista “Todavía tienes tiempo de retractarte”

Me acerco a su cuerpo, era mucho más alto que yo, mi cabeza quedando justo con sus hombros “Yo tampoco soy muy bueno” me confeso en un susurro mientras hacíamos los pasos lentos.

No nos dimos cuenta que llamábamos la atención de más y más personas mientras bailábamos. Aunque no lo sabía ni su nombre, me sentí cómoda con él.

Supongo que no está mal hacer nuevos amigos. 

\----------------------------------------

Desde el balcón, ocultos por la oscuridad, estaban Ciel y Sebastián mirando la escena, el más joven tenía las manos apretadas, mirando con ira como Amari se veía cómoda bailando con el extraño.

“Así que buscando el vizconde” comento el conde enojado “Sebastián” llamo al demonio extrañamente quieto “Encuentra al vizconde rápido, entre más pronto acabemos esto más rápido nos iremos”

“Yes, my lord” Y por lo que parecía ser la primera vez, Sebastián estaba de acuerdo con las ordenes de su amo.

No le gustaba como otro tocaba uno de sus juguetes.

\----------------------------------------

Antes de que me diera cuenta, había bailado dos veces con el hombre, cansada y sedienta, me guió hasta una mesa llena de copas.

“Supongo que tendré que decirte mentiroso” me reí ante su mirada de sorpresa “Eres un buen bailarín”

Aunque seguía teniendo esa cara estoica de siempre, se veía un poco más relajado. Apenas abrió la boca para contestar, un estruendo resonó por todo el salón llamando la atención de todos.

Era Sebastián con una extraña mascara en su cara, me quede quieta tratando de entender la ciencia detrás de la máscara debido a que…

¿Cómo se sostiene…? No tenía ningún tipo de hilo que pudiera ver, a menos de que sea negro y se oculte con el pelo de Sebastián… ¿Pero igual de donde saco todas las cosas? Claro que era un demonio y tenía todos esos poderes extraños, pero… en lo que Elizabeth vio una oportunidad para hablar con Ciel y empezar a caminar tuvieron que ser segundos…

De repente me acorde la razón por la que estaba aquí y por qué Sebastián hacia esa distracción “Me tengo que ir” recogiendo todo lo que pude mi vestido mientras era decente (en esta época era casi nada) camine lo más rápido que pude hacia donde el conde debía de tener su puerta oculta detrás de una cortina.

Cuando por fin pude llegar a la puerta, entre lo más discreto que pude. Era un largo pasillo, pero tenía pocas habitaciones, me asome por varias para encontrarlas vacías, gruñí un poco mientras cerraba un poco, quien sabe que estaría haciendo ese pervertido con Ciel en este momento.

“¿Puedo ayudarte?” gire rápidamente para ver el vizconde con una sonrisa inocente “¿Te perdiste?”

“Estoy… buscando a mi hermana” dije con la mayor confianza que pude, no había pensado que le iba a decir cuando se lo encontrara cara a cara, demasiado preocupada sobre Ciel.

“¿oh?” Vi como su sonrisa creció “Así que el petirrojo no mintió cuando dijo que era tu hermanita” me miro antes de hacerme señas para un cuarto “Se sentía cansada así que la traje aquí para que pueda descansar un poco” traque saliva cuando estábamos frente donde se suponía que estaba Ciel, sabía que probablemente me desmayaría tan pronto como entrara a la habitación… pero al menos Ciel no estaría solo.

En un mueble descansando como si estuviera durmiendo, estaba Ciel, aliviada, corrí a su lado sin preocuparme por el olor dulce del habitación hasta que me maree cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, alzando mi mano para alcanzarlo, caí al suelo.

”Al parecer he atrapado un petirrojo y un colibrí” la sonrisa del vizconde Druitt era divertida mientras miraba a la dos supuestas chicas inconscientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el capitulo, es algo corto, porque sinceramente los cambios eran pocos y se volvía tedioso, así que un capitulo concentrado en los cambios que hace Amari a la historia. 
> 
> Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.


	8. La Espera, Perdón y Lagrimas

Ciel despertó sorprendido, casi de inmediato noto que estaba atado mientras tenia un extraño peso en las piernas, mirando para todos lados a pesar de no ver nada, se dio cuenta de que debía de tener los ojos vendados.

“Como si el corsé no fuera lo suficiente doloroso… tuvieron que atarme también… ya entiendo porque Amari solo lo usa cuando debe…” el recuerdo de Amari bailando con otro hombre le hizo apretar los dientes “Supongo que por esto no quería que me le acercara al vizconde… De todas formas, lo primero es identificar donde estoy… ¿El sonido de alguien hablando?”

“Damas y caballeros, por favor cálmense… ¡El siguiente objeto es el que todos hemos estado esperando! Por favor observen cuidadosamente…”

“¡Es la voz del vizconde! ¿Objeto…? ¿De qué está hablando?” los sonidos de gente hablando emocionada llegaron hasta las orejas de Ciel, incomodo, trato de moverse un poco con el peso en las piernas.

“Dos hermosas hermanas, pueden decidir si dejarlas en las jaulas, pueden jugar con ellas como deseen, o usarlas en alguna ceremonia o serán vendidas en partes dependiendo de la preferencias de los clientes… por supuesto que puede comprar solo una” Ciel pronto se dio cuenta de que Amari debía de estar con él y quiso saber donde estaba la chica para poder reprenderla.

“¡Idiota!, al final terminamos los dos en una subasta ilegal”

“¡Estas son piezas difíciles de conseguir! Las dos tienen ojos brillantes y hermosos, del color del océano junto con las hojas de hermosos árboles en el bosque. Ahora, procederá a enseñárselos” cuando la venda finalmente cayo, pudo ver personas que parecían nobles con máscaras veían al escenario como si estuvieran en un concierto de ópera, mirando a sus piernas, pudo ver a la aun dormida Amari recostada, una señora vestida de forma extraña y reveladora, deshacía el nudo que le tapaba los ojos, pero ella seguía dormida.

“¡La oferta inicial es de 2000 por las dos!” mientras las ofertas seguían llegando con números cada vez más altos, por fin abrió el ojo con el pentagrama sin miedo a que ninguno de ellos lo vieran “¿Quién más desea ofertar?”

“Sebastián, estoy aquí” con un viento fuerte, todas las velas del lugar se apagaron causando que la gente se asustara.

“¿¡Qué ocurre!?” fuertes gritos de terror sonaron por todos lados antes de que las luces se volvieran encender.

“Realmente” suspiro el mayordomo aun en su papel de tutor “Además de dejarse atrapar no hicieron nada… realmente ustedes dos” finalmente el peso en sus piernas empezó a moverse mientras Amari trataba de estirarse aun atada, ojos verdes parpadearon varias veces mientras miraba el techo antes de enfocarse en Ciel, con un grito alarmado, trato de sentarse solo para caerse de nuevo “¿Creía que si yo estaba cerca, podrían quedarse tan tranquilos?”

“Mientras yo tenga el contrato, tu vendrás sin importar donde este ¿correcto?” Ciel lo miro mientras ignoraba las payasadas de la chica en su regazo.

“Bueno… Por supuesto…”

_El contrato es una “marca” que deja el demonio, para no perder a la persona con la que sello el trato, sin importar donde el “contrato” tiene un gran poder de autoridad. Pero por otro lado… La persona nunca podrá escapar del contrato._

“Lo seguiré donde sea” ayudo a la viajera del tiempo mareada a pararse cortando las cuerdas antes de ofrecerle la mano a su amo “Hasta el mismo final. Aun si yo fuera cortado en partes, no me iría de su lado, lo seguiría incluso a las profundidades del infierno” con un movimiento de su dedo, corto las cuerdas que ataban a Ciel “¡No estoy mintiendo! No como esos humanos”

“Por eso hay tanta gente que ve su relación como romántica” dije mientras seguía apoyada en la pared, casi riéndome ante las caras alarmadas de los dos, recordé todos los fanservice del canon y todas las peleas que habían por ellos “Es la pareja más popular de donde leí su historia” finalmente me senté en el piso, con las piernas débiles.

“De todas formas” Sebastián tosió mientras decidía que iba olvidar todo lo que acababa salir de mi boca, miro al sonrojado Ciel “Ya he llamado a la policía, no queremos que lo vean en su estado actual… My Lady” dejando escapar una risa siniestra, nos recogió a los dos en brazos diferentes ante nuestras exclamaciones de sorpresa, dio un poderoso salto con el que terminamos en el techo, abrazando su cuello con fuerza, decidí que estaba escena estaba sobrevalorada y que los humanos no estábamos hecho para volar.

Incluso si tuve que aplaudir a Sebastián por su habilidad para llevarnos con vestidos tan incómodos y grandes.

En un balcón mientras descansaba de buscar a la chica con el hermoso vestido rosa, Elizabeth se dio vuelta solo para ver un techo desocupado “¿Eh?” parpadeo con escepticismo “Justo ahora parecía haber alguien… ¿Me equivoque?” encogiéndose de hombros, decidió entrar al baile un poco más antes de irse.

\----------------------------------------

Ciel y yo nos encontrábamos en pijamas en una sala, incluso si tuve que pelear con él por no ponerme una bata por todo el calor que estaba haciendo. Vimos por la ventana como salía el supuesto mayordomo de Madame Red. Seguimos mirando en silencio un rato más, sabiendo que iba a hacer.

Trague saliva, incomoda por tratar las vidas de las personas como si fueran un juego, al principio había protestado y había dado otras opciones, pero Ciel había decidido que esta era la oportunidad de redención de Madame Red, su oportunidad de decidir.

Esperamos en silencio, el aprovechaba para adelantar trabajo y yo me senté en silencio, el sonido del reloj llenaba el silencio, cada sonido del segundero me hacía sentir peor, cada uno de ellos indicando un momento donde no sabíamos si Madame Red se había ido o estaba con nosotros.

Finalmente el sonido de la puerta nos llamó la atención.

“¿Sigues trabajando?” la presencia de Madame Red calmo la habitación, entro con una sonrisa y sosteniendo un tablero “Algunas veces no es necesario trabajar tan duro ¿quieren relajarse un rato y jugar?”

Mire a Ciel, estaba analizando a Madame, como si quisiera entender todo lo que la movía, sabía que estaba dudando de Madame, ¿Era solo para distraerlo? ¿Está cubriendo a Grell? ¿Estaba engañando a Grell o a nosotros?

Entre más silencio en la habitación menor era la sonrisa de Madame, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba el juego delante de él. Dudando, empezó a organizar las piezas. Me quede donde estaba sentada en la ventana, viendo la cara pensativa de Madame.

“Cuando naciste… Yo estaba ahí como una enfermera novata” finalmente hablo “Recuerdo que estaba al borde del pánico… Pero cuando naciste y te sostuve en mis brazos… Pensé que debía protegerte de todo” lo miraba con ternura.

En mi mente podía ver la escena, una joven Angelina, antes de que se convirtiera en Madame Red, con trenzas y asustada en una habitación llena de enfermeras y los gritos de dolor de su amada hermana, un bebe Ciel, pequeño y rosado, sostenido por los brazos primerizos de una tía que lo amaba desde la primera vez que poso sus ojos en él.

“Y es por eso… Que al final decidí ceder una última cosa por ti” las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, pero aún seguía mirando a Ciel, viendo la cara de su hermana en la de su sobrino “Perdón, Ciel”

Ciel se levantó de la silla, caminando hasta el lado de su tía, la abrazo, enterrando su cara en el rojo cabello. Madame Red soltó sollozos en los brazos de su sobrino, sollozando y pidiendo disculpas por horas.

No nos fuimos de la habitación hasta que ella se durmió en los brazos de Ciel.

\----------------------------------------

Cuando Sebastián entro para llevar a la cansada Madame Red a la cama, caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación.

El día había sido pesado, lleno de emociones y de llanto. Recostando la cabeza en la almohada, no pude dejar de pensar en la mujer que en este momento estaba siendo brutalmente asesinada.

Me pregunte qué pensarían su familia, que trabajaban día y noche tratando de evitar casos como ese, que confiaban que tomaría las mejores decisiones. Seguramente estarían decepcionados, sorprendidos por la forma en que acepte que jugaran con la vida de una persona por un plan que no aprobaba…

“Amari” la mano de Ciel secando mis lágrimas me sorprendió, me miraba con una mezcla de ternura con pesar, solo hizo que llorara con más fuerza “¿Qué paso?”

Sabía que para Ciel no era un gran peso una muerte más, para él era su trabajo, que mataría por órdenes y por su propio deseo. Lo abrase de sorpresa, enterrando mi cara en su hombro, su mano acaricio mi cabeza con suavidad. Me dejo quedarme ahí mientras nos quedamos dormidos.

Y probablemente fue mi imaginación, pero no pude dejar de soñar con la voz de Ciel “Perdóname por ser tan egoísta” una y otra vez, mientras dormíamos abrazados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que debido a un narrador poco confiable te pusiste perder:
> 
> -En este momento nos estamos acercando al amor (Al menos por parte de Amari, Ciel sigue siendo posesivo, pero no encuentra una forma de mostrarlo sin verse como si estuviera loco)
> 
> -El plan es simple: Madame Red sabe que ellos saben, pero ella piensa que el la va a cubrir una ultima vez, pero que nunca volverían a hablar (el no impediría que Grell la matara, pero ella entendió que perder contacto). Entonces Madame Red creía que podía matar sin consecuencias, por lo que todo seria por su voluntad. 
> 
> -También mucha confianza en que no le dijera nada a Grell, cosa que Ciel no se preocupo porque tiene a Sebastian
> 
> -Esto lo hice con el plan del canon de Ciel, que dejo morir a las prostitutas. 
> 
> -Amari se siente culpable pero al final decide que Ciel sabe mas que ella y que mejor dejaba que el tomara las decisiones que ella no se sentía capaz.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	9. Una Pelea, Un Nuevo Shinigami y Una Tumba

_A finales del siglo 18. Cuando la temporada social estaba a punto de terminar, ocurrieron una serie de asesinatos que impactaron a Inglaterra, donde las victimas fueron todas prostitutas, y cuando fueron descubiertas, sus cuerpos habían sido abiertos, y sus ovarios quitados. Debido a la brutalidad infligida en estas víctimas, este criminal fue llamado._

_Jack El Destripador._

Debajo de una manta, nos encontrábamos Ciel y yo, acurrucados el uno junto al otro tratando de evitar el frió, aunque era terriblemente pesada, en este momento deseaba haber traído mi capa. Este clima no podía ser bueno para ninguna persona, menos para alguien con asma como Ciel.

“Que frió” lo sentí temblar junto a mí, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos estábamos vestidos de forma apropiada, nuestros pantalones apenas cubrían nuestros tobillos y los botines eran delgados. Al menos en este momento no estaba en un vestido y en corsé.

“Aun si nuestras ropas llamaban demasiado la atención, la verdad es que esa ropa es insuficiente ¿cierto?” Sebastián hizo un gesto de quitarse su saco, pero Ciel lo detuvo con una mano.

“Esa llamaría demasiado la atención, no hay necesidad de que me la prestes” me acerque más a él, temblando, aunque no era ajena al frió, pero era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar donde nevaba, y las nubes encima de nosotros amenazando con llover no ayudaban, revise otra vez que no me había olvidado de traer un paraguas “Si estamos aquí en guardia, este sujeto en verdad aparecerá, ¿cierto?”

“Mm, porque hay solo una entrada y este también es el único camino” Mire desde la esquina donde estábamos apoyados la puerta de donde estaba la siguiente víctima, desee que esta la pudiéramos salvar, para al final todo era el plan de Ciel.

Mire el gato con el que estaba jugando Sebastián, con la forma en que se movía pero esa cara de felicidad nunca podía saber si lo amaban o lo odiaban. Siempre han dicho que los gatos o en general los animales podían ver el mundo paranormal, ¿será que ellos saben la verdad sobre el demonio?

Me quede mirando al gato, estaba erizado pero su cara se presionaba contra el pecho de Sebastián por mas caricias…

“¿…Me están escuchando? ¡Sebastián! ¡Amari!” Ciel nos gritó “¡Déjalo ir rápido! ¡No vamos a llevarlos!”

“Entiendo (de mala gana) y es tan lindo…” quise reírme del puchero que estaba haciendo el mayordomo, y él decía que los demonios no tienen emociones.

Un repentino grito nos sacó de nuestra atmósfera cómoda “¿Qué? ¡Pero si nadie ha pasado por aquí!” alarmados, corrimos hasta la puerta, antes de que Ciel la pudiera abrir, le tome del brazo y lo aparte “¿Qué estás haciendo?” trato de zafarse pero lo abrace, negándome a dejarlo ir. Si podía evitarlo él no iba a ver eso. Sebastián abrió la puerta, solo el olor de la sangre me hizo querer vomitar, con los ojos llorosos.

“Eso fue bastante exagerado, está por todo el piso, Jack el Destripador. No, Grell Sutcliff” el shinigami salió lleno de sangre, fingiendo sorpresa.

“No… Escuche gritos y cuando vine aquí ya todo estaba…” nos miró suplicante, en otra ocasión, le hubiera aplaudido, era increíble fingiendo; el olor de la sangre y el recuerdo de la mujer me hizo imposible olvidarlo. Cerré mis ojos y quise ocultarme.

“Viniste… ¿Qué? Estuvimos siempre justo afuera de la única en la única ruta ¿Así que como lo hiciste para entrar en la misma habitación que el fallecido?” miro el cuerpo lleno de sangre del shinigami, Sebastián se burló de él “¿Aun pretendes actuar en el estado en el que te encuentras? ¿No es suficiente, Señor Grell? Tienes una actuación muy convincente”

La cara de Grell pasó de asustada hasta transformarse en una llena de dientes “¿Es eso así?” vimos cómo se quitaba la cinta del pelo “¡Eso es cierto!” se quitó las gafas antes de pasar un peine de forma delicada para ver como el pelo castaño parecía gotear para convertirse en el intenso rojo asociado con Madame Red “Soy una actriz” parpadee, se me había olvidado que Grell era transexual, con todos los chistes que hacen sobre el ser gay y eso “¡Y una de las mejores, así es!” vi cómo se empezaba a poner unas pestañas postizas…

¿Pensé que las invitaron en mi siglo? ¿Ellos viajan por el tiempo o algo así? Al menos eso explicaría las extrañas armas de los shinigamis

Empecé a sentir un dolor de cabeza, este mundo con lógica anime me iba a terminar dando una migraña.

Ignorando la conversación de esos dos, voltee a mirar a Ciel, este estaba concentrado mirando a esos dos, pude ver como su mente planeaba que hacer ahora, este no era un enemigo normal, este era un shinigami, y aunque confiaba en las habilidades de combate del demonio, no pudo evitar sentirse cauteloso.

“Ciel” le susurre, abriendo el paraguas para evitar que se mojara más “¿Qué hacemos ahora?”

Se quedó callado mientras escuchábamos como Grell hablaba de la mujer que lo había cautivado, ¿entonces era bi?

“Madame Red” pronuncio de repente Ciel “¿Esa es la mujer que te cautivo?” vi como la sonrisa de Grell bajaba, sin duda confundido y enojado de que el no pudiera encontrar a Madame Red esta noche.

“¿Qué le hiciste, mocoso?” gruño en dirección donde estábamos Ciel y yo, tensa, vi como Sebastián parecía listo para saltar delante de nosotros si era necesario “No he podido encontrar a Madame desde esta tarde, incluso cuando ella dijo que nos veríamos aquí”

Ciel lo miro con la sonrisa más burlona que pudo, incluso si verlo burlarse de un ser extremadamente peligroso me hacía tener ganas de encerrarlo “¿No te gustaría saberlo?”

De repente el shinigami nos atacó con su motosierra, sé que muchas veces pensé que estar en una película sería divertido ¡No me refería a masacre en Texas! De la nada Sebastián se puso delante de nosotros y nos protegió.

“¿Qué es eso?” pregunto sorprendido Ciel, casi llorando, lo aleje aún más de donde esos dos estaban peleando

“Algo que me dará pesadillas” gruñí en su oído mientras mi espalda chocaba contra la pared. Viendo toda la explicación sobre la guadañas de la muerte y como pueden atravesar cualquier cosa “Ya me quiero ir” apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. No pude evitar desear no haber dejado caer la manta, hacia demasiado frió para estar parados en un callejón mientras empezaba a llover, saque lo mas rápido que pude el paraguas ante la mirada sorprendida de Ciel.

“Sebastián” lo llamo el conde desde debajo del paraguas “En nombre de su majestad y de mi malvado título…” Se quitó el parche “¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Captúralo!”

“Yes, My Lord” se quitó el saco y nos cubrió con el (¿es muy alto o nosotros muy pequeños?) “Bien, así no se enfriaran” nos sonrió como si no estuviera a punto de pelear con algo salido de un película gore “Cuando regresemos a la mansión les prepare algo de leche caliente para ustedes, le agregare miel o brandy para endulzarla”

Lo juzgue con la mirada lo más fuerte que pude, no iba a dejar que Ciel se convirtiera en un alcohólico y menos tan joven.

“Con miel basta, gracias” le sonreí “Ciel apenas tiene 13, muchas gracias”

Cuando estaba a punto de responderme, la motosierra cobro vida dejando escapar uno de esos horribles sonidos.

“¡No los dejare irse tan fácilmente!” Nos señaló con la punta giratoria, haciéndome sentir incomoda, nunca desee estar cerca de una, y esa estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto “Últimamente solo me he encontrado con presas poco sofisticadas ¡Mi guadaña y yo estamos poco satisfechas!” salto sobre nosotros, solo siendo salvados por el empujón de Sebastián que nos regresó a nuestra esquina “Si voy a ser perseguido, prefiero ser el que haga la cacería, Sebas-chan ¡Vamos a jugar maravillosamente a las escondidas!” tuve que sonreír ante la cara de cara de asco del demonio, aunque la situación era inapropiada.

“Creo ya haber dicho esto, por favor… no digas esas cosas nauseabundas” de repente sentí como Ciel se soltaba de mi abrazo, cuando lo mire confundida, puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura de forma posesiva. Sentí mi cara ponerse caliente antes de relajarme en el abrazo. Debí de haber sabido que a él no le gusta sentirse protegido…

Vimos como Sebastián esquivaba los ataques de Grell mientras este coqueteaba de la forma más extraña que había visto. Me pregunte si él era así con William y por eso el disgusto del otro.

“¡Sebastián!” Lo llame desde donde seguía tratando de que no se dañara su uniforme “¡Deja de evitar dañar tu ropa o le contara a Ciel datos vergonzosos tuyos!”

“¿Eh?” se giró a mirarme alarmado mientras que Ciel me miraba con interés “No te atreverías” me miro amenazante mientras pateaba a Grell en la cara.

“¡Sebastián compara las mejillas de Ciel con…!” Corriendo, vino a taparme la boca.

“Entendido” me miro con cansancio y algo de vergüenza “Dejare de evitarlo” le sonreí con vergüenza.

“¿Qué ibas a decir?” Me miro con curiosidad, sonriendo me encogí de hombros.

“No quieres saber, créeme” sonreí su ante su cara molesta, pero la verdad, no creo que quiera saber que compara sus mejillas con las patas de los gatos. Hay cosas que se deben de quedar en la mente del mayordomo.

\----------------------------------------

Tiempo después miraba sin creerme al Grell en el suelo golpeado, había sido terriblemente rápido para una pelea que había durado varios capítulos. Después de que Sebastián había sacrificado su saco para parar la motosierra fue una pelea física que gano fácilmente.

“Da miedo… Lo débil que es Grell o lo fuerte que es Sebastián” confesé mientras seguía viendo como Sebastián se vengaba de los comentarios de Grell.

“Pensé que al menos lo iba a molestar más” No lo negó Ciel haciendo una mueca por el sonido de la cabeza de Grell chocando “¿…Pero de que están hechas esas gafas que no se dañan con todos esos golpes?”

Mire bien la cara de Grell, las gafas rojas e inclusos los hilos de estas no se habían dañado…

¿Estarán hechas del mismo material que la guadaña...?

Ciel y yo nos miráramos confundidos antes de encogernos de hombros y decidir ignorar la lógica de lo sobrenatural.

“¿Qué paso si utilizara esto?” Sebastián apunto la guadaña-motosierra hacia al asustado Grell “La guadaña de los shinigamis pueden cortar todo, en otras palabras, los shinigami no están exentos” piso la cara del implorante Grell mientras sonreía con alegría “Aun cuando me desagrada ser golpeado por otros, disfruto la sensación de golpear a los demás” tuve que resoplar ante eso, el de verdad era un sádico “tus sonidos llorando de dolor de verdad son satisfactorios” quito el saco atorado sin esfuerzo a pesar de las anteriores luchas de Grell “Como premio… ¡Debería mandarte enviarte al otro mundo con el juguete que tanto te gusta!” la encendía ante la mirada aterrorizada de Grell. Pero cuando la bajaba con fuerza, un palo de metal lo detuvo.

“Disculpen por interrumpir su conversación” la voz seria llego desde el techo “Yo soy William T. Spears de la división administrativa de envíos de los shinigami” dando pequeños saltitos en los brazos de Ciel, tuve que contener mi chillido, ¡pero es que es William! Es amado a pesar de que no creo que haya sonreído una vez en todo el canon “Estoy aquí para recoger a este shinigami”

“¡William!” Grell grito de alivio cuando lo vio “Estas aquí para salvarme…” William rápidamente cayo en su cabeza enterrándola en el piso, a pesar de mi emoción, hice una mueca.

“Miembro de expedición, Grell Sutcliff” piso con fuerza la cabeza de Grell “Has roto las reglas. Primero, has matado a personas quienes sus nombres no estaban en la lista de muerte, y también usaste una guadaña sin permiso e incluso la modificaste sin seguir el procedimiento adecuado” congelado, vimos como hablaba mientras golpeaba a Grell sin cambiar de su expresión, cuando termino lo empezó a arrastrar del pelo “Por favor regresa a la rama principal para presentar tu carta de reflexión y reporte”

“¡Espera un momento! Eres tan frió e insensible…” sin dejarlo terminar lo golpeo contra el suelo, me encogí contra Ciel, eso debía de dolor “¡Cállate!” se inclinó ante un sorprendido Sebastián mientras le daba una tarjeta “Esta cosa le causo muchos problemas en esta ocasión. Esta es mi carta de presentación” su mirada cambio de formal a fría cuando miro a Sebastián “En verdad… tener que inclinarme a una criatura como tú que solo trae daños… aun si eliges el mancillar el nombre de los shinigamis debería haber un límite”

Sin siquiera disimular, el demonio tiro la tarjeta por encima del hombro “En ese caso mantenga una estrecha vigilancia en el para que una criatura dañina como yo no les causa problemas” Sebastian puso su típica sonrisa educada, haciendo que William se enojara aun mas. 

“Al menos eres como un sabueso con una correa, parece que tú eres ligeramente mejor que los otros indomables perros sin correa” Nos mire de reojo, emocionada, levante mi mano para saludarlo a pesar de la mirada enojada de Ciel “¿Oh?” alzo una ceja cuando me vio “¿Qué haces tú aquí?”

“Soy amiga de Ciel” le sonreí “Encantada de conocerte”

Me miro un poco antes de suspirar “No eres mi problema en este momento” levanto a Grell del pelo otra vez “Bien… volvamos… Realmente esto es molesto, ya estamos faltos de personal. Me pregunto si seré capaz de terminar a tiempo…” molesto por toda la situación, Sebastián lanzo la motosierra aun encendida hacia William donde el la cogió entre dos dedos.

“Estabas dejando esto”

“Gracias, en ese caso… me retiro” y caminando, desapareció en la oscuridad.

“Por fin todo término” me recargue contra Ciel “Espero que no toque hacer esto pronto”

“Como prometí, preparare algo de leche caliente para ustedes” nos sonrió donde todavía estábamos debajo de su saco.

\----------------------------------------

En frente de una pequeña tumba estábamos reunidos Ciel, Sebastián, Undertaker y yo. Era la tumba de la última víctima de Jack el Destripador. Estaba aferrada a la mano del elegantemente vestido Ciel, me sentía vacía. Al final, las últimas dos víctimas caían en mi conciencia, mis pensamientos culpándome por mi inacción. 

“¿Entonces al final nunca le informaras la verdadera identidad de Jack el Destripador a la reina?” pregunte mientras mirábamos fijamente la humilde tumba de la mujer.

“No lo encontré necesario” Contesto Ciel mientras miraba la tumba “Además ahora Londres esta libre del Destripador” me recargue contra él, sabía que le pesaba en la cabeza lo cerca que estuvo de que fuera el funeral Madame Red, me pregunte que me hacía peor persona: el dejar que dos personas murieran o que me sintiera feliz de que no pesaban en la mente de Ciel.

Me separe de Ciel un momento, viendo que Sebastián quería hablar con él a solas, me acerque a Undertaker para confesarle algo “La reina… creo que la odio por lo que le hace a Ciel” Sabía que era infantil y lo que Ciel me contestaría por pensar esto, pero verlo sufrir por lo que podría pasar, tener que sobrevivir con el tipo de gente que lo traicionaría ante la menor vacilación, tener que aparentar ser fuerte siempre. Era egoísta, pero solo quería esos días en la mansión, donde la mayor preocupación de Ciel era la calidad de un juguete y que Sebastián le diera chocolate, donde Sebastián se escapaba para acariciar gatos y que los sirvientes creaban caos pero se veían más felices que cuando habían llegado a la mansion.

Desde donde se apoyaba en la tumba, Undertaker solo se rió de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con esto acabamos el arco de Jack el destripador, luego de este sigue un capitulo extra de como Amari pasa su primera semana en la mansión y luego entrara cierto príncipe y su mayordomo.
> 
> Cosas que por un autor poco confiable no se dicen:  
> -Ciel planeo atrapar a Grell cometiendo el acto a pesar de saber quien era la culpable, de esa forma el shinigami no podría negar nada y el reporte no seria tan difícil de escribir  
> -Madame Red tendrá un castigo, pero eso sera uno de los capítulos extras con un nuevo caso (que podria ser o no uno del anime)  
> -Ciel no odia a Grell, sabe que el podría haber sido el asesino de Madame Red, pero el no lo hace y tampoco dejara que el lo haga en el futuro. Pero en cambio ve lo mucho que molesta a cierto demonio por lo que lo ve como un casi enemigo.   
> -Amari esta negando sus sentimientos, pensando que es amistad y protección. Ciel la ve como alguien que le pertenece solo a el


	10. Primera Semana, Asma y Natación

Aunque llevaba ya varios días en la mansión de Ciel, me seguía despertando con la sensación de mi mamá iba a tocar la puerta, quejándose de que iba a llegar tarde a algo junto con el sonido de mi papá saliendo de la casa para llegar al trabajo, era extraño despertarse con la voz de Sebastián y la de un Ciel recién levantado.

Los días con la familia Phantomhive eran tranquilos de una forma sorprendente, aunque en su mayoría estábamos solos, como si estuviéramos encerrados en nuestro pequeño mundo, el caos era recurrente. Mis días eran algo incómodos, sin planearlo, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase con Ciel en su oficina, los dos concentrados en lo que estábamos leyendo.

Al estar en lugar extraño, no había mucho para que yo hiciera aparte de estudiar, por lo tanto, me había puesto la meta de ayudar a Ciel con su asma después de haberle dado consejos de como quitarse la cicatriz en la espalda (lo que menos se hablara de como había reaccionado la primera vez que la había visto mejor, con resumirlo con que habían lágrimas y abrazos a un Ciel tenso). Así que sacando algunos libros que hablaban sobre enfermedades respiratorias y preguntando en la mansión cuales cosas creían que ayudarían con eso; me concentre en la tarea de hacer una rutina para ayudar a Ciel.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pronto me encontré con mi primer impedimento ¿Cuál tipo de asma sufría Ciel?

Sabía que era un hecho que había varias, ya sea que se activa por alergias, olores, estaciones e incluso por altura, todo afectaba lo que Ciel podría hacer sin tener una recaída.

Me gire para mirarlo, sentado en su escritorio mientras seguía trabajando, se veía igual que siempre, calmado. Ciel pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentado trabajando, por lo que era difícil ver si cuando respiraba había flema. Suspire antes de acostarme en el sofá.

“Amari” Ciel me hablo sin levantar la vista “Creo que el hecho de que no uses corsé ya es indecente, no te acuestes en mi oficina, si alguien entra de sorpresa seguro que pensara de forma incorrecta” me senté rápidamente, con miedo de hacerlo enojar, pero no se veía diferente, indiferente por mis acciones. Me lo quede mirando fijamente, una idea algo loca en la cabeza, me acerque a él lo más casualmente que pude, asegurándome que me pudiera ver para no asustarlo. Camine hasta estar a un lado de su escritorio “¿Necesitas algo?” suspirando, dejando los papeles en el escritorio mientras giraba en su silla “Amari” sonriendo, levante mis manos mientras daba pasos cautelosos hacia él.

“Necesito ver algo sobre tu asma” mire al niño algo tenso “pero necesito pegarme a ti y escuchar mientras respiras lo más fuerte que puedas” me imagine que Ciel se sentiría más cómodo sabiendo que estaba haciendo, aunque dormíamos juntos, no era como si él se sintiera cómodo conmigo tocándolo de la nada, y sinceramente, tampoco creía que sería inteligente sorprendiéndolo con toques indeseados, no era Elizabeth con su inmunidad como prometida para arriesgarse de esa forma.

“¿Es realmente necesario?” se cruzó de brazos, se veía casi indiferente, y si no fuera por sus hombros tensos no creo que me daría cuenta de su incomodidad.

“No quiero hacer algo que ocasione que empeores” me encogí de hombros aun mostrando mis manos “Hay un método que ayudara con tu asma junto con tu estado físico y altura, pero debo de ver que no sea demasiado peligroso para ti” ante la mención de altura, su ojo parecía interesado, se lo pensó un poco más antes de asentir, abriendo los brazos, se recostó mientras cerraba los ojos “Voy a poner mi cabeza en tu pecho, pero necesito que respires lo más fuerte que puedas” más arrodillada que parada, puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo primero que oí fue su corazón que latía de forma constante, me quede callada, escuchándolo, algo sorprendida de que **tuviera** un corazón y no fuera todo de caricatura o algo así, de repente un sonido me llamo la atención, era el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones, apenas lo podía oír, especialmente por falta de equipo necesario, pero estaba ahí, débil a pesar de que el pecho de Ciel subiera y bajara de forma exagerada “Inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca” me hizo caso y lo note, escuche un rato más antes de asentir con seguridad. Apartando mi cabeza para poder verlo, le conté sobre lo que había hallado “Tienes los pulmones llenos de flemas, buenas noticias, puedes hacer el ejercicio que recomendé, pero por otro lado, si no tratas de sacar esas flemas puede volverse bastante peligroso” concentrados en lo que estábamos haciendo, no nos dimos cuenta de la puerta que se abría por un divertido Sebastián que nos miraba con un dedo contra su boca.

“Joven amo, Señorita Mirari” dijo de la nada, ocasionando que me resbalara con mi cara quedando pegada a la cadera de Ciel. Los dos nos apartamos lo más rápidos que pudimos, sonrojados y sin mirarnos a la cara “He traído el té de la tarde” 

Le agradecí en silencio, demasiado avergonzada para mirar a nadie en la cara, y tal vez el hecho de que no dijera nada lo hacía peor por el silencio en la habitación, hizo una reverencia antes de irse, dejándonos a los dos mirando nuestras tazas.

Decidida a fingir que nada había pasado, y empecé a escribir en un papel lo que recordaba de la natación.

\----------------------------------------

Horas después estaba encorvada en el escritorio del cuarto que Ciel me había asignado, leyendo y escribiendo. Un toque en la puerta me saco de mi tarea.

“Pasa” conteste sin dejar de leer la página que explicaba sobre cómo identificar una muerte por alergia.

“Señorita Mirari, es hora del almuerzo” era Sebastián, que acercándose a mí, miraba los libros con fascinación, curioso tanto por las imágenes con colores como con lo que mostraban “Que tema de estudio tan interesante” se rió mientras pasaba el dedo por la imagen de una garganta hinchada.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado, solo el demonio podía encontrar la diversión en estos libros “Cuando quieras te los presto” prometí antes de recordar algo importante “Sebastián…”

“¿Si, Señorita Mirari?” se veía relajado, aun concentrado mientras pasaba las hojas de mi libro, fascinado por el libro en sí.

“¿Qué tan difícil será hacer una piscina?” Deteniéndose, me miro como si estuviera loca.

“Lamento informarle, Señorita Mirari, desconozco que es una piscina”

Lo mire sin comprender durante unos minutos antes de que mi mano se encontrara con mi cara

“Hablaremos de esto después del almuerzo” finalmente conteste, necesitando procesar todo lo que no existía en esta época.

\----------------------------------------

“No” cruzándose de brazos, el conde me miraba mientras que trataba de acercarlo a la bañera con agua hirviendo.

“Ciel, no es como si tuvieras que bañarte en ella, solo tienes que poner tu cara en el vapor y respirar” cansada de una discusión que parecía horas, me acerque el terco conde “si no lo haces podrías ahogarte un día mientras duermes”

“Sebastián no dejaría que me pase eso”

“Podrás dormir mejor si haces eso”

“No me importa”

“Eso o dormir casi sentado”

“Que yo sepa sigo siendo el jefe de esta mansión”

Nos miramos desafiantes hasta que me resigne. Suspirando me acerque al agua que por un milagro seguía soltando vapor.

“Ciel” mire su cara terca, pero contaba como victoria que siguiera en el baño “Si haces esto aumentas tus posibilidades de curarte, eso junto con tomar mucha agua y las compresas tibias sacaran las flemas de tus pulmones y podrás respirar sin problemas”

Vi cómo se relajaba mientras le explicaba otra vez él porque es necesario.

“No veo como el riesgo de quemarme con agua me ayude” se acercó a mí, viéndose extraño por estar sin sus sacos y chalecos de siempre.

“Las despegara y sera mucho mas fácil sacarlas, prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor, además, nunca dejaría que te lastimara” lo mire con sinceridad, tratando de que entendiera porque era importante “Por favor, déjame ayudarte”

Rodo los ojos pero por fin se relajó mientras se quitaba el parche “Esta bien” suspiro “¿Cómo hacemos esto?”

No creí haber sonreído tan grande desde antes de venir aquí.

\----------------------------------------

“Amari” sonreí ante su tono enojado, suponía que debía de haber perdido permiso antes de hacer este cambio tan grande en el invernadero, pero no era como si él lo fuera a permitir. En ocasiones es mejor pedir perdón que permiso “¿Qué le paso a mi invernadero?” A mi lado, Sebastián parecía demasiado contento para alguien que podría ser castigado por esto.

El invernadero se había extendido, casi el triple de grande de lo que solía ser, y oculto en medio de las flores, una piscina de tamaño mediano con azulejos azules brillaba con el sol que atravesaba el techo, una mesa con una sombrilla tenía varias sillas alrededor y mi bolso en el, junto con lugares donde poner las toallas mojadas.

“Ciel” sonreí lo más grande que pude “Este es el ejercicio del que te hablaba” extendí mis manos y le mostré la hermosa imagen de la piscina que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas “La natación te ayudara con tu capacidad pulmonar, con tu estado físico de una forma divertida y además ayudara con tu altura” sintiéndose como una vendedora, trate de explicar las razones del porque la piscina era una buena idea.

“

No sé qué es eso” señalo la piscina. Hice una mueca mientras recordaba todas las horas que junto con Sebastián, trabajábamos en todo lo que debía de ser indicado para la piscina junto con todas las cosas que debían de estar ahí, como poder usarla cuando era invierno y como ocultar algo que probablemente no era de este siglo.

“Se llama piscina y es como un lago pero con el único propósito de nadar en él, sin animales o algo más” emocionada de repente, cogí la mano de Ciel con delicadeza y lo llevo delicadamente a la piscina “Tiene un sistema para poder usarla cuando el clima es demasiado frió y junto con los calentadores de las plantas, ¡no será un problema salir!” mostrando dicho sistema, vi su cara poniéndose cada vez más interesada “el agua no tiene químicos, tiene un sistema de riego que cuando sea hora de limpiarla, el agua se usara para todo el jardín”

Ciel miraba todo con curiosidad, metiendo la mano en el agua y viendo todo lo que le había hablado, a su lado, lo miraba conteniendo la respiración, sabiendo que todo dependía de que decidiera Ciel. Volteándose, nos miró por unos segundos antes de asentir “Dejare que se quede, pero espero por tu bien que tu tratamiento funcione”

Aplaudiendo emocionada, fui por mi bolso para entregarle un traje de baño azul con dibujos de anclas en el “Esto son de mi época, creo que es de tu talla, era de un primo pero me lo dio cuando olvide el mío” lo mire emocionada “Sé que puede ser algo indecente para tu época, pero si no te incomoda, usa este, al final, no tienes que preocuparte de esas cosas conmigo, puedes confiar en mi” Me miro escandalizado por unos segundos, sosteniendo el traje de baño que debía de llegarle a las rodillas, sonriendo, me gire y le entregue unos rojos sencillos a Sebastián, guiñándole el ojo “Trabajaste duro para hacerla, eso significa que deberías poder disfrutarla” le susurre antes de girarme y correr hacia la mesa.

Sin dudarlo, me quite el vestido que tenía encima de mi traje de baño, ignorando la forma en que Ciel gritaba escandalizado detrás de mí, me gire y viendo sus caras sorprendidas, me lance a la piscina para poder nadar.

“¡Amari!” finalmente articulo Ciel, nadando hasta la orilla, lo mire apenas asomando mis ojos “¿¡Que clase de ropa es esa!?” fruncí el ceño mientras miraba mi vestido de baño blanco.

“Recuerda que no soy de esta época” me apoye en el borde para poder mirarlo bien “Has visto las fotos, somos mucho más despreocupados en esta cuestión” me miro sonrojado mientras que Sebastián a su lado parecía entretenido.

“Si me permite, joven amo” se inclinó Sebastián, se veía divertido mientras miraba desde la cara roja de Ciel a donde yo estaba esperándolos “No veo porque no intentarlo, de todas formas, la Señorita Mirari ya lo ha visto sin camisa antes” asintiendo emocionada con la opinión de Sebastián, decidí tratando de convencerlo de no usar algo que me haría reír demasiado para nadar con él.

“Vamos Ciel, solo seremos los tres, Sebastián prometió vigilar para que nadie entrara” le sonreí emocionada ante la idea, nadar era una de sus cosas favoritas, ya sea para una competencia familiar o simplemente flotar en el agua “Además, esos son más fáciles de ocultar si tienes una emergencia”

Sebastián y yo vimos como su cara cambiaba de enojado a cada vez más resignado por nuestros argumentos, después de unos minutos de simplemente mirarme, finalmente asintió “¿Dónde se supone que debería cambiarme?”

Aplaudí feliz, vi como los dos se retiraba para que Ciel se cambiara.

Empecé a flotar, disfrutando del sol que entraba en el invernadero. El nadar siempre la relajaba y la ayudaba a pensar, y Dios, sí que tenía cosas que pensar.

Ciel al final era un niño muy amable de lo que se pensaría, era difícil de verlo cuando actuaba tan formal, pero al verlo como actuaba alrededor de los sirvientes era difícil negarlo, jugando con Finn (o más bien verlo mientras que el rubio jugaba), perdonando a Mey-Rin por sus tropiezos por las gafas mientras trataba de calmar a la sollozante sirviente e incluso con Baldroy, de vez en cuando aceptando comer algo que hacia incluso si odiaba la mala comida. Si, él era realmente dulce, solo tenías que superar su frió exterior.

Al final, el hecho de que el fuera tan dulce hacia las cosas más difíciles, más duro negar que se estaba apegando a un lugar al que no pertenecía. Aunque fuera por conveniencia, Ciel la había recibido en su hogar sin cobrar nada, aceptando condiciones que pudo rechazar y obligar a Sebastián a sacarme la información.

Apenas escuchando las voces de los dos que volvían, me acerque otra vez para mirar la cara sonrojada de Ciel y la divertida de Sebastián. 

Tal vez, podría terminar llamando a este lugar casa…

Claramente, si Ciel no la mataba mientras lucia como un gatito mojado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que no se dicen por un autor poco confiable:  
> -Son historias cortas, principalmente para mostrar como Amari, Ciel y Sebastian poco a poco se van uniendo  
> -Aunque en mi caso las cosas que esta haciendo Ciel si sirvieron, lo mas recomendable es ir a un medico y seguir sus instrucciones  
> -Es la primera semana de Amari en la mansión Phantomhive, entre relleno deberían haber saltos de tiempo, pasando de la primera semana o la quinta o incluso devolviendonos, dependiendo de lo que quiero mostrar entre capítulos


	11. Visitas Sorpresa, Cumple años y Un Oso

_Ese incidente aconteció durante una noche tormentosa, esa particular medianoche, se llevaron todos mis sueños y esperanzas. Me enfrente cara a cara con la muerte y un cuervo negro volando sobre mi cabeza. Ese cuervo me retuvo con una mirada que parecía lleno de espejismo y dijo…_

_“La muerte no puede volver jamás a la vida”_

_**“Nunca más”** _

Me desperté sobresaltada debido al repentino movimiento de la cama que me obligo a sentarme, demasiado asustada para importarme la modestia de organizar la camisa blanca que utilizaba para dormir (la había terminado sacando del armario de Ciel, que estaba segura la sacaba del armario de cierto demonio). Con ojos abierto, vi la cara algo confundida pero calmada del mayordomo mientras que era apuntando por una pistola. La pistola se sacudía por el temblor de la mano que le sostenía, una mano perteneciente a Ciel, que pálido y sudoroso, alternaba su mirada entre Sebastián y yo.

“No… No me toques” dijo jadeando Ciel, sin soltar su pistola a pesar de que ahora apuntaba al techo, lo mire, recordando que todo este tiempo había dormido al lado de esa cosa. Suspire mientras me volvía a acostar sobre la cama, sobresaltando a Ciel de su pánico “¡Amari!” grito, poniendo la pistola a un lado pero sin soltarla del todo “Estas despierta…”

Mire su cara pálida y sudorosa, lamente tener el sueño tan pesado que no me despertaría para ayudarlo con sus pesadillas, pero simplemente le sonreí, poniendo mi mano (lentamente para no asustarlo) encima de la suya y enredando nuestros dedos “Sebastián es muy ruidoso…” sonreí ante la mirada indignada de Sebastián que servía el té.

“Discúlpeme, Señorita Mirari, por perturbar su sueño” aunque me sonreí tan formal como siempre, podía sentir su indignación, y si no fuera ese demonio en particular lo estaría asustada, pero lo había ayudado a meter y sacar gatos a escondidas, estaban en un punto que el miedo era tonto “El té de la mañana de hoy es…” ignore su explicación diaria mientras trataba de esconderme mientras aún tenía la mano de Ciel en la mía, negándome a soltarla incluso si era para que pudiera tomar su te de la mañana.

“¿Cuál es el itinerario de hoy?” dijo mientras bebía con su mano libre, la otra debajo de las cobijas conmigo, me acerque más a él, preguntándome porque se negaba a tener otro día libre, no es como si el otro hubiera ido tan mal.

“Hoy, necesita evaluar los archivos enviados por la compañía. Tendrá a la Marquesa de Middleford, Madame Red y la Señorita Elizabeth como invitadas en la tarde” de repente sentí como su mano se apretaba antes de salir corriendo de la cama, casi derramando todo el contenido de la taza en la cama.

“¡Oh no!” Desvistiéndose solo por una vez, miraba al calmado mayordomo con pánico en sus ojos “¡Apresúrate y haz las preparaciones! ¡Rápido!”

El mayordomo se veía más confundido que nunca, mirando a su señor tropezar con los botones “No hay necesidad de estar tan ansioso, la Marquesa llegara en la tarde…”

“¡Idiota!” le grito al mayordomo Ciel “¡Esta es la tía Francis de la que estamos hablando!”

Todavía en la cama, hice pucheros mientras veía como Ciel obligaba a Sebastián a empezar a organizar todo.

“Ciel…” lo llame mientras abrazaba a su almohada “¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer hoy si vas a estar ocupado?” Me queje mientras me giraba bocabajo para enterrar mi cara en la almohada.

En secreto, suspire ante la ternura de que Ciel oliera a chocolate, debe ser por todo el dulce que come.

Me miro como si se hubiera olvidado de mí. Confundida, espere su respuesta mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza acostada en mi pecho, fruncí el ceño ante el sabor, le faltaba azúcar para mi gusto.

“Estoy muerto…” llego el suspiro derrotado de Ciel, curiosa, vi cómo se fijaba en mí.

Y claro, en mi mente no había nada raro, pero para Ciel, que me veía acostada en su cama, con una camiseta de hombre de pijama (negándose a seguir usando camisones que me apretaban el cuello), sin preocuparme de que subiera por mis piernas hasta apenas taparme o dejara ver toda mi clavícula, sosteniéndome con mis codos mientras tomaba de la misma taza que el acababa de dejar, moviendo mis piernas en el aire sin preocuparme de que se viera mis piernas, viendo las puntas de mi pelo en una trenza larga y desordenada.

Él no podía dejar que la tía Francis se enterara de quien que se convirtió en su rutina diaria.

* * *

Hice un puchero enojado en la cocina, Ciel me había prohibido que cualquiera de las invitadas me viera, mandándome a la cocina mientras estaban en la mansión.

Baldroy me miraba mientras me entregaba un vaso de jugo “Señorita Mirari, no se enoje con el joven amo” lo mire furiosa antes de empezar a cortar el pan y untarle mantequilla “Es por el compromiso del joven amo”

“¡Lo sé!” conteste mordiendo el pan “Pero no entiendo porque eso significa que deba esconderme como si lo fuera a avergonzar” me queje, y de verdad, no parecía lógico. Madame Red le había enseñado como aparentar ser una dama de la alta sociedad, así que no lo iba a avergonzar, además, no le había importado que nadie más la conociera antes.

“Señorita…” suspiro el chef, algo cansado de mi ingenuidad “¿No se acuesta usted en la cama del joven amo todas las noches?”

“Si…” lo mire sin entender. Claro, al principio había sido algo grande para ellos, pero después de ver que era la única forma en la que podía dormir, no les había importado.

“¿No pasa usted casi todo el día todo los días con el joven amo en su oficina?”

“Si…”

“¿No le ha comprado el joven amo vestidos, joyas y otras necesidades?”

“¡Sabes que él no acepta un no por respuesta! Y además, no es mi culpa que no tenga nada más que ponerme…” me enfurruñe, tratando de no sacar mi enojo con el hombre inocente, él no tenía la culpa de su maestro insensible.

“Señorita… Aunque nosotros sabemos que no pasa nada inapropiado entre ustedes, si la madre de la prometida del joven amo se entera, podría romper el compromiso”

Fue como si se encendiera un foco en mi cabeza, esperanzada, lo mire mientras el sacaba carne y verduras “¿Así que no se avergüenza de mí, pero no quiere un escándalo?” aliviada de que no había avergonzado a Ciel sin querer, evite que el chef sacara un lanzallamas “Sabes que a Sebastián no le gusta que lo uses” negué con la cabeza al desilusionado chef “espera… ¡Eso significa que me esconde como si fuera una especie de amante o algo!” más indignada que antes, empecé a cortar las verduras que había en el mostrador “¡Eso solo lo hace peor!” Me descargue con el pobre hombre que solo me miraba sin hacer nada, con miedo del cuchillo en mis manos con el que le había apuntado cuando se movió. Nos quedamos así, yo hablando de lo injusto que era Ciel y Baldroy mirándome en silencio “¡No debería darle su regalo de cumpleaños! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue planearlo sin que él lo viera o lo sospechara? ¡Pasamos todos los días juntos! ¡Tuve que levantarme en la madrugado para asegurarme de tener algo!”

Baldroy suspiro mientras veía como los vegetales pasaban por mis manos sin preocupación.

Al menos a los otros les tuvo que ir mejor…

* * *

En un carruaje, Madame Red hablaba emocionada con una seria Marquesa, el contraste entre ellas era grande, aunque ambas eran hermosas mujeres que representaban lo que la sociedad espera de las mujeres de su posición, ambas lo hacían de formas diferentes. Madame Red era alegre, relajada de una forma que alentaba a la gente hablar con ella, vestía su característico color rojo y parecía ser el tipo de personas que no se preocupa mucho por las normas; la Marque Francis, en cambio, regia y estricta en sus colores apagados viéndose elegante pero no aburrida, tendía a alejar a la gente con sus duras expectativas, conocida por su carácter y dedicación a las reglas sociales.

Elizabeth las veía callada, sin intimidarse pero viendo las dos mujeres conocidas por ser modelos a seguir de la alta sociedad, aunque la conversación era interesante, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Ciel, estaba preocupada, habían pasado cerca de 5 meses desde que conoció a Mirari y la última vez que pudo ver a su prometido dado a que el conde había estado ocupado con el trabajo, aunque intercambiaban cartas, Mirari no aparecía en ellas, ni siquiera cuando ella sacaba el tema, el simplemente ignoraba la pregunta. Ella confiaba en él, pero Ciel nunca parecía estar completamente feliz a su alrededor, o al menos tranquilo…

“¡Oh! Ya llegamos” Madame Red comento mientas aplaudía llamando la atención de todos. Bajándose del carruaje con la ayuda del cochero, caminaron hasta la puerta abierta por Sebastián.

“Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Marquesa Middleford” las saludo un Ciel sudoroso y sin peinar “Como siempre ha llegado temprano, como esperaba” ya viéndose cansado, las miro, deseando no haberle prohibido la salida a Amari, sabiendo que ella conseguiría la forma de que lo dejaran tranquilo.

“Olvida los saludos formales, de todas formas Conde Phantomhive ¿Qué pasa con esa apariencia recién salido de la cama?” mirándolo severa, la Marquesa Francis parecía imponente con su apretada cola de caballo y flequillo.

“Dios, Francis, ni pareciera que fuera tu sobrino” Madame Red comento mientras corría a abrazar a Ciel “¿Cómo estas, querido? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi a ti y a la dulce Mirari” dijo ante la mirada de horror de Ciel y la interesada de la Marquesa.

“¡Ah! Esa debe ser la chica extranjera que me comento Elizabeth” la Marquesa miro al Conde como si lo estuviera evaluando por infidelidades “Me comento de que vive contigo…”

Tosiendo en su puño, les contesto “Como les había dicho, solo se quedó un tiempo mientras conseguía donde vivir, ahora se encuentra en Londres” les mintió descaradamente, pero por la sonrisa traviesa de Madame Red (cuidadosamente oculta de la Marquesa), al menos una persona se dio cuenta de su engaño.

“Lastima” calmada la Marquesa lo miro “He escuchado que es una joven muy inteligente y especial” dejo de mirarlo para voltear hacia Sebastián que se inclinó respetuosamente.

De repente, se lanzó en un discurso sobre lo indecente que era el mayordomo, quejándose de su cara y su cabello demasiado largo, y sacando gel y un cepillo de la nada, los peino en algo que ella consideraba apropiado, por lo tanto, peinados tan severos como el de ella.

Madame Red suspiro detrás de su guante, viendo la cara de sufrimiento de su querido sobrino, acercándose a Sebastián con su nuevo peinado, se inclinó para susurrar “¿Le puedes decir a la Señorita Mirari que hoy me quedara en la mansión y que me gustaría hablar con ella en la mañana?” recibiendo una sonrisa y un gesto afirmativo, decidió que era hora e salvar a su adorable sobrino.

“Solo vine para llevar a cabo un control sorpresa, y tu aun sigues tan relajado como de costumbre. También, tu mayordomo **sigue** siendo tan indecente como siempre... Ten en cuenta que eres un hombre que se casara con mi hija en el futuro” Ciel se tensó, apartando la mirada culpable.

No era un secreto que el apreciaba a Elizabeth, pero Ciel la recordaba con cariño como esa niña con la que jugaría antes de que sus padres fallecieran, su querida prima, y lamentablemente, él no la veía como mujer. Sabía que en algún momento el debería cancelar el compromiso, lo más rápido posible para que ella pudiera encontrar otro noble, pero también sabía que le rompería el corazón a Lizzy, y eso era algo que quería evitar.

“Francis, querida ¿Qué dices si dejas que nos hagan un recorrido por la mansión? Así dejas de preocuparte de que tu sobrino este viviendo mal” Madame Red le guiño un ojo a la sonrojada mujer.

La Marquesa lo disimulo rápidamente, poniendo otra vez su cara severa “Me parece bien”

“En ese caso, permítame les muestro el camino…”

* * *

“¡Mey-Rin!” Grite mientras trataba de evitar que se cayera con todos los platos, suspire. Cuando me había ofrecido ayudar para organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Ciel, no había pensado en el caos que seria. Tampoco es que fuera tan buena en ese tipo de cosas “¿Estas bien?”

“¡Estoy bien, Señorita Mirari!” Me respondió haciendo equilibrio con los platos que por algún milagro pudimos poner en la mesa en orden.

De repente, la puerta detrás de nosotras se abrió, sin dudarlo, me escondí debajo de la mesa, sin pensar si ya la habían visto o no; ya se había arriesgado mucho saliendo de la cocina, si la descubrían por desobedecer las órdenes de Ciel él se iba enojar, lo cual sinceramente arruinaría la fiesta.

“¿Eh? ¿Pensé que estabas con la Señorita Mirari?” En la puerta estaba Finn con un montón de flores en sus manos.

Suspirando, salí de debajo de la mesa tratando de no golpearme o dañar algo del trabajo que habíamos hecho “Estoy aquí Finn” le sonreí antes de recibir algunas de las flores para empezar a pegarlas en la pared.

“¡Señorita Mirari!” El ver a Finn tan emocionado debía de ser una de mis cosas favoritas, era fácil dejarse llevar por su emoción y ver de todo de forma más alegre “¿No estas emocionada por la fiesta?”

Me quede en silencio, fingiendo estar concentrada en mi trabajo, la verdad es que el hecho de que no iba a estar para el cumpleaños de Ciel era algo que quería olvidar “Finn… Recuerda que la Marquesa o Elizabeth no me pueden ver”

Casi quise reírme de su cara de sorpresa, como si la idea de que no estaba ahí no quería se le había cruzado por la cabeza “¿Eh? ¿¡Porque!? ” Me miro con ojos abiertos y llorosos "Pero si la Señorita Mirari es la que hizo el pastel con Sebastián" Sonreí cuando recordé como el exasperado demonio corregía todo lo que hacía mientras el trió nos observaba desde la puerta.

“Está bien, podemos hacer algo cuando ellas se vayan o mañana” Trate de animarlo, pero se veía igual de triste, lo abrace, acariciando su cabello “Esta bien, Finn, solo es por hoy, después de esto todo vuelve a la normalidad” le prometí antes de soltarlo “Así que me debes prometer que te esforzaras para que Ciel disfrute por mi” le ofrecí mi meñique.

Me sonrió antes de envolver su meñique en el mío (y se veía tan concentrado, tan cuidadoso de no lastimarme) antes de sonreírme. Más alegre, fue donde Mey-Rin y yo continúe haciendo mi trabajo.

Con suerte podría terminar antes de que decidiera volver a la mansión.

* * *

“¿Qué piensa de esto, Marquesa? Especialmente compre este caballo con una montura negra y azul para ser el caballo personal del joven amo” Sebastián sostenía el hocico de un imponente caballo negro.

“Wow, ¡es sin duda un espléndido caballo! Tiene una gran contextura y buena apariencia” la Marquesa y Madame Red miraba impresionadas el caballo “Ciel, ¿Quieres ir a cazar conmigo, ahora?”

“¡Oh! ¡Suena fantástico!” Madame Red dijo antes de voltear a mirar a Ciel “Hace tanto tiempo que no cazo, será divertido hacerlo otra vez”

“Sebastián, ve a hacer las preparaciones” accedió el Conde, débil ante Madame Red.

Pronto se encontraron todos cabalgando, con Elizabeth sentada entre los brazos de Ciel, sonriendo alegremente. Siguiendo a Sebastián, pronto se encontraron parando para poder repasar las reglas.

Aunque Elizabeth quería prestar atención, un aroma dulce parecía provenir de Ciel. Se apoyó más en el de la forma más discreta que pudo, consciente de la presencia vigilante de su madre, aunque Ciel siempre había amado los dulces, nunca había olido de esa forma, siempre olía a una de esas colonias con olores fuertes que el hecho de que oliera a vainilla le sorprendía.

“Lizzy, deberías bajarte del caballo” la voz de Ciel la saco de sus pensamientos, mirándolo, se dio cuenta que él era el único competidor que quedaba “Seria incapaz de cazar de esta forma”

“¿Ehhh? Pero rara vez soy capaz de estar así contigo” Se quejó, pero el sonido de un disparo distrajo a Ciel de ella.

“1-0-0” Sebastián comento, divertido “Ciertamente la Marquesa está a la altura de su nombre, ha procurado derribar un ave tan pronto la competencia comenzó” se escuchó otra disparo a la distancia “1-1-0 Parece que esta competencia será dura para usted, joven amo”

Sin divertirse, Ciel levanto el arma y disparo al cielo ganándose un grito de Elizabeth “Aunque me siento mal por tía Francis, no estoy dispuesto a perder en nada que tenga la palabra competencia” y bajándola del caballo, Ciel se fue rápidamente, dejando a Sebastián y Elizabeth atrás.

“Sebastián…” Pregunto después de un momento Elizabeth.

“¿Si, Señorita Elizabeth?” Dijo el curioso demonio, sintiendo su tristeza.

“¿Conoces a alguien que huela a vainilla?” Sebastián parpadeo por la rara pregunta antes de que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera.

“Creo que solo la Señorita Mirari posee una fragancia con esa olor particular” El demonio sonrió divertido, disfrutando de las emociones que desprendían de Elizabeth.

* * *

“La marquesa ha cazado un total de 15 animales. Con 10 faisanes, 2 zorros y 3 conejos. Madame Red ha cazado un total de 12 animales, 5 conejos, 6 faisanes y un zorro haciendo un total de 15 puntos. El joven amo ha cazado 11 faisanes 3 zorros y un conejo haciendo un total de 15 puntos” Sebastián informo, anotando todas los animales que habían sido cazados “Vamos a concluir esto con un empate. ¿Qué les parece?”

Madame Red sonrió resignada ante la mirada competitiva de esos dos “Me parece que no van a ser apaciguados hasta que haya un ganador”

“En ese caso vamos, deberíamos determinar el ganador con otra competencia en la tarde” Sebastián se inclinó respetuosamente, con su mente en la mansión, concentrado en los posibles daños de cierto trió.

Empezó a servir el vino para el almuerzo, cuando la Marquesa hablo con indiferencia “Como sea, parece hemos cazado todas las presas disponibles de esta zona. Es mejor si cambiamos de lugar para la sesión de la tarde” Sebastián sonrió, escuchando los pasos pesados y resoplidos de un animal grande acercándose a ellos.

“No debería preocuparse Marquesa, todavía hay muchas presas a los alrededores” Sonrió ante la mirada de sospecha de su maestro, antes de que este volteara a mirar en dirección a la mansión. Ciel empezaba a sentirse culpable, Amari estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con él, generalmente solo se separaban cuando ella quería investigar algo pero no quería traer todos los libros y se quedaba en el cuarto, o cuando decidida dar una caminata por el bosque, todavía sorprendida de vivir en un lugar donde se pudieran encontrar animales como zorros en el patio trasero.

“Bueno, desde que ya hemos decidimos las actividades de la tarde ¡comamos! Huelo delicioso” Comento Elizabeth mientras fingía no ver la mirada distraída de Ciel. Detrás de ella, se hizo una repentina sombra, curiosa y preguntándose si ya se estaba ocultando el sol se giró para encontrar un enorme oso negro mirándola. Grito aterrorizada

Todos soltaron gritos preocupados, el oso alzo una pata llena de garras como si fuera a golpear. Rápido, Ciel se lanzó contra Elizabeth para evitar que la atacara, y abrazándola contra su pecho, vieron como el oso se quedaba quieto antes de caer. Suspirando, Ciel miro a la Marques con el arma afuera, todavía soltando vapor del disparo.

“16-15” Sonriendo, Ciel se levantó del suelo, tratando de ayudar a que la congelada Elizabeth se parara también “Al parecer he sido derrotado por ti, tía Francis”

“Hump, te tomara más de 10 años para que seas capaz de derrotarme” Lo miro con una sonrisa confiada “Como sea, de hecho, me lleno de orgullo ver la valentía que has mostrado, en el momento que diste todo de ti para proteger a mi hija”

“Buenos, después de todo ella es mi querida prima” Le sonrió después de dejar a Elizabeth en una silla para que se tranquilizara, con rapidez, se acercó al mayordomo sonriente “Sebastián, asegúrate de que uno de esos animales no se vuelva a acercar a la mansión, lo último que necesitamos es que ataquen a Amari la próxima vez que salga a buscar animales”

“Si, joven amo” Se inclinó el mayordomo, sonriendo ante el hecho de que su amo haya olvidado bajar la voz mientras hablaba de la viajera del tiempo e ignorara la mirada divertida de Madame Red y una calculadora de la Marquesa.

“Bien, ya que la competencia ya termino, volvamos a la mansión” la Marquesa dijo de repente, alejándose de donde Madame Red y ella trataban de calmar a Elizabeth. Con todos montando su caballo y Sebastián caminando mientras cargaba un oso más grande que el como si no le hiciera peso, la Marquesa se adelantó para quedar justo al lado del mayordomo “Dejaste algo atrás” le entrego uno de los cuchillos

“… ¡Oh, no! Me pregunto qué pasa conmigo, en realidad olvide que había dejado atrás un cubierto de plata” Actuando como si no supiera nada, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillo, sonriendo como si no fuera un problema.

“¿Oh, de verdad?” Sin impresionarse, la Marquesa ignoro el acto del mayordomo “En realidad olvidaste que lo dejaste en la cabeza del oso. Tú fuiste quien derribo ese oso ¿estoy en lo correcto? Mi disparo en realidad fallo. Entre en pánico cuando vi a mi hija en peligro… debo estar volviéndome vieja” mientras se acercaba a la mansión.

En la mansión, Sebastián abría la puerta mientras hablaba sobre usar los animales cazados como cena, al apenas abrirla se encontró con la vista de unos sucios, quemados y lastimados sirvientes, que sonreían emocionados "¡Bienvenidos!" Prácticamente gritaron.

“¿Por qué todos lucen así?” un Ciel demasiado acostumbrados a sus payasadas les pregunto, solo exasperado del desorden que era lo más seguro que hicieron.

Sonriendo, Finn le entrego un pastel de chocolate con fresas, con letras torpes que lo felicitaban por su cumpleaños, confundido, Ciel solo puso seguir mirándolos.

Orgullosos, le mostraron un salón torpemente decorado, lleno de rosas en las paredes y la mesa con comida que, curiosamente, si se veía comestible.

Ellos empezaron a explicar las tareas de cada uno (cuidadosos de no mencionar a la Señorita Mirari que se encontraba en el cuarto del joven amo haciendo pucheros). Sebastián y el simplemente los miraron en silencio, sin saber todavía cómo reaccionar ante ellos “¡Oh no!” Exclamaron Ciel y Sebastián, girando, vieron a lo que parecía ser una enojada Marquesa que caminaba hacia ellos.

“¡Hump! Ellos en realidad fueron más rápidos que yo” Se detuvo en frente del sorprendido Ciel antes de sonreír con cariño a su sorprendido sobrino “Vine hasta aquí solo por el hecho de decir esto… ¡Feliz catorceavo cumpleaños, Ciel!” le acaricio la cabeza, antes de mirar al trió “Y también… contare con ustedes para seguir cuidando de mi sobrino en el futuro” Aunque lo dijo con duda, decidió ignorar el comportamiento indigno de los sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive a cambio de la lealtad.

Ciel miro las cara felices de las personas en el salón que se reían entre ellos, apenas alcanzo a agradecerles antes de ser apartado por el fuerte abrazo de una emocionada Madame Red “¡Ciel, feliz cumpleaños!” girándolo en el aire, se sorprendió al notar que Ciel era un poco más alto “¡Vamos a celebrar!” Y tomándolo de la mano, lo sentó frente al pastel para poder cantarle. Entre la emoción y el ruido, nadie noto el demonio que salió discretamente.

Y mientras que estaban cantando y sonriendo frente a él, Ciel no pudo evitar notar la falta de cierta chica a su lado, soplando las velas, miro con curiosidad una caja cuidadosamente envuelta en papel azul y negro “¿Qué es eso?”

Finn se acercó a su amo mientras le entregaba el regalo “¡Es de parte de la Señorita Mirari!” sin darse cuenta, a su alrededor la sala quedo en silencio, viendo con curiosidad como Ciel abría el regalo con la mayor cuidado, como si el papel solo fuera el regalo. Dentro de la caja, había una tarjeta con la desordenada letra de Amari, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a pesar de que la ocultaba, riendo, Ciel miro dentro de la caja, abriendo su ojo con sorpresa, saco un collar de plata.

Ciel lo sostuvo como si fuera de cristal a pesar de las confundidas personas a su alrededor. No era un collar largo, parecía que llegaría justo a su clavícula si lo tuviera puesto, la cadena era plateada con un dije de una luna blanca. Lo acaricio con ternura antes de ponérselo, era difícil no reconocerlo, era el collar que siempre utilizaba la viajera en el tiempo, con el que había llegado del futuro. Sonriendo, acaricio el dije sintiendo las pequeñas piedras en él.

Sin que él lo notara, las invitadas de hoy lo seguían mirando mientras estaba distraído por el regalo “Oh…” Dijo de repente la Marquesa mientras lo miraba, a su lado, Madame Red solo asintió mientras veía con cariño a Ciel “¿Desde cuándo…?”

“Nadie sabe” Contesto Madame Red mientras se acercaba más a ellas “Tanto como socios del alto y bajo mundo desconocen como se conocieron, no se tiene ningún registro de una mujer con su apariencia, o alguna que tenga acceso a toda la información que ella posee, sobrepasando los de muchos doctores de esta época, ningún puerto reconoce su foto y no parece haber cruzado alguna frontera. Cuando la conocí Mirari siempre estuvo a su lado” Madame Red sonrió con tristeza cuando recordó la cara cansada y suplicante de la chica, que se veía a punto de romperse y simplemente llorar o desmayarse delante de ella, pero igual se paró a su lado sin miedo, decidida en pelear únicamente por Ciel y su bienestar "Existe el rumor de que Ciel la creo, como el deseo de un niño de poseer a alguien" Madame Red sonrió ante la cara confundida de la Marquesa "Lo que hay entre esos dos no es algo que nosotras podamos comprender si ellos no quieren o lo permiten" Se encogió de hombros "Puedo responder por ella, después de todo... La he visto protegerlo con todo lo que ella tiene" Dijo con una risa sin humor.

"¿Que...?" Dijo la Marquesa confundida.

“No lo acepto…” Les llego el susurro de una llorosa Elizabeth que apretaba la tela de su vestido mientras miraba a un Ciel concentrado en la nota de Mirari “Todavía puedo luchar…”

“Cielo…” Las mujeres miraron a lo que era todavía una niña llorando, la Marquesa acerco a su hija para poder abrazarla.

Las tres se quedaron un rato mas así, consolando a la niña. Y la Marquesa se sintió mal casi al instante, porque no pudo evitar desear que Ciel siguiera siendo ese muchacho frió, que nunca hubiera conocido a la tal Mirari y que su hija nunca tuviera que sentir el dolor de un corazón roto.

* * *

Sebastián camino por la oscura mansión, escondido por los gritos y risas de los que estaban adentro en el salón. En silencio se acercó dónde estaba la única persona solitaria en la mansión. Tocando la puerta, entro sin esperar respuesta.

Adentro esta Mirari, que vestida con una de las camisas que Ciel usaba como pijama, se encontraba leyendo un libro a la luz de una vela, tenía varias cobijas encima de ella, tratando de ahuyentar el frió del invierno de Inglaterra.

“Hola…” Levanto la mirada, mirando al demonio que estaba en la puerta “¿Se están divirtiendo en la fiesta?”

El mayordomo la miro, curioso de porque no se veía más enfadada, había sido obligada a pasar todo el día escondiéndose en el lugar que se había convertido en su hogar. El demonio recordó con especial claridad la forma en que su amo tuvo que negociar un día libre para que ella cooperara.

“Si, Señorita Mirari, todos se veían bastantes contentos cuando me fui” El mayordomo vio cómo se levantó de la cama temblando, se envolvió en una manta, Mirari le hizo señas a Sebastián para que la siguiera, curiosa por lo que quería, dejo la bandeja tapada en una mesa, acercándose para poder lo mismo que ella en la ventana.

“Está nevando” Una mirada emocionada cruzo los ojos verdes, pegando su nariz a la ventana “De donde soy no nieva, así que es la primera vez que la veo” Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente viendo la nieve caer “De todas formas, ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Le traje un pedazo de pastel, ya que, como usted dice, trabajo tan duro en esto que deberías poder disfrutarlo” Viendo a la viajera sonrojarse, pero igual negó con la cabeza.

“Esperare a Ciel, así podemos compartirlo antes de ir a dormir” El demonio simplemente se inclinó, aceptando las palabras de la viajera “Pero si no te importa… ¿Me harías compañía un rato?” Pregunto con timidez, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

“Por supuesto, Señorita Mirari”

* * *

“Ciel…” Madame Red le hablo a su sobrino que se encontraba mirando caer la nieve desde la ventana, ignorando las celebraciones detrás de él.

“Madame Red” Su sobrino se veía calmado, el collar alrededor de su cuello brillaba por la luz del fuego, trayendo una sonrisa a los labios del joven conde.

“Ciel, me parece que en este momento te encuentras en el lugar equivocado” Madame Red le sonrió a su sobrino sorprendido “No creas que desconozco de la presencia de cierta dama en esta casa, debe estar esperándote en este momento; es de mala educación que un caballero deje esperando a una dama”

“No puedo irme de mi propia fiesta” Negó con la cabeza, moviendo su anillo de un lado otro.

“Claro que puedes, ve y dile que me encantaría hablar con ella en el desayuno” Dudando un segundo, Ciel finalmente asintió antes de hablar para la habitación.

“Creo que es hora de que me acueste. Adiós, tía Francis, Lizzy” Sin esperar respuestas, salió de la habitación al paso mas apresurado que se atrevió a dar, Ciel se dirigió a su habitación, esperando que ella estuviera ahí esperando por el (con la esperanza de que no estuviera enojada con el como esta mañana).

Cuando entro en su cuarto, vio a Amari sentada en la cama, leyendo en silencio en la habitación, con los ojos entrecerados por la poca luz y el cansancio, cuando ella lo noto, bajo rápidamente su libro para poder correr a abrazarlo.

“Feliz cumple años, Ciel” Dijo con su cara enterrada en el cuello de Ciel, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que se atrevió sin lastimarlo. Los dos se quedaron unos segundos así, simplemente abrazándose el uno al otro, disfrutando de la presencia que les había sido negada durante todo el día.

“Amari” La forzó a mirarlo a la cara “Gracias por tu regalo”

La chica empezó a jugar con el collar en el cuello de Ciel, sin poder mirarlo a la cara “Me alegro que te guste” Apartándose de él, lo obligo caminar hasta la cama “¡Ciel! ¡Casi que no llegas! ¡Te he estado esperando para poder comer el pastel! Aunque no creo que sepa tan bien como los de Sebastián, sé que al menos es comestible porque él me enseño a hacerlo y no creo que me deje envenenarte por accidente o tal vez, conociéndolo…” 

Ciel se encontró sonriendo mientras compartían un tenedor, escuchándola hablar mientas la veía sonreír por lo que parecía la primera vez en días. Riéndose de sus comentarios tontos, hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos con el plato en medio de ellos, los dedos de sus manos unidas entre ellos.

* * *

Horas después, cuando las invitadas se habían retirado a dormir, Sebastián escucho un ruido extraño mientras hacía las ultimas verificaciones que todo estaba en orden, curioso, se acercó para ver el origen del ruido.

Adentro se encontraba a Mirari, que miraba por la ventana en silencio, envuelta en una de las cobijas que había traído para las noches más frías. La viajera se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a la ventana como si estuviera pérdida, un libro a su lado olvidado, su cara levemente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

“Parece que no va a dejar de nevar…” Llego el susurro. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la caída de la nieve, parecía ignorar de lo que había alrededor de ella.

Sebastián se acercó hasta estar a su lado, acomodando la manta para cubrirla bien. Mirari se abrazó mientras apretaba la cobija entre sus dedos, jugando con los hilos sueltos que había en ella.

“Es la primera nevada el año” Comento Sebastián mientras la miraba, disfrutando de sus emociones tormentosas, que curioso eran los humanos, dos personas sufrían igual por lo que creían que la otra iba ocasionar.

“No pude dormir, así que termine viniendo aquí, no quería que Ciel se despertara” Finalmente aparto la mirada de la ventana, su cara concentrada en él, con el pelo suelto revuelto a su alrededor y ojos verdes fijos en él “¿Ciel se divirtió hoy?”

“El joven amo parecía haber disfrutado del día, Señorita Mirari” Se arrodillo a su lado antes de poner el dorso de su mano contra la mejilla fría “Esta helada, iré a prepararle algo de leche caliente con miel” una mano en su manga impidió que se moviera. Curioso, se fijó en la chica que tenía la cabeza agachada.

“Quédate un poco más” Susurro, sin que ella lo viera, los ojos del demonio se ponían cada vez más rojo.

“Como guste, Señorita” Una sonrisa llena de colmillos cruzaba su cara mientras la chica se apoyaba en su pecho, cansada.

“Sebastián… Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…” Su voz sonaba ahogada desde donde apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, casi saliendo del sofá “No importa que pase… Siempre estaré aquí, atrapada por que algo me trajo aquí, pero Ciel seguirá caminando, y un día, Elizabeth llegara y me quitara todo lo que me queda” Unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron en el saco de Sebastián, que quieto, dejo que la chica se quedara entre sus brazos. Su sonrisa sin irse. Los humanos eran raros, las dos lloraban por las mismas razones, las dos deseaban que la otra no estuviera, y a través de todo su amo no veía todo lo que causaba “Quiero odiarla, pero no puedo, Sebastián, no puedo odiarla cuando veo cuanto se esfuerza para hacerlo feliz, quisiera poder apartarla sin sentir que le estoy arrebatando su felicidad, pero duele…” Se quedó con ella en brazos hasta que se durmió llorando.

Cargando a la dormida Mirari, Sebastián la acostó y la arropo, viéndola acercarse a su dormido joven amo, acurrucándose en el calor del otro.

* * *

“Esta frió… Agni ¿Qué es esto?” La pregunta infantil rompió el silencio, un extranjero caminaba por las calles de Londres, los colores de su ropa elegante y de obvia calidad resaltaban entre la oscuridad de la noche.

“Cae durante el invierno en Inglaterra, es algo llamado nieve, Mi Príncipe” El llamado Agni contesto mientras vigilaba que el otro no se cayera por el hielo de las calles.

“Nieve… Es hermoso” Miro fascinado como la nieve se derretía por el calor de su mano, sonrió encantado “Como desearía poder llevar esto a casa para que madre lo vea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez.
> 
> Bueno, me disculparía por que me demore mas pero ya se terminaron mis vacaciones, así que nada que se pueda hacer.
> 
> Cosas que no se dicen por un autor poco confiable:  
> -¿Conocen ese rumor de que Ciel duerme con las camisas de Sebastián? Bueno, en este fic es canon  
> -En este fic Ciel va a ser hijo único, por el hecho de que esa situación no se aclarado del todo en el manga, por lo que primero quiero saber cual de los dos es el gemelo malvado confirmado antes, ademas es mas conveniente  
> -En esta casa amamos y respetamos a Elizabeth como la mujer fuerte (aunque no independiente todavía) que es. Me han recomendado que la empareje con la también increíble Sieglinde Sullivan, pero para eso falta muchoooo, pero ese va a ser un emparejamiento mas si no encuentro otra persona que quede bien con Elizabeth.


	12. Un Nuevo Caso, Un Principe e Invitados No Deseados

_El invierno en Inglaterra es una época oscura, que está envuelta por una densa capa de nieve. Después de los asesinatos de Jack el Destripador, Londres volvió a estar en calma…_

_Por un tiempo breve._

En el medio de Londres, una multitud se reunía, sus murmullos conmocionados llenaban el lugar, todos los que presenciaron la escena veían boquiabiertos de horror, los chismes iban de un lugar a otro. La policía llego rápidamente a la escena, evitando que la gente se acercara aún más a la escena del crimen.

_Ha habido un extraño caso que involucra a ciudadanos británicos quienes han tenido que regresar de India, estos son golpeados, despojados de todo y colgados de cabeza de los aleros afuera de un café que servía comida india. Desde entonces, nobles o soldados que han regresado de India se han encontrado con la misma suerte de vez en cuando, todas las víctimas tenían un papel pegado en ellos…_

**_Miren esto, salvajes, patéticos_ **

**_Niños escogidos de_ **

**_La pereza y depravación_ **

****

**_Inglaterra es la patria del diablo_ **

**_Roba todo e impone su despreciable_ **

**_Podrida y decadente cultura en su lugar._ **

****

**_A todos los idiotas dominados por la_ **

**_Perra de esta tierra, ustedes son los_ **

**_Únicos que merecen la_ **

**_Venganza de los cielos._ **

**_Ahora, ¡el día ha llegado!_ **

La mano de quien leía la carta la arrugo en un ataque de ira “¡Demonios, esta es la vigésima vez!” Grito enojado Randall, apretando los dientes “¿Aun no has aprehendido al culpable, Abberline?”

“¡Mis disculpas!” Respondió Abberline sin poder ver a los ojos a su superior.

“Y la gloria de capturar a Jack el Destripador nos fue robada por ese mocoso y su nuevo juguete…” Siguió regañando al cada vez más desanimado Abberline, furioso con toda la situación.

“Perdón por ser ese mocoso” Detrás del par nos encontrábamos mirándolos, Ciel con su cara demasiado calmada, sin ser el tipo de persona que muestra su enojo en público, a su lado me encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba, enojada por ser referida como un juguete.

“¡Conde Phantomhive!” Sorprendidos, nos miraron, Randall se puso pálido, conociendo la diferencia de estatus entre Ciel y el. Lo mire con burla antes de sacarle la lengua, para su enojo.

“¡Hey, tu! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?” Mire a Abberline, se veía bastante diferente ahora que tenía bigote, lo hacía parecer mayor, lo que seguro era su propósito, la ponía algo incomoda la forma en que le quitaba la inocencia de la cara, pero tampoco es que se viera mal. La mano de su superior lo callo, aunque lo miro confundido, se quedó en silencio, viendo atento lo que hacíamos.

“Lord Phantomhive, ¿Por qué esta aquí?” Nos miró mientras fingía estar más calmado, abrí los ojos sorprendida de la rapidez que cambiaba de cara, y luego los hombres se quejan de que nosotras somos doble cara…

“¿Oh, no es obvio? Estamos aquí para limpiar el desastre hecho por un viejo y patético perro de caza” Comento burlón mientras le quitaba los papeles, como pasaba en estos casos, me asegure de leer lo más que pude por encima de su hombro “¿Hump? Esto es un crimen dirigido solo personas que regresaron a Inglaterra desde la India. Ya veo, las victimas no están muertas…”

“Es un buen cambio de lo que siempre hacemos” Comente mientras me acercaba a él, consciente de tener la distancia apropiada “De vez en cuando es bueno no tener que estar entre sangre” comente mientras fruncía mi nariz recordando uno de los anteriores casos donde había tenido que estudiar cuerpos que llevaban demasiado tiempo al sol. Abberline me miro con sorpresa.

“¡No puedes solo…!” El grito de Randall se silenció por la carta con el sello de la reina que tenía Ciel, todos sabíamos que estaba imponente ante las órdenes de la reina.

Aunque siempre me pregunte porque no la leía, después de todo, Ciel podría estar utilizando una de otro caso, pero igual, al final nos convenía, uno nunca sabe cuándo necesitemos meternos en una investigación.

“Si fuera cualquier hombre en la calle no me involucraría. Sin embargo no deseo quedarme sentado a ver como insultan el nombre de la familia real” Sonriendo, seguimos leyendo mientras se los pasábamos a Sebastián detrás de nosotros. Todo el tiempo, Randall nos miraba con los dientes apretados, furioso por su incapacidad de contradecir a la reina o a un noble “Las víctimas son descritas como ‘niños escogidos de la pereza y la depravación’ lo cual es exacto”

_El territorio del Imperio Británico en la India. En la actualidad, muchos pobladores están viviendo en las colonias británicas de la India. El tercer o cuarto hijo de una familia de clase alta no puede permitirse una vida de lujos en Inglaterra, puede vivir como un aristócrata en la India._

_Estos quienes han vuelto de la Indias son llamados Anglos Indianos. Aquellos que no pueden dejar el estilo de vida holgazán debido al lujo que encontraron en India son llamados Indianos Presuntuosos._

“Ellos son unos quienes están muy ocupados con la extravagancia y la indulgencia en pasatiempos inútiles” Explico el serio comisionario, lo mire con algo de sospecha, intranquila que se viera tan serio y profesional cuando lo habíamos escuchado gritar momentos antes.

Ciel se concentró en el dibujo al final, imitando al dibujo, saco la lengua “De todas formas ¿Qué es esta marca?” lo mire cariñosa, acercándome un poco más de lo que sería totalmente apropiado en público en esta era. Ciel es demasiado tierno.

“¡Él se está burlando de nosotros los británicos y de la reina! ¡Que idiota…!” Haciendo un cambio repentino, Randall grito mientras apretaba de nuevo la cara, hablando con pasión “¡Esta cazando únicamente a aquellos que regresan de India, lo que significa que no puede ser otro que un vulgar y bárbaro indiano!” Este hombre cambia mas emoción que un niño en un berrinche.

Me lo quede mirando sin impresionarme, claro que esta vez tenía la razón sobre quien podría ser el sospechoso, pero su razonamiento era tonto “Dios, con razón que no consiguen capturar a nadie y terminamos resolviéndolo nosotros” Los mire mientras se ponía cada vez más roja del enojo, me observaba como si quisiera ahorcarme ahí mismo, sin dudarlo, volví a sacarle la lengua de la misma forma que Ciel, viéndolo contener su enojo para que no se le viera gritándole a un noble y su compañía.

“Entonces esta es la razón por la que fui llamado aquí. Una gran cantidad de contrabando indiano se está fortaleciendo en la punta este. Puedo ver que incluso la policía de la ciudad no sabe qué hacer con una calle oscura como la punta este. Es difícil identificar una ruta y un número exacto ¿cierto?” los dos policías agacharon la cabezas avergonzados por la suposición preciso del joven noble “Lo haré a mi manera, quiero regresar lo más rápido que pueda a la mansión señorial” Sonreí ante la idea de regresar a casa, Finn estaba emocionado por la idea de hacer muñecos de nieve y Baldroy había propuesto una pelea de nieve “Sebastián ¿Acabaste de memorizar esos archivos?” Le pregunto mientras el demonio devolvía con los archivos, se giró hacia mi cuando recibió una repuesta afirmativa “Amari ¿Necesitas ver algo en la escena?” Lo pensé por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, al final Agni no había dejado pistas y por lo tanto no había necesidad de buscar nada que lo pusiera en la escena del crimen “Entonces vámonos” Lo seguimos sin decir nada más. De forma discreta, le sonreí a Abberline antes de concentrarme en Ciel.

Abberline respondió mi sonrisa con confusión, viendo como nos alejábamos “Comisionado Randall ¿Quién es exactamente ese niño y la dama que lo acompaña?”

“Supongo que ya no importa ahora, dado que lo has visto… Abberline” El hombre mayor se giró para verlo “Este país posee una agencia ejecutiva secreta, la cual es directamente controlada por la reina, es estrictamente mantenido en secreto. Esa es Phantomhive. La familia Phantomhive ha servido por generaciones, ellos son llamados los perros guardianes de la reina o los terribles nobles” Sus ojos estaban serios, tratando de decirle sin palabras la importancia de este secreto.

“¿Por qué son llamados los terribles nobles? ¿Acaso ellos no sirven a la familia real como nosotros?” Abberline lo miraba confundido, sin entender la necesidad de tanto secreto de lo que él veía como una agencia parecida a la policía.

“No, sus labores no son algo fácil. Cada nación posee un mundo superficial y un mundo subterráneo y Gran Bretaña no es la excepción, los Phantomhive son una agencia que oculta todas las fechorías de la familia real… No importa cuán sucio sea. Una sombra es algo que una familia real normalmente no debería de tener… La oscura calle de la punta este, es donde la gente envuelta con el multinacional bajo mundo se reúne en este país. El único que tiene poder de manejar y controlar todo el bajo mundo de este país, evitando que se infiltre en el mundo superficial… Es la familia Phantomhive” Apretó los dientes, odiando tener que admitir el verdadero trabajo del mocoso, sabiendo que solo lo llamaban cuando él y la policía no podía manejar una situación.

“Así que básicamente, son lo opuesto a la policía” Abberline miro por donde se había marchado el trió “¿Qué pasa con la dama? Por la forma en que se comporta da a entender que está acostumbrada a estas situaciones…” Recordó su comportamiento casual ante estos casos y la idea de la sangre.

“Los rumores dicen que es como una hada bajo correa, jugando con testigos y culpables por igual para encontrar información, únicamente por ordenes del Conde, se le ha visto contestar cosas que deberían ser impasibles de saber sobre personas que acaba de conocer; es demasiado inteligente y estudiada para ser alguien del bajo mundo pero demasiado cómoda con el bajo mundo para ser una dama de sociedad, dicen que puede ser la amante del conde como puede ser alguien que contrato por su increíble habilidad para ayudar con sus casos, cosa que demostró descubriendo la identidad de Jack el Destripador y sigue probando ayudando al Conde, también es conocida por nunca mentir, pero juega con la verdad de una forma que no parece verdad. Casi todos los que la conocen bien responden por ella y existe el rumor de que Madame Red, un icono en la alta sociedad, la quiere tomar bajo su ala, lo único que se tiene por certeza, es que ella solo le es leal al Phantomhive, no importa cuánto se le ofrezca… Ninguno de los dos es humano… Son demonios”

* * *

“Joven amo, hemos llegado” Nos detuvimos en frete de una bodega, se veía igual a como se veía en el manga, me tape la nariz con la manga.

“Ciel, no creo que debamos entrar ahí” Le dije ante su mirada cautelosa.

“¿Por qué?” Cogiéndolo de los hombros, lo mire tan seria como pude.

“Porque no quiero que arruines todo tu buen proceso con el asma” Me miro con sorpresa antes suspirar, entendiendo de repente mi necesidad de evitar el lugar “Tus pulmones están casi completamente libres de flemas, ya puedes nadar por más horas sin necesitar un descanso y ya casi no necesitas parar para respirar” lo mire con los brazos cruzados.

“Amari…” Suspiro antes de mirar a Sebastián “Cógela y sigamos. No quiero perder el tiempo”

“Si, joven amo” Y de repente, unas manos me acomodaron en el hombro de Sebastián como si fuera un bulto de papas, indignada, fulmine con la mirada el piso mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Oí la puerta que se abría y al instante el olor del opio y el humo llego a nosotros.

“Que olor tan desagradable…” Escuche a Ciel comentar, agitándome, trate de poder bajarme del hombro del demonio, después de un momento de sentirme luchar, el me bajo.

“Si me hicieras caso no tendrías que soportarlo” Lo mire mientras hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el molesto aroma. Lo mire preocupada, pero él no parecía afectado por todo el humo de la habitación.

“Así que finalmente encontró este lugar, conde” Lau nos habló desde donde se encontraba rodeado de chicas, resignada, decidí que lo mejor era poder salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, y eso solo haría si me quedaba callada “Se siente extraño para mí el que usted me vea de esta forma. Como sea, siempre supe que el día vendría”

Los miraba hablar cuando sentí que alguien tocaba la parte de atrás de mí vestido, sorprendida, me gire para ver una de las chicas que estaban sentadas con Lau hace un momento. Curiosa, me quede quieta mientras me rodeaba antes de sostener mi mano e intentar llevarme a otra parte.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Le dije mientras miraba hacia donde estaban los demás seguían hablando.

“¡Oh! Querida, ella no va a trabajar aquí por bonita que sea… El conde todavía no ha aprendido a compartir” La voz de Lau llamo la atención hacia donde me intentaba defender contra la chica sorprendentemente fuerte. Vi como Ciel fruncía el ceño antes de hacerme señas de que me acercara, me disculpe con la muchacha que me miraba triste antes de acercarme a Ciel “Bueno conde, creo que esta conversación debería ser en otra parte...”

* * *

“Ya veo” Comento Lau mientras lo seguíamos por las calles de Londres “Dado que no hay víctimas debe ser porque él está dirigido a los ciudadanos de clase alta o soldados” El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba, sin realmente importarle la situación de personas que no son sus clientes “¿Harás del criminal un ejemplo para la gente común? Debe ser agotador para ti, Conde”

“Tonterías” Resoplo Ciel

“Sin embargo, hemos caminado durante mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde estamos ahora es donde se aloja la gente india?” El comentario de Sebastián llamo la atención hacia la calle vieja donde nos encontrábamos.

“Ah, lo siento” Lau se rio “Me perdí en la conversación así que parece que estamos perdidos ahora”

“¡Serás…!” Dijo enojado Ciel antes de resignarse al típico comportamiento del chino “Bueno, primeros regresemos…” Al apenas girarse Ciel choco con alguien que parecía prevenir de India, vestido con ropa sucia andrajosa, nos miraba con odio antes de doblarse, agarrándose el pecho.

“¡Dueles! ¡Mis costillas están quebradas!” Grito el hombre para la sorpresa de Ciel.

A mi lado, Sebastián suspiraba, cansado de que su amo siempre se encontrara en ese tipo de situaciones. Cuando me iba a acercar a Ciel para ayudarlo, el brazo del demonio me detuvo, nerviosa, lo mire para ver que negaba con la cabeza. Resignada, me quede a su lado, lista para meterme si algo pasaba.

“¡Que alguien venga y me ayude!” Siguió gritando delante del atónito Ciel.

“¿Estas bien?”

“¿Qué paso? ¡Él es tan cruel!”

Cada vez más y más personas se acercaban a nosotros, tensa, mire mientras nos encontrábamos rodeados de ellos, todos mirándonos, la atmosfera se sentía pesada, como si estuviera preparando para atacarnos.

El hombre con el que Ciel se había topado lo agarro de su abrigo negro, acercándolo a su cara “Mostrándote en un lugar como este… ¡Lo estas pidiendo! Ese es un lindo traje el que tienes, joven… Un noble ¿Eh?” Disgustado, Ciel aparto la mano que lo sujetaba “¡Págame dinero como consuelo! ¡Arroja todo lo que tengas!”

“Al parecer estamos atrapados entre unos vagabundos de nuevo, joven amo” Nos quedamos en silencio, junto a ellos, lamente haber venido con ellos sabiendo que algo así pasaría “¿Debería…?”

“Deshazte de ellos de inmediato” Sentí la mano de Ciel agarrar la mía, como si me estuviera consolando. A pesar de la situación, no pude evitar sonreír ante su gesto, apreciando que me quisiera proteger aunque casi no me dejaba ver lo que pasaba por su sombrero alto.

“Les diré… Todos nosotros aquí despreciamos a los nobles” Continuo el hombre de antes “¡Ellos nos trajeron hasta Inglaterra y después nos desecharon como basura!” Curiosa, cuando quise ver a Lau me di cuenta de que había desaparecido, un movimiento repentino desde el techo me llamo la atención a un Lau sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa, sin sorprenderme por su acción “¡Todos los británicos son egoístas!” Grito recibiendo las exclamaciones afirmativas de a multitud “Debido a ustedes, terminamos viviendo como miserables ratas de alcantarilla” Saco una navaja curva mientras nos miraba con odio “¡Nuestro país fue todo pisoteado por sus zapatos!”

“Pero primero tengo algo que preguntarles a todos” Una repentina nueva voz pregunto.

“¡Es verdad, tenemos algo que preguntarles!” Sin notarlo, la turba furiosa le siguió la corriente.

“Si la respuesta es útil, les daré algunas comidas deliciosas como recompensas” Siguió la voz, detrás de Ciel, me pregunte como podía estar Soma tan calmado aunque estuviera con Agni.

“¡Si, algo delicioso!”

“¡El pescado es bueno!”

“¡Ahora tengo hambre!” Dándose cuenta, la multitud miro donde provenía la voz “¡Espera un momento!...”

Vestido con su ropa elaborada y de colores llamativos, el joven aunque tenía la misma nacionalidad que los demás, se veía considerablemente más limpio que los otros. Sin preocuparse por ser el centro de la atención de los demás, mostraba un pedazo de papel donde estaba dibujada una mujer como si lo hubiera dibujado un niño pequeño. Detrás de él, estaba Agni, que con cara seria miraba la situación.

“Así que, chicos…” Llamo la atención sobre el supuesto retrato “Estamos buscando a alguien, ¿han visto a cualquier indio que luzca así?” Todos lo miramos en silencio, sorprendidos por él.

“¿Qué diablos? ¡Estás en mi camino, bastardo!” El primero hombre se acercó al príncipe, poniendo su arma en la cara del tranquilo Soma.

“Que grosero… Llamarme de semejante forma tan poco cortes…” Soma lo miro antes de inclinarse para vernos detrás de él “¿Qué? ¿Están peleando un duelo?”

“¡Hey, no me ignores!”

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron cuando se fijó en Ciel antes de estrecharse cuando vio que nuestras manos estaban unidas.

“Él tiene un mayordomo…” Apartando al hombre, nos miró con enojo “¿Tu eres… un noble británico?”

“¿Y que si lo soy?” Respondió Ciel mientras me ocultaba aún más.

“Y tienes una persona india contigo” Lo mire con sorpresa antes de negar con la cabeza, pero siendo ignorada por él “Entonces estoy del lado de mi gente. Agni…”

“Si” respondió Agni con una mano en el pecho

“Derrótalos y rescata a la chica” Dijo mientras nos señalaba

“Sus deseos son órdenes” Comenzó a desenvolver su mano “Blandiré este puño bendecido por los dioses…” Sin querer poner en riesgo a Ciel cuando Sebastián luchaba, empecé a tratar de soltar la mano de Ciel.

“¡Hey!” Grite cuando me zafe de Ciel, ignorando sus protestas, me puse delante del enojado Conde “Aunque te agradezco la intención ¡Ciel no ha hecho nada malo!” Le dije a la cara, viendo como tanto maestro como mayordomo se detenían ante mis palabras “¡Estábamos caminando por aquí cuando él nos atacó y llamo una turba!” Señale al primero hombre, que nos miraba confundido, sin saber que hacer ahora.

“¡Ustedes ahí! ¿Realmente iniciaron una pelea con este niño sin ningún motivo?” Confirmando mis palabras con las miradas culpables de los hombres a nuestro alrededor, me miro de nuevo.

“¿Y no quieres que te salve?” Me relaje ante su cara de curiosidad infantil, finalmente permitiendo que Ciel me llevara entre él y el demonio.

“No necesito que me salves, estoy con Ciel por mi voluntad” Le dije mientras tomaba la mano de Ciel para reforzar el hecho.

Pensativo, nos miró antes de asentir con determinación “¡Agni, nuestros hermanos son los únicos equivocados aquí! ¡Deberíamos ayudar a este niño!”

“¡Si!” Todos lo miraron con confusión, sin creer su cambio tan rápido de parecer.

Mientras veíamos a Agni acabar con todos los que nos atacaron, Ciel se giró para verme enojado “¿Qué estabas pensando?”

Me reí nerviosa ante su mirada de regaño, avergonzada, agache la cabeza mientras él seguía hablando sobre ponerme en peligro.

“Así que chicos… espero que no estén heridos o algo así” Interrumpió Soma, que con curiosidad se acercó a nosotros.

“Er… no” Contesto Sebastián que lo miraba como si fuera de otro planeta.

“También niño… Este no es el tipo de área para un niño salga a jugar” Miro a Ciel con un dedo levantado antes de mirarme “Y no deberías de ponerte en peligro de esa forma, podrías haberte lastimado de gravedad” Ciel y yo simplemente lo miramos, enojados por la forma en que nos trataba como bebés “Bien… de todos modos estoy en medio de una búsqueda así que me tengo que ir”

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio viéndolo hablar de forma animada con el su mayordomo, antes de que unos aplausos nos llamaran la atención.

“Vaya… Esos dos eran impresionantes” Lau nos dijo desde su sitio en el techo, feliz y con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Estaba empezando a dudar que tuviera otra expresión.

“¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo?” Ciel le pregunto, la vena en su sien hinchándose.

“Meh, solo esperando el momento exacto para saltar” Sin preocuparse, salto para caer delante de nosotros “Ellos definitivamente no son personas que vivan en la punta este” Comento mientras miraba como los otros dos se iban “Ellos visten lindos trajes, y su acento inglés es muy bueno también”

“Oh bueno, parece que nuestro primer trabajo será entregar estas personas a la policía de la ciudad” Comento Sebastián mientras señalaba la pila de personas inconscientes.

Lau se rio en su manga antes de apuntar un dedo a nosotros “Que lindos, Conde”

Ciel lo miro confundido hasta que vio lo que señalaba Lau, con un sonrojo, dejo ir mi mano mientras tartamudeaba excusas. Hice un puchero cuando mi mano empezó a enfriarse.

* * *

Apenas y entramos a la mansión cuando empezó a nevar, sacudí los pocos copos de nieve que estaban en mi pelo antes de quitarme mi abrigo, agradeciéndole a un divertido Sebastián.

“Estoy cansado…” Dijo un Ciel exhausto “Y empieza a nevar…” Sonreí con emoción, la nieve podía ser estorbosa y difícil de manejar, pero seguía siendo hermosa; sin mencionar que había sido divertido jugar con ella con todos. Recordé con cariño la cara de Ciel cuando lo había obligado a salir a hacer muñecos conmigo interpretando a Anna de Frozen, lastima que el no entendió la broma y me pregunto que hacia en la puerta “¡En serio! Estoy empezando a cansarme de ser llamado a Londres por cada asunto pequeño” Ciel pisoteo hacia las escaleras enojado.

Lau se rio mientras nos seguía “Bueno, no queda de otra si no ladrar si hay algún tipo de amenaza para la reina. Esto es parte de ser un lamentable perro guardián, ¿no es así, Conde?”

“¡Joven amo, Señorita Mirari! Bienvenidos” Asomándose por una puerta, Finn nos saludó a todos junto con los demás.

“Puedo ver que trajiste a todos los sirvientes esta vez…” Lau comento a Sebastián, confundido cuando se acordó de todos los desastres de los que habían sido culpables.

“Si, ellos podrían terminar una carga más si los dejamos en la mansión” Respondió Sebastián mientras se imaginaba llegar a una mansión envuelta en fuego “Bueno ahora” Nos miró con su sonrisa cordial de siempre “Deben de estar cansados debido al frió. Le serviré de inmediatamente”

“Estoy de acuerdo entonces” Suspiro Ciel

“En vez de te inglés, vamos a tener chai, eso podría ser mejor”

“Estoy de acuerdo entonces” Comento Ciel sin preocuparse, deteniéndose, giro la cabeza para poder ver mejor a los recién llegados “¿Por qué demonios están ustedes aquí?” Grito Ciel ante un Soma tranquilo.

“¿Huh? ¿Lo olvidaste? Pero si acabamos de conocernos hoy” Soma se cruzó de brazos sin preocuparse de las miradas confundidas del trió a su lado “Además de que te salve. En la india es común dar bienvenida a los invitados y entretenerlos, incluso tenemos un dicho para eso: entretener a los invitados incluso si tienes que vender tus tesoros” Lo ignore mientras saludaba a un Agni que subía las escaleras de prisa “¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la cama?” Miro alrededor confundido.

“¿Porque estás buscando una cama?” Lau se acercó mientras le preguntaba.

“En mi país nos sentamos con los invitados en una cama”

“¡Mi príncipe!” Agni lo saludos sonriendo desde las escaleras “¡La encontré!”

“¡Hey, escuchen cuando los demás están hablando!” Ciel grito

“Meh, aunque esto es estrecho he decidido quedarme aquí” Ciel apretó mi muñeca mientras seguíamos al despreocupado príncipe por las escaleras. Aunque alegre porque la historia avanzaba y conocer a Soma y Agni, en este momento preferiría estar tomando algo caliente mientras me relajaba, no corriendo para subir las escaleras.

“¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de ustedes?” Grito Ciel cuando nos encontramos a Agni que nos indicaba donde estaba Soma.

“Realmente no considere quedarme en una posada” Soma comento mientras se quitaba su abrigo “¿Es costumbre en Inglaterra echar sus invitados afuera en el frio?”

“¿Quién diablos eres tú?” Ciel se veía cada vez más enojado con el príncipe relajado en la cama

Los ojos dorados de Soma se enfocaron en nosotros “¿Yo? Yo soy un príncipe”

“¿Un príncipe?” Sebastián levanto una ceja

Agni nos sonrió antes de hacer un gesto en dirección de su amo “Esta persona es el vigésimo sexto hijo del rey del estado principesco de Bengala… Príncipe Soma Asman Gandal” Mirando a un Soma que parecía posar, hice una mueca ante el titulo ridículamente largo.

“Voy quedarme aquí un tiempo, ok… enano” La mano en mi muñeca se apretó ante el comentario descarado de Soma.

“Entonces como símbolo de nuestra nueva amistad, ¡Agni hará un poco de te!” El hombre dijo alegremente “En un día frió, él te chai es lo mejor que se puede beber. Tomare prestado la cocina” Sin esperar respuesta, salió trotando de la habitación.

“¡Espera! Servir él te es una de mis la…” Sebastián lo siguió, queriendo evitar que hiciera desorden.

“Increíble… ¿Realmente eres un príncipe?” El jardinero le pregunto con estrellas en los ojos.

“¿Un… príncipe?” Mey-Rin lo miraba con curiosidad.

“Hump, esto es como, mi primera vez viendo un príncipe en la vida real” El chef lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

El príncipe les sonrió con arrogancia antes de hacerles un gesto con una mano para que se acercara “Puedes acercarte”

Los vimos mientras hablaban con el príncipe felices, suspirando, me apoye contra el hombre de Ciel sin apartar mi mano de su agarre “Supongo que tocara acostumbrarnos a ellos”

Ciel me dio una mirada horrorizada “¿Acostumbrarnos…?” Susurro como si la sola idea la asustara. Cansada, asentí con la cabeza.

“Sera un buen amigo” Hable en voz baja mientras sonreía “Especialmente después de que lo ayudes”

Me miro como si estuviera loca antes de poner su cabeza en mi hombro (¿Y cuándo creció tanto? Juraba que hasta hace poco éramos de la misma altura, pero ahora me superaba por unos centímetros. Maravillas de la pubertad supongo).

Me reí mientras disfrutaba del olor fresco que venía de su cabello.

“Ah, al parecer se avecinan ratos animados, ¿no es así, conde?” Saliendo de la nada, Lau interrumpió nuestro momento.

De repente tenso, Ciel se separó de mi “¡Largo de aquí!” Grito el Conde, ya harto de todos los invitados en su mansión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que no se dicen por un autor poco confiable:
> 
> -En realidad no se si se dieron cuenta pero Ciel es un año mayor que en el canon, ¿porque? lo hice porque Amari es prácticamente una adulta, y no hay forma en que escriba de forma cómoda una relación con tanta diferencia de edad y los dos no sean mayores de edad, por otra parte, no afecta en la trama en su mayoria.
> 
> -Amari no va a tener una nacionalidad en especial, ¿porque? en diferentes momentos incluiré cosas de diferentes culturas, pocas e irrelevantes pero que no cuadrarían.
> 
> -Los rumores tienden a exagerar, aquí el caso es que Amari llama demasiado la atención de una forma que no se considera adecuada para las mujeres de esa época y por lo tanto, se habla mucho de ella. Sin decirle a nadie, Madame Red hizo una compaña publicitaria para Amari para evitar rumores perjudiciales, por otra parte, mas de una persona a intentado engañar a Ciel usándola, lo que únicamente causa que Amari los rechace o si la enojan (como cuando tratan de que asesine a Ciel) llame a cierto demonio para que se ocupe del problema; de todas formas, esto le gano la reputación de serle fiel únicamente a Ciel, y por lo tanto una combinación de ser una mujer hermosa (Madame Red), peligrosa (el bajo mundo), honesta (Madame Red), manipuladora (el bajo mundo) que le es fiel solo a Ciel (Madame Red y el bajo mundo).
> 
> -¿Porque una hada? Las hadas son consideradas protectoras de la naturaleza, algo con lo que Amari tiene compatibilidad, cuidando de ese tipo de cosas en la mansión y también al hacerse amiga de los animales en el bosque. Las hadas no pueden mentir, Amari esta acostumbrada a que no miente si no hay razón, solo tuerce la verdad u omite información, de resto, siempre dice la verdad. Me he decidido por un hada debido a que son mas inocentes y juguetonas, causan mal pero no se da cuenta, algo que concuerda mas con Amari en futuros capítulos.
> 
> Adiós y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Un Día En La vida De Ciel, Como Empiezan Los Rumores Y El Hecho De Que Por Fin Estamos Empezando A Analizar Nuestros Sentimientos. Felicidades

Ciel yo nos encontrábamos profundamente dormidos, nuestras cabezas apoyadas una junto a la otra, abrazando el peluche que Ciel me había regalado, me acurruque en el brazo que envolvía mi cintura, la respiración de Ciel movía el pelo encima de mi cabeza, haciendo que me relajara aún más en mi sueño, calmada por su ya familiar presencia y un leve olor a chocolate amargo.

Los dos nos encontrábamos debajo de las cobijas, disfrutando del calor que proporcionaban contra la mañana fría. La habitación parecía estar alejada del mundo, se podía apreciar la sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad. Afuera se pudo escuchar el canto de un pájaro y los susurros de voces de la gente de Londres que empezaba su día.

“…Señor Ciel… Señorita Mirari… Es hora de despertar” La repentina voz despertó a Ciel, que con su brazo libre se acarició los ojos, tratando de despertarse “Señor Ciel…” Incomodo por el método inusual de despertarlo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara feliz de Soma.

Ciel soltó un grito obligándome a despertar, sorprendida, me senté en la cama mientras dejaba caer el peluche.

“¿¡Ciel!?” Lo mire mientras él se tapaba el contrato con una mano, confundida y alarmada, seguí su mirada ante un sonriente Agni.

“Namaste, Señor Ciel, Señorita Mirari” Nos dijo cuándo nos vio despiertos, lo mire confundida antes de resoplar y acostarme otra vez en la cama, con el sueño espantado por el susto desde tan temprano “El desayuno ha sido preparado”

“¿¡Porque estas en mi habitación!?” Grito Ciel cuando entendió del todo la situación, cerrando el ojo con el contrato, giro la mirada para ver a Amari, que sin cuidado del mundo se había acurrucado a su lado, sin preocuparse de que sus piernas se veían. Suspirando frustrado pero demasiado acostumbrado a ella por ahora, simplemente subió las cobijas para que la taparan. De la nada fue recogido, volviendo a destapar a Amari, que frunciendo el ceño, trataba de ignorar todo mientras enterraba la cara en el peluche con el olor de chocolate y vainilla mezclados.

“Con permiso” Entro en el cuarto Sebastián, sin preocuparse por el grito de su maestro. Sorprendido por la escena, se detuvo para ver como Ciel peleaba con Agni para que lo bajara, una Mirari que acurrucada contra el peluche, fingiendo que nada extraño estaba pasando mientras ignoraba las ordenes de Ciel para que se tapara “Joven amo…”

“La comida se enfriara si no se apresuran” Agni dijo mientras mantenía a Ciel en lo alto, sin preocuparse por la forma en la que el conde se retorcía.

“¿Oh? Aquí está así de animado desde tan temprano” Lau asomo la cabeza para ver la escena, curioso por todos los gritos, alzo una ceja ante la forma acostada de Mirari, interesado en la forma en que la camisa blanca apenas le cubría los muslos, amenazando con subirse ante el mínimo movimiento.

Dándose cuenta de que había llamada la atención del invitado, Sebastián se apresuró a dejar la bandeja con él te de la mañana para cubrir a una casi dormida Mirari, que solo le sonrió un poco antes de acurrucarse para tratar de seguir durmiendo. El demonio suspiro antes de salir de la habitación con Lau, ya acostumbrado a que la viajera del tiempo no se levantara hasta unas horas después.

“¡Sebastián!” Llego el grito asustado del trió, que corriendo, se apresuraron a rodear a Sebastián.

“¿Podrían ustedes tres recordar que tenemos invitados?” Cansado, el mayordomo se preguntó cómo podrían haber hecho un desastre minutos después de que él les dijera las tareas del día.

“¡Es extraño! ¡La comida, el jardín y la ropa!” El trió le dijo a un confundido Sebastián mientras ignoraba los gritos de un Ciel que seguía siendo cargado por Agni.

Atónito, Sebastián miraba como las tareas que había encargado hace unos minutos ya habían sido realizados. Con toda la ropa habiendo sido lavada y colgada correctamente, el jardín bellamente organizado con la adición de decoraciones de la cultura de India y en la cocina el desayuno perfectamente preparado y listo para servir “¿Qué sucedió…?” Sebastián pregunto.

“¡Ah! Fue arrogante de mi parte, pero yo prepare todo esto” Agni comento saliendo de la nada.

Alarmado, Sebastián camino hacia Agni “¡Oh, no deberías! Por favor solo relájate, tu eres nuestro invitado”

“Oh, pero no es nada” Le sonrió Agni “Por supuesto excluyendo al príncipe, es lo menos que puedo hacer como invitado, aligerando la pesada carga de Sebastián”

“Agni” Mirándolo, Sebastián se preguntaba una y otra vez como no lo había encontrado cuando estaba contratando empleados para la mansión, y si sería posible contratarlo. Sebastián suspiro cuando noto al trió que lo miraba “¿Por qué todos ustedes no se arrodillan en el suelo y suplican una mera sobra del talento de Agni? Tal vez podrían mejorar un poco” Sonriendo, el demonio le comento a los sirvientes que lo miraban sorprendidos, antes de que corrieran para tumbar a un confundido Agni.

“¡Dame algo de sobra!”

“¡Algo para mí!”

“¡Yo también!”

“Ho ho ho”

“¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?”

Sebastián se fue, ignorando el caos que hacían todos.

* * *

“¿Y…?” En el comedor, Ciel se apoyaba en su brazo, mirando al relajado príncipe que comía sin notar nada extraño. A su lado, mordisqueaba una tostado mientras aún seguía medio dormida. Después de que Agni finalmente había soltado a un Ciel vestido para iniciar el día, que había pisoteado hasta donde me encontraba durmiendo solo para echarme de la cama, obligándome a iniciar el día antes de lo deseado “¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse en mi mansión?” Frente a mí se encontraba Lau, incomoda y preguntándome que hacía desde tan temprano aquí, lo salude.

Soma comía sin importarle lo serio que se veía Ciel, hinchando las mejillas como una ardilla, trago antes de responder “Bueno, nos iremos tan pronto nuestro trabajo este cumplido”

“¿Y eso es…?” Ciel apretó los dientes ante la actitud despreocupada de Soma, tratando de calmarlo, le pase una tostada con mermelada.

“¿No están ustedes buscando a alguien?” Lau pregunto, recordando el papel que había mostrado el príncipe el día anterior.

“¿Y porque necesitas quedarte tú también aquí?” Le pregunto Ciel a Lau, recibiendo un gesto despreocupado del otro.

“Oh, estamos buscando una dama” Soma rebusco entre su ropa antes de sacar el mismo dibujo que la vez pasada “Esta dama” Todos nos quedamos viendo el supuesto retrato, nuestras expresiones cada vez más sombrías al darnos cuenta lo difícil que sería buscar a la mujer, claro que conocía lo historia, de cómo era un sirvienta que se había casado por voluntad, y tenía una idea de cómo empezar a buscarla, pero eso solo sería posible si Ciel me preguntaba “Su nombre es Meena, ella era una sirvienta en mi palacio” Hice una mueca al recordar la forma en que había terminado ese reencuentro “Yo lo dibuje ¡Lo dibuje tan bien que una vez que la veas la reconocerás! ¿No es ella una belleza?”

“Sebastián ¿puedes encontrarla con esto?” Le pregunto Ciel con la misma expresión sombría en su cara.

“Incluso para mí eso es… Hare mi mejor esfuerzo” Respondió el demonio, inseguro de la probabilidad de que cualquiera pudiera encontrarla con un dibujo de esa calidad.

“Hmm, nunca he visto semejante dama tan hermosa” Incrédula, mire a Lau mientras este ponía cara de confusión ante el extraño retrato.

Soma agradeció por la comida antes de contestar “¡Por supuesto! Ella es la dama más hermosa en mi palacio”

“¿Y… porque esta mujer está en Inglaterra?” El conde fue ignorado por los dos invitados extranjeros, que se arrodillaban y oraban a una estatua salida de la nada “¡Escuchen!” Confundidos, nos paramos para ver de cerca la estatua y a los dos hombres que seguían rezando “¿Qué están haciendo tan de repente?” Pregunto inseguro.

“Al parecer ellos están rezando, pero esto es una horrible y surrealista, estatua de Dios” Lau miraba confundido la figura, tratando de entender que era y que estaba haciendo.

“¿Una figura de Dios…?” Sebastián miro pensativo la estatua, colocando un dedo debajo de su barbilla “Es solo una estatua de una mujer quien tiene cabezas de hombres como collar y baila felizmente en el estómago de un hombre”

“Es la diosa Kali” Les sonreí ante sus miradas de sorpresa “Es una diosa de la religión hindú” Saque la lengua imitando el movimiento de la estatua, Ciel levanto una ceja con sospecha.

“Eso es cierto, Señora Mirari” Sin notarlo, Sebastián y Ciel se tensaron antes de mirar con confusión a Agni “Nuestra diosa Kali es la esposa de nuestro dios Shiva y también es la diosa del poder” Emocionada, escuche la historia de un apasionado Agni.

“¿Qué opinas…?” Ciel le pregunto a Sebastián.

“Si semejante persona tan fuerte existe, debería tener cuidado cuando vaya a la India” Contesto ante la confusión de Agni.

“Bien, ya he terminado de rezar” Soma camino hacia nosotros antes de envolver su brazo alrededor del cuello de Ciel “¡Salgamos, enano! ¡Tú serás mi guía!”

“¿¡Por qué yo!?” Ciel pregunto “¡Además mi nombre no es enano, es Ciel!”

“Entonces Ciel… Te ordeno que seas mi guía hoy” La cara de Ciel se contorsiono en una mueca de indignación.

Una mano enguatada interrumpió el camino de Soma y (de forma forzada) el de Ciel “Lo siento profundamente pero… Ya ha sido previsto para el joven amo estudiar y trabajar hoy” Dijo Sebastián mientras le sonreía disculpándose a un príncipe que hacia pucheros.

“Como puedes ver estoy muy ocupado, si quieres buscar a esa persona, entonces hazlo por tu cuenta” Dijo Ciel antes de hacerme señas para que lo siguiera, le sonreí a Soma antes de ir detrás e Ciel.

El día de hoy estaba emocionada, mientras que Ciel estaba en sus clases de música y de artes, tenía la mañana libre para seguir leyendo unos libros y archivos que traje específicamente para nuestra estadía en Londres. Eran una mezcla de libros de medicina con análisis del comportamiento; en nuestro último caso el lugar donde había sido dejado los cuerpos tenía una profunda conexión con el asesino, y por lo tanto, le había pedido a Ciel que me dejara ver archivos de viejos casos resueltos para estudiarlos.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del estudio de Ciel, me gire para mirarlo con una sonrisa “Por mucho que disfrute tu música en este momento me quiero concentrar, pero creo que vendré para tu clase de arte”

“Amari” Me miro con un gesto serio “Tenemos invitados, mantente cerca de Mey-Rin mientras no estés a mi lado”

Rodé mis ojos pero asentí con la cabeza, despidiéndome de ellos, camine hasta la habitación con todas mis cosas de trabajo, donde Mey-Rin me esperaba.

“Señorita Mirari” Se inclinó antes de hacerme un gesto ante las cajas llenas de los archivos de Ciel “El Señor Sebastián me pidió que los trajera aquí y que evitara que ninguno se perdiera o alguien los leyera” Me sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo pero yo estaba muy ocupada mirando con desesperación caja tras caja llenas de papeles que podrían terminar siendo inútiles.

“Mey-Rin” La mire queriendo llorar pero determinada, arremangado hasta donde pude las estrechas mangas del vestido, empecé a buscar en la primera caja “¿Podrías por favor acordarme de que debo reunirme con Ciel a las 11?”

Mirando la hora, note que tenía más de una hora para reunir algunos archivos que podrían ser útiles y organizar el resto para posibles futuras referencias.

Y antes de que lo notara me perdí en la lectura y el movimiento metódico de guardar los archivos en diferentes cajas, a mi lado, Mey-Rin estaba en su mayoría en silencio, bajo órdenes de quedarse conmigo, me ayudaba a sellar las cajas y a apilar las que ya estuvieran llenas, poniéndoles una hoja con palabras claves para que en el futuro no olvidara como las había organizado.

Una suave melodía nos distrajo del trabajo, levantando la cabeza, ambas sonreímos ante lo que seguramente era Ciel en su práctica, relajadas por la música, casi nos perdimos la adición de unos tambores y lo que parecía ser un instrumento de cuerda.

“Parece que cierto príncipe y su mayordomo se unieron a la clase de Ciel” Nos reímos en silencio antes de que la música parara y el grito de Ciel echándolos nos llegó, hice una pequeña mueca “Y parece que a él no le gusto su participación”

Nos reímos antes de seguir trabajando, volviendo a perdernos en lo repetitivo del trabajo “Señorita Mirari” Mey-Rin me llamo de repente, alce una ceja por encima del caso del que estaba leyendo “La clase del joven amo está a punto de terminar, creo que es el mejor momento para que nos unamos a el”

La mire antes de asentir, a mi lado dos cajas llenas de posible información útil, estirándome donde estaba sentada en el piso, me levante “Supongo que con esto será suficiente para empezar” Levante una de las cajas con esfuerzo “Mey-Rin, ¿Me pasarías por favor los libros que están en el escritorio?”

“¡Si!” Corrió rápidamente antes de regresar “Hmm… ¿Dónde los pongo, Señorita Mirari?” Me miro con duda.

“Encima de los archivos por favor” Sonreí cuando dejo la pila de libros con precaución, mirándome con duda, como si no debería estar cargando algo “Gracias, Mey-Rin”

Viendo como ella quería discutir, Salí de la habitación sin esperarla, caminando tan rápido como podía con el peso en mis brazos.

“¡Señorita Mirari!” Ella me siguió cargando la otra caja “¡No debería estar cargando eso! El joven amo y la doctora dijeron que no debía esforzarse en su estado”

“Solo es una caja Mey-Rin, nada malo va a pasar porque cargue algo una vez” Me queje.

Las dos ignorábamos las caras de sorpresa y de emoción de nuestros invitados que nos miraban, entusiasmados, empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

Seguimos discutiendo hasta que llegamos al estudio de Ciel, tocando con el pie, espere delante de la puerta mientras trataba de calmar a Mey-Rin

“Señorita Mirari, Mey-Rin” Nos saludó un Sebastián divertido, que sin dudarlo, levanto la caja de mis brazos ante mi puchero y el alivio de Mey-Rin “El joven amo las está esperando”

“Gracias, Sebastián” Le sonreí antes de entrar a la habitación, rindiéndome con que ellos no iban a dejar de tratarme como si fuera parte de la nobleza o su jefa ante ciertas cosas “Hola Ciel” Le sonreí a Ciel donde estaba sentado delante de un lienzo.

“Amari” Me saludo sin dejar de medir una botella con el lápiz

Me senté en un sofá, tratando de entender que era tan interesante sobre la botella, suspirando, deje de prestarle atención a esas cosas, no era como si alguna vez tuve ojo artístico o algo así “Pensé que Soma y Agni estarían contigo” Me reí ante la forma en la que Ciel se congelo ante los nombres. Girando la cabeza, me miro con una ceja alzada, pero apenas abrió la boca para contestarme, Soma abrió la puerta de golpe, una de las sonrisas más felices que había visto en su cara, sus ojos brillaban y no podían decidirse entre mirarme o a Ciel.

Sin decir nada, se sentó detrás de Ciel y saco rápidamente un lápiz, Ciel y yo nos miramos con cara de confusión, casi al mismo tiempo, Soma salto una risita emocionada, pareciendo dar pequeños saltos en su silla “¿Por qué no estas dibujando?” Pregunto con fingida arrogancia, su sonrisa feliz quitándole efecto.

Suspire, decidiendo que iba a ignorar esto. Decidida, saque una de los archivos mientras trataba de ignorar la voz de Sebastián.

“Cuando dibujamos debemos de buscar un balance y profundidad, tratando de manifestar calma y…”

La voz del demonio parecía hacerse cada vez más lejana mientras me concentraba en leer, este era uno de los casos de Ciel antes de que llegara, y aunque horrible como todos estos casos eran, la forma en la que el asesino dejaba todos los que él consideraba como pecadores cerca de una fuente de agua o fuego como simbolismo de purificación de los pecados ciertamente era única y con una correlación con el asesino que nos encontramos que secuestraba niños huérfanos para enterrarlos todos juntos como una forma enfermiza de crearles una familia, era especialmente interesante como ambos se conectaban con el simbolismo a la hora de dejar un cadáver junto con el hecho de que ambos consideraban sus actos como una misión sagrada y un acto de bondad…

“Eh… Dibujar una botella es más aburrido de lo que pensé” La voz de Soma se registró en mi cabeza pero no analizaba del todo sus palabras, demasiado interesada en el caso “Dibujar un cuadro con una mujer desnuda es mejor, ¿no es cierto?” Parpadeando ante el grito de sorpresa de Mey-Rin, levante la vista para ver como Soma la señalaba “¡Así que mujer! ¡Desnúdate!”

Parpadee con sorpresa, preguntándome si había escuchado bien, cuando me di cuenta que él había dicho, me levante para cruzarme de brazos delante de Soma, mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?” Alce una ceja ante la forma en que se ponía pálido “Mey-Rin no es una de tus sirvientes que permiten ese comportamiento, ella es una sirvienta de la casa Phantomhive, y por lo tanto, ella tiene libertad para decidir si ella quiere aceptar algo así, no lo hará simplemente por tus órdenes. No importa si en tu palacio era algo normal y te lo permitían hacer, en este país en el que estas como invitado, y por lo tanto le debes un mínimo de respeto a sus tradiciones y a esta casa-”

Me interrumpió “¡No puedes hablarme así!” Me miro con algo de indignación mientras se levantaba de la silla, poniéndome aún más enojada, fruncí el ceño.

“¡Puedo y lo hare! Así que siéntate y escucha lo que hiciste mal” Lo señale con un dedo mientras se sentaba, asintiendo, continúe hablando mientras ignoraba el silencio de los demás en la habitación.

Lo mire mientras se encogía cada vez más, mirándome con ojos abiertos y algo aterrado, agacho la cabeza y me miro con un puchero, viéndose demasiado castigado para quejarse, especialmente porque Agni tampoco estaba aquí para ayudarlo “¿Comprendes porque te equivocaste?” Le pregunte cuando ya había terminado, más calmada después de hacerle entender sus errores.

“Si…” Me miro con vergüenza.

“¿Comprendes porque no debes volver hacerlo aunque seas un príncipe?” Alce una ceja.

“Si…”

“¿Te disculparas con Mey-Rin por la forma en que la trataste?” Más relajada, vi la forma en que parecía realmente arrepentido.

“Si…” Se giró para ver donde una sorprendida Mey-Rin se quedó congelada junto a Lau (¿De dónde salió y donde estaba?) que se veía igualmente impactado “Perdón por mi comportamiento, Mey-Rin”

“Esta… Está bien” Susurro Mey-Rin mientras miraba la escena de un hombre siendo casi el doble de alto que la Señorita Mirari siendo regañado por ella mientras seguía siendo más alto que ella cuando estaba sentado.

Asentí con satisfacción antes de buscar en uno de mis bolsillos “Esta bien equivocarse Soma, especialmente con una nueva cultura” Le entregue una de los dulces que Ciel me había dado, lo guardaba para ocasiones donde tenía que consolar a un niño en algún caso, y Soma se veía como un niño en este momento, me pareció lógico “Lo que importa es que aprendas de tus errores” Le sonreí ante su cara de sorpresa mientras abría el dulce y lo empezaba a comer.

“¿Estas enojada conmigo…?” Susurro mientras seguía comiendo de la paleta

“Claro que no estoy enojada contigo” Le dije antes de que el me mirara con los ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa “Solo estaba decepcionada por la forma en la que trataste a mi amiga”

“Oh…” Me miro antes de sonreírme “Serás una madre aterradora”

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, me sonroje antes de que me sentara a seguir leyendo. Detrás de mí, todos me miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

“Sebastián…” Susurro Ciel mientras miraba como Amari volvía a leer sin importarle la mirada de asombro de Soma “Recuérdame no enojar a Amari”

“Yes, My Lord…” Respondía de la misma forma el demonio, igual de confundido que su amo.

* * *

Después del almuerzo me encontraba en el estudio de Ciel, apretando contra mí pecho uno de los conejos más suaves que había tocado en mi vida.

“Parece que pasa la prueba de calidad después de que lo renovaron” Ciel me miro con diversión mientras el apretaba un conejo propio. Le parecía asombroso como la misma persona podía pasar de ser severa a ser esta chica acostada en el sillón mientras enterraba la cara en un conejo de peluche azul.

“Lo siguiente, el plan de producción para el próximo año ha llegado desde la sede” Mirando una lista, el demonio caminaba detrás del conde que seguía probando diferentes tipos de juguetes “Al parecer los nuevos productos como las galletas de navidad están teniendo ventas favorables”

“Es tan lindo” Me reí mientras apretaba otro peluche, disfrutando de la suave textura de su sombrero con un moño, incluso los accesorio eran suaves…

Ciel me miro con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba otro peluche, esta vez un gato negro con un gorro de chef, me derretí por la ternura “Supongo que no fue mala idea agregar más animales a las colecciones” se sentó en el reposabrazos a mi lado “A la gente común parece gustarle” Lo mire con una ceja alzada, sin saber si debería ofenderme o no por la arrogancia de Ciel, pero también, es un conde, debe venir con el título supongo.

“Grosero” Le saque la lengua antes de apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

Los dos escuchamos el reporte de Sebastián en silencio, antes de que entrara de la nada Soma seguido de Lau.

¿Dónde estaba Agni? No lo había visto desde la mañana…

“Eso es, he pensado un nuevo plan de negocios para ti” Nos señaló con el dedo. Sentí más de lo que oí el suspiro de Ciel “¡Mira esto!” Saco de la nada unas hojas con el dibujo de un elefante en el “¡Un muñeco semejante al dios Ganesh de la India! Y la nariz… ¡Se mueve!” Levanto otra hoja mostrando el elefante con la trompa hacia arriba.

“¡Fuera!” Grito el conde antes de echarlos de la habitación.

Me reí desde donde seguía sentada rodeada de peluches, Sebastián suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano.

“Al menos están animados” Dije ante la mirada de traición de Ciel “Aunque… ¿Dónde estará Agni? Pensé que no se alejaba de Soma”

Se encogieron de hombros sin preocuparse por eso. Bueno, de todas formas ya casi inicia la parte importante del arco. Ahora lo que importaba era como deberíamos seguir con todo el asunto del concurso de curry.

* * *

“Hmm… ¿A qué horas vas a terminar?” Soma pregunto acostado en una alfombra en el piso, a su lado, seguía leyendo diferentes archivos mientras fingía no ver como Ciel entrenaba esgrima, era entretenido ver lo rápido que pueden moverse, y Elizabeth solo podía ser aún más rápida, con una mueca discreta, ignore como mi corazón se apretaba al no tener ninguna habilidad como esa para presumir “¿Y… Que estás haciendo?”

La natación de verdad le había ayudado con la resistencia, además parecía que iba a crecer más que en el canon, desde que había llegado había crecido casi 5 centímetros, superándome. Maravillas de la pubertad de los hombres, podría volverse bastante alto si sigue creciendo de esa forma.

“¡Agh! ¡Cállate! ¡No puedo concentrarme!” Grito Ciel, levante la vista de los papeles, así que después de todo un día lleno de interrupciones, finalmente había estallado. Bueno, después de esto debe ser la épica batalla entre mayordomos y con esto podríamos empezar de verdad el canon, algo emocionante porque nunca había probado curry de chocolate. Sonreí antes de que recordé algo esencial.

¿Dónde estaba Agni?

“Hmm… Soma” Pregunte antes de que Ciel lo invitara a combatir “¿Dónde está Agni?”

Me miro antes de poner una sonrisa traviesa “Está haciendo unos mandados secretos para mi” Alce una ceja, sorprendida por el hecho de que Agni lo dejara sin supervisión durante tanto tiempo.

“Me sorprende que te dejara solo” Admití

Soma hizo un puchero antes de volver a caer a mi lado “No necesito una niñera ¡Además es un encargo súper importante!”

“Ya veo…” Me encogí de hombros antes de mirar a Ciel “¿Por qué no le enseñas esgrima?”

“¿¡Que!?” Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

“Solo digo que sería más interesante y oportuno que dejar que se aburra” Mire como ambos hacían pucheros y la cara divertida de Sebastián “De todas formas, tengo algo que hacer, entonces me iré” Hice un gesto para levantarme, pero Soma me interrumpió.

“¡Yo te ayudo!” Se levantó, ofreciéndome sus manos, sorprendida, parpadee varias veces antes de simplemente aceptarlo, agradeciéndole por su ayuda.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” Pregunto Ciel cuando se acercó a nosotros, mirando a Soma como si fuera una especie de alíen, a su lado, no podría negar que concuerdo con el conde; tal vez era por mi presencia o un lado del mimado príncipe que no nos dejaron ver en el manga y anime, pero Soma siempre parecía estar haciendo cosas inesperadas.

“Necesito descansar un poco…” Hice una mueca mientras ponía mi mano en mi abdomen, el corsé me estaba matando, sin mencionar que el estar encorvada parecía hacerlo cada vez más apretado contra mis pobres pulmones gritando por piedad.

“Oh…” Soma me miro con ojos brillantes, como si le pareciera que yo era lo más interesante que había visto.

“No olvides llevar a Mey-Rin” Me dijo mientras le hacía señas a Sebastián para que la llamaran “Si te sigue doliendo llamaremos a un médico”

Sonreí ante su preocupación, la primera vez que tuve que usar un corsé por varios días, fue uno de sus casos que nos hizo viajar por días, y por lo tanto, sin que me pudiera quitar el corsé a riesgo de tener que bajarnos rápido del carruaje, de todas formas, descubrimos que en una variación de nunca haberlo utilizado y la falta de alguien que me enseñara a que debo de hacer cuando lo tengo, me había lastimado, nada grave, solo era dolor por que mis costillas y mis pulmones no estaban acostumbrados a estar tan cerca y mi estómago que no recibía casi nada de lo que comía, pero la doctora (que me miraba con una mezcla de indignación y de duda) había recomendado que no lo usara si me empezaba a doler. Ciel había sido el que me encontró detrás de unos árboles vomitando y a punto de desmayarme (Sebastián había salido por un recado a un pueblo cercano en ese momento y por lo tanto incapaz de escucharme), se sentía responsable por obligarme usarlo a pesar de mis constantes quejas. Ignorando cuando trato de sacarle la idea de la cabeza, decidido a que algo así nunca volvería a pasar. 

“Está bien” Le sonreí, a mi lado, Soma parecía que estaba viendo algo adorable.

“Joven amo, Señorita Mirari” Mey-Rin se acercó, recogiendo todos los archivos (cuidadosa de no leerlos) antes de inclinarse delante ante Ciel.

“Nos vemos en la tarde” Les sonreí a todos en el cuarto antes de salir.

Durante todo el camino Mey-Rin me regaño, enojada como me había advertido sobre no excederme.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto ella rápidamente me ayudo a desvestirme y quitarme el corsé. Respire profundamente, dejando que mis pulmones recibieran todo el aire que se les había negado.

“¿Se encuentra mejor, Señorita Mirari?” Me pregunto cuando me senté en la cama, poniéndome la camisa que usaba de pijama.

“Si…” Le conteste mientras disfrutaba del aire, pase una mano por mi pelo “Creo que tenemos hasta la cena… Supongo que seguiré con mi trabajo” Suspire pero me acerque a la mesa llena de cosas.

“Estaré cerca por si me necesita” Me sonrió antes de alejarse.

Me quede sola en la habitación, acariciando mis adoloridas costillas y leyendo archivo tras archivo.

* * *

“Amari” El sonido de mi nombre me distrajo, parpadee con los ojos nublados para encontrar a un Ciel divertido apoyándose en la puerta “Ya casi es hora de cenar”

“No me di cuenta…” Mire la ventana, había casi anochecido por completo.

“Si quieres cenar con nosotros deberías ponerte otra cosa” Hizo señas hacia donde me encontraba sentada en el sillón aun con la camisa que llamamos pijamas.

“Si, solo dame un momento termino de leer esto” Dije mientras regresaba a leer los archivos, realmente era interesante como a pesar del hecho de que generalmente se considera a los asesinos seres que no se pueden controlar, la mayoría de ellos necesitan un detonante relacionado con algo como el estrés o una emoción fuerte antes de que empiecen, ellos ya eran capaces de asesinar e incluso tenían el deseo, pero necesitaron un detonante para empezar a…

“Amari” Ciel con los brazos cruzados me miraba divertido, avergonzada, simplemente le sonreí antes de hacerle señas para que se sentara en el sofá.

“Ya me apuro” Me pare y me acerque donde estaba el armario con la ropa de Ciel y la mía “¿Debo ponerme el corsé?” Me queje cuando vi esa prenda infernal detrás del vestidor, esperándome para volver a intentar ahogarme poco a poco.

“No debería ser necesario” Me contesto Ciel mientras leía los papeles que acababa de dejar “Además sería tonto ponértelo para quitártelo en unas horas, solo ponte algo arriba para que no se note”

Aliviada, me empecé a cambiar detrás del vestidor. Podría parecer extraño, especialmente en esta época, pero Ciel y yo nos acostumbramos a la cercanía, las horas nadando juntos y el dormir en la misma cama por meses prácticamente había obligado a que nos acostumbráramos a la cercanía del otro y a la pérdida de la modestia.

“Sabes Ciel” Comente mientras trataba de enderezar todo el encaje que había en el vestido “Creo que deberíamos hacer un poco de turismo” Asome mi cabeza, viéndolo esperar apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras seguía leyendo.

“¿Por qué haría eso? Odio los lugares llenos de multitudes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer” Me respondió mientras alzaba una ceja ante mi cara desilusionada.

“Nunca había estado en Inglaterra antes de venir… Y nunca hemos viajado o hecho nada por turismo” Dije cuando salí para poder peinarme “Siempre quise visitar pero nunca tuve la oportunidad” Mire mi reflejo, dudando si dejar mi cabello así simplemente o al menos trenzarlo, nada demasiado complicado y evitaría que estorbara “Creo que en esta época el Bing Ben no es tan representativo como en la mía…”

Esperando su respuesta, gire la cabeza para ver como acariciaba el collar que le regale de forma distraída, más como un gesto nervioso que de forma intencional, enternecida, deje el cepillo y me acerque a él, poniendo mi mano por encima de la suya “Fue un regalo…” Admití en un susurro, perdida en mis recuerdos “Era mi cumpleaños y en ese momento estaba fascinada por las estrellas” Le explique cuando vi su mirada curiosa “Creo que tenía 8 años, mis padres trajeron esta caja decorada con un tarjeta de mi hermana, cuando lo abrí, recuerdo pensar que debía ser el collar más bonito del mundo… Desde entonces nunca me lo quite, de niña no dejaba que nadie que no fueran mi familia lo tocara… Lloraba horrible cuando alguien más lo tocaba” Solté una suave risa ante el recuerdo del regaño de uno de mis profesores, un compañero lo había visto y trato de quitármelo, lo que resulto en que lo golpeara con lo que tenía a mano (un paraguas de rana) mientras lloraba a mares. Mis padres no sabían si regañarme o felicitarme por defenderme.

“¿Por qué me diste algo tan importante?” Espeto Ciel, turnando su mirada entre mi cara y nuestras manos unidas.

Me quede callada, sin saber cómo responderle, y como puede uno resumir algo tan importante en pocas palabras, Ciel se había convertido en algo central, un soporte, él fue el que me dio una oportunidad, me dio esperanza, evita que me pierda ante la idea de estar verdaderamente sin mi familia y completamente sola. La verdad es que Ciel hacia demasiado, la mayoría sobre cosas que ni siquiera deberían importarle.

“Creo…” Finalmente conteste “Que eres mi familia ahora” Le sonreí ante sus ojos abiertos, tome su mano, pasando mi dedo por su anillo “Así que creí que el collar podía ser un símbolo de mi promesa de nunca dejarte…” Uní nuestros dedos con fuerza, pero no dispuesta a lastimarlo “De que seguiré aquí sin importar que suceda en el futuro… Me quedare a tu lado todo el tiempo que me lo permitas”

Nos miramos en silencio, seguía perdida, con una mezcla de recuerdos de mi familia junto con las memorias que había hecho desde que vine aquí. Sabía que me estaba sonrojando cada vez más, avergonzada por todo lo que acaba de decir y la falta de respuesta de Ciel.

Sin ser capaz de soportarlo más, me levante “¡Bueno!” Dije con alegría forzada, con la mano a la que seguía unida lo empecé a jalar hasta la puerta “¡Es hora de la cena y de que te enteres porque Meena es tan importante!”

Sin darle oportunidad de que protestara o dijera algo más, lo seguí empujando hasta que llegamos al comedor.

Dude en decirle que también era mi forma de marcarlo, la única cosa de mi que podía dar que el ya no tuviera.

* * *

“¿Y… Quien es la mujer que has estado buscando?” Pregunto Ciel en medio de la cena. Nuestra llegada había ocasionado la risa de Soma y una mirada cómplice de Agni (el cual ignoraba mis preguntas sobre donde había estado y cambiaba el tema cada vez).

“Ella fue mi sirviente desde que nací, puedes decir como una niñera” Soma contesto “Hemos estado juntos desde que puedo recordar” Siguió comiendo como si nada, ignorante de las miradas gemelas de pesar que le dábamos Agni y yo “Mi padre no tenía interés en mí y mi madre solamente se esforzaba por atraer la atención de mi padre, pagando para no escucharme” el príncipe se veía calmado, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera nada fuera de lo normal. Las personas realmente se guiaban por el ambiente donde crecen, y seguro nadie le dijo lo triste que podía ser su realidad “Siempre estaba en el castillo…” Agni apretó los dientes con molestia e impotencia “Pero Meena estaba siempre a mi lado. Ella es alegre y hermosa, y me enseño un montón de cosas justo como una hermana mayor” A mi lado, Ciel se veía cada vez frio, trague saliva “No me sentía solo mientras tenia a Meena. Amaba a Meena y Meena me amaba… Pero… el” Su expresión se oscureció mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa “¡Después de que llegaron esos nobles ingleses, ellos se llevaron a Meena!”

Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Lau pregunto “¿Qué paso exactamente?”

“La Reina Victoria reconoce que la política Bengala goza de autonomía, pero en la realidad, más de la mitad de los asuntos políticos son manejados por consejeros políticos enviados de Inglaterra” Respondió Soma mientras giraba un tenedor “En realidad, somos como cualquier colonia gobernada por Britania” Enterró el tenedor en el plato con fuerza, y por un momento temí de que lo fuera a romper “¡Ese hombre vino hace tres meses como invitado de un asesor político… ¡Esa persona mostro interés en Meena después de verla en el castillo! ¡El tomo ventaja de mi ausencia mientras estaba fuera del palacio en una observación y se llevó Meena a Inglaterra!”

“En otras palabras, él se trajo a la mujer cuando volvió a Inglaterra” Resumió Ciel mientras a su lado Sebastián serbia otro vaso de agua.

“¡Correcto!” Soma volvió a comer mientras hacía pucheros “Definitivamente la llevare de vuelta a mi país conmigo”

Ciel suspiro, mirando al príncipe con lastima “Pero estas haciendo un gran alboroto solo por una sirvienta…”

Soma se levantó furioso de la silla, corriendo hasta nuestro lado para agarrarlo por los hombros. Me levante, preparada para separarlos cuando Sebastián me lo impidió con una mano, indignada, lo mire con furia, solo para verlo negando con la cabeza y obligándome a sentarme otra vez.

“¡Esto no es un asunto menor! ¡El castillo es una caja vacía sin Meena!” Sacudió al conde de un lado para otro, este solo lo miraba con indiferencia, sin preocuparse del príncipe que lo miraba con algo cercano al odio “¿¡Acaso conoces la desesperación cuando fui separado de Meena!?” De repente, me señalo con un dedo “¿¡Cómo te sentirías si fuera la mujer a tu lado la que fue forzada a irse de tu lado!?”

“No” Contesto Ciel mientras le hacía bajar la mano con la que me apuntaba “Los insignificantes sentimientos que surgen de este tipo de asuntos… ¡No quiero ni deseo comprenderlos! ¡Y no voy a dejar que eso pase aquí!” Las manos del príncipe se relajaron hasta que empezaron a caer de los hombros de Ciel “Hay algunas cosas que nunca volverán, no importa cuánto esfuerzo pongas en ello y hay algunos sentimientos de desesperación que nunca podrás quitarte…”

“¿Y si Meena no quiere volver?” Interrumpí, incapaz de escuchar a Ciel cuando hablaba con ese tono frió mientras se veía cada vez más apático, más lejano.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Soma me pregunto, soltando a Ciel. Agni me miraba con los ojos abiertos y pánico.

“Una vez vi a Meena” Dije ante la mirada sorprendida de todas las personas en la habitación.

“Hey, Amari” Advirtió Ciel mientras se volvía a sentar “¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?” Me pregunto.

“Está bien, Ciel” Trate de calmarlo, no pensaba contarles sobre ser una viajera del tiempo, pero Madame Red todavía me presentaba como familiar en las fiestas que me había obligado a asistir sola o junto con Ciel “Una conocida me hablo de ella” Mentí entre dientes, técnicamente, Madame Red podría haber hecho un comentario fugaz sobre ella, enojada por como trato de coquetear con uno de sus hombres.

“¿Sabes dónde está Meena? ¡Dímelo!” Soma se veía cada vez más desesperado, sin terminar de entender lo que decía aparte del hecho de que podría saber dónde estaba ella.

“Mi conocida la encontró en una fiesta junto a su esposo…” Dije mientras pensaba bien mis palabras, lo que dijera podría volverlo muy volátil o lastimarlo. De reojo pude ver como Agni me miraba con ojos abiertos y culpables “Meena se enemisto con ella cuando coqueteo con uno de sus amantes” Solté lo más rápido que pude, decidiendo que quitar la curita de una sola vez era mejor que verlo sufrir lentamente “Meena le dijo que ella estaba en Inglaterra por decisión propia y no por obligación”

Soma me miro con los ojos abiertos, antes de que sus rasgos se convirtieran en un disgusto “¡Mientes!” Me grito, golpeando la mesa “¡No sé qué tienes contra Meena para mentir sobre ella, pero Meena nunca haría algo así! ¡Dime donde esta!” Exigió.

Cerré los ojos mientras Soma seguía golpeando la mesa, enojado por lo que parecía ser mi calumnia contra su preciada Meena. Ciel me miraba con una ceja alzada, como si me preguntara si este era el resultado que deseaba.

“Esto es lo que se…” Suspire mientras miraba a Soma.

* * *

“Sebastián…” Susurre tratando de llamar la atención del demonio concentrado en hacer los preparativos para mañana.

“Sebastián” Dije más fuerte, hice un puchero ante su cara burlona, sabiendo que lo hacía a propósito para enojarme.

“¡Sebastián!” Perdiendo las ganas de disimular, entre a la cocina mientras Agni y Sebastián me miraban con sorpresa.

“Señorita Mirari” Me saludo como si no entendiera la razón de mi enojo, a un lado, Agni me miraba con curiosidad pero con algo de precaución. Me cruce de brazos con puchero.

“Venía a preguntar si podrías ayudarme con algo” Lo mire, sabía que era una venganza por dejarlo lidiar con Ciel y Soma solo, pero no creía que fuera necesario tanto rencor.

“Por supuesto, Señorita Mirari” Se inclinó con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de organizar las verduras para mañana “¿Qué podría ser lo que la tiene tan alterada?”

Me sonroje mientras me molestaba, avergonzada, mire de reojo a Agni que fingía que no escuchaba nada “Quiero intentar hacer galletas” susurre avergonzada.

Aunque sabía que no era algo que se espera de las mujeres de ‘la alta sociedad’ que al parecía ser algo que yo contaba para ellos (por mi puesto como invitada/presunta amante de Ciel), los recuerdos de las burlas de Madame Red sobre que no podía hacer el postre favorito de Ciel me llegaron a la cabeza. En una de las visitas que hice a la casa de Madame Red, ella me había dado galletas con chispas chocolate, contándome que estas habían sido las favoritas de Ciel cuando era un niño. Cuando lo intente por mi cuenta había terminado por volver un desastre la cocina de Madame Red.

“¿Disculpe?” Me pregunto con burla el demonio, divirtiéndose de mis intentos de que nadie más en la casa se enterara de mis planes.

“Enséñame a hacer galletas, por favor” susurre con la cabeza agachada.

“Discúlpeme, Señorita Mirari, pero no pude escucharla” Hablo con aun más burla si era posible.

Apreté los dientes, antes de levantar la cabeza, mirándolo con enojo “¡Dije que si me podrías por favor enseñar a hacer las galletas favoritas de Ciel!” Grite, sintiendo como mi cara se sonrojaba cada vez más. A un lado, Agni soltó una risita antes de cubrirla con una tos.

“Claro, Señorita Mirari” Mire con enojo al complacido demonio, contento con el pequeño caos que había creado “Sera un placer”

* * *

Horas más tarde me encontré caminando hacia a la habitación con galletas recién hechas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, entre a la habitación sin tocar.

“¡Ciel!” Lo llame emocionada, el Conde miraba con enojo por la ventana, apretando en su mano una baraja de cartas en sus manos “¡Mira lo que hice!” Dije sin dudar en quitar la participación del mayordomo, se lo merecía por burlarse de mí así.

“¿Ah?” Me dijo con confusión, alzando una ceja ante el plato tapado “¿Qué tienes ahí?” Me pregunto, dejando la caja de naipes en una mesa, sentándose en el sofá.

Con una sonrisa presumida, levante la tapa “¡Tada!” Le dije mientras el olor de galletas calientes llenaba la habitación “¡Galletas de chispas de chocolate recién hechas!” Ciel me miro antes de empezar a reírse, poniendo una mano en sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá “¿De qué te ríes?” Pregunte con mala cara. Me acerque al Conde mientras dejaba las galletas junto a los naipes “Ciel” me queje mientras tratara de que dejara de reír.

“Ciel” Le sacudí el hombro, pero el solo reacciono riéndose aún más.

“Ciel” Le pellizque la mejilla

“Ciel” Le quite la mano de los ojos. Quedándome sorprendida por la vista.

Aunque Ciel no era una persona expresiva, después de pasar tanto tiempo con él era lógico que lo hubiera visto reír, por lo que quedarme sorprendida por la vista era tonto, pero…

Sentía que era la primera vez que lo había visto de verdad feliz, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto reír. Me quede parada, mirando fijamente sus ojos, con la respiración contenida.

“Gracias” Ciel finalmente dijo, sacándome de su estado de sorpresa, soltando sus brazos, me senté a su lado aun con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, mirando como cogía una galleta “Están deliciosas” me dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a una, con la boca seca, solo pude asentir antes de poner mi cara entre mis manos.

“Me alegro” Susurre, deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro, sin fuerzas para hacer nada más. Su mano toco mi cabeza y se quedó ahí.

Durante todo el tiempo, grite en mi mente.

* * *

“Señor Sebastián” Agni dijo mientras ayudaba al otro mayordomo a limpiar todo lo que ensucio con la Señorita Mirari “No creo que debería reírse de ella de esa forma” Comento con timidez, consciente de que sus palabras podrían ofender al otro.

Sebastián hizo un sonido pensativo “¿Y porque dices eso?” Pregunto cuando termino de secar el último plato.

“He escuchado que las mujeres en estado de embarazo pueden ser muy frágiles debido a las fuertes emociones” Comento Agni sin darse cuenta de su congelado compañero “Ella se ve algo joven, por lo que debe ser su primer embarazo” Soltó una risita cuando recordó la cara sonrojada de la Señorita Mirari cuando pidió ayuda “Creo que ya está demasiado nerviosa sin que la molestemos en su delicado estado”

La cocina se quedó en silencio durante un rato, preguntándose si había sido demasiado duro con su compañero, Agni se giró para verlo mirar fijamente la pared frente a él, con el plato aun en su mano “¿Señor Sebastián?” El otro mayordomo giro la cabeza con los ojos abierto “¿Se encuentra bien?”

Después de un parpadeo, la cara del otro cambio, una sonrisa traviesa se abrió paso por su cara “¿Dónde escuchaste eso?” Le pregunto mientras fingía que nada estaba mal.

“El Señor Soma y yo escuchamos que la Señorita Mey-Rin diciéndole que debía tener cuidado en su estado” Agni dijo, confundiendo su sonrisa por una de sincera felicidad “Mi maestro y yo estamos muy contentos por ellos”

“Ya veo…” Sebastián se acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro del otro “Pero Agni, si ellos no me han dicho nada debe ser por algo” Suspiro mientras fingía pesar “Así que debes mantener el secreto de que yo lo sé”

Agni acordó, sin ver la sonrisa de maldad creciendo en la cara de cierto demonio, que no podía esperar porque la información saliera.

La mocosa se lo merecía por dejarlo solo con los dos mocosos 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que no se dicen por un escritor poco confiable:
> 
> -Soma y Agni piensan que están cansados, ¿porque? por que ellos saben como son de frígidos los ingleses, negando el contacto y todas esas cosas, y ver uno ser cercano a una mujer al punto de protegerla, sostener su mano en publico e incluso dormir juntos; para ellos la conclusión lógica es que ellos están casados y enamorados. El hecho de que Mirari lo defendiera y se preocupara por Ciel de forma obvia, pendiente de sus emociones y las cosas que el no dice no ayuda.
> 
> -Entre los arcos del canon existen muchos meses, obviamente entre ellos hay casos y fiestas y demás. Ademas Madame Red sigue viva y visita constantemente o se lleva a Mirari para hablar y educarla para ser "una dama adecuada" cofcof esposa cofcof, ¿puedes culparla? tiene que compensarle a su querido sobrino y posible sobrina en ley.
> 
> -Agni no reacciona a casi nada de lo que le parece extraño porque a) es muy buen sirviente y b) y sigue el ejemplo de Sebastian. El piensa que tal vez el matrimonio es un secreto y por eso le siguen diciendo señorita a Mirari. En realidad le parece realmente romántico, un amor prohibido, callando en publico lo que sienten. Esta realmente contento y tiene la esperanza de que podrá conocer al futuro bebé.
> 
> -Como Ciel es un año mayor que en el canon, en este momento el se encuentra en la bella época de pasar por la pubertad (el horror). Según lo que leí, las personas que practican deportes tienden a crecer bastante, como lo hacen cuando su cuerpo se esta formando, Ciel en el futuro tendrá hombros anchos y una espalda tonificada, así que si, lo estoy preparando para ser guapísimo, su padre de por si era hermoso, Ciel tendrá la cara de un ángel y el cuerpo de un nadador (no me importa si lo matan, estoy aquí porque el canon lastima mi corazón y los clichés es el tiempo que lo cura, gracias). Si quieren una referencia de a quien me lo imagino podría decir que a Thomas Daley, cara de niño, cuerpo de hombre.
> 
> -Ciel estaba molesto porque intento invitar a Soma a jugar, pero este lo rechazo para buscar a Meena mientras le decía niñato, se fue molesto y ahí fue cuando Mirari llego, se rio por lo ridículo de la situación, el hecho de que haya intentado de hacer sentir bienvenido a Soma y que este lo rechazara después de pasar el día intentando que le prestaran atención, Mirari que llegara con sus galletas favoritas, el hecho de que ella se preocupara incluso después de saber todo lo que el hizo y las cosas malas (que seguramente) hará.
> 
> Ciel por fin esta llegando a entender que se preocupa de forma diferente por ella, mientras Mirari se siente mal por empezar en Ciel no como un niño pero como un hombre (pero como he dicho, no creo que escriba algo mas allá de un beso inocente si Ciel no tiene al menos 16 y la verdad aun así lo sigo dudando, pero cuestiones de época junto con hormonas y poco auto control típico de adolescentes pueden cambiar eso)


	14. Finalmente Se Sabe Que Esta Pasando, Una Cita No Tan Cita Y Meena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encontré con que publique el capitulo 15 en vez del 14, así que publicare tanto este como el siguiente de una vez.

Al día siguiente, Sebastián planchaba el periódico para su amo, con calma, leyó uno de las noticias mientras terminaba de calentarse el agua para él primer te del día. Empujo con calma el carrito con el juego de té y el periódico antes de abrir la puerta.

“Disculpe… Oh, es extraño verlo despierto tan temprano” Dijo cuando vio a su amo despierto comiendo una de las galletas que hizo ayer con la Señorita Mirari “Pero supongo, que cierta persona tuvo una noche inquieta” Sebastián miro la cabeza de la dormida chica, que enterrando su cabeza en el estómago de su maestro, dormía sin preocupaciones, con la boca abierta ligeramente abierta, soltando suaves respiraciones.

“Amari casi no pudo dormir” Dijo con indiferencia de que lo encontraran en un posición comprometedora "Al parecer esos dos estuvieron afuera toda la noche" Cambio repentinamente de tema, haciendo referencia a su otros dos invitados, un pequeño ceño en su cara cuando recordó como el otro lo rechazo la noche anterior “¿Qué están haciendo exactamente esos dos todo la noche?” Se quejó mientras recibía el periódico, lo abrió con cuidado de no mover a la dormida chica. Apenas leyó el primer titular antes de soltar un grito que despertó a la viajera del tiempo.

En letras grandes, el periódico proclamaba sobre otro ataque con severos daños a otra cafetería.

“¿Ciel?” Le pregunte cuando vi su cara de enojo.

Terminando de leer, Ciel se giró para mirarme “Amari” me dijo con los dientes apretados, confundida, solo pude mirarlo “¿Podemos confiar en esos dos?” Me dijo.

Aún más confundida que antes, parpadee tratando de entender que estaba diciendo, mirando con curiosidad el periódico, entendí que quería decir “Ciel” Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, sonriéndole con confianza “Creo que antes de ir a hablar con Lau deberías investigar a un Harold West”

* * *

Horas después, nos encontramos tomando te (otra vez, a este paso me iban a convertir en una buena inglesa para el próximo mes)

“¿Así que esos dos no son los principales sospechosos?” Lau comento desde donde leía el periódico.

Ciel apenas y miro desde donde estaba abriendo una nueva carta “No, las acciones de esos dos no tendrían sentido si ellos fueran los culpables” Apenas leyó una nueva invitación antes de dejarla caer. Mire la carta, preguntándome si la gente de verdad esperaba que el fuera a algo o si lo hacían solo por educación “Además Amari ha descubierto ciertas cosas sobre el principal sospechoso”

“Madame Red me ha hablado sobre Meena” Comente mientras me sentaba en el último sillón libre “Según sus palabras Meena vino por su propia voluntad a Inglaterra, y también es una mujer bastante calculadora” Tome un sorbo de mi te antes de recorrer el borde con el dedo, sintiendo la delicada porcelana “De todas formas, Meena no es otra cosa que una herramienta del que planeo todo esto, Harold West” Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Sebastián, indicándole que era su turno.

“Harold West” Dijo Sebastián con su mano llena de papeles “ Es un comerciante de bienes hindúes. Aunque sus principales importaciones se refieren a té y especias, él también se encarga de la importación de bienes en general así como café. West es dueño de una tienda con su mercancía llamada "Harold Trading", así como la "Casa de Cáfe Harold's Hindustani ” Leyó cuidadosamente los papeles antes de mirarme “Y además de eso, es el hombre que trajo a Meena a Inglaterra”

“Según mis increíbles habilidades para recolectar información y de análisis” Ciel bufo, sabiendo que el análisis tenía poco que ver “De quien tenemos que preocuparnos es de el” seguí hablando mientras lo ignoraba.

“¿Eh?” Comento confundido Lau “No entiendo”

“Sebastián” Llame al mayordomo “¿Podrías por favor decirnos las ultimas invitaciones que Ciel recibió?”

Sebastián puso su mano en su barbilla, recordando “Las últimas invitaciones que recibió el joven amo son para un concierto de coro organizado por el Instituto de Coro de Sofía en la catedral Westminter. Una ópera de Wagner en el convento Garden Opera House. Una prospera exposición de la cultura India en el imperio en el palacio de cristal…” Le detuve con una mano antes de que siguiera.

“¿India?” Ciel pregunto, empezando a entender la situación con las pocas pistas que había.

“Joven amo, leer las cartas hasta el final, no importa el contenido, esa es la forma de ser de un caballero” Comento Sebastián, mirando a su amo con cansancio.

Ciel se apoyó, casi deslizándose del sofá donde estaba “Dame un descanso y solo dime los detalles rápido” comento enojado.

“La próxima semana, la prospera exposición de la cultura India se celebrara en el palacio de cristal, tiene un programa principal que muestra los logros y producciones de los ingleses en la India. Como parte del evento se ha programado un espectáculo. El joven amo ha sido invitado como juez para ese espectáculo” Sebastián comenzó su larga explicación “El espectáculo básicamente tiene a varias compañías compitiendo unas contra otras para hacer el mejor curry. Existe el rumor de que la reina, quien ama el curry, vendrá y los observara también” Sebastián se inclinó hacia su amo “Distinto a eso ¿le gustaría que investigara las otras fiestas e institutos?”

Ciel miro con molestia a Sebastián, ignorando la última parte de lo que dijo “India… Curry… Pienso que es más que obvio”

Le sonreí cuando vi que se veía aburrido “Bastante aburrido para un caso para nosotros, ¿verdad?” Me levante para acercarme al escritorio de Ciel, cogiendo una carta medio acabar, se la entregue a Ciel “Hay dos cosas que quiero hacer” Le dije mientras el leía “Darle la oportunidad a Soma de descubrir que está haciendo Agni y de invitar a Meena a tomar el té conmigo y mi renombrado invitado indio” Sonreí cuando vi su cara amarga “Ciel, Soma debe aprender ciertas cosas para madurar y ser un buen amigo para ti y también le quiero ofrecer la oportunidad a Soma de que conozca a Meena en un ambiente donde pueda procesar todo de forma calmada”

Me miro antes de suspirar “Esta bien” Me entregó la carta con un adema de cansancio “No somos caridad… por lo tanto debería obtener lo que puedo de esto” Estiro sus brazos con una sonrisa confiada “Fui llamado a Londres en invierno para un aburrido caso como este, ¿no creen que debería reclamar mi recompensa?” Sebastián y yo le sonreímos, conscientes de lo Ciel planeaba “El espectáculo es en una semana, mis otros capaces rivales han sido eliminados. Una orden real es concedida de acuerdo a los resultados del espectáculo y los tres años de servicio gratis. En otras palabras, si mi compañía Phantom entra en la competencia y gana contra West, la orden real debería ir a mi compañía”

Lau lo miro con una sonrisa, sentada en el escritorio, no pude evitar admirar aún más a Ciel. Ciel apenas tenía 14 años pero competía contra adultos como un igual e incluso como un superior, y claro, muchas cosas eran debido a Sebastián y su extraña magia demoniaca o algo así, pero eso no le restaba merito a todo lo que Ciel había hecho; después de todo, como Sebastián dice, solo somos piezas en el tablero de Ciel, un hecho que aunque al principio había sido difícil de aceptar ahora usaba con orgullo. realmente era divertido como el tiempo cambia las cosas.

“Estoy pensando en expandir mis negocios en la industria de la comida una vez que obtenga proveedores de la familia imperial con pastelería y juguetes. Y de seguro se propagara a través de las noticias si consigo a los proveedores en el espectáculo a la primera” Explico Ciel.

“Definitivamente” Comento Lau, mirando entretenido al Conde “El lanzamiento de la compañía Phantom en la industria de la comida también disuadirá a los competidores” Apoyo su cabeza en su mano en un gesto casual “Como sea, tienes poco más de una semana a partir de ahora para construir un departamento de comida ¿tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un especialista en curry, una tienda y un equipamiento?”

“No hay necesidad de hacer todo eso” Ciel tomo un sorbo de su vaso “¿No es así… Sebastián, Amari?”

“¿Cómo podría una persona que sirve como mayordomo a los Phantomhive no ser capaz de hacer tal cosa? Definitivamente, la orden real será suya” Sebastián le contesto con una mano en su pecho.

“No serias Ciel Phantomhive si no fueras capaz de logra tal cosa” Le dije mientras hacia una reverencia en juego. Cuando Ciel vio nuestra confianza sonrió de forma presumida antes de levantarse.

“Sebastián, te ordeno que ganes esta competencia y consigas la orden real” Dijo Ciel.

“Yes, My Lord” Sebastián se inclinó.

* * *

“Sebastián” Lo llame mientras entraba en la cocina, tratando de saber que íbamos a almorzar con solo olor “Ciel me dijo que te entregara la carta” Le entregue dicha carta “¿Pero estará bien? Madame Red siempre dice que las invitaciones para tomar té se dan días antes” Le comente mientras me sentaba en uno de los mesones desocupados, ganándome una mirada de reproche “No creo que aparezca después de decirle solo dos días antes”

“Estará bien” Me contesto Sebastián mientras se giraba para recoger los platos del almuerzo “Ella no se puede negar por vuestros estados sociales” Me comento mientras me daba un plato con arándanos.

Lo mire sorprendida, cogiendo el plato y comiendo uno de ellos “¿Estado social?” Le pregunte “¿Se te olvida de que ni siquiera soy de este tiempo o incluso país? Y de todas formas soy lo que se considera una simple plebeya” Le dije mientras mordía una de las fresas. Sigilosamente, empecé a caminar detrás de él, preparada para molestarlo.

“La Señorita Mirari es una invitada de la Familia Phantomhive, y también actúa como una representante de los deseos de esta casa” Me explico mientras evitaba que me acercara demasiado a las ollas “Es por eso que el amo le dijo que firmara como invitada de esta casa y que pusiera el sello de la familia, a pesar de que no es una carta con necesidades tan formales” Empezó a explicarme mientras cortaba algo que parecía ser especias “Teniendo la posición superior del joven amo y el estado de Meena como extranjera, ninguno de los dos puede darse el lujo de enemistarse con la casa Phantomhive o arriesgase a perder un posible contrato”

Me quede parada, tratando de levantar una de las tapas de las ollas “No entiendo esas cosas” Le admití mientras hacia un puchero cuando me aparto de la estufa con un movimiento delicado “En mi época nunca tuve que preocuparme de esas cosas” Me volvió a apartar y finalmente me rendí, simplemente me quede cerca, tratando de ver que preparaba “Prefiero dejarle esas cosas a Ciel, él se encarga de manejar a los vivos y yo me ocupo de los muertos” Me encogí de hombros.

“¿Se da cuenta de que él joven amo tampoco es lo que nosotros diríamos un ejemplo de mariposa social?” Me reí ante el comentaría de Sebastián. Nuestro Ciel era una definición de un antisocial forzado a ser social.

“Esa es una de las cosas que lo hace tierno” Le sonreí

“La Señorita Mirari piensa que todo lo que el joven amo hace es tierno” Se burlo de mi, sonreí con diversión teniendo en cuenta que se uno de sus mayores secretos. 

“Puede ser pero…” Lo mire con burla “El demonio que compara sus mejillas con las suaves patas de un gato no tiene nada que decir”

Se quedó en silencio, mirándome con sorpresa antes de apretar mi mejilla entre sus dedos con el ceño fruncido “Supongo que a alguien le gustara que le diga al joven amo de que usted es la responsable de que la mitad del bosque venga por comida a la mansión”

Nos miramos con el ceño fruncido, mi mejilla todavía entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda “¿Tregua?” le pregunte, sacando mi mano derecha, nos dimos un apretón antes de que soltara tanto mi mano como mi mejilla.

“¿Tregua?” La voz de Ciel me distrajo de donde estaba acariciando mi cara.

Sorprendidos, Sebastián y yo nos miramos con los ojos abiertos antes de mirar al divertido pero sospechoso conde en la puerta.

“Veras, Ciel… Estábamos… Bueno” Tartamudeo mientras trataba de encontrar una mentira, atrás de mi Sebastián seguía cocinando, fingiendo que nada raro había pasado.

“¿Si?” Me miro con la ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, esperando mi respuesta.

“Yo… Bueno…” Lo mire antes de recordar algo “¡Sebastián fue el que esparció la peste negra!” Exclame mientras agradecía haberme visto tanto el manga como el anime.

La cocina se quedó en silencio mientras Ciel miraba a Sebastián con los ojos abiertos “¿Enserio?” Finalmente dijo.

Nos quedamos otro momento en silencio “Es verdad” suspiro el mayordomo.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

* * *

“Amari ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?” Ciel murmuraba mientras apretaba su bastón con más fuerza de la necesaria, un claro gesto de molestia.

Nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles de Londres; apenas manteniendo el calor por los abrigos pesados y con paraguas de sobra, nos aventuramos en el clima oscuro de Inglaterra.

“Quiero ir al museo británico” dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Sebastián “Aunque no confirmaste que podíamos hacer turismo, tampoco lo negaste así que voy a tomar ventaja de tu vacío legal” bromee con el mientras aprovechaba la multitud y nuestros abrigos para apretar su mano a escondidas por unos segundos antes de soltarla “Siempre quise visitar Londres y siempre quise ir a ver varios de sus castillos y museos…”

Seguimos a Sebastián mientras los tres hablábamos, en su mayoría divague sobre los países y las cosas que quise intentar en el futuro, y Ciel solo escuchaba, solo abrió la boca para preguntar sobre el futuro y quejarse de la multitud; Sebastián, el demonio que es, solo se burló de todos nosotros bajo el pretexto de cortesía, aunque se veía interesado sobre el futuro, y se veía feliz cuando le conté sobre las Vegas.

Supongo que sé que va hacer en unas décadas Sebastián.

Cuando por fin llegamos no pude contener mi emoción, apresurada, les hice gestos a los dos para que me siguieran.

Nos pasamos el resto del día perdiendo el tiempo, aunque Ciel se negó a caminar de museo en museo e insistió en usar carruaje (“No sé si te has dado cuenta Amari, pero me puedo permitir pagar varias veces un chofer, lo que no me puedo permitir es que nos arriesguemos a mojarnos por la lluvia porque eres terca” “No seas exagerado, ¡se puede ver el sol entre las nubes!”), el gano pero lo logre convencer de comer en una pequeña cafetería (se pasó toda la comida haciendo pucheros, aunque se alegró bastante cuando le dieron una porción de postre más grande de lo normal, claramente, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Ciel prácticamente huele a dinero y aristocracia).

Sebastián se quedó en su mayoría en silencio, divirtiéndose en silencio robando las miradas de personas desprevenidas con ojos coquetos y sonrisas traviesas; pase casi diez minutos enteros riéndome cuando vi a una mujer tropezar contra un poste por mirarlo fijamente, Ciel a mi lado no se veía tan feliz como yo, regañando al feliz demonio.

Cuando se calmó lo alenté a que jugáramos a imitar a las personas en los cuadros que encontrábamos, y aunque no lo hizo, de vez en cuando nos reíamos de mis gestos exagerados. Por un momento, creí que un grupo nos miraba fijamente (no a Sebastián que hacia reír a unas chicas a pocos metros de nosotros) pero apenas los mire desviaron la mirada. Me encogí de hombros, seguro me estaba riendo demasiado fuerte para un museo.

Al final, cuando nos sentimos demasiados cansados para seguir caminando nos detuvimos en un parque, Sebastián saco de la nada una manta y comida para nosotros y nos llevó a un rincón escondido por la vegetación. Tomamos él te en silencio, el calor de Ciel a mi lado adormeciéndome poco a poco mientras disfrutábamos del poco sol que nos llegaba.

“Puedes dormir un rato” dijo Ciel mientras terminaba su té y hacia un gesto con su mano “De todas formas no es como si tuviéramos mucho más que hacer después de que cambiaste el horario tan radicalmente”

“Pero fue un buen día” me tire en la hierba, disfrutando de actuar informal afuera de la casa por una vez “Siempre termina siendo un día divertido cuando la paso con ustedes” admití antes de bostezar, casi olvidando tapar mi boca “Y siempre es un día divertido cuando no tenemos trabajo o casos”

Cerré mis ojos, dispuesta a quedarme dómida después de pasar tantas horas caminando y riéndome con Ciel.

“Fue un cambio de ritmo” dijo mientras recibía un libro de Sebastián “Supongo que no está mal hacerlo de vez en cuando” retuve la ganas de reírme de su intento de ocultar que le había agrado el día; simplemente puse mi cabeza en su regazo con una sonrisa descarada ante su ceja alzada. Volví a cerrar los ojos, el sueño llamándome, y solo era lo educado contestar.

Prometí guardar el secreto de que cuando la mano de Ciel acaricio mi cabeza sentí que tenía una oportunidad de mantenerlo a mi lado.

Me pregunto si alguien pensó que éramos pareja.

* * *

Me moví por la habitación mientras que el último vestido que Ciel había comprado se arrastraba detrás de mí como algo sacado de una novela de la época victoriana (una comparación acertada, supongo). Trata de secar mis manos de forma discretas en el vestido, solo para ser regañada por Ciel que ni siquiera me miraba.

“Cálmate” Me ordeno Ciel levantando la vista de su papeleo “Solo vas a tomar té con una mujer común” Esta calmado, sin importarle la situación “Si algo es ella la que debería estar preocupada por ser llamada de repente por la nobleza inglesa por una mujer de la que no se sabe nada en el mundo de la sociedad”

“No le digas común de forma despectiva” Me queje sin ganas, sabía que para Ciel ella no era diferente de las demás mujeres de Londres y por lo tanto una más de muchas que conocería “Me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto y no deberíamos dejar que la historia siga su flujo normal” Me desplome de forma dramática (aunque cuidadosa por cierto corsé) en el mueble más cercano, siempre mirando a Ciel “Podríamos estar empeorando las cosas y causar una catástrofe”

“No va a pasar” Me aseguro, mirándome de reojo antes de seguir leyendo “Vas a tomar el té con esa mujer, presentarle a tu ilustre invitado” Soltó un bufido ante la idea de presentar a Soma como ilustre “Veras toda la situación y dejaras que el príncipe mimado tengo su berrinche de forma privada” Me dijo mientras escribía algo en el papel y lo dejo a un lado para que la tinta se secara “Y al final no importa si causas un desastre con Soma o su anterior niñera, no es un caso o una orden de la reina” Trato de tranquilizarme a su forma, es decir, algo cruel e irritantemente cierto.

Lo mire pero no conteste, acostada en el sofá no pude negar que mis nervios venían más por el hecho de que era mi primer intento de salirme del canon con algo que no era de vida o muerte.

Un golpe en la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos y me obligo a sentarme de forma correcta en la silla “Adelante” Dijo Ciel tan tranquilo como siempre.

Sebastián abrió, inclinándose con un gesto elegante, hablo “Joven amo, Señorita Mirari, la invitada a llegado”

Me levante de un salto, chocando mi rodilla contra la mesa y sacudiendo de forma peligrosa el florero en ella, Ciel soltó un bufido por mi torpeza pero siguió trabajando, estaba demasiado nerviosa por la situación para pelear con el como de costumbre.

“Acabemos con esto” Dije mientras fingía no notar la diversión de los dos hombres en la oficina “¿Soma sigue en la mansión?” Dije mientras pasaba por la puerta con cara determinada.

“El Señor Soma y el Señor Agni se encuentran en estos momentos encerrados preparando algo” El demonio contesto mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad, mirando la espalda de la viajera en el tiempo “Pero no hay problema en ir por ellos, el Señor Agni dijo que estaría atento por su necesitábamos su presencia”

“Eso es bueno” Dije mientras me paraba delante de la puerta del salón de invitados, volví a revisar mi vestido de forma nerviosa; detrás de mí Sebastián esperaba con calma que le indicara que abriera la puerta “Todo estará bien” Susurre antes de tratar de imitar la cara de Ciel de una forma más cortes “Si pudieras, Sebastián”

“Como guste, Señorita Mirari” Se inclinó antes de abrir y dejándome pasar con una reverencia de ojos divertidos.

Sentada con una hermosa sonrisa y sentada como si estuviera posando para un cuadro se encontraba Meena. Apenas entre a la habitación me miro con ojos iluminados, su cara una máscara de alegría por mi presencia.

“¡Usted debe ser la Señorita Mirari de la que tanto se habla!” Inclino su cabeza, dejando que el poco sol que entraba por la ventana le iluminara el cabello negro a algo cercano al café “Debo admitir que fue toda una sorpresa su repentina invitación para que bebiéramos te juntas” Agachando la cabeza, me miro entre pestañas, agrandando sus ojos y viéndose tan inocente como una mujer adulta puede.

La mire con indiferencia antes de levantar una ceja, realizando una reverencia superficial al punto de ser grosera “Buenas tardes, Señora West” Ignore su sonrojo por olvidarse del saludo adecuado “Me llamo Mirari Wayne. Estoy aquí como representante de la familia Phantomhive” Dije mientras ignoraba mis ganas de reír como niña ante el uso de ese apellido. Cuando Ciel y yo nos encontramos con la cuestión sobre mi identidad si alguien me investigaba, ambos acordamos que sería divertido ver los intentos de la gente encontrar a alguien, entonces si buscaban una familia Wayne y me buscaban en ella no me encontraría ni alguien que tenga la apariencia parecida a la mía, y como había estado comparando a Sebastián con Batman, eso fue lo primero que me llego a la mente.

“¡Oh!” Abrió aún más los ojos, su mirada de inocencia desapareciendo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron “Un gusto conocerla” Realizo una apresurada reverencia “Me llamo Meena West y es un honor está aquí” Dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Me quede callada como si la estuviera analizando, agradeciendo que el corsé fuera tan rígido que impedía que moviera los hombros de la risa “Toma asiento, por favor” Hice un gesto al sofá mientras me sentaba “Sebastián, por favor trae el té” Dije mientras me acomodaba, Meena delante de mi movía su mano de forma nerviosa en su vestido.

“Ahora mismo lo traigo, Señorita” Dijo antes de inclinase. Meena lo miro mientras salía, analizando su apariencia y la calidad de su ropa, a pesar de claramente haberlo rechazado por su estado como sirviente, todavía lo miraba con ojos brillantes, encantada por apariencia.

La habitación descendió en silencio, Meena evitaba cuidadosamente mi mirada mientras fingía estar interesada en los diversos arreglos florales del salón.

“Si no le molesta” Dijo dudando, su mejilla se retorcía como si no supiera si seguir hablando o parar “¿Puedo preguntar la razón detrás de su invitación?” Dijo mientras en su mejilla descendía una gota de sudor.

La mire en silencio, a pesar de que casi toda la semana había pasado pensando en esta misma conversación, en este momento dudaba de decir para que no saliera corriendo “Prefiero que hablemos de otro tema mientras traen el té”

Me miro sorprendida, sus ojos volvieron a recorrer la habitación como si buscara un tema “Bueno…” murmuro antes de que sus ojos se posaran en mi “Debo de admitir que me encuentro sintiendo bastante curiosidad sobre usted” sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad “Cuando comentaba que me iba a encontrar tomando el té con usted todas mis conocidas se asombraron”

“¿Es así?” alce una ceja “¿Y porque sería eso?”

Se ríe detrás de su mano en un gesto que me encontré definiendo entre dientes como encantador “¿No me diga que no ha escuchado de los rumores acerca de usted?”

“No encuentro mucho placer en ese tipo de charlas” sonreí ante su sonrojo ante mi indirecta “E incluso así, en su mayoría me encuentro trabajando, y por lo tanto no tengo tiempo para esas cosas”

“Bueno…” me recorrió con la mirada, prestando atención en la calidad de mi vestido y en las pocas joyas que usaba “Corre el rumor de que usted es una dama extremadamente inteligente, para una mujer por supuesto” apreté mis dientes, deteniendo mi impulso de darle una charla sobre igualdad que ocasionaría que me metieran en un manicomio “Y por supuesto, se han dicho cosas maravillosas sobre su gran belleza natural exótica y personalidad fascinante”

Quise resoplar ante lo que ellos llamaban belleza natural, nunca había entendido por qué tenían esa obsesión con verse blanca como un fantasma, incluso recurriendo a maquillaje toxica; lo que ella definía como belleza natural era solo la ventaja de maquillaje de mi época y una tía naturista que había aprendido a hacer cosas como brillo labial y rubor.

“Ya veo” simplemente comente, deseando que llegara Sebastián para terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

Como si escuchara mis deseos, el toque característico en la puerta de Sebastián corto el silencio que había en la habitación. Sebastián abrió la puerta mientras empujaba un carrito con un juego de té en el “Con permiso. Señorita Mirari, he traído el té”

“Gracias” incline mi cabeza antes de volver a mirarla “Tendré que dudar de su palabra, encuentro imposible que eso sea lo que se dice” acepte una taza con una sonrisa oculta “Tantas cosas buenas sobre una mujer que casi nadie conoce, bastante extraño”

“Pues claro que eso no es lo único que se dice” ella también acepto su tasa con una mirada coqueta a un Sebastián indiferente de sus deseos “Confieso que me encuentro dudando de ser la que le dice esto”

“Entonces sepa que se encuentra con mi permiso”

Tomo un sorbo, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras “Deberá saber que aunque se dice de que su casa se encuentra aquí en Londres, el hecho de que siempre se encuentre con el Conde Phantomhive, quien acaba de entrar a la etapa de adultez y se espera que pronto se case” apreté mi mano en la tasa, un guante blanco ocultando mis nudillos blancos “Son signos de alarma para aquellos que tienden a ver lo peor de los demás”

“Entonces se dice de que soy la amante del Conde” alce una ceja mientras disfrutaba de su fingida mirada escandalizada “Esperaba otro tipo de rumores, como el que practico el satanismo o que soy un demonio, cosas de ese estilo” hice un gesto indiferente.

El rumor de que soy la amante de Ciel realmente no me molestaba, no sería la primera vez que alguien dice que soy su amante, y ser la amante de Ciel sonaba como algo sacado de una mala película donde era la Sugar Baby de un hombre rico (aunque yo era la mayor). Si, lo apruebo por el drama.

“Oh, no dudes de que esos existen, pero para ser justo si escucháramos esos rumores todos estamos en el mismo culto” se rio.

Tuve que retener mi risa, encontrándola inesperadamente carismática, y eso era lo más aterrador sobre ella, yo sabía que ella quería manipularme, sabía que todo su encanto e inocencia eran falsas pero terminaba encontrándome cada vez más cómoda con ella.

“Sebastián” dije antes de terminar mi te “Trae al invitado del Conde Phantomhive, por favor”

“Si, Señorita Mirari” lo vi irse, calculando que tenía poco tiempo para dar una especie de excusa.

“¿Un invitado?” dijo curiosa, sus ojos brillaron de esa forma que me recordaba quien era ella y porque estábamos aquí.

“El Conde Phantomhive se encontré de forma inesperada con un invitado que buscaba una mujer india” tuve cuidado con mis palabras, podría darse entender que era un invitado que la buscaba a ella para algo específico o uno que buscaba una mujer india para asuntos cuestionables “Me encontré con que eras tú la única mujer que coincide con los rasgos que el específica”

“¿Oh? ¿Y puedo preguntar otra vez para que me querría?” me dijo, su mano se posó sin querer en su largo pelo para organizarlo.

“Lo único que se con certeza es que se me pide que lo traiga y los deje solos” dije viendo como sus ojos se iluminaban con placer.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos, la observaba mientras se organizaba sutilmente, acomodando su cuerpo otra vez en esa posición de pintura, sus manos organizando todo lo que podía encontrar.

Un toque en la puerta la hizo saltar antes de poner en su cara una sonrisa dulce “Adelante” dije mientras me paraba, lista para simplemente pararme e ir a quejarme con Ciel sobre lo malo que soy en estos eventos y que a la próxima se la dejáramos a Madame Red.

Sebastián entro, siendo seguido por Soma que corrió a mi lado “¡Sebastián dijo que tienes noticias! ¿Finalmente me vas a decir sobre tu…?”

Soma finalmente noto a Meena sentada, se veía algo pálida y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

“¿Meena…?” susurro con voz confundida antes de volver a mirarme.

“Les dejare solos por un momento” acaricie su mejilla en un gesto para tranquilizarlo, sonriendo de forma cariñosa “Estaré con Ciel si me necesitas”

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Sebastián para que me siguiera, ambos salimos de la habitación en silencio, dejando a los dos mirándose en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que no se dicen por un autor no confiable:
> 
> -Si no se han dado cuenta, Sebas apoya la posible relacion, por el simple hecho de que le gusta el drama que traería. es un demonio ¿Qué mas esperaban?
> 
> -Los dos saben que hay algo entre ellos, demasiada química para ignorar eso, pero ninguno lo acepta por varias cosas como: edad, compromisos y negación a lo anime. Creo que van a pasar varios arcos y varios capítulos extras antes de que ninguno se confiese.
> 
> -Mucha gente los vio y varios reconocieron a Ciel y saben que la persona a su lado (con la que aparentemente esta en una cita muy publica para ser una amante) no es su prometida y esto alentó los rumores de que Ciel va a romper el compromiso con Lizzy por la protegida de Madame Red, la curiosidad por Mirari aumenta y más personas investigan sobre su vida antes de Ciel solo para regresar con las manos vacías y los rumores de que Ciel invoco un hada se expanden, no ayuda que Mirari es una “belleza natural” de “espíritu libre” bajita e inteligente, entonces un hada porque estamos en la época donde todos creemos en los mitos y ninguno lo admite.
> 
> \- La gente no solo miraba a Sebastián, también los miraban a ellos, en este fic Ciel ya está mostrando los rasgos de ser muy guapo y junto con Mirari hacen una curiosa y hermosa pareja entonces se distraían con el aura de “somos hermosos e intocables para ti”, adivinen cual pedófilo obsesivo de Ciel esta reafirmando su concepto de que solo la gente hermosa tocaba a la gente hermosa y al mismo tiempo terriblemente celoso porque Ciel nunca había prestado tanta atención a su (¿anterior?) prometida, entonces que tiene de especial Mirari (¿y por qué no puede ser el?)


	15. Un Berrinche, Desarrollo De Personaje Y Una Autora Que Se Olvido Del Anterior Nombre Del Capitulo

Le di a Ciel una sonrisa nerviosa mientras escuchábamos otro sonido de algo (sin duda caro) siendo lanzado por Soma. Con la cabeza en mi regazo, Agni se encontraba llorando de forma exagerada, mojando rápidamente las múltiples capas de mi vestido.

“Supondré que querías que afrontará esto en un lugar donde no se pudiera lastimar” Ciel tomo un sorbo de té, la vena en su frente más pronunciada con cada estruendo que venía del piso de arriba “Me permitiré creer que no planeabas que lanzará cosas y no que fue un descuido de tu parte”

Me reí de forma nerviosa, deseando que Agni se moviera para poder huir “Jamás haría algo así” puse mi mano en mi corazón, agrandando mis ojos con el deseo de verme inocente ante sus ojos

“¡Mi príncipe!” grito Agni antes de dejar un gemido sonoro, le acaricie la espalda con duda, mirando entre los hombres en la habitación buscando ayuda, solo para ser ignorada por ellos.

Suspiró con frustración pero seguía acariciando la espalda del sollozante Agni, susurrando palabras calmantes y prometiéndole que Soma le perdonara por mentir.

Sin que la única mujer en la habitación se diera cuenta, Sebastián salió en silencio, siendo notado únicamente por Ciel y Lau que lo miraron pero fingieron que no habían notado nada.

Aunque se podría decir que ambos son opuestos, Ciel y Lau seguían siendo los líderes de algunas de las compañías más peligrosas de Inglaterra, y aunque Lau se estaba divirtiendo, incluso él se estaba cansando de dejar a un niño guiarlos y hacer escándalo.

“Todo estará bien” murmure mientras estiraba mi brazo libre para intentar coger una de las galletas de la mesa, me queje en mi mente cuando me di cuenta de que no lo podía hacer con Agni llorando en mi regazo.

Suspire pero me resigné a pasar unas horas consolando a un hombre de 31 años.

* * *

Ciel se recostó mientras observaba a Amari mirar con ansias los acompañantes del té que había traído el demonio, aunque de igual forma siguió consolando al sirviente en su regazo. Frunció el ceño mientras sorbía el té de la tarde.

Todo había empezado a salir mal desde que la última residente permanente de su casa había empezado a hacer planes sin incluirlo en ellos (siempre salían mal, la chica era demasiado impulsiva, demasiado inocente para alguien en su mundo. El único plan que había hecho y funcionado era el de salvar a Madame Red y únicamente porque tenía un demonio cubriéndola); ella había tomado la tonta idea de decirle la verdad a Soma, o mejor dicho, una especie de verdad. Algo arriesgado para alguien que sabe el futuro de las vidas a su alrededor.

Ciel sabía que Madame Red tendía a llevarse a la chica por una noche cuando estaban en Londres e incluso cuando estaban en la mansión, llevándola a reuniones de la sociedad, presumiéndola como su protegida. Retuvo el deseo de fruncir el ceño; desde la primera vez que la había visto bailando con un hombre en la fiesta del vizconde Druitt supo que llamaría demasiado la atención para alguien que tenía tantos secretos importantes.

Incluso cuando la chica era prácticamente lo opuesto de lo que dictan los estándares de belleza siempre que salían de la mansión la multitud no podía evitar mirarla. Aun si su piel no era extremadamente blanca, y en cambio brillaba con una tez canela saludable,el la había visto ponerse ungüentos hechos en la cocina en la cara y el pelo, quejándose de cómo en esta época no tenía ninguna de sus usuales cremas (y más de una vez habían terminado en el baño, ambos en batas mientras hablaban con el cuarto lleno del olor de café o avena). Y claro, tenía pelo largo y castaño, llegando debajo de la cintura en ligeras ondas y rizos, pero pocas veces lo había visto en algo más elaborado que una trenza o recogido en una o dos coletas, la viajera del tiempo prefería dejarlo suelto, comentando como su hermana le gustaba jugar con él con las manos cuando estaba distraída; contrario a los peinados complejos que generalmente usaban las mujeres de alta clase social que siempre tenían peinados que le daban dolores de cabeza de pensar como lo hicieron. Los vestidos que él le compraba siempre estaban a la moda, Nina Hopkins siempre trabajando mientras mandaba uno nuevo casi todas las semanas; pero a diferencia de Lizzy que siempre se alegraba cuando le regalaba vestidos o joyas, ella se enojaba con él, señalando el armario compartido mientras se quejaba de tener más de lo que necesitaba, regañándolo mientras le decía que estaba bien repitiendo vestidos. Nunca la había visto maquillarse para ocultar su piel, ni hacer grandes esfuerzos por evitar el sol, más bien lo apreciaba, saliendo con animales o Finn siempre que podía. Se negaba usar el corsé si no estaba en público o con visitas, quejándose de intento de homicidio. Y lo que menos se diga de cuando él intentó comprarle maquillaje, mejor.

Entonces, si, ella era lo contrario a lo que se imaginaba cuando se hablaba de belleza.

Y aun así, Ciel la consideraba una de las mujeres más bellas que él había visto, incluso en esos días cuando ella afirmaba que estaba demasiado cansada para seguir cuidando su apariencia y pasaba el día en la camisa grande que ellos llamaban pijama y solo se cepillaba los dientes. Tal vez era el hecho de que le fascinaba lo diferente que era, como si ella fuera un vistazo al futuro, o tal vez era la forma en que ella llamaba la atención con naturalidad cuando entraba en la habitación, demasiado alegre y saludable contra las mujeres que se esforzaban por verse enfermizas. Ella reía un poco demasiado fuerte, y daba su opinión con mujeres y hombres por igual sin importarle las reacciones, bailando en público y privado como si fuera natural pasar el tiempo girando con la música y sus ojos verdes siempre brillaban, sin importar si fuera por la luz de una lámpara o por su propia alegría (Ciel recordaba las noches cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, cuando pasaban el tiempo entre mantas mientras veían el cielo desde la ventana de la habitación, ella siempre se veía asombrada, diciéndole sobre el cielo con el que ella creció, con pocas estrellas pero como la luz de las casas las reemplaza. Sus ojos verdes apenas eran iluminados por la luna pero él se encontraba más fascinado con la forma en la que ella brillaba que con el de las estrellas).

Si, Ciel pensó mientras se fijó en ese mechón de su pelo que se veía casi rubio bajo el sol que entraba por la ventana, ella definitivamente era demasiado llamativa para su propio bien.

Una leve risita lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, a un lado, Lau se reía en su manga mientras lo miraba con la cara de diversión de siempre “Ah, el amor joven” Ciel se sonrojo mientras Lau abrió sus ojos para verlo bien, el brillo de maliciosa en ellos apenas.

“No sé de qué hablas” contestó mientras se levantaba “Tengo que hacer algo mientras ustedes lidian con-” hizo un gesto en dirección general del lloroso hombre “-esto”

Salió lo más rápido que pudo sin esperar comentarios, no lo tomaba como huida, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Sebastián no hubiera matado al inquietantemente silencioso Soma.

Camino hasta la habitación, sus manos apretadas para ocultar un temblor.

“Incluso sentiste que algo estaba pasando con Agni, pero te faltó coraje para encontrar la verdad por ti mismo” Escucho la voz de Sebastián, curioso, apresuró el paso para poder ver que estaba pasando.

“¡No!” alzó una ceja ante el grito de Soma, apoyándose contra la puerta, empezó a analizar la escena.

“Pero es verdad. Incluso en esta situación estás jugando al héroe en una tragedia, realmente solo eres un mocoso malcriado” Sebastián se encontraba inclinado para poner su cara a la misma altura que la de Soma que estaba arrodillado en su cama, aunque no podía ver la cara del mayordomo podía sentir su diversión, en cambio Soma parecía a pocos segundos de romperse.

“Pero, pero… ¡Todo el mundo estaba siempre ahí para mí!” Soma grito, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y miraban con desesperación al demonio.

“¿Pero ese no es el deber del sirviente?” se rió Sebastián “Supongo que cuidarte era mejor que volver a la humilde vida que tenían antes concerté”

“Así es como es… ¿eh?” Ciel finalmente dio a conocer su presencia, algo agradecido de que Amari no estuviera aquí para hacer la situación aún más difícil con su intento de proteger los sentimientos de Soma, su disposición de salvar a todos era una de las razones por las que no se le permitía salir sola, debido a que con ella existía el riesgo de que se sacrificara por un desconocido en la calle. En ocasiones es mejor que las cosas sigan su rumbo sin intervenir.

“Joven maestro” el demonio los vio con una sonrisa

“Pude haber terminado como Soma… si no fuera por ese mes” su mano se apretó contra su parche, los recuerdos de la jaula le llenaron la mente,el del niño desconocido con el que había sufrido ese mes siendo asesinado, usando lo que él creía sería la única persona que lo entendería (el que llegó a pensar como el hermano que siempre quiso) para invocar un demonio.

“¿Ciel…?” Soma susurro, se puso de pie para acercarse a él, el sudor le empezó a recorrer la cara mientras notaba como el niño que conoció se perdía entre su memoria, Soma deseo que Mirari estuviera aquí, ella siempre parecía saber qué hacer para alegrarlo.

“Yo… yo estaba siendo humillado como una mascota, mi casa incendiada y mi familia asesinada” su puño se apretó, el anillo de su familia dejando marcas rojas en su mano “En ese momento… era un niño sin poder” miró a los ojos a Soma, su mano estaba suelta a su lado mientras hacía un gesto con ella, sin importarle la herida que le había dejado el anillo “Por lo tanto, volví a este lugar con el fin de que los que me humillaron de tal forma sufran el mismo destino y prueben la misma humillación que yo sufrí” sus ojos parecían atrapar a Soma, su mirada firme y vacía, diferente al niño que había conocido como serio y lleno de fuego “Los sucesores de las generaciones asesinados hace tres años antes de que vinieran por mí, mientras yo sea el líder de la familia Phantomhive, estaré en su camino. Estoy esperando aquí… que vengan y traten de asesinarme”

“¿Por qué?… ¿por qué ir tan lejos?” la mirada de Soma estaba llena de algo parecido a la pena, pero los hombros rectos de Ciel y su cara sin emociones hacían difícil que él tuviera esa clase de sentimientos, Ciel era mucho más fuerte que él, lo que a Soma rompería Ciel lo consideraba una molestia; Soma no podía tener nada parecido al pesar porque sería un insulto para Ciel

“Quejándose todo el tiempo, lleno de tristeza y pena… ¿Qué vendrá de eso? Incluso los muertos pueden hacer eso” sus ojos dejaron brevemente los de Soma para mirar los de su mayordomo “Como sea, viviré y me mantendré firme en mis dos piernas”

“Creo que eso es suficiente” Amari apareció detrás de la puerta, sus ojos pegados a los de Ciel “No creo que sea bueno si siguen hablando de esto” la chica miro a Ciel, como si se estuviera asegurando que nada le había pasado, una mueca triste paso por su cara cuando vio su mano y la herida en ella.

Tomó la mano de Ciel con delicadeza entre las más pequeñas de ella, acariciando la marca roja en su mano con delicadeza, miró a sus ojos, buscando con desesperación algo de vida en ellos, algo diferente al rencor y los recuerdos.

“¿Estás bien?” le susurro, sus dedos recorriendo su mano como si fuera de cristal. Finalmente Ciel asintió con la cabeza. Lo miro con duda, pero sus hombros estaban más relajados, como si ya no fuera el conde Phantomhive, solo Ciel.

“¡Ciel!” Soma de repente les gritó, Amari soltó su mano como si estuviera ardiendo y Amari se alejó unos pasos de él, avergonzada al darse cuenta de que estaba pegada al conde “¡Estoy tan avergonzado! Ya tengo 17 y sigo siendo un tonto que no sabe nada del mundo en comparación a ti; he sido criado con lujos de mis padres y nunca he tratado de entender a nadie” su cabeza cayo en su mano, sus dientes y ojos apretados “Aun cuando me di cuenta que Agni tenía algo en su mente no me moleste en preguntarle. Así que esta vez te agradezco la oportunidad de entender por qué se alejaron de mí, y también quiero pedirte que…”

Ciel levantó una mano mientras salía de la habitación “Me rehusó” Soma lo miró con la boca abierta “Lo siento, no puedo siquiera mirar a alguien que sabe tan poco del mundo como lo haces tú” le hizo un gesto despectivo mientras pasaba la puerta “Meh… de todas formas, mi puerta está siempre abierta”

Soma abrió sus ojos mientras una sonrisa inocente se puso en su cara “¡Ciel!” El príncipe corrió detrás de él para abrazarlo, casi haciéndolo caer.

“No puedo respirar” Ciel se quejó pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitar al príncipe encima de él. A un lado, Amari le dio una gran sonrisa a Sebastián.

“¡Desarrollo del personaje!” susurro con emoción, moviendo sus manos en dirección donde estaban los dos “¡Para los dos!”

Sebastian la miró con una cara interrogante “¿Supongo que este momento era importante para su relación?” la viajera del tiempo asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

“De todas formas” Soma se separó de Ciel, tomándolo de los hombros con un puchero en su cara “Ciel, lamento romper la lámpara de la habitación… y una estatua que me encontré en el camino… y algo de porcelana… y un cuadro… y una silla de la habitación… y”

Ciel levantó una mano, la vena en su frente prominente otra vez “Ya entendí”

Soma le sonrió avergonzado antes de notar a Sebastián en la puerta pensando en todo lo que tendría que limpiar después de este berrinche. Soma trató de esconderse detrás de Ciel incluso cuando Ciel apenas llegaba a la barbilla del príncipe “Tú también…” tembló, asomando la cabeza desde un costado de un resignado Ciel “Lo lamento”

“Está bien…” El demonio dijo después de que Amari le diera un codazo.

* * *

“Déjame ver si entiendo bien” Soma se encontró sentada con el sollozante Agni a su lado, el príncipe le acariciaba la cabeza como si estuviera acostumbrado a que Agni llorara de esa forma “Entonces este hombre está intentando ganar esa cosa de la reina, un reconocimiento o algo así, y entonces chantajeo a Agni para que acabara con sus principales competidores ¿cierto?” puso su dedo en la barbilla, frente a él, asentí con mi cabeza mirando al hombre de  _ 31 años _ ser consolado por el de  _ 17 años _ “Y Agni aceptó porque quería proteger mis sentimientos de descubrir que Meena se fue por su propia voluntad y no fue secuestrada” asentí mientras los dos ignorábamos cuidadosamente los sollozos y disculpas de Agni.

¿Tal vez debería traerle agua? Con todo lo que ha llorado debe estar deshidratándose

“Básicamente” alce mis pulgares en un gesto de apoyo para su gran confusión. El agotamiento llevándome a un punto donde o actuaba como si tuviera una sobredosis de azúcar o me dejaban dormir, ha sido un día largo “Y ahora Ciel quiere ganar el concurso como publicidad para su empresa”

Estábamos los tres solos en el salón, Ciel se negaba a participar hasta que Soma y Agni arreglaran sus problemas y Agni dejara de llorar.

“Ya veo…” Soma se recostó pensativo, sus ojos miraban el techo “Si el mayordomo va a participar entonces me alegro de que ustedes parecen tener todo lo necesario para cocinar curry, Agni deberá enseñarle”

“¿Mi príncipe?” Agni levantó la cabeza de donde seguía llorando, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza y se veía como si le estuvieran dando aprobación divina.

“Por supuesto que no hay nadie mejor que Agni para enseñar a preparar el mejor curry del mundo” Soma le sonrió y Agni solo sostuvo su mano mientras le agradecía.

Y en mi mundo se quejaban de Ciel y Sebastián y su relación con demasiadas indirectas, estos dos son aún peores que ellos.

Bueno, me encogí de hombros, al menos las especias para cocinar deben de llegar mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que no se dicen por un autor poco confiable:
> 
> -En realidad tenia planeado que Soma lastimara por error a Amari cortándola con la porcelana y que eso fuera lo que diera inicio a la charla de Ciel (esta vez un poco mas enojado); después de que Soma se disculpara planeaba romper la tensión con todo el malentendido del embarazo. Pero por motivos de trama tuve que cambiarlo (uno de las razones por las que me demore con el capitulo)
> 
> -Agni busca consuelo con Mirari porque piensa que: próxima mamá = aquí puedo llorar, ella es amable, te regaña si haces algo mal pero no te permite sentir mal; ella entenderá. Amari por otra parte esta confundida pero incapaz de negarse sin sentir como si lo pateara cuando ya esta en el suelo, así que lo soporta y piensa que esto fortalecerá su amistad.
> 
> -Estándares de belleza victoriana: En resumen buscaban verse enfermizas aunque descansadas, por lo tanto evitaban el sol y se ponían maquillaje toxico (era un ciclo, este los provocaba manchas y ellas se lo ponían para taparlas, creando mas), era tan peligroso esto hasta el punto que se ponían belladona en los ojos, una planta venenosa y que a largo plazo las dejaba ciegas. Además les encantaba los peinados exagerados. Me divierte porque el personaje esta basado en una mujer al azar (busque en google y escogí la primera que encontré para los grandes rasgos de su apariencia) y considero que es hermosa, pero al parecer los victorianos tenían gustos muy diferentes. 
> 
> -Como pueden ver, me divertí escribiendo un monologo sobre la belleza de un personaje inventado. No me arrepiento.
> 
> \- Mirari se considera una invitada que será echada en el momento en que Ciel se tome en serio el compromiso, a Ciel no le pasa el matrimonio por la cabeza y ya la ve como parte de la familia Phantomhive; solo falta ver si es como lo es Tanaka o si lo será como algo más.
> 
> -¿Soy la única que siente que la descripción de la charla entre Sebastián y Soma suena a porno? 
> 
> -Recuerden que es un no gemelo fic


	16. Concurso de Curry, Demasiados Sentimientos Y La Reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad no me encuentro tan orgullosa de este capitulo :(
> 
> Lamentablemente no tengo suficiente tiempo para editarlo :(
> 
> Igual espero que les guste!

Finny, Baldroy y Mey-Rin entraron a la cocina, saludándose entre ellos con bostezos y pequeñas sonrisas.

“Sebastian, eres muy madrugador” el chef saludó al mayordomo con un bostezo que le sacó pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Miro al otro hombre mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la cocina a su alrededor seguía limpia pero se veía usada, como si el otro hubiera estado despierto por horas, algo bastante extraño debido a que los sirvientes se despertaban antes que sus amos y el sol “¿Que estás cocinando esta mañana?” 

“Debido a que el príncipe Soma está aquí, he pensado en hacer curry de pollo” el otro respondía mientras volvía a leer el libro de recetas indias “Rara vez lo he cocinado debido a que ni al joven amo o a la señorita le gustan las comidas picantes” 

Los otros sirvientes asintieron con fuerza ante sus palabras, el recuerdo de la Señorita Mirari llorando mientras su boca se ponía cada vez más hinchada y roja por el picante era algo que nunca olvidarán, toda la mansión había estado como loca tratando de entender que le había sucedido y cómo calmarla, y ella incapaz de hablar entre las lágrimas y una boca adormecida. El joven amo había estado a dos segundos de matar a una persona inexistente pensando que la habían envenenado.

No falta decir que desde entonces la comida picante había sido prohibida de la mansión.

“Ahora” Sebastian junto las manos mientras se aseguraba de que no faltara ninguno de los ingredientes.

El trío miró con asombro mientras el otro hombre cocinaba, Sebastian siempre había sido un ejemplo de lo que se considera elegancia y cuando cocinaba era algo que parecía exudar de él, con movimientos suaves y decididos, el mayordomo nunca paraba a volver las instrucciones y nunca hacía algo innecesario. Sebastian se veía como un chef profesional, no un simple mayordomo.

“¡Wow!”

“¡Se ve delicioso!”

“¡Huele bien! ¡Con este curry nadie va a ser competencia para ti!”

“Sebastian...” Baldroy lo miro después de calmarse un poco “Por favor dime que le preparaste algo diferente para la señorita Mirari”

* * *

“¡Yuck!” Soma miró con los ojos abiertos el plato, sus mejillas hinchadas mientras resistía el impulso de vomitar, tragando con esfuerzo la pequeña cucharada que había comido, sus ojos llorosos.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo con sorpresa, a mi lado Sebastian estaba pasmado en la posición de servirse una taza de té a un Ciel que está igual de quieto con una cuchara a punto de tocar su boca. Lau miro con duda el plato que aún no había tocado, como si posiblemente tuviera veneno en él.

“¿No le satisface?” Sebastian lo miró con algo entre un puchero y un ceño fruncido, como si la sola idea de que su comida fuera algo menos que perfecta le pareciera imposible.

“¡Ah!” Soma abrió los ojos con miedo “No… no, es solo que es bastante diferente de lo que se hace en India” tartamudeo mientras se ponía pálido, los ojos fijos en el demonio como si lo fuera a atacar “Yo...eh… esto”

“Esta bien, por favor, prosigue” el mayordomo lo alentó.

El príncipe lo siguió mirando con duda antes de desviar la mirada, rascándose la mejilla “Primero, el sabor es débil y no puedo oler casi nada”

“Es extraño, use las mismas especias que el curry en polvo más fino” se tocó la barbilla con los dedos.

“¿Curry en polvo? ¿Qué es eso?” El príncipe me miró pero me encogí de hombros mientras mordisqueaba una tostada. En ese momento me encontraba demasiado concentrada en comer las tostadas que de alguna forma eran dulces ¿como lo hizo Sebastian? eran tostadas normales, pero de alguna forma sabían como si les hubiera puesto azúcar o algo…

Ignore sin querer sus ojos suplicantes pero resignados, a mi lado Ciel trato de robarme una de las tostadas pero le detuve con una mirada, el levanto la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero simplemente lo ignore mientras seguía comiendo feliz.

Mientras terminaba de desayunar Sebastián terminó de explicarle a Soma como Gran Bretaña había vuelto parte de su propia cultura algo que habían robado, simplemente por pereza de buscar una propia receta apropiada.

“Nunca he visto en India o que Agni usen algo así” Soma abrió y cerró su abanico en un gesto nervioso “La especias decidirán el color y el olor del curry, pero la cosa más importante es el sabor. El olor se desvanecerá si tu no mueles las especias. En mi palacio hay sirvientes que se dedican a moler especias” nos explicó mientras trataba de recordar cuáles serían las especias adecuadas y si las había visto en las cajas que trajo Lau.

“Así que está fuera de cuestión usar las mismas especias que el curry en polvo” Sebastian soltó un suspiro mientras miraba los platos como si le disgustara dar algo que no era perfecto.

“Es más que eso, el curry de Agni tiene diferente color o sabor dependiendo de los demás ingredientes; creo que el los combina muy bien dependiendo con los demás ingredientes”

“Supongo entonces que tenemos suerte de que la señorita Mirari nos haya advertido de traer todas las especias de India posible” Sebastian comentó mientras me servía otra taza de té.

Con las mejillas llenas de comida le sonreí como pude con la boca cerrada. Ciel y Sebastian soltaron suspiros gemelos, con una mirada de regaño Ciel me limpio la mejilla con un pañuelo.

“Ten cuidado” me dijo mientras cepillaba las migajas de mi mejilla.

Trague rápidamente y le sonreí con descaro “Gracias Ciel” le mostré la otra mejilla para que la limpiara, disfrutando de su suspiro exasperado pero su delicado toque.

“Ustedes son tan adorables” los dos giramos para ver a Soma mirándonos con ojos soñadores. Lau y Sebastian nos miraban con sonrisas divertidas

Nos separamos rápidamente, dejé mi mirada en mi plato casi vacío mientras mi cara se calentaba cada vez más.

“De todas formas” mire la habitación evitando cuidadosamente a Ciel “¿Donde esta Agni? No creo haberlo visto desde anoche” comente con duda.

Soma se sentó de repente, su mirada en el techo mientras jugueteaba con las manos “Pues… veras” tartamudeo, su mirada se posó en uno de los cuadros de la habitación “Tuvo que hacer un recado por mi”

Lo mire con sospecha, Soma evito mirarme mientras en su mejilla bajaba una gota de sudor “¿Nada más?” le dije ante lo que él negó con rapidez. Aun dudando pero sin preocuparme me encogí de hombros “Si tu lo dices” ignore su suspiro de alivio “¿Que planean hacer hoy?” les pregunté a los hombres de la habitación.

“¿Oh?” la alegre voz de Lau resonó por la habitación “Planeaba incluirme en lo más interesante que pase” se rió en su manga, resistí el impulso de suspirar, ese es el tipo de respuestas que esperaba del chino.

“¡Agni y yo planeamos hacer unas compras super importantes hoy!” los ojos de Soma se iluminaron mientras se olvidaba de su anterior nerviosismo.

“¿Compras super importantes?” fruncí el ceño mientras trataba de recordar si habían mencionado algo de eso en el canon “¿Que van a comprar?” le pregunté.

Soma me miró con los ojos abiertos antes de mirar fijamente a Ciel con ojos suplicantes “Bueno” tartamudeo sin dejar de mirar al conde que lo ignoraba “Cosas super importantes secretas” fingió una risa mientras se metía la cuchara a la boca, solo para tener que evitar vomitar por el sabor del curry.

Gire mi mirada hacia Ciel que se encontraba mirando con disgusto como Soma tragaba con dificultad mientras Lau se reía de él.

“¿Y tu Ciel?”

Ciel lo pensó por unos segundos “Hoy no tengo trabajo o lecciones” apoyó su cabeza en su puño, alzando su ceja en mi dirección “Planeaba jugar cartas o algo asi para pasar la tarde”

Me levante emocionada de mi silla, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor “¡Acompañame!”

Sonreí ante su mirada de sorpresa “¿Que?” apenas pudo decir cuando lo obligue a levantarse para cruzar por la puerta por los hombros, despidiéndome por encima del hombre a la congelada habitación. 

“Vamos a comprar cosas como regalo para todos en la mansión” le dije mientras tomaba su mano, casi saltando por el camino “Antes de irnos pase por las habitaciones de todos” hice un puchero ante su cara de reproche “¡Se que que no debo ir! pero sigue siendo una regla tonta así que la seguiré ignorando-” ignore con cuidado su suspiro ''-De todas formas ¡No tienen casi nada en la habitación! solo tienen cosas como ropa o necesidades básicas pero...”

Me quedé callada, mirando el piso mientras nuestros pasos se volvían cada vez más lento hasta que nos detuvimos “¿pero…?” insistió Ciel, su mano apretando la mía.

“Se que antes de llegar a la mansión ellos pasaron por cosas realmente difíciles” confesé en un susurro “Y por lo tanto no llegaron aquí con mucho y ahora tienen una casa pero...” mis ojos parecían pegados a nuestros pies “Cuando llegue tambien lo habia perdido todo… todo lo que tengo es porque ustedes me lo han dado”

Y eso era la más pura de las verdades, aunque cuando había llegado había traído (por pura suerte o plan de lo que sea que la haya llevado a esta época) algunas de sus cosas como libros y recuerdos de su familia, al final sentía que ella no tenía realmente nada; sin familia o amigos de los que hablar, sin casa, sin dinero o siquiera una historia para decirle a cualquiera de esta época.

Había sido la primera vez en su vida que no había tenido nada o a nadie.

Trague saliva con el recuerdo agridulce de su anterior vida (¿era la real? no es como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo aqui, pero la idea de irse como si estos meses no hubieran pasado sonaba como tortura).

Sus padres a los que nunca volvería a ver, nunca volvería a decir que los amaba o abrazaría, nunca llegaría a mostrarles un diploma o verlos bailar cuando estaban de buen humor o incluso oír sus peleas.

A su hermana, de mal carácter pero dulce cuando estaba con las personas que amaba, la que se enojaba cuando hacía algo mal pero siempre la cubría, la que le había enseñado tantas cosas y que estaba de su lado sin importar nada.

Nunca podría hacer tantas cosas que eran normales, nunca podría ir a la misma universidad que sus padres, o pelearse con su compañera de cuarto por tonterías ¡Se suponía que en este momento ella estaría haciendo su carrera, no sobreviviendo con lo que sabía y lo que ella misma podía descubrir investigando! 

Su padre nunca estaba en su graduación o la llevaría al altar como él deseaba.

“¿Amari?” la voz de Ciel la sacudió de sus recuerdos, devolviéndole a la realidad.

El conde la miraba con una mezcla de compresión y algo que ella se atrevía a llamar cariño.

“Pero cuando llegue ustedes me dieron cosas que me hacen desear nunca irme” le sonreí mientras volvíamos a caminar.

Finny que siempre estaba feliz con las cosas más simples, que siempre se disculpaba por su fuerza y cada vez que la abrazaba lo hacía con tanto cuidado como si fuera de cristal.

Mey-Rin que tropezaba en todo lo que hacía pero siempre ayudaba, animandola cuando las memorias le quitaban la energía.

Braldoy que siempre le contaba sobre las nuevas armas que le llegaban y se reía cuando saltaba por el sonido que hacían, el que no aprendió a cocinar pero siempre le ofrecía algo.

Tanaka quien nunca la dejaba sola cuando había ruidos extraños en la mansión (donde fingía que no sabía que estaba pasando) y le ayudaba a dormir con historias como un abuelo.

Sebastián que era su aliado para jugar con los animales mientras lo ayudaba a entrar a escondidas gatos, el que era un demonio pero cocinaba como si lo hubiera estudiado toda su vida y con el que se reía de las cosas más ridículas.

Y Ciel, quien a veces se sentía como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que se ahogara, quien nunca se aprovechó de su conocimiento del futuro y en cambio la miraba con ojos azules que la absorben…

A veces se preguntaba cómo había vivido antes de él.

“¿Y porque eso significa que debas comprarles algo?” me pregunto cuando entramos a la habitación “No es como si ellos pensaran que debes hacer algo por ellos, son felices con todo lo que tienen ahora” se sentó en el sillón, mirando con una ceja alzada mientras me ponia algo que no haría que Madame Red apareciera para gritarme por no salir como una dama, la mujer daba miedo.

“Eso no significa que no podamos darles algo para mostrarles que los apreciamos” saque mi cabeza para mirarlo como si lo retara a decirme lo contrario “Además, vamos a ir a comprar con el dinero que gane de las apuestas”

Compartimos sonrisas traviesas ante el recuerdo de las caras de sorpresa de los oficiales de la policía. Era un recuerdo que siempre iba a guardar con satisfacción.

En su mayoría la gente de la época la había dejado sola, en parte porque vivía con el ermitaño de Ciel que salía lo menos que podía y porque tenía a dos nobles protegiéndola lo que podían (ventajas de estar con Ciel y Madame Red), pero era algo totalmente diferente cuando se encontraba defendiendo su teoria de la de un idiota que creia que era mas inteligente que ella por su genero, un acto con el que se habia encontrado muchas veces cuando habia iniciado (pero habia disminuido con el hecho de que ella demostraba mas de una vez que tenia la razon, muy frecuentemente, o al menos mas que ellos). 

Entonces un dia simplemente se paró en el medio de una habitación llena de policías y les dijo que indicarán a su mejor investigador y apostó que ella podía al menos duplicar la cantidad de casos que el resolviera en un mes, si ella lo hacía todos en la sala (los más de 40 policías que se reían de ella) le deberían suficiente dinero para que ella se fuera de compras un dia cada uno y en cambio, si ella no podía entonces ella les debería la misma cantidad a cada uno de ellos.

No falta decir que todos aceptaron con risas. 

No falta decir que cuando triplicó los casos del investigador elegido había disfrutado sus miradas incrédulas.

Era un hecho que Ciel y ella disfrutaban presumir cuando Randall se ponía especialmente molesto.

“Es tu recompensa así que no tengo objeciones” se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba con pereza “Pero de todas formas no entiendo porque también tengo que ir yo” se quejo

Mi cuerpo se quedó quieto mientras terminaba de analizar sus palabras, durante todo el tiempo en el que había estado en esta época nunca había estado sin él, aunque no pasaban todo el día y todos los días juntos nunca había estado a más de 5 minutos de él. El hecho de pensar pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la seguridad de Ciel se sentía…

Se sentía como si la estuvieran ahogando

“Bueno...” tartamudeo mientras juego con mi trenza “No tienes que hacerlo” jugué con mis dedos, ocultando con mi cuerpo la forma en la que mis uñas recorrían mis dedos.

Me peine sin verlo, evitando con fuerza su reflejo como si no viera su comportamiento despreocupado en el sofá. 

Siempre era así con Ciel, un momento era dulce y al otro parecía que no importaba si ella estaba junto a él. Si fuera otra persona, cualquiera que no fuera Ciel con su tonta actitud despreocupada ya se habría ido, pero era Ciel, y ella ya se había dicho que se quedaría a su lado.

Se encontraría perdida sin Ciel.

“Me quedare hoy en la mansión” bostezo en su mano mientras se paraba, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba entre la puerta y mi espalda “Diría que fueras con alguno de esos tres pero sería contraproducente con el hecho de que parece que quieres que sea una sorpresa” incluso si su tono no era de una pregunta me encontré moviendo la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo débilmente, mis ojos fijos en mi propio reflejo pálido “Y Sebastian se debe concentrar en preparar el curry” chasqueó la boca con un gesto molesto que me hizo tensar mi cuerpo.

“Yo...” fingí que seguía concentrada en organizarme, mi mano temblorosa movía el cepillo por mi pelo “Si crees que es un mal momento puedo ir otro dia” espere su respuesta en silencio, sintiéndome inestable con todas las emociones del día; con Ciel diciendo que deberíamos separarnos junto con el hecho de que no note que podría causar molestias a Ciel…

“Esta bien” se encogió de hombros indiferente antes de pararse detrás de mí, su mano rozando mi pelo, si no fuera por la forma en la que mis ojos parecían pegados a su reflejo no hubiera notado que el estaba ahí, confundiendo su toque con el viento “Cuando bajes te dire con quien iras” no conteste mientras me relajaba, su toque agradeciendo su toque, sintiendo como si este fuera la prueba de que no estaba molesto conmigo.

Lo vi salir de la habitación sin entender como una sola persona podía tener tanto efecto en mí, tanto  _ poder _ pero también sabía que si había alguien a quien se lo daría mil veces sería a Ciel.

* * *

Era curioso cómo algo como el silencio cambia algo que hiciste antes, miraba por la pequeña ventana del carruaje como las casas y las personas pasaban lentamente, apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz del conductor y la característica risa de Tanaka (se había negado a estar conmigo en el carruaje, insistiendo sobre inapropiado que sería).

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que había dejado la mansión y todavía no había logrado encontrar nada que realmente podría gustarles, se había encontrado con joyas y peluches que no le llamaban la atención, quería que fuera algo realmente especial. 

Suspire antes de apoyar mi frente en la ventana, sonriendo ante la cara emocionada de una niña que miraba con ojos brillantes los carruajes. 

Tal vez debería renunciar y darles armas, sabía que al menos Blard estaría feliz por una nueva. 

Sacudí la cabeza, se suponía que debía ser algo que ellos pudieran apreciar sin nada violento, algo que verían con cariño y no como una herramienta.

Abrí la ventana del carruaje y saque la cabeza fijándome de que no me golpeara con nada “¿A donde vamos a ir ahora?” le pregunté a Tanaka que de alguna forma seguía tomando té aunque no estuviera en su forma chibi y del movimiento de carro “¡Lo siento!” exclame cuando note su mirada de regaño.

“Iremos a otra de las zonas de compras donde la acompañare a varias tiendas que el joven amo penso que podria gustarle” comentó en su tono calmado, esquive su mirada cuando note su suave tono de regaño por mi comportamiento en público.

“Oh...” le di una sonrisa inocente “Gracias” metí la cabeza otra vez notando que varias personas parecían escandalizadas por mi comportamiento. Resople mientras cerraba la cortina.

Durante lo que quedó de viaje me quedé pensando que podría comprar. Finny era del tipo que comprandole algo lindo debería ser algo que le gustaría, un peluche debería ser suficiente, pero debía ser uno grande, para que él pueda abrazarlo y debe ser especialmente suave y fácil de reparar por su fuerza. Recordé con una mueca los muñecos que había visto antes, eran demasiados simples o demasiado elaborados, y en general sus caras me daban escalofríos.

Bald era más fácil y tal vez por eso más difícil, no era del tipo que le gustaban las cosas poco prácticas o en general cosas que no sean destructivas o cocinar, pero no podía comprarle nada el que ya no tuviera en la mansión si es de armas o cocina; bastante difícil… lo he visto reparando cosas, así que tal vez herramientas o cosas para que reparara o incluso piezas para cosas viejas. 

Un repentino toque en la puerta me sobresaltó, en la puerta con su actitud tranquila de siempre estaba Tanaka sonriendo mientras me ofrecía su mano para bajar “Hemos llegado” 

Baje mirando con curiosidad la calle desconocida “Gracias” le sonreí antes de que el sonido de un grito ahogado me llamara la atención.

Un hombre de mediana edad me miraba con ojos abiertos, su boca abierta y sostenía su sombrero como si le fuera a caer de la sorpresa “¿Estás bien?” observe su cara con preocupación, era cierto que se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálido y por alguna razón me miraba con algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos.

Repentinamente Tanaka se puso delante mio, tapando al hombre con su cuerpo “Todo está bien, Señorita Mirari” me dijo mientras empezaba a guiarme suavemente lejos del carruaje y del hombre “Debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a la mansión para el té de la tarde como ordenó el joven amo” 

“¡Se me olvidaba!” Ciel había ordenado que estuviéramos a esa hora porque quería que revisara algunas cosas antes de la cena “¡Y no he comprado nada!” olvidándome de todo empecé a correr en dirección de la primera tienda que vi, fue el suave regaño que Tanaka hizo lo que bajara la velocidad, sonrojandome de vergüenza, camine al mismo paso que él aunque él y el otro hombre estaban pasos detras mio “Perdon” saque la lengua mientras le guiñaba el ojo, esperando que él no notara que sabía su debilidad por Finny y que me estaba aprovechando de eso al imitarlo.

* * *

Harry Greenleaf era un típico chofer de 35 años en Londres, no había nada distintivo sobre él, era como cientos de otros choferes que verías en el día a día y no estaba particularmente afectado por eso. Realmente ¿quién tiene el tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas cuando tienes cuentas que pagar? el no. 

El ignoró convenientemente el leve dolor que ese pensamiento le provocó, esos deseos eran cosas que solo pertenecían a la salvaje imaginación de un niño que no sabe nada del mundo.

Por eso fue interesante cómo el de todas las personas fue elegida de todo el grupo con el que estaba para trabajar para la distinguida y misteriosa familia Phantomhive.

El, de un grupo con personas más llamativas que él, fue elegido por un mayordomo que parecía que pertenecía más a la familia que estaba sirviendo que al mundo de servir, fue elegido para servir por un dia a alguien de esa familia, esto debe ser lo más interesante que podría haberle sucedido desde hace años ¿que tipos de lugares podría ir un noble? ¿qué tipo de cosas interesantes podría conocer solo por un vistazo a un mundo al que nunca pertenecería?

Estaba notablemente decepcionado cuando se enteró que la persona que debía acompañar todo el día era una simple mujer. Curiosamente, las personas que se enteraron que iba a acompañar a Mirari Wayne se veían más emocionados que él, en poco tiempo se había enterado más de lo que quería sobre ella. En una conversación de menos de 15 minutos con un policía realmente se enteró de lo codiciosa, manipuladora y mimada que era. Y en otra conversación de 15 minutos con uno de los sirvientes de una mansión se enteró de su fidelidad única a un conde, de como ignoraba las normas sociales y como hablaba como un igual a todos incluso si no era realmente un noble o siquiera provenía de dinero para justificar su comportamiento.

Hasta ahora no le agradaba.

Y esto solo empeoró cuando al llegar fue juzgado por un niño (que al parecer era el conde).

Se paró lo más derecho que pudo mientras veía como el conde lo miraba de arriba a abajo “¿Qué opina, joven amo?” el mayordomo que lo encontró le preguntó a su amo con una sonrisa divertida “La señorita Mirari debe estar a punto de bajar, por lo que si le parece inadecuado debería decirlo pronto”

El conde no respondió, simplemente se apoyó más en su bastón, entonces alzó una ceja “Su apariencia es normal y su comportamiento es insulso” una sonrisa cruzó su cara “Demasiado normal diria yo” Harry trato de ignorar el destello de ira, podría ser la verdad, pero no significaba que le gustaría que estuviera expuesta de esa forma “Es tan aburrido que no llamara la atención de Amari mientras él no hable” el conde camino hacia él con pasos ligeros, como una especie de depredador. Por la mente de Harry cruzó que tal vez esa era la razón por los que algunos tuvieron suerte de nacer en la alta cuna, o al menos es la unica explicacion que tenía para ser intimidado por la proximidad de un niño “No hablaras con ella a menos que hable contigo, no la miraras a menos que te esté hablando y después de esto no hablaras de lo que aprendas sobre ella o siquiera te volverás a acercar a ella” el tono de voz del conde era tranquilo, poseía la confianza que solo los que estaban acostumbrados a dar órdenes y ser escuchados tenían (el había escuchado miles de veces ese tono y sin embargo creía que era la primera vez que se sentía tan cierto). 

Mientras Harry tenía que fingir indiferencia por las palabras del conde apareció en las escaleras una dama. Era bella de una forma que los hombre dignos de Inglaterra nunca admitirán apreciar pero de todas formas nunca negarían para tenerla en su cama, con piel canela y con llamativos ojos verdes, su [vestido blanco](https://pin.it/5YbOZp1) aunque llegaba hasta el piso y seguía una moda que él no comprendía pero tenía la seguridad de que no era algo que las hombres decentes aprobaron para que una mujer vista.

Con un movimiento de la mano del conde el mayordomo a su lado lo oculto de la vista de la distraida mujer, curiosamente, los dos seguian podían ver a la joven pareja.

“Ciel, estoy lista para ir de compras” la mujer dijo con familiaridad y con un tono que implicaba que estaba acostumbrada a hablar sin respeto a las personas que estaban por encima de ella “No puedo creer lo ridículos que son estos vestidos, por hermosos que sean” soltó un sonido poco femenino, y sin dudar recogió uno de los lados de su falda mostrando una larga pierna adornada por una media y sus botas, bajó las escaleras como si tuviera miedo de caerse, con una mano en una barandilla y sus ojos seguía sin despegarse de los escalones “Sigo sin poder acostumbrarme a ellos sin importar cuánto los use”

Harry vio con asombro como la entrada de la mujer había hecho que el frío y arrogante se relajara, sus ojos se iluminaron con algo que Harry solo podía llamar cariño y una de sus manos salieron para recibirla, en todo momento en su cara aniñada solo se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa que lo hacia ver mas adulto de alguna forma.

“Sebastian está terminando de preparar el carruaje, Amari” su cara abandonó la sonrisa cuando la mujer levantó la cara “Mientras acaba ven a despedirte de Soma y Agni antes de que empiecen a llorar” 

La mujer, Amari, simplemente se rio antes de seguir al noble, sus manos aun unidas y sus hombros rozándose mientras entraban a una de las puertas que había en la entrada “¿Sigues pensando en quedarte aquí?” la mujer preguntó

“Sabes que opino de salir sin necesidad, ya te he complacido al llevarte a los diferentes museos y galerías en Londres...” fue lo último que escuchó Harry antes de que ellos entraran a una habitación llena de gritos y risas. Apenas desaparecieron el mayordomo lo llevó en silencio a donde estaba el carruaje.

Su primera impresión de ella era que para ser una mujer a punto de pasar todo su día de compras con el dinero de un noble se veía demasiado triste. Sin que nadie lo viera resoplo, probablemente le habían limitado cuánto podía gastar sin él a su lado. Ciertamente era hermosa de una forma exótica, con su cabello largo y suelto y su piel canela que solo servía para resaltar el verde de sus ojos, era entendible que un noble se interesara por ella, y si los rumores tenían algo de verdad en ellos era que el comportamiento de la chica era diferente con el noble.

Su opinión solo empeoro cuando tuvo que esperar dos horas a que regresara, solo para que regresara con las manos vacías y hablando en susurros con el viejo mayordomo que había sido enviado sólo para asegurarse de que no se acercara a ella por el noble, como si él fuera un dragón que protegía su oro.

El pensamiento llegó cuando se dirigía a la siguiente dirección, según algunas personas se suponía que ella era una hada, y por supuesto, esa clase de supersticiones eran cosa de los irlandeses y sus costumbres bárbaras, sin embargo se arraigó en su mente como si fuera una pulga especialmente molesta y testaruda. Si ella fuera una especie de criatura mitológica eso explicaría el porqué el noble era tan protector de ella, no querría que nadie se enterara de su acto en contra de la religión se volviera público, tan bien explicaría esos extraños rumores de que ella poseía una mente capaz de compararse con la de los hombres, probablemente realiza cualquier cantidad de actos de magia solo para poder seguir siendo útil para el noble.

No importaba cuánto tratara de ignorarlo, de sacar de su mente esas ideas ellas seguian ahi, dejandolo inconciente de cuando la misma chica que tanto rondaba por su mente sacaba su cabeza en un gesto indecoroso y aceptaba el suave regaño del hombre a su lado. 

“Joven Harry” el sonido de su nombre lo sacó de su estado de estupor, pálido, giro para ver al viejo mayordomo a su lado mirándolo con una intensidad que lo asustaba “Le pedire el favor de que saque su cabeza de cualquier idea que tengo y se concentre en el camino” su voz era suave, algo que Harry asociaría con los recuerdos de la infancia y de un abuelo que lo mimaba, si no fuera por la forma en que todo en el viejo a su lado hiciera que todo su cuerpo gritara para que corriera. 

El resto del viejo lo pasó en un silencio aterrorizado mientras trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada extraño, sin embargo, cada vez que el carro se movía juraba escuchar suaves campanadas, provenientes de donde estaba la mujer.

“Hemos llegado” el viejo llamó a la puerta de la mujer y la abrió sin esperar respuesta.

“Gracias” llegó el suave susurro antes de que bajara, iluminandose por la luz como si fuera el mismo sol.

Y Harry no pudo evitar el jadeo que soltó, desde su cabello castaño iluminandose en algo cercano al rubio junto con su vestido blanco destellando como si tuviera pequeñas estrellas en el que brillaban sin razón “¿Estas bien?” la mujer le preguntó, sus ojos verdes brillando tanto como todo los demás (verdes como hojas, su traicionera mente le susurro). La mujer espero su respuesta, giro un poquito la cabeza y vio que una parte de la piel en su cuello centelleaba como el resto de ella.

De repente tela negra opacó su vista del hada frente a él, dándole suficiente tiempo para que recuperarse de la ver un hada en carne. 

Harry por primera vez en su vida no pudo pensar en nada, simplemente siguiendolos sin vida mientras dudaba de su misma existencia y peor aún, sobre si los irlandeses no eran tan bárbaros como él pensaba. 

* * *

“¡Llegamos!” grite tan pronto como entramos en la casa, le sonreí al señor Tanaka que estaba devuelta en su forma chibi rodeado de las bolsas de las compras de hoy “Voy a poner todo esto en mi cuarto y mañana se los podemos dar después de todo lo del concurso” mire el montón de bolsas y cajas con una mueca, podría ser que me haya sobrepasado, pero había cosas realmente interesantes.

Desde cosas un montón de piezas y máquinas sin arreglar que conseguí después de mucho insistir en una colección de peluches y juguetes para Finny (¡de los cuales ninguno causaba escalofríos!) e incluso cosas como vestidos y accesorios nuevos para Mey-Rin (y puede ser o no una pistolera). Puede que me haya sobrepasado un poquito pero todo eran cosas que estaba segura que a ellos les gustaría. 

“Ho ho ho” se ríe Tanaka tomando té pero de alguna forma la mayoría de las bolsas habían desaparecido.

“A veces realmente creo que tu único objetivo es confundirnos a todos” me rei cuando note como el vapor nublaba sus gafas “Gracias” me agache para darle un beso en la mejilla. Su única respuesta fue reírse e irse con las pocas cajas que quedaban en la cabeza

“Bienvenida, Amari” Ciel me saludo en la puerta. 

No lo había notado pero una presión en su pecho la dejó poco a poco, haciendo desaparecer toda su energía nerviosa que la había estado poniendo nerviosa desde que se enteró que tuvo que salir sin él.

“Hola Ciel” saludo yendo a abrazar, sorprendida de notar como su cabeza apenas llegaba al hombro del noble.

* * *

“¡Wow!” los ojos de Finny brillaban mientras miraba las cosas a su alrededor, sus ojos se posaron en un elefante que había cerca y su cuerpo empezó a vibrar de energía nerviosa “¿¡Que es eso!?” lo señaló con emoción, a su lado, tampoco podía contener del todo mi alegria; despues de todo era la primera vez que me encontraba con uno de ellos tan de cerca, mire desde donde estaba un Ciel desinteresado a el elefante, preguntándome si podría escaparme de su vigilancia lo suficiente para acercarme a tocarlo, después de todo podía ver una familia tocando su trompa.

“Ese es un elefante, es un animal sagrado” Soma respondió amablemente “Tengo algunos en mi palacio, cerca de diez”

Mey-Rin, Finny, Blard y yo lo miramos con sorpresa “¡Increíble!” la boca de Blard se abrió lo suficiente para que su cigarrillo sin encender se cayera al piso.

“¿Pueden caber semejantes animales tan grandes en tu casa?” Mey-Rin me miró con ojos abiertos como platos, como si buscara que le respondiera.

“Quiero montar uno...” murmure mientras miraba a Soma, preguntándome si podría ir a su palacio y si me dejaran montar sus animales sagrados. Si no es con Soma debería haber algún lugar, me pregunto si Ciel aceptaría ir de vacaciones a un lugar donde pueda montar elefantes.

“Amari” parpadee cuando escuche a Ciel llamarme con un tono molesto, disculpándome con Mey-Rin me aleje de donde ellos se acercaban al encantador de serpientes.

“¿Dime, Ciel?” le pregunté cuando vi que tenía un pequeño ceño en su frente que se iba relajando poco a poco mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Me señaló una de las exhibiciones donde había un hombre parado en sus manos había una serpiente que pasaban de mano en mano en el público “Creo recordar que mencionaste algo sobre acostumbrarte a las serpientes” hice una mueca cuando recordé a nuestro próximo miembro residente de la mansión Phantomhive, por mucho que adorara a Snake como personaje y las travesuras que hacía sin querer con sus serpientes, la sola idea de que habría tantas serpientes venenosas en la casa me daba escalofríos.

Respire hondo, sujetando la mano de Ciel por un segundo por un impulso de confianza me acerque con duda a la línea de personas tan nerviosas como yo que esperaban la oportunidad de sujetar el exotico (y muy, muy, extremadamente peligroso) animal.

Vi con nerviosos como las personas la tocaban, esta se movía de mano a mano con calma, simplemente deslizándose entre los hombros que el hombre que hablaba sobre ella. Después de unos minutos se acercó a mi lado “Puede estar en calma, señorita” me sonrió cuando vio mis nervios “Ella es toda una dama y no te atacara mientras no la ataques” me sonrió, con cuidado levanto mi brazo y con un gesto la serpiente abandono donde estaba girando alrededor del torso del hombre a mi lado y se deslizó por mis hombros 

“¿Cuál es su nombre?” pregunte cuándo mis nervios se calmaron, note con algo de incomodidad como sus escalas rozaban mi piel, a eso me tocaría acostumbrar lo suficiente para que ni Snake o sus serpientes noten mi miedo.

“Su nombre es Odette” me respondió, su mano pasó de estar en la mía a acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente que sacó su lengua y rozó sus dedos “¡Oh! ¡Parece que le gustas!” sus ojos se abrieron cuando la serpiente se envolvió en mis hombros sin apretar demasiado y puso su cabeza encima de la mía, su cola tocó de forma juguetona mi nariz haciéndome tambalear con su peso “Vaya, parece que es toda una encantadora de serpientes” se rió cuando la serpiente ignoro su orden de volver a él 

Me reí en mi mano, tocando con duda como las escalas de colores vividos de Odette, después de superar el miedo a ella pude notar lo hermosa que ella realmente era “Ella es realmente única y hermosa” disfrute la forma en que su cuerpo se movió con algo que esperaba fuera felicidad por mi comentario.

“Por mi bien espero que no esté intentando robarme mi empleo” me guiño un ojo, sus manos se alzaron para tratar de quitarme a la serpiente cuando un guante familiar lo detuvo antes de que pudiera tocarme.

“Le pediré que no vuelva a tocar a la señorita, incluso si es por quitarle la serpiente” Sebastian sonrió en dirección a donde estaba el hombre sorprendido antes de con una mano y en un movimiento fluido en el que siquiera me rozo despegó a la serpiente que se posaba calmada en su mano como si no pesara nada “Señorita Mirari, el joven amo la espera para presenciar el concurso” parpadee con confusión hasta que recordé la razón por la que habíamos venido originalmente.

“Cierto” trate de mirar en donde creía que debería estar Ciel solo para encontrarlo con cara de molestia donde hablaba con Lau y Ran Mao “Gracias por dejarme sostener a Odette, adiós Odette, espero verte otra vez” me despedí de ambos antes de hacer una rápida reverencia e irme donde estaba Ciel “¡Ciel! ¿¡Viste como toque a Odette!?” le sonreí emocionada, sintiéndome como una niña pequeña de nuevo “¡No puedo esperar hasta el próximo arco!” sin que lo notara estaba moviendo mis manos en todas las direcciones y empecé a balbucear sobre Odette.

Ciel espero con cara seria a que terminara de despotricar “¿Terminaste?” me sonrió con una ceja alzada, me sonroje cuando me di cuenta que tanto Lau como Ciel me miraban con diversión, asentí sonriéndole como disculpa “Creo que ya podemos ver el elefante...”

“¡Oh! ¡Cielos!” una repentina voz lo interrumpió “¡Pero si es el conde Phantomhive!” un hombre se nos acercó con una sonrisa tensa, miraba a nuestro alrededor como si buscara a alguien.

“Ah...” Ciel hizo una mueca “Lord West” 

Al oír quién era el hombre que se acercaba el buen humor del día se agrió, borrando mi sonrisa me asegure que Soma o Agni estuvieran cerca de nosotros, afortunadamente parecían haberse dado cuenta de la situación y estaban espiando detrás de un árbol “¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo! ¡Creo que no nos vemos desde el último evento social del año!”

“Es un honor encontrarlo de nuevo” Ciel lo miró con indiferencia, me pare a su lado, fingiendo la calma que se suponía que se espera de mi.

“Usted nunca cambia… siempre vistiendo un muy elegante abrigo” miró de arriba a abajo a Ciel, el brillo codicioso de sus ojos poniéndome nerviosa “El conde es conocido por siempre lucir cosas hermosas” me tense cuando note que me miraba, apreté los dientes ante su indirecta pero fingí indiferencia de sus palabras “¿Y que marca viste alguien con el estatus del conde?” 

“Mi mayordomo escoge todo sobre mi vestuario. No me preocupa del todo sobre las marcas” Ciel se puso un paso delante mio aunque seguía viéndose indiferente.

“¡Usted nunca cambia!” West se rio “Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no está su grupo participando en la competencia?” 

“Si, estoy considerando expandir mis negocios dentro de la industria de la comida” 

“Fue bastante sorpresivo el escuchar que usted podría entrar ¿fue de cacería por un talentoso chef?” la sonrisa de West se veía tensa, pero la obligó a que se viera cómplice. Debía pensar que nos robamos a Agni para el concurso, mire de reojo donde los dos siguen escondiéndose de la vista “¡Mi compañía no puede perder! Hemos contratado un especialista de curry incluso después de que el primero renunciara” 

“Ya veo...” Ciel sonrió ante su cara de molestia, parecía que West había estado esperando que se pusiera nervioso por la mención de Agni.

West lo miró por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a posar en mi “Sabe conde” le sonrió antes de inclinarse a él en una parodia de susurrarle al oído , incluso si todos alrededor podíamos escuchar su voz “Se ha escuchado rumores muy interesantes sobre la dama que constantemente le acompaña” me guiño un ojo “Conozco a varios nobles que piensan en buscar un contrato matrimonial con ella, después de todo se rumorea de que quien se case con ella heredará la fortuna de la famosa Madame Red” 

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mis ojos se abrieron cuando no pude evitar mirar en pánico a Ciel, una de las cosas que habíamos hablado cuando había llegado era sobre mi opinon sobre las bodas y mi negación a casarme con alguien si no quería; incluso con toda mi confianza en Ciel sabía que sobre todo él era un estratega y sabía que si él me ordenara el casarme con alguien habría pocas posibilidades de que me negara. Tragué saliva nerviosa, Ciel no me haría eso ¿verdad? no quería irme de su lado, era demasiado pronto, la mansión se había convertido en su hogar, no quería perder otro, yo…

“Tranquilizate” me susurro Sebastian que se había acercado “El joven amo todavía te necesita, no lo humilles haciendo una escena”

Su tono por duro que fuera había vuelto a traer una calma en mi, respire cuando note como los dos se habían dedicado a una competencia de mirarse fijamente y no se habían dado cuenta de mi arebato, asintiendo agradecida al demonio a mi lado volvi a prestar atencion a los dos.

“¿No le parece que sería un desenlace encantador? apenas Madame Red confirme la veracidad de todo su encantadora compañera se verá invadida de pretendientes, después de todo” me miró de arriba a abajo de una forma exagerada, destinada más que todo a irritar a Ciel “Los rumores de su belleza son ampliamente hablados y por lo visto no son apartados de la verdad”

Apreté los dientes pero seguí callada, las palabras de West no me afectaba tanto como el miedo de que mis acciones fueran perjudiciales para Ciel “Y sin embargo eso no es algo que me incumba” Ciel empezó a caminar, apartándose de West, todos nosotros siguiéndolo “O a un hombre casado” sonrió por encima de su hombro antes de irse.

Caminamos en silencio un poco más, nos estábamos alejando de West aunque todavía se podía escuchar su voz molesta quejándose sobre mocosos groseros “Ciel...” lo llame vacilante. 

Mire su cara fría de reojo,sabía que era importante, sabia que tenia demasiados de sus secretos en su cabeza para que Ciel la hiciera a un lado o se arriesga a que ella lo traicionara, pero la duda estaba en su cabeza, implantada por un hombre que se sentía amenazado por alguien que tenía menos de la mitad de su edad. Y Mirari no pudo evitar pensar que si Ciel le preguntara qué se casará con un total desconocido ella lo haría, porque eso mantendría a Ciel feliz y ese era regalo que ella apreciaba más que su propia felicidad.

“Deja de pensar” Ciel la sacó de sus pensamientos “Te estas metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza, ni yo ni Madame Red te pediríamos algo asi” me dijo sin mirarme, seguía caminando “Sebastian, no te atrevas a perder contra el” 

“Yes, my lord” el demonio se inclinó, sus ojos rojos se fijaron en él antes de pasar a mi, sin decir nada más se retiró.

“Gracias...” susurró, sus palabras me calmaron, dándome seguridad, era como si cada vez que pasara algo que me hiciera desconfiar de él él encontrará una forma de demostrar que está en buenas manos.

“¡Hemos llegado al punto culminante de esta próspera exposición!” un hombre grita llamando la atención de todos, en su mano había un folleto que mostraba la publicidad para el concurso “¡Con los participantes de famosas casas de currys de todo Londres, dejemos que el espectáculo comience!”

Caminamos hasta donde estaba la multitud que susurraba emocionada, codeandome entre otras personas tratamos de encontrar un hueco donde pudiéramos ver el escenario “¡Hola!” nos saludó Lau mientras estaba apoyado contra Ran Mao.

“Hola” conteste, especialmente a Ran Mao que había decidido enganchar una mano en mi vestido, era bastante linda “Siento que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos” Ran Mao miró con los ojos abiertos y vacíos a Lau.

“Nos hemos estado viendo todos los días, querida” Lau acarició la cabeza de Ran Mao y asintió con con la cabeza, a lo que Ran Mao respondió abrazándome a mí, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mía “Parece que mi querida Ran Mao ha extrañado tu presencia” hizo señas donde Ran Mao movía sus manos por mi cintura “Las chicas en casa me preguntan cuando iras a visitarlas”

“Ah...” me reí nerviosa pero una mano me impidió que dijera algo

“Amari...” Ciel susurro, preocupada por su tono gire a verlo. Estaba pálido y miraba con terror el escenario, siguiendo su mirada me puse palida tambien.

“No...” deje salir sin aliento, mire con horror como una pesadilla se manifestaba en el escenario siendo recibido como si fuera un ángel por la multitud “Me olvide de él” apreté la mano de Ciel con terror mientras resistía el impulso de esconderme detrás de Ciel.

“¿Eh? ¿No había sido arrestado por la policía?” Lau miró por encima de nuestras cabezas, Ran Mao se puso delante de nosotros, escondiendonos de la vista del escenario.

“Probablemente soborno para poder salir. Que corrupto” Ciel se veía incómodo ante el hecho que una chica lo protegiera pero mi agarre en el impedia que se moviera, él no iba a estar delante del vizconde si podía evitarlo, especialmente porque se van a encontrar pronto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna ante la idea de lo que se aproximaba.

“Ahora ¡Estos son los concursantes de hoy!” el hombre del inicio llamó nuestra atención, con una seña un montón de hombres junto con un demonio se formaron para que los pudiéramos ver; Sebastian se resaltaba entre los uniformes blancos, miraba en dirección donde seguíamos escondidos detrás de Ran Mao; contra mi, Ciel se estremeció y se movió para estar al lado de Ran Mao, incluso si todavía me tenía detrás de ellos dos, apenas dejándome ver. En el escenario el hombre estaba presentando a todos los concursantes junto con la compañía que representaban, una larga lista que iniciaba siempre con la palabra chef. El hombre se detuvo un momento cuando se dio cuenta que el último tenía un cambio de título “¿Eh? ¿Mayordomo?” giro para ver a Sebastian, buscando confirmación.

“Si, yo no soy un chef, yo soy completamente un mayordomo”

* * *

En realidad la competencia fue completamente anticlimática, aburrida al final sin importar cuánto disfrutará Sebastian de ser adulado mientras cocinaba, en el canon había sido una batalla épica donde Agni y Sebastian se enfrentan con extraños ingredientes como chocolate y una langosta azul; aquí en cambio, recibimos a Sebastian disfrutando de ser adulado y de la sorpresa de todos cuando agrego chocolate. Aunque aquí se presentó la famosa langosta que recibió halagos del vizconde pervertido, cuando fue hora de que probar quedó en segundo lugar en vez del empate del canon.

Bueno, al menos había disfrutado de la sorpresa de todos cuando Sebastian presentó la masa y la frito, era divertido como incluso en este mundo aunque no compite contra Agni el orgullo de Sebastian le impedía dejar que todos pensaran que él era algo menos que perfecto. Sin embargo, Ciel y yo nos estremecemos cuando el vizconde empezó a describir el plato como:

“Dos jovencitas en el baile que hacen que quiera amar eternamente, un travieso pájaro burlón riendo como niño de dia y mostrando sus verdaderos colores en la noche, siendo seguido fielmente por el amor más puro de un ruiseñor que se preocupa de que un dia encaden esa sonrisa...”

Apreté con fuerza la mano de Ciel, no era difícil entender de quienes hablaba, pero después de eso por fin fue la hora de que el público probará el curry.

“Por favor” hice un puchero a Ciel que me miraba con severidad, sin importarle las risas de Lau.

“No” negó con la cabeza, manteniéndome alejada de donde estaban las pruebas.

“Una probada chiquita y solo el curry de Sebastián” rogue. Estaba realmente curiosa por cómo sabría el curry, no importaba que tan mal soportara el picante, solo una probadita debería ser suficiente “Vamos Ciel, solo una mordidita”

“No” su cara se veía sin inmutarse “Hasta que demuestres que puedes soportar el picante no te dejare acercar a ningún plato picante”

“Tu logica no tiene sentido” me queje mientras veía con celos como la gente probaba el curry con caras de felicidad “¿Como quieres que me acostumbre al picante si no me dejas acercarme a la comida picante?”

“Lastima” abrí la boca con indignación, a punto de quejarme un poco más antes de rendirme, pero una repentina voz nos interrumpió.

“¡Es hora de entregarle el premio al ganador!” el comentarista levantó el premio al aire, de repente un látigo se envolvió alrededor del premio y lo dejó en manos de un hombre vestido de blanco.

“Por favor espere” parpadee cuando me di cuenta quien era el hombre, Jhon, si me acordaba bien de su nombre. Frente a mi Ciel miro con la ceja alzada al hombre, un brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada.

De la nada un cabello entró provocando una gran conmoción, aplastando al hombre que estaba hablando anteriormente, en la cima del animal se encontraba una anciana elegantemente vestida aunque tenía unas extrañas gafas de montar (las mismas que tenía el hombre de antes) “¿Quién es esa ilustre anciana funky?” Blard pregunto lo que todos los demás tenían en la cabeza.

“Es la reina” conteste mientras veía como Ciel corría a su lado. Mire con sentimientos en conflicto su espalda, todavía no sabía qué pensar sobre la reina; se veía amable pero era la mujer que le ordenaba a Ciel que se enfrentará con criminales cara a cara, así que no estaba del todo convencida, además seguía encima de su sirviente y eso no parecía demasiado amable en su opinión.

“¡Su majestad! ¿Por qué ha venido a este lugar?” Ciel le preguntó cuando estaba al lado del caballo. 

¿Por qué todo el mundo está ignorando al pobre hombre con la pata de un caballo en la cabeza?

Me acerque a él en silencio, aprovechando de que Ciel y la Reina Victoria estuvieran entretenidos el uno con el otro “¿Te encuentras bien?” me puse de cuclillas a su lado, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas y mi cabeza en mis manos.

“Estoy bien” Se quedó con la cara apoyada en el suelo, lo mire con curiosidad, de todos los sirvientes de la reinas era el del que menos sabía, recordaba que en su mayoría él era callado supongo que era tranquilo donde los otros dos son intensos, pero era algo extraño no saber sobre personajes que eran tan importantes.

“Si tu lo dices” Me encogí de hombros, viendo como salía desde debajo del caballo sin parecer afectado “¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?” negó con la cabeza y se apresuró para ayudar a la reina bajar del caballo.

“Este espectáculo de curry fue sin duda interesante” la reina Victoria le agradece a Jhon mientras la ayudaba a bajar “La fragancia que se impregna por la habitación entera me hace recordar aquel tiempo que probaba el curry con Alberto en la isla blanca” salte cuando la reina pasó de estar mirando con nostalgia un relicario con una foto a estar llorando en el suelo, siendo consolada con un peluche de un hombre “¡Oh, Alberto! ¡Quiero comer este curry contigo!” Abrí la boca, esto si lo llamo drama de una novela victoriana.

Me gire para ver a Ciel mirarme con ira, silenciosamente me ordenó que fuera a donde estaban los demás, estaba confundida pero acepte, sin embargo, cuando me iba a ir discretamente una suave mano en mi hombro me detuvo “La reina...” Jhon me sostenía casi sin tocarme, aunque no podía ver sus ojos por las gafas los sentía como pasaban de mirarme a mi a donde estaba la reina llorando anteriormente.

“¿Eh?” le pregunté confundida, me tense cuando sentí el suspiro exasperado de Ciel

“Hola querida” una suave voz me hizo tensar, mire a Ciel con los ojos abiertos, mis piernas me temblaron cuando vi como el conde se acercaba a mi con cara furiosa “Así que eres la encantadora hada que ha cautivado a mi niño e incluso tuvo una danza con uno de mis sirvientes” 

Trague saliva antes de girar a verla, con su traje de luto y su sonrisa amable la reina Victoria parecía ser solo una abuela común y corriente que de alguna forma había adquirido demasiado poder, pero yo la conocía mejor que la mayoria, sabia que detras de esos ojos se encontraba una mente manipuladora y cruel, la mujer me aterraba “Buenas tardes, su alteza” hice una reverencia, esquivando cuidadosamente sus ojos, rezando en mi mente para que Ciel apareciera a ayudarme “Es un honor conocerla, solo he escuchado las palabras más amables sobre usted” por el rabillo de mi ojo note que Ciel llego a mi lado, me miraba con la ceja alzada en una pregunta, negué sutilmente con la cabeza mientras me levantaba. Con cuidado fingí una sonrisa mientras miraba su barbilla.

“Umm” la reina hizo un sonido pensativo “Por lo que había oído de ti esperaba que fueras algo más salvaje y descarada” cerró su abanico con fuerza “Tendremos que hablar después, querida” 

No me moví hasta que ella y su sirviente se alejaron de mí, cuando creí que estarían lo suficientemente apartados deje escapar todo el aire en mis pulmones “¿Amari?” Ciel me pregunto en voz baja, lo mire a los ojos, fijandome en la preocupación en ellos.

“Ella me aterroriza” admiti, apreté las manos en mi vestido, las mire temblar por unos segundos más antes de sonreírle a Ciel “Afortunadamente nuestro próximo encuentro será en un largo, largo tiempo”

Ciel se quedó en silencio mirándome,inquieta bajo su mirada, sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a enrojecer “Vamos, ya quiero acabar con esto para poder volver a la mansión” se quejó.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocí dude en ir con el “Ciel...” titubee con mis palabras “Creo que es hora de que me vaya” dije ante su mirada de sorpresa “Parece que Soma ha vuelto a hablar con Meena y se ve a punto de llorar así que yo… te esperare afuera con ellos” 

No espere su respuesta y salí corriendo del lugar, mire con suplica a Agni que por algún milagro entendió a lo que me refería y con unas pocas palabras susurradas entre ellos me siguieron con prisa.

“¡Señorita Mirari!” Agni y Soma me alcanzaron en poco tiempo, Soma agarró mi mano y me forzó a detener mi carrera “¿Que sucedió?” Agni me pregunto mientras me miraba con preocupación “¿Es el…?” dijo con indecisión, sus ojos se posaron en mi estomago como si este tuviera la culpa de mi estado.

“Estoy bien” le conteste “Es solo que… han pasado muchas cosas hoy y me encuentro confundida” admitió.

Nos encontrábamos en un pasillo solos, con una mano amable en mi espalda Agni me guió a un banco de metal “Si me permite el atrevimiento” duda Agni en hablar, se encontraba en una rodilla delante de donde estábamos sentados Soma yo “¿Podría ser que parte de su inquietud proviene de la charla que tuvo con Lord West?”

Soma me apretó mis manos entre las suyas “Te veías realmente pálida después de hablar con él” obligo a mi cabeza apoyarse en su hombro, rodeándome en un abrazo reconfortante los hombros “Puedes contarnos lo que quieras” me dijo, su mano acarició mi pelo y me permite relajarme con el.

“No puedo creer que olvide que ustedes estaban viendo la conversación” cerré mis ojos “Ciel está comprometido” solté sin pensarlo, aunque no podía ver sus caras sentí como Soma se tensaba “Lo estaba mucho antes de que yo lo conociera y es algo que todos saben” jugué con las múltiples manillas de Soma, agradeciendo que me dejara hablar, incluso si ni siquiera yo sabía a dónde iba “Elizabeth es encantadora” sonreí con amargura ante el recuerdo de la rubia “Es amable y dulce, se preocupa tanto por Ciel que está dispuesta a cambiar cosas importantes de ella, ella ama a Ciel tanto que lo sabes con solo verla mirarlo” abrí los ojos, Agni me miraba lleno de pesar “Me pregunto qué haré cuando se casen...” retuve un sollozo que amenazó a salir de mi garganta “No creo que ella esté dispuesta a que otra mujer esté en la cama de su esposo, o que pase la mitad del tiempo que pasó con él...”

“Es tan injusto...” Soma apretó su cara contra mi cabello, delante mio Agni dejó escapar unas lágrimas que cayeron en mi regazo “Ciel puede ser realmente cruel...”

“No es como si Ciel nunca me hubiera hecho promesa o me hubiera mentido” negué con la cabeza ante las palabras del príncipe “Y de todas formas es un hecho por el que llore hace mucho tiempo, pero Lord West me hizo pensar que haré cuando eso pase y deba separarme de Ciel”

“¿Te preocupa tu futuro?” Soma me preguntó confundido, su voz amortiguada de donde seguía con su cara en mi pelo.

“No puedo volver a mi familia y todo lo material que tengo se lo debo a Ciel, así que...” me encogí de hombros “No se que va a pasar conmigo cuando sea la hora de irme...”

“Puedes unirte a mi en mi palacio” ofreció Soma “Puedes ir y te dare el puesto de consejera del principe, asi tienes una excusa para regañarme” solté una risa llorosa por su broma “Y te vestirás hermosos vestidos todos los dias, tendras todo el sol que quieras y la libertad de jugar el tiempo que desees”

Lo abrazó con fuerza, apretando sus hombros “Esa es una oferta muy tentadora” dije “Tal vez algun dia la acepte”

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más, los tres calmando nuestras emociones y tratando de secar nuestras caras.

“West sigue siendo un idiota” dije de repente.

Los dos hombres dejaron salir una risa sorprendida pero coincidieron conmigo.

* * *

Los tres estábamos tan concentrados que no vimos a la chica china vernos desde las sombras.

Se quedó en silencio viendo toda la conversación antes de irse a entregar el reporte.

* * *

“¡Rayos! ¡Ellos estropearon mi plan!” West y Meena se encontraban escondidos en un callejón.

Meena lo trató de consolar “Animate… Siempre habrá otra oportunidad”

“Si, si...” la voz de un hombre lleno el callejón asustandolos a los dos “Siempre hay otra oportunidad”

“¿Quien eres?” West lo miró con miedo.

“El conde dijo que no hay razón para ir detrás de peces pequeños, pero alguien que lo intentó una vez lo intentará otra vez ¿cierto?” Lau soltó un suspiro “Bueno, ese es uno de sus puntos lindos. Además...” Lau abrió sus ojos y los miró con ira escondida “Escuche que tus palabras insensibles hicieron preocupar a mi querida” Una maraca resonó en el callejón “Debo exterminar a las ratas que ensucian mi ciudad ¿no?” su sonrisa pasó de inocente a malvada “Que bueno que tengo un gato, ¿cierto?”

Ran Mao apareció al lado de Lau, su cara se veía igual de seria que siempre pero sus ojos no se apartaron de los dos personas que temblaban delante de ella.

“Miau”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que no se dicen por autor poco confiable:
> 
> -Una de las razones por la que fue tan dificil de escribir son por todas las emociones que se supone que estamos manejando, en realidad tiene una explicacion realmente interesante, pero para la que todavia nos falta paa llegar a ese punto.
> 
> -Soma y Agni siguen creyendo que estan casados, el que tenga tantos cambios de humor y antojos (es como se explican que coma algo diferente) solo apoya la teoria.
> 
> -La apuesta con los policias va a ser su propio omake
> 
> -Ciel contrato un chofer para que la acompañara todo el tiempo, pero recibió ordenes de no interactuar con ella fuera de que ella le ordenara algo e incluso así debía responder lo menos posible o a través de Tanaka sin mirarla (regula con quien puede hablar, comportamiento posesivo). Tanaka esta para protegerla y para asegurar de que no hable con nadie que su amo no aprobaría (que seria en general todos, pero específicamente hombres y mujeres que se sientan atraídos por ella o tengan ganas de acercarse a ella). Tanaka sabe esto y aunque no lo aprueba sigue las ordenes de Ciel, pero el conoce este tipo de comportamientos y no esta de acuerdo con que su amo "juegue" con ella y Lizzy (Ciel no piensa que su comportamiento se puede malinterpretar).
> 
> -El chofer ha escuchado rumores sobre ella (especialmente cierto demonio dijo en publico para que casa sirve y a quien debía acompañar todo el día) por conversaciones entre clientes y entre choferes, por lo que el tiene la idea de que es una especie de prometida-amante que a la única persona que escucha es a Ciel y es una mimada (adivina que policía dijo eso 7-7) que es inteligente pero mas problema que vale la pena y se cree mejor que todos
> 
> -Sebastian se esta divirtiendo, el es una de las razones por la que los rumores son tan grandes, se divierte y quiere ver que hacen la personas, tambien se da cuenta lo posesivo de su amo y que Mirari llame la atencion es una forma segura de que eso pase.
> 
> -Explicación de porque Mirari brilla aparte del poder del fanfic:  
> -Esta exagerando  
> -Esta buscando confirmación de su superticision y su mente le da lo que quiere  
> -El vestido esta hecho con tela que brilla con el, esta generalmente se hace con cosas como insertando cristales en ella.  
> -Dependiendo del perfume (obviamente cuando estos tiene brillantina en el) puede dejar parches con escarcha, no son todos, y generalmente son los de niños lo que hacen esto.


	17. Amistad, Un Futuro Padrino Con Un Plan Y Una Viajera Del Tiempo Que Perdió El Control De Su Vida Hace Mucho Tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola otra vez!  
> Perdon la tardanza estaba en epoca de finales y eso consumio todo mi tiempo :(  
> ¡Estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo!  
> Aunque no negare que no estoy especialmente orgullosa de este :/ peroo, o publicaba este o se demoraria mucishimo el siguiente.  
> Asi que aqui esta!  
> Espero lo disfruten y dejame tu opinion en los comentarios

Agni miró a Soma con preocupación, su amo se miran mirando el cielo gris que es tan característico de Inglaterra con ojos perdidos. Tenía su pelo suelto y en su espalda mientras Agni lo desenredaba, pero su amo estaba callado, algo extraño en alguien que solía ser tan animado todo el tiempo, mucho más desde que conoció a los Phantomhive. Casi no había hablado desde hace unos días en el concurso, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Príncipe ¿se encuentra bien?" Agni paso el cepillo por el cabello de su amo incluso si ya no sufrió nudos en él, era un intento de consuelo, algo que deseaba pudiera calmar el caos de su "Ha estado muy callado"

"Estoy bien" Soma apoyó su cabeza en su mano y miro donde estaban Mey-Rin y Finny hablando entre bostezos afuera de la propiedad "Esto es lindo, ¿no?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa “La gente aquí es amable y todos los días parecen ser animados y no hay tiempo para estar triste o sentirte solo” le paso a Agni un lazo para atar el cabello en un gesto distraído, el mayordomo le agradeció mientras bajaba el cepillo “Entiendo porque no quiere irse, tampoco lo haría si fuera ella. Tal vez eso es lo que también piensa mamá ” 

Soma le sonrió a su amo, sus ojos tristes cuando entendió a qué se refería su amo. Se arrodillo y tomo las manos de Soma. Era difícil saber qué debía decir en ese momento para tranquilizar a su amo, estaba dividido entre sus dos nuevos amigos y la complicada historia que venía con ellos.

Agni mentiría si no entendiera el conflicto de su príncipe, desde que llegó a Inglaterra y él se había encontrado con la horrible verdad sobre los sentimientos de Meena y el había aceptado un trato con el diablo por tratar de proteger a su amo; había estado en una constante sensación de que se balanceaba un pozo donde la única cuerda para salir era la felicidad del príncipe Soma. Y sin embargo la señorita Mirari había llegado y había acabado el sentimiento de fatalidad haciendo cosas que se veían tan pequeñas pero se sentían tan grandes como organizando un entorno seguro para que el príncipe descubriera la verdad y al mismo tiempo liberándolo a él de su trato.

Entonces es lógico que se sintieron enfurecidos con su situación, ella los había ayudado desde antes de que Ciel siquiera supiera o entendiera sobre su situación, los había consolado cuando lo necesitaban incluso cuando significaba pasar horas sentada sin hacer nada más que consolarlos y decirles que tomaran agua para no deshidratarse por todo el llanto. 

El ver a la persona que era un pilar para ellos llorar como una niña aterrorizada por las acciones de un hombre los enojó.

Su amiga que en el poco tiempo que conocían entendieron que era inteligente, amable y fuerte, lloraba mientras les contaba sobre lo increíble que era la persona que pensaba robarle su lugar y su familia al lado de Ciel y el bebe que ella llevaba.

Soma le dio un apretón a las manos de Agni antes de levantarse con cara decidida “Es hora de acabar con esto” se levantó como si se estuviera preparando para ir a una guerra, su mirada decidida mientras caminaba con paso decidido a la puerta y el recuerdo de su amiga que siempre había lucido tan grande verse pequeña y al mismo tiempo resignada como si no tuviera fuerza para pelear con lo inevitable…

Bueno, Soma era muchas cosas pero una no era un cobarde que no defiende a sus amigos.

* * *

Amari estaba durmiendo tranquilamente después de todas las emociones de la semana. Los brazos de Ciel la sostenían por la cintura mientras que su cabeza estaba en el pecho de Ciel, sus latidos eran como una canción de cuna después de todo el llanto de estos días. Ciel había notado que parecía más calmada cuando dormía con él. Con mente ociosa dudo de si era por el calor contra el frío de Inglaterra o era su presencia lo que la calmaba.

Ciel miro a la viajera del tiempo que tenía la boca abierta, un hilo de saliva se asomaba por su boca; se preguntó por un momento cuando fue el momento que empiezo a no importarle como se viera ella alrededor suyo, o cuando fue que estaba acostumbrado a que ella se acercara a él en medio de la noche o el quedarse en cama con ella cuando se despertaba temprano solo para disfrutar de la cercanía. Con una mano retiró un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara, sonriendo cuando arrugó la nariz y ocultó aún más su cara en su pecho. 

Ciel frunció el ceño cuando vio sus ojos hinchados, recordó cuando la encontró en medio de sollozos desesperados enredada entre Soma y Agni. Trato de ignorar la opresión en su pecho que siempre parecía venir cuando pensaba en perder algo, estaba seguro de la lealtad de Amari como estaba seguro de la de Sebastian, incluso si fueran por razones completamente diferentes. 

Se preguntó qué podría haberla llevado a ese estado ¿fue el ver al vizconde otra vez? sus manos había estado temblando en ese momento; o tal vez fue West, se había puesto pálida por el intento del hombre de hacerlo sentir incómodo, como si alguna vez Amari lo fuera a dejar por propia voluntad o él les diera la oportunidad de llevarsela lejos de él; la chica ya era miembro de la casa Phantomhive, un título que solo acaba con la muerte. 

¿Podría haber sido la reina? pocas veces la había visto mansa, incluso cuando lloraba esas primeras noches siempre había una voluntad detrás de las lágrimas y sin embargo en el momento en que la reina habla con ella, bajaba la cabeza como si quisiera volverse pequeña ¿que tiene la reina que provoca esa reaccionan en ella cuando ni los demonios o los shinigamis lo hacen?

Borro ese pensamiento, Amari ya hubiera dicho si tuvieran que tener cuidado con ella, y tampoco quería empezar a dudar de la reina sin necesidad; eso solo dificulta su trabajo al final.

La miró otra vez, buscando pistas donde sabía que no las iba encontrar, para ser alguien tan sincera parecía ser todo un misterio, Ciel suspiro pero se volvió a recostar cerrando los ojos. Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que no le es posible sacarla de su cabeza, la veía como un rompecabezas que tenía que resolver, y sin embargo pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo reflexionando sobre el color de sus ojos (ignoró con práctica la opresión en su pecho cuando recuerda la forma en que ella puesto esos mismos ojos en otras personas, el sabe que ella no lo dejaría aunque tuviera opción). Bueno, no es como si tuviera que entender todo de una vez, ella estaría atada a su lado mucho tiempo más. 

“Buenos días, joven, señorita Mirari ” Sebastian entró con su usual carro lleno de té, inmediatamente abrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol de la mañana.Los dos ocupantes que estaban en la cama se movieron, Ciel enterró su cabeza en la almohada, incluso si estaba despierto seguía sin querer levantarse, especialmente con el frío de la mañana. Abrió un ojo para ver como Amari había enterrado la cabeza en las cobijas y había vuelto a dormir como si no hubiera pasado nada, la chica tenía suerte de que todos en la mansión habían aceptado que ella dormía una hora más que cualquier otra persona.

“Hoy es el te blanco de Harrods Darjeeling” Sebastian empezó a servir una taza, mirando a su amo con una ceja levantada hasta que se sentó haciendo que Amari terminará presionada contra su costado, todavía firmemente dormida “Parece que la mansión se está calmando” le entregó el peridioco a su amo que sorbía el té con calma.

“Así parece” contestó Ciel, leyó el periodico, relajado al ver que no había nada que fuera demasiado importante o llamativo, si seguían con la buena racha podrían proceder al siguiente trabajo que la reina les dio.

Se preguntó porque Amari le había dicho que practicara su equilibrio.

Ciel se levantó para organizarse, solo dándose un segundo para revisar que la chica de pelo castaño siguiera dormida, soltó un resoplido divertido cuando se dio cuenta que lo reemplazó con el peluche que él le había dado hace tanto tiempo cuando llegó a la mansión. Escucho con aburrimiento su horario para hoy mientras se organizaba para el día.

Ciel salto cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con un golpe fuerte contra la pared “¡Ciel!” Soma grito mientras se paraba frente a él,cruzó sus brazos mientras trataba de fruncir el ceño “¡Necesitamos hablar sobre algo importante!”

Ciel lo miró en silencio con la ceja alzada, se preguntó si él estaba imitando cuando Amari lo regaño o si solo era su imaginación.

“¿Que pasa?” preguntó Amari cuando se sentó en la cama con ojos entrecerrados “¿Soma?” parpadeo lento cuando lo vio “Ah… ¿ya le dijiste a Ciel que te quedas en Inglaterra?” le sonrió con pereza, su mano jugando con su larga trenza por un momento antes de renunciar a eso, dando por perdida la pelea contra su cabello.

“¿Eh?” Soma la miro antes de notar de que parecía a segundos de volver a dormir “Buenos días...” le sonrió con fingida calma “Necesito preguntarle unas cosas a Ciel, puedes volver a dormir”

Las chica los miró por un momento, sus ojos pasando de él a Ciel y dejando atras de ellos la sensación de estar siendo castigados por su madre “Está bien” se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse tambaleante, bostezo mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba su propia ropa al lado de la de Ciel “Igual hoy planeaba entregar unas cosas antes de...” miro a Sebastian que le sonreía con diversión “¿Randall viene hoy, verdad?” sus ojos se abrieron como si le estuviera rogando de que la idea sea mentira, solo para gemir ante la mirada de pura alegría del demonio “Supongo que tendré que ponerme algo que sea adecuado para no darle un ataque al corazón, tiene que vivir para darle su puesto a Abberline” refunfuñó en voz bajo antes de girarse con toda la ropa en mano “Que tengan una linda charla, me voy a bañar” bostezo mientras salía despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Ciel y Soma la vieron salir sin importarle, usando solo una camisa blanca que seguía utilizando de pijama “Sigue sin tener vergüenza” suspiro Ciel cuando escucho el grito alegre de Finny que saludaba a Amari, quien definitivamente no habia tenia tiempo para llegar al baño y mucho menos para cambiarse a algo más apropiado.

“Ella es libre de espíritu” se rió Soma cuando notó la forma en que los ojos de Ciel parpadeaban con cariño a donde había estado su amiga.

¿Tal vez no tendría que pelear con él?

“Ciel” Soma lo miró con toda su fuerza de voluntad mientras iba contra el pequeño conde, quien era más intimidante que alguien que le llegaba al hombro tenía derecho de serlo “Le he ofrecido a Mirari de que se mude de forma permanente a mi palacio en la India” 

Toda la habitación parecía congelarse apenas las palabra dejaron la boca de Soma, el conde volteo lentamente para mirarlo con su ojo, Soma tragó saliva pero permaneció fuerte, reforzado por la entrada de Agni. Ciel se acercó a donde estaba Soma, nunca dejó de mirarlo “Ya veo...” susurro Ciel. 

Soma juro que la temperatura parecía bajar entre más se quedaba en silencio esperando la respuesta de Ciel, el ojo azul del chico se veía oscuro, como si apenas estuviera controlando sus emociones; había algo inherentemente peligroso en Ciel, en la forma en la que su aura exigía respeto y exudaba poder; de forma lógica Soma sabía que Ciel era así por todo lo que sea lo que le haya sucedido; pero algo en él le recordaba los tigres salvajes, que miraban desde lejos a sus presas esperando el momento oportuno, dándoles tiempo con el único fin de que bajaran la guardia o jugaban con ellos por aburrimiento.

“Amari se enojaria si algo les pasara a ustedes dos” Ciel apartó la vista con un suspiro, a su lado Agni se tenso poniéndose delante de su amo “Sebastian, te ordeno que les muestres que sucede cuando tratas de llevarte a un miembro de la casa Phantomhive”

“Yes, My Lord” y durante años después de la pelea Soma juraría que los ojos del mayordomo brillaron rojo cuando se lanzó contra Agni.

* * *

Mirari se quedó mirando la habitación con confusión, preguntando qué había pasado mientras había estado organizándose y cómo las cosas podrían cambiar en tan poco tiempo. 

Se giró para ver a Mey-Rin que estaba nerviosa pero que tampoco sabía nada sobre el porque Agni y Sebastian peleaban destruyendo el cuarto y el porqué Ciel y Soma se gritaban el uno al otro.

“¡No puedes seguir tratando a mi amiga así!” Soma grito mientras estaba en la esquina opuesta a Ciel, se agachaba de vez en cuando para evitar ser golpeado por residuos de la batalla entre mayordomos “¡Deja que ella venga conmigo a India!”

“No” frunció el ceño Ciel, él estaba sentado como si nada en uno de los sillones, aunque este estaba puesto contra la ventana “No dejare que te la lleves”

“¡Ella merece ser feliz incluso si no está a tu lado!”

“No hay nada que le puedas dar que yo no pueda”

“¿¡Y entonces cómo llamas a lo que pasó ayer!?” 

Ciel se quedó quieto durante un momento, su ojo fijo donde Soma estaba rojo por gritar y esquivar lo que lanzaban los mayordomos en medio de la lucha “Entonces tu sabes porque ella estaba llorando… y dices que es por mi” lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de recargar su cabeza en una mano “Dime qué fue lo que la hizo llorar” ordenó.

“¿¡Finges que no entiendes tus ofensas contra ella como mujer!?” el puño de Soma chocó contra la pared en su furia, salte sorprendida por su acción y Mey-Rin se puso delante mio en un movimiento fluido, su mano se acercó a donde sus pistolas estaban ocultas por sus faldas aunque no se movió para sacarlas “¡No tienes que ser un genio para ver que da todo de ella para ti! ¿¡Y sabes como le respondes!?” Soma se veía salvaje, el pelo de su coleta estaba esponjado y sus ojos brillaban con furia ante un Ciel imperturbable “¡Dejas que su mente se llene de indecisión y dudas! ¡Todos sabemos que no se mueve para hacer algo que no cree que aprobaras! ¡Y tu tratas su lealtad como si fuera algo barato o fácil de adquirir!” Soma se recostó contra la pared sin dejar de ver a Ciel “Promete que dejarás que la lleve y no interferirás y dejaras que busque su propia felicidad sin importar si eso significa que no estará en tu futuro”

“Hablas demasiado para alguien que sigue siendo un niño” me encogí por la forma despectiva que las palabras salieron de Ciel, su solo enojo la hacía preocuparse de porque su estado de ánimo y como estaba relacionada ella para corregirlo “Es un miembro de la familia Pahntomhive y por lo tanto es mia” me estremecí y me apreté contra Mey-Rin.

Su voz posesiva activó alarmas en el fondo, sin dudarlo las ignore. Solo estaba asustado porque no se suponía que estos pelearán de esta forma… o al menos no tan pronto, pero de todas formas me negaba a dejar que nada de eso sucediera.

Agni interrumpió en una de las pausas de las peleas, ambos mayordomos prestaban demasiada atención a las acciones de sus amos para mantener la intensidad con la que empezaron “Si me permite el atrevimiento señor Ciel, cuando llegamos ambos estuvimos asombrados por el poder del amor de ustedes dos, era algo que definimos como el amor de las historias y sin embargo descubrimos que el futuro de la Señorita Mirari a su lado está en duda. Le ruego que tenga eso en cuenta cuando nos responda” todos en la habitación escucharon con atención a Agni, el tono de su voz demasiado serio como para permitir que alguien no pensara cuidadosamente el significado de sus palabras “¿Cuales son tus intenciones hacia la señorita Mirari? Dependiendo de la respuesta que des nuestras acciones cambiarán ”

Me quede confundida donde estaba parada fuera de la puerta antes de que comprendiera toda la situación, con un sonrojo entre corriendo a la habitación sin prestar atención ante las protestas de Mey-Rin “¿¡De que estan hablando!?” chille mientras me metia en el medio, los tres humanos me miraron con sorpresa al no haber sentido mi llegada “¿De que se trata todo esto?” les pregunto cuando se quedaron en silencio.

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan avergonzada en mi vida, era obvio de lo que estaban hablando y no sabia que era peor, el que mis inseguridades fueran expuestas a todo el mundo o que Ciel parecía ser indiferente a todo eso.

Espere un momento más alguna respuesta de los hombres de la habitación, hice una mueca pero me volví a girar hacia donde Mey-Rin seguía en la puerta “Como ninguno tiene intención de explicarme nada supongo que me iré yo primero”

Lancé una mirada de ira a la habitación, Soma y Agni me miraban con culpabilidad, supuse que entendieron que el llanto del dia anterior se esperaba que quedara como secreto y no se convirtiera en una excusa para que estos dos- que yo esperaba que terminaran como mejores amigos- lucharán como niños chiquitos.

“Si ninguno quiere hablar ahora entonces me iré a adelantar algunas cosas” ignore la cara de lastima de Mey-Rin, agradecida de que por su mala vista no pudiera ver las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo “Vamos, Mey-Rin” la tome de la mano y la arrastre de la habitación ignorando las voces que me llamaban.

Sin pensarlo corrí a la cocina de la mansión, mis manos apretaban las de Mey-Rin que por una vez no tropezaba con todo lo que encontraba.

Sin pensarlo termine de pie en la cocina, Finny y Blard me miraban con sorpresa, estaba confundida al porqué de esa mirada hasta que lo note.

Estaba llorando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance en los brazos de Mey-Rin llorando. De forma extraña me reconforto el pánico de los tres sin saber que hacer para calmarme, especialmente la forma en que Finny puso su mano en mi espalda con temor, como si temiera que fuera a romperme.

“Los hombres son estúpidos” me queje mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Mey-Rin, ella solo respondió abrazándome con más fuerza “¿Por qué los aguanto? lo único que hacen es darme problemas y tratarme como si fuera una de sus mascotas… Debería irme con Madame Red y quedarme allá y dejarlos solos” 

En el fondo de mi mente sabía que no era cierto, que por mucho que esos estúpidos chicos la molestaban ella no iba a dejar de ayudarle como pudiera… sin embargo eran demasiado exasperantes.

Una parte de mi se pregunto que estaba pasando conmigo, nunca había llorado tanto o había tenido estos cambios de humor que la dejaban desorientado todo el tiempo. Se sentía cansada y solo quería regresar a casa.

Pero sinceramente lo había estado desde que llegó.

* * *

“¿Y bien?” Ciel miro con una ceja alzada al demonio, desconfiando de la forma en que se veía tan alegre “¿Como esta?”

A su lado Soma vibraba por los nervios, miraba con ansiedad a Sebastian y a Agni que se disculpaba a todos en la habitación.

“Está llorando en la cocina” el demonio contuvo una sonrisa cuando principe y sirviente empezaron a llorar en brazos del otro, disculpándose con una chica que no los oía “Le está diciendo a Mey-Rin que ella debería irse con Madame Red y permanecer allí… de forma permanente”

Ciel apretó la mano que se posaba en el bastón, bastante molesto por todo la situación.

El día había comenzado bien. Después de haber superado la incomodidad de tener una mujer- o cualquier persona en este caso- en su cama, el tener a Amari a su lado durmiendo ( _suya, segura, cómoda;_ susurró su mente, pero él lo alejó como siempre) se había convertido un consuelo, un momento dónde estaba bien relajarse porque solo estaba ella para verlo con la guardia baja; y en este punto Ciel estaba seguro que ella era físicamente incapaz de juzgarlo o traicionarlo. 

Ociosamente Ciel se preguntó si eso era debido a que era tan inocente tan… protegida por falta de una mejor palabra.

Lo había visto, sabía las cosas que él había hecho y las que haría, las cosas que él era capaz de hacer (u ordenar de que se hicieran, si te gustaba ser técnico), y sin embargo cada vez que él pensaba que ella se iría… ella simplemente regresaba y le hablaba y le miraba como si se estuviera ahogando y él fuera lo único que sostenía su cabeza fuera del agua.

Había algo adictivo en eso, en una devoción tan poderosa que decidía cegarse a sí misma para quedarse a su lado, le recordaba a Sebastián- el original- y la forma en que siempre volvía con ellos incluso después de que alguien lo lastimaba (nunca a propósito, por supuesto). Le daba la tentación de probar los límites, ¿hasta qué punto podía llevarla hasta que le fuera difícil mirarlo con esos ojos brillantes? ¿que tendría que hacer para que ella se fuera y lo abandonara? 

Ciel no dudaba de que estos no fuera el límite, después de todo han tenido peores momentos donde ella no estaba de acuerdo con el, y sin embargo ahí seguía, a su lado.

(Y a Ciel le parecía divertido, cuando dejó que esa prostituta muriera con la excusa de atrapar a Jack el destripador sin posibilidad de negar el crimen no esperaba que ella lo apoyara o siguiera siendo leal a él. Por supuesto en ese momento seguía dudando de ella, ahora Ciel sabía que incluso cuando la sola idea la enfermaba ella seguiría a su lado, confiando en sus decisiones y que él la protegería).

Pero eso solo lo llevaba al siguiente problema, el príncipe mocoso que había decidido que deseaba llevarse a Amari con él.

Ciel miró de reojo al príncipe que seguía llorando. Sus labios se curvaron con disgusto pero volvió a ignorarlo.

Al principio no le había molestado la amistad de Amari con esos dos, después de todo por la forma en que ella hablaba del príncipe y su sirviente se suponía que iban a estar cerca un tiempo más. Y aunque Ciel odiaba el solo pensarlo, había momentos en que Soma era útil y Ciel podía verse llamándolo un aliado- uno fácil de manipular- cuando la situación lo requería.

Y sin embargo el chico amenazaba con llevarse algo suyo.

Ciel suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, disgustado por el solo pensamiento y la mirada de emoción del demonio, realmente algo debía estar saliendo mal para que Sebastian pareciera que se estuviera divirtiendo.

Su primera opción es hacer que los dos se salieran de su país y regresaron al de ellos, aterrorizados por el solo pensamiento de volver a pisar Inglaterra.

Su otra opción era matarlos e incriminar a uno de los muchos dolores de cabeza del bajo mundo que tenía en el momento. 

Lamentablemente ambos tenían el problema de que harían que la viajera del tiempo se molestara. El pensamiento trajo un ceño fruncido a su cara antes de que lo quitara.

Por mucho que le gustara probar los límites de su chica había algo que era incorrecto con la idea de que fuera por extrañar a otro hombre. 

Así que descarto eso, si quería que pasara al igual que con Madame Red debía darle tiempo y manejar todo con cautela. 

Lo había notado cuando más la conocía, ella tenía a todos en una posición en su mente, como su propio tablero donde todos se movían por su cuenta pero seguían las reglas que solo ella conocía.

Ella se preocupaba poco por las piezas de su juego mientras siguieran esas reglas y ella fuera la unica que las rompia; al igual que con Madame Red, ella se arriesgo al salvar una pieza que debía morir (aplasto el sentimiento de satisfacción, esas medidas ella solo las había tomado por _él y_ era algo que planeaba se mantuviera así) y la vigilo por un tiempo, visitando constantemente y manteniendo correspondencia con ella.

Después de unos meses se olvidó de su preocupación y ahora era solo la insistencia de Madame Red lo que las mantenía conectadas.

Esa parecía ser la opcion mas logica, solamente debería encontrar cual era el lugar de ellos y con unos casos interesantes y nuevos experimentos ella debería olvidarse de ellos con bastante prisa. Y con la forma en que ella se animó cuando le mostró esas entradas para el circo parecía la acción correcta.

De todas formas la prioridad ahora es conseguir que ella dejara de llorar y decir cosas de las que después se arrepentiría.

Después de todo no era divertido si no era él quien provocaba esas lágrimas.

* * *

“Han viajado una larga distancia...” Sebastian se inclinó mientras abría la puerta para el comisionado Randall y Abberline, el hombre mayor lo miró con una mueca despectiva pero se limitó a quedarse en silencio, todavía resentido por el hecho de que robaran sus casos.

“¡Que gran mansión...!” Abberline puso una mano en su sombrero, como si temiera que su sorpresa fuera suficiente para que se cayera.

“¡No lo elogies! ¡Y deja de estar mirando los alrededores!” Randall regaño a su subordinado pero siguieron entrando, ambos sin notarlo ignorando a Sebastian “¡Yo no quería venir a esta guarida de demonio y hadas!” grito Randall, su voz haciendo eco.

Amari se tapó la boca para esconder su risita, el comisionado nunca sabría cuanta razón tiene sobre la mitad de su declaración, incluso si la parte de hadas la confundía. 

Una mano en mi hombro la distrajo, salto y giro para ver a Ciel. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aleja de él con un puchero, negándose a mirarlo. Sabía que era un comportamiento infantil y tal vez eso era la mitad del encanto de hacerlo, especialmente si molestaba a Ciel tanto como le molestaba su tonta pelea con Soma.

“Amari...” el conde suspira y sin pensarlo la ojiverde se ablanda y su ira empezó a irse. Era fácil molestarse con Ciel, lo difícil era permanecer así, especialmente si pone esa cara que estaba medio segura que era falsa y solo la ponía porque sabía que era débil para ella “Sabes que cuando tenemos invitados, especialmente del tipo de la policía, no podemos darnos el lujo de que vean grietas entre nosotros…” 

Ciel puso su frente contra la de ella y quiso derretirse cuando noto que tenía que agacharse un poco para tocar la de ella que estaba alzada para poder mirarlo, era injusto como tenía tanto poder sobre ella con solo el mirarla con sus ojos azules suplicantes y decir suaves palabras. 

Suspiro pero apoyó todo su peso en su cuerpo, confortada por su calor y presencia como lo había hecho esa primera noche en la mansión.

“Esta bien...” acepto cerrando sus ojos. ¿Porque pelear por algo que ya planeaba hacer? la sola idea de dejar que Randall oliera (como el verdadero perro que era) una debilidad en Ciel era como echar sangre en agua infestada de tiburones.

Y por enojada- o tal vez era decepción o vergüenza hablando por ella- por toda la situación de esta mañana, prefería morir antes de dejar que Randall se acercara a Ciel sin ella y Sebastian cerca.

Ciel presionó sus labios contra su frente “Gracias...” ella se quejo suavemente pero de todas formas se permitió dejarse envolver en todo lo que parecía ser Ciel, era demasiado débil para el mimado conde.

Era demasiado injusto.

* * *

Soma se sentía como un pervertido pero parecía incapaz de apartar la vista, como cuando de pequeño encontró a dos sirvientas besándose en uno de los cuartos sin usar que él reclamaba como escondite cuando jugaba con Meena.

Las dos personas delante suyo se veían incapaces de separarse, parecían ser llamados por la presencia del otro sin que lo notaran.

Manos rozándose contra la otra, ojos verdes chocando contra los azules, hombros demasiado cerca para que sea algo accidental.

La verdad era que parecían adictos el uno al otro. La única vez que él podía comprobar que Ciel tenía sentimientos- los de verdad, no cuando lo estaban manipulando- además de la irritación y el cansancio era junto a la presencia de la chica; y sin embargo eso no era un consuelo. Ciel la miraba con algo que era oscuro en esos ojos, algo que intrínsecamente parecía ser _malo_ ,como si deseara poder llevarla y esconderla de todos, mantenerla solo para él y la única razón por la que no lo hacía era porque no era el momento adecuado. 

Era amor lo que había en sus ojos, pero no era uno dulce, era uno que ahogaba y quitaba sin parar porque todo lo que Ciel deseaba era hacerla suya.

A Soma le asustaba, cuando ignoraba los momentos dulces entre ellos era preocupante.

Mirari siempre miraba a Ciel buscando su aprobación, analizaba a Ciel buscando su opinión sobre las cosas más tontas como qué tipo de dulce comer, a las grandes de qué ponerse y qué contestar. Soma sabía que uno de sus mayores temores era hacer algo que a él no le gustaba, lo sabía por la forma en que se congelaba cuando Ciel había hecho una mueca cuando algo que no le gustaba pasaba.

Ella lo miraba como si él fuera lo único que había en el mundo, en ocasiones Mirari había estado haciendo algo y con solo entrar a la habitación Ciel había logrado que abandonara todo lo demás, incluso después de afirmar que eran importantes.

Toda la relación le recordaba demasiado a la de sus padres por pocas veces que lo había visto. Todo era demasiado profundo, los sentimientos demasiado fuertes para que se sintieran felices sin el otro. El hecho de que la chica lloraba igual que su madre cuando su padre se iba con otra de sus esposas solo lo hacía peor.

Tal vez por eso quería llevársela con él a su país de origen. Al principio planeaba quedarse en Inglaterra, con el deseo de mostrarle a Ciel la amistad y traer algo de felicidad a la vida del niño como él le había mostrado su propia inmadurez, quedarse con ellos y ver al bebe crecer y ser un tío, agrandar la familia y evitar que otro Phantomhive pasará por las mismas desconocidas tragedias.

Pero luego se enteró de que Ciel tenía una prometida, una mujer con la cual su futuro estaba enlazado y no era su querida amiga y el bebe en su vientre. ¿Por qué Ciel haría eso cuando ya tenía una familia?, Soma se había asegurado que no era posible tener varias esposas en Inglaterra, entonces eso significa que Mirari no tenía futuro en esta casa o la otra chica estaba siendo engañada por Ciel.

¿Que podría tener esa mujer desconocida que no pudiera ofrecer Mirari? Su amiga era inteligente al punto que era aterradora y era amable con todas las personas que conocía, era hermosa de una forma que destacaría en todas las habitaciones que entrara, y ella lo amaba con tal pasión que se quedaría incluso si no es en matrimonio a pesar de su amor.

Soma sospechaba que era por su origen, según las quejas de Mirari sobre los ricos y sobre el comportamiento de los nobles ella provenía de una familia más humilde- tal vez dinero nuevo para que fueran capaces de pagarle estudio que se acomoda con su inteligencia- entonces lo logico seria eso. Soma pensaba que era tonto, si era por eso ella lo tenia a el, un principe para respaldarla y la dama conocida como Madame Red.

Sin embargo en ese momento él debía concentrarse en calmar a Agni que lloraba por el perdón, podría no entender que había ocasionado que su sirviente necesitará pedir perdón a los dioses pero podía consolarlo mientras tanto.

Los miro por última vez, Ciel tenía sus labios presionados contra la frente de Mirari que parecía haber perdido fuerzas y se apoyaba contra el.

Su pelea contra Ciel podía seguir después de que calmara a Agni.

* * *

Abberline miraba con asombro sus alrededores, el aire de riqueza de la casa daba la sensación de adentrarse a un mundo de fantasía, todo brillaba como si la suciedad fuera incapaz de tocar la propiedad, cada una de las decoraciones parecen valer más que todo el sueldo de un año incluso si varias de las más pesadas parecen ser nuevas.

“Bueno, bueno, Lord Comisionado” el conde Ciel Phantomhive bajaba de las escaleras con su acostumbrada gracia, una de sus manos apretando la de su siempre presente compañera Mirari Wayne mientras la escoltaba bajando las escaleras “Bienvenido a la mansión Phantomhive” 

Abberline los vio bajar con la sensación de que estaba viendo algo prohibido, los dos emitían un aire que era demasiado _sobrenatural_ para que sea normal. Su caminar era elegante, espaldas rectas y su barbilla siempre en el mismo ángulo, caras fijas en sonrisas pero ojos vigilantes, dejaban la sensación de que estaban siendo juzgados y encontrados indignos.

La sonrisa del conde era más burlona que acogedora, como si le divirtiera que ellos vinieran a pesar del claro disgusto de su superior.

La mujer que estaba a su lado miraba hacia el comisionado Randall con cautela, su largo vestido ocultaba sus pasos y daba la sensacion que flotaba junto a Ciel, ambos vestian de azul oscuro con negro, algo que si su memoria no le fallaba eran los colores de la casa Phantomve. 

Abberline no pudo evitar fijarse que sus manos siguieron unidas durante demasiado tiempo para ser considerado apropiado, tiempo que sería considerado indecoroso y que el mismo Abberline reprochaba si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba seguro de que si la señorita Mirari no era su esposa lo sería en un futuro próximo. No es como si esos dos lo disimularan, con esos sutiles toques en público y las miradas que compartían. 

“Los preparativos de la cena ya están listos. Vengan por aquí” sin esperarlos la pareja empezó a caminar dándoles la espalda, mirando por encima del hombro la señorita le dio una sonrisa emocionada antes de volver a poner su atención en Ciel “La verdad probablemente no quiera cenar con nosotros. Pero como es tradición llegó de todos modos” Abberline se sorprendió por la forma en que el conde podía hacer parecer que su tono sin pretensiones fuera tan burlón, así que este era uno de los tan famosos ataques educados de la nobleza de la que fue advertido “¿Es tu sucesor? ya estás llegando a esa edad ¿no es así?”

Abberline se tenso en el momento que volvió a sentir la mirada de la pareja delante de él caer en su persona, sin sentirse confortado por la mirada amable de Mirari, se sentía como si lo estuvieran llevando a una trampa puesta por estos dos.

Tal vez había algo de mérito en las quejas de su superior sobre la falta de humanidad de esos dos.

“¡Si ustedes no hubieran aparecido en la escena del crimen, él podría haber terminado sin saber nada!” Randall gritó, su cara poniéndose roja por la ira.

La única mujer en la habitación dejó escapar una risita en su guante, girando con la única intención de reírse de ellos. Les mostró una sonrisa tan traviesa que el comisionado Randall no pudo evitar retroceder un paso.

“Pero es bueno que él sea el que descubrió sobre nosotros ¿no?” abrió los ojos con inocencia y si no fuera por el hecho de que todos podían ver la diversión en su mirada Abberline lo habría llamado una actuación convincente “Después de todo demostré que el resto de tu escuadrón necesita… más entrenamiento”

Abberline juraba que el sonido de los dientes del comisionado chocando se podía oír en toda la sala, el hombre miraba con furia a la mujer delante de ellos, incapaz de gritarle como lo haría normalmente por la mirada de advertencia del conde y la presencia del mayordomo junto a ellos.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias él podría sentirse resentido con ella por la humillación que causó con una apuesta, pero todos los miembros en esa habitación eran conocidos por sus fechorías y actos cuestionables, entonces hacía bastante difícil resentirse por hacer algo que él mismo haría si tuviera la misma capacidad que ella. 

Pero ciertamente era algo que todos admitieron entre dientes que era impresionante.

Abberline estaba seguro que era la primera vez en toda la historia de su escuadrón que una mujer los derrota, especialmente porque fue una victoria donde fueron humillados.

Cuando sus compañeros se enteraron de la apuesta realizada por una mujer desconocida que se creía demasiado solo porque tenía el apoyo de dos nobles, habían decidido humillarla juntando los casos resueltos por 4 hombres.

Solo para que ella triplicara sola lo que le había tomado a 4 hombres. Una mujer que no les llegaba al hombro había sido capaz de vencer a 4 hombres sola.

El conde soltó una risa divertida “Tranquila Amari… no le puedes pedir el mismo nivel de calidad que los miembros de la casa Phantomhive” 

Abberline contuvo una mueca e intentó ignorar sus sentimientos heridos, el mismo había presenciado lo eficiente que eran Sebastian y la señorita Mirari en sus respectivos trabajos, y de hecho, habían superado en muchos aspectos a la policía de Inglaterra.

“Al menos Abberline será un buen sucesor” la mujer de ojos verdes se acercó a él, solo dando una breve mirada a Randall de desprecio antes de empezar a jalarlo por el brazo a donde el conde había empezado a caminar “No dejes que el te envenene” le susurro en su oído “Solo esta celoso de que la reina confíe en nosotros para los casos grandes” Abberline soltó una risita nerviosa mientras veía como el comisionado Randall era obligado a seguir caminando por la presencia del mayordomo “Vamos a sentarnos”

La chica lo soltó y se apresuró para llegar a donde el conde estaba esperándola en la puerta. Abberline una vez más tuvo que sorprenderse por la forma en que esos dos parecían llamarse el uno al otro con su sola presencia. Los rumores sobre los dos eran escandalosos y al mismo tiempo hablaban como si en vez de dos personas reales fueran personajes de un libro; se contaban rumores de que como se conocieron y que podría haber sucedido para que existiera tal conexión entre esos dos. Viendolo sus espaldas decoradas con colores que combinaban y hombros tocándose Abberline sintió pesar por la rumoreada prometida del conde que no era la señorita Mirari Wayne.

En el fondo de su mente él se preguntó sobre esos rumores, los que hablaban de una mujer que apareció de la nada, no hay familia ni historia, no escuela que la conozca o amigos del pasado que la reclamen; una mujer salida de otro mundo por el deseo de un conde solitario, una hada que se enamoró de un mortal y abandono todo con el único propósito de estar al lado de la persona que ama y traer caos a Inglaterra rompiendo todo lo que ellos consideraban correcto. Se hablaba de la forma en que ignoraba todos los ataques contra ella con una risa y sin embargo la forma en que no dudaba en atacar a alguien por el conde.

Se hablaba de la forma en la que un conde huérfano a una edad joven. Educado pero frío con todos, encerrado en una extraña mansión mientras hacía crecer un imperio pero se negaba a dejar entrar a alguien. Una extraña muchacha llega de la nada y no vuelve a apartarse y todo el mundo llega a notar los cambios, físicos como mentales. Pasa de ser un niño a convertirse en un hombre, aunque seguía sin ser muy sociable se hablaba de sus viajes con la mujer a museos o en picnic en salidas que solo podían llamarse citas.

Era una competencia perdida por la mano del conde. 

Sus ojos sin querer se posaron en ella, su cabello estaba suelto y se movía en ondas castañas, encima de su cabeza parecía llevar una corona de lo que parecían ser enredaderas llenas de flores azules (no me olvides, pensó Abberline, recordando la afición de una de sus hermanas por las flores) que bajaban y se enredaban con su pelo. 

En sus muñecas había manillas de plata que provocan suaves sonidos cuando chocaban entre ellas; en la muñeca izquierda dos pulseras de plata en forma de enredaderas, flores de joyas azules combinaban con las que estaban en el pelo;en su muñeca derecha una con lo que él identificó como una luna parpadea cada vez que atrapaba la luz.

Abberline vio todos esos detalles con curiosidad mientras entraban al comedor, la señorita Mirari Wayne siempre parecía estar usando algo que recordaba a la naturaleza, accesorios llenos de flores, vestidos que se camuflan con el césped y vestidos que rozaban y saltaban el punto de la indecencia, como si su piel buscará el sol como los pulmones aire.

“Ahora, entonces...” el conde ayudó a sentarse a Mirari antes de que el mismo se sentara, su mano rozando sin pensar en la mejilla de la chica en un gesto de cariño que parecía ser usual entre ellos “Como todo el mundo está en su lugar, ¿pasamos al tema principal?”

“Es verdad” el comisionado Randall suspiro resignado antes de entregarle de poner un sobre en la bandeja que Sebastian extendía “No quería visitar esta especie de perrera”

“Guau” ladro en juego la chica, se veía alegre por alguna razón. Abberline miró con recelo la carta, ella se veía demasiado traviesa para su confort, como si estuviera realizando una broma o fuera parte de ella.

“Calma Amari” el conde dijo mientras tomaba la carta “Bien… ¿cual es el grado del caso en este tipo de cosas?”

Abberline vio con curiosidad como el conde abría la carta, durante todo el camino su superior se había quejado sobre perros y recompensas, durante todo el tiempo se había imaginado que podría ser.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando notó el característico papel utilizado en los cheques.

“¿¡Eso es!?” su boca cae cuando dejó escapar su grito.

“El sucesor del comisionado aún no lo sabe?” con el cheque entre sus dedos, Ciel se veía entretenido por la cara que estaba haciendo.

La señorita Mirari vio toda la explicación como si estuvieran hablando de negocios normales, tomaba sorbos de vez en cuando de un vaso de agua pero observaba con atención las reacciones de Abberline.

Mientras tanto el mismo Abberline sentía que su cabeza giraba con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo, ¿tanto la familia real como su supervisor trabajaban con esta familia y estos nobles a cambio de sobornos estaba haciendo todo lo que la policía era incapaz?. 

“¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?” todos miraron a la única mujer en la habitación “¿No es lo mismo a que seamos consultores?” los ojos verdes se clavaron en la cara de Abberline, como si fuera algo nuevo y por lo tanto estuviera curiosa por todo lo que él representaba “No es diferente, nos pagan por eso, simplemente debe ser fuera de nómina” se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada fugaz a Ciel “¿Que te hace tan diferente a nosotros? después de todo tu recibes tu sueldo”

Chocando sus manos contra la mesa, Abberline se puso de pie con un ceño en su cara “¡Somos completamente diferentes! ¡Si fuéramos iguales no habría necesidad de que se oculten!” su ira se apaciguó poco a poco mientras le cedía el paso a la vergüenza; acaba de gritar a una persona que era noble de forma no oficial y en la casa de un noble que se conocía por ser posesivo. Trago saliva pero siguió de todas formas “¿No hay nada que consideres que es tu deber? ¿no tienes moral para entender porque está esto mal?”

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Abberline se volvió a la silla mientras trataba de entender las expresiones en blanco de todos en la mesa.

Oh dios, acababa de gritar en la casa de un noble que al parecer todos sus enemigos desaparecen sin dejar rastro, más específicamente grito a una de las personas bajo la protección de un noble que de alguna forma tenía la confianza de la reina y su permiso para hacer desaparecer a las personas.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron con un estrépito, saltando todos giraron para ver un hombre de origen indio que los miraba con cara de desesperación.

“¡La verdad sobre este caso, yo...!” lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por algo pequeño que chocó contra su cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

“Oh… disculpen” Abberline solo pudo mirar incrédulo ante lo falso que sonaba esa disculpa, casi sintió innecesario girar la cabeza para ver la pequeña sonrisa porque él la podía _sentir_ en su voz “¿Están todos bien?”

¿Todos? Había alguien en el piso.

El hombre se sentó en el suelo, sus ojos húmedos y su mano tocaba la zona donde debía de haber sido golpeado.

La señorita Mirari se acercó a él con una cara que estaba en medio de la preocupación y de la risa, sin decir nada se acercó al hombre que la recibió con pequeñas lágrimas pero le permitió mover su cara para recibirla.

“Ah… estoy hambriento...” otro hombre indio apareció por la puerta, significativamente más relajado que el anterior “Antes de que ellos me encuentren debería....” Todos en la habitación se quedaron mirándolo, el hombre que acababa de aparecer se ponía cada vez más pálido. Se tambaleo hacia donde estaban en el suelo el otro hombre con la señorita.

La habitación quedó en silencio un momento más antes de que la repentina risa de la señorita Wayne cortara el silencio.

Abberline tuvo que admitir que tal vez miró durante más tiempo del que debía, no era porque sintiera ese tipo de inclinaciones hacia la joven, por muy hermosa que fuera también era demasiado joven para él, sin embargo, eso no significaba que era ciego a sus encantó, el cual no podía negar que era atrayente.

Sentada en el suelo riendo nerviosa, mirando con ojos culpables a Agni, estaba la única mujer de la sala. Abberline pocas veces había visto reír con tanta fuerza a alguien sin estar borracho, mucho menos a la nobleza. Había algo atrayente en la forma en que su informalidad llenaba el salón. Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos verdes y un sonrojo empezaba a formarse en sus mejillas.

Abberline giro para ver al conde y por primera vez supo que vio al verdadero conde Ciel Phantomhive. El la miraba con una pequeña en su cara, su ojo fijo en ella y su postura relajada. Parecía que el solo hecho de su risa era suficiente para relajarlo.

Abberline miro la escena un poco más, preguntando cómo personas tan jóvenes lo habían encontrado y porque él no podía encontrar una cita.

* * *

El príncipe Soma miró la escena delante de él con atención. Frunció el ceño mientras su determinación de ayudar a su amiga flaqueaba.

Realmente, esos dos estaban demasiado enamorados, y realmente le hacían olvidar a uno porque razón deben de separarse.

Ciel nunca parecía estar tan vivo como cuando estaba con ella, como si su sola presencia le ayudará a volverse más humano, menos como la piedra fría que aparentaba ser. Y ella en cambio lo miraba como si le diera estabilidad, como si él la ayudará a evitar hundirse.

Suspiro pero simplemente se acercó donde su amiga se reía al lado de un Agni sorprendido. 

Volvería a hablar con Ciel, esta vez sin peleas y le advertiría sobre su comportamiento. Su amigo podría estar muy enamorado, pero eso no evitará que él defendiera a su amiga y la protegiera del cruel mundo.

Si, exacto. Si Ciel quería seguir estando con Mirari de la forma que lo hace actualmente, entonces él la trataría como ella lo merece. Y Soma como su futuro padrino de bodas se aseguraría de que ellos sean felices juntos

Y el primer paso sería hacerles saber que el padrino ya ama a el bebe.

* * *

Cuando por fin termine de reírme ayude a Agni a levantarse donde se encontraba aun tirado en el piso. Por alguna razón, en vez de encontrar molesto lo infantil que puede ser para un hombre de 30 años, me parecía entretenido. Supongo que lo llamaré la belleza y el poder de la amistad.

“Señor Randall, me disculpo por el alboroto” un divertido Sebastian comentó aun con la botella de champagne en las manos “Estos dos son...”

Los dos miramos a Ciel que se veía cansado pero extrañamente tranquilo por la situación “Este es el príncipe de Bengal, Soma.Y su sirviente, Agni” los presentó con un gesto casual de la mano. Oculte mi sonrisa detrás de mi mano, las miradas de esperanza de esos dos podían iluminar la habitación mejor que las velas “Ellos son mis buenos amigos que se quedan aquí mientras estudian la cultura inglesa”

Con ojos llorosos y la sonrisa más grande del mundo en su cara, Soma corrió para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Ciel “¡Ciel, finalmente lo admitiste!” grito emocionado “¡Realmente piensas en mí como un amigo!”

Siempre me había parecido un lindo detalle, el cómo Ciel los había incluido a ambos- amo y sirviente- como sus amigos sin dudarlo, como si fuera un hecho regular que un conde se hiciera amigo de un sirviente.

Sebastian se acerco al comnocionado comisionado (ha, me rei un momento de lo tonto de mi pensamieto) “Para resolver este caso usted ha pasado muchos inconvenientes” bufe de burla ante eso, pero lo tape con una tos ante la mirada del policia “Por favor dejeme ofrecerle esto como felicitaciones” 

Paso a darle una copa a todos en la habitación, lo mire emocionada cuando finalmente se acercó a mí con una copa burbujeante en su mano. Antes de que pudiera agarrarla una mano se acercó y la aparto de mi.

“¿Eh?” Solté confundida antes de mirar al dueño de la mano, un Soma que me miraba con reproche “¿Por qué fue eso?” hice un puchero antes de mirar a Ciel, preguntando si sabía que estaba pasando. El se veía igual de confuso que yo.

“Bueno yo...” se sonrojó antes de asentir a Agni que de la nada (amemos la lógica anime) sacó dos cajas de regalo de colores pastel “Supongo que podemos celebrar dos cosas, después de todo Agni y yo ya sabemos todo”

Aun mas confundida mire las cajas frente a mi, abriendo los ojos cuando note la etiqueta de varias joyerías bastante caras “Soma...” dudo un momento, mirando entre un Ciel enojado y los risueños Soma y Agni “¿Que está pasando?”

“Abrelas” hizo un gesto de ánimo antes de soltar una risita emocionada “Todo se explicará después de eso”

Me encogí de hombros antes de abrir la primera caja. Dentro había lo que parecía ser una una serie de pulseras, eran bastante pequeñas, ninguna encajaría nunca en mi muñeca; pero podía verla fácilmente en el brazo de un niño o en sus muñecas. 

Levante una de plata que imitaba flores colgantes y pase un dedo sobre ellas, apreciando el detalle de ellas incluso si no podía entender su propósito. Eran una mezcla de oro y plata, y me fije con una sonrisa cariñosa que tenían grabados de flores y enredaderas por todas ellas. Por un segundo me pregunté si era algo de la época, después de todo, tanto Ciel como Sebastian insisten bastante sobre accesorios inspirados en la naturaleza y que caminara como si fuera un jardín andante.

No era que me moleste, por supuesto, después de todo ellos se encargaron de que aprendiera a usar todo y era bastante agradable en las raras ocasiones que salimos o teníamos compañía. Era como disfrazarse para un evento.

(Y puede que la forma en que las personas reaccionan a esto la entretuviera, ¿quién podía culparla? después de todo las personas reaccionan como si fuera una especie de unicornio y le divertía, además por alguna razón le daba más libertad para hacer cosas que generalmente eran mal vistas. Como él nunca medir lo que decía y él estar cerca de Ciel en público. Un buen trato si le preguntas a ella).

Coloque las pulseras en la caja con delicadeza, y gire a la otra. Estaba ignorando completamente mi entorno, demasiado encantada con los regalos. 

La otra caja contenía una hermosa tobillera de plata. Moví las delicadas partes colgantes y me enternecí por el tamaño. Parecía pertenecer al tobillo de un niño pequeño.

Gire para ver un emocionado Soma apenas retenido por un igualmente emocionado Agni.

“Son… bastante hermosas” dudé por un momento, sin saber que esperaba el príncipe “Pero… debo admitir que estoy un poco perdida.” dije.

En vez de hacer pucheros o enojarse como esperaba, Soma solo sonrio aun mas grande “¡Estas son bajuband!” señaló la primera caja llena de pulseras “¡Van en el brazo o en las muñecas!” señaló la otra caja “¡Y esta es una payal! ¡Va en el tobillo!” 

“Ah...” lo miré durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Ciel, este simplemente se encogió de hombros, también estaba revisando una de las pulse- _bajuband._ Específicamente una que estaba llenas de piedras azules y verdes “Gracias Soma, Agni” dije finalmente “Son hermosas”

No iba a ser yo quien les dijera que son demasiado pequeñas. No señor, que otro venga a destruir sus sueños.

“¡Me alegro que te gusten!” el príncipe se veía tan emocionado que nadie tuvo corazón para decirle nada “¡E incluso mande a hacer más que estarán listas para cuando nazca el bebe!” soltó con inocencia.

La habitación quedó en silencio y al otro lado de la mesa una persona empezó a ahogarse. Lo mire con ojos como platos, sin terminar de entender de qué estaba hablando. Al lado de nosotros Sebastian nos dio la espalda, temblando.

No me atreví a mirar a nadie. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero tampoco se necesitaba ser un genio para entender a que se refiere.

“¿Bebe?” Ciel rompió el silencio de la habitación y por primera vez desde que lo conozco tuve el deseo que simplemente se _callara_.

Dios, por favor cállate. No preguntes. De verdad. No.

Por eso te secuestran tanto, tienes cero instinto de conservación.

Culpo a Sebastian, ya sea como la razon de la falta de instinto de conservacion de Ciel o el que les metio esa idea a la cabeza. En alguna parte el tuvo la cula de todo esto

“¡Si!” dijo Soma, y jure que debía ser un sádico en el interior. No había otra explicación para esta tortura. Mire la mesa y el pan que había en ella y me pregunte cuanto se enojaria conmigo Ciel si ahogara sus invitados con ellos “¡No puedo esperar a ser padrino! ¡Con ustedes dos como padres van a ser adorables!”

Dejé escapar un gemido largo y choque mi cabeza contra la mesa.

“¿¡Que!?” gritaron tanto Ciel como los dos invitados y tuvo que resistir el impulso de esconderme debajo de la mesa.

“¿Eh?” Soma dijo, por su tono supo que tenía cara de inocencia “¿Dije algo que no debía?” levante la cabeza solo para mirarlo, a lo que él respondió con un puchero “¿No me digan que yo no iba a ser el padrino?” se cruzó de brazos y nos miró como si nos estuviera regañando “¡Incluso mande una carta al palacio para que el próximo elefante que nazca lo traigan como regalo!” 

Dejé escapar una risa sorprendida a eso y puse mi cara contra mis manos.

“Niños estos días...” Randall refunfuño y todos lo miramos “No tienen nada de decoro o decencia, teniendo hijos sin estar casados...lo único que puede salir de esos dos es el mismo diablo” Sigue quejándose a un pálido Abberline que limpiaba su chaqueta mojada.

“¿Disculpa?” me congelé cuando gire para ver a Soma y Ciel mirando con ira a Abberline, por primera vez desde que lo conocí Soma se veía como si estuviera listo para matar donde estaba Randall “¿Que acabas de decir sobre mis amigos?”

“Creo comisionado, que está olvidando su lugar” me estremecí ante el tono de Ciel. Este ya no era su amigo que fingía ser frío. Ciel de verdad estaba enojado esta vez. 

Casi salté cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro. Era Agni que me miraba con su usual sonrisa amable y quien con suavidad me hizo levantarme hasta que estaba entre él y él aun riendo Sebastian.

Al menos alguien es feliz en esta situación.

Randall se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta del problema que acababa de formar. Tembloroso se levantó y los miró con la mandíbula apretada “Que incendia hay en esta casa” prácticamente escupió con desprecio y vi como las manos de los dos se apretaban hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos “Pero no mucho más se puede esperar de demonios y hadas” continuo y resistí el impulso de esconderme otra vez. No creo que nadie realmente tenga control de la situación.

“Ya veo...” Soma y Ciel se miraron por un momento antes de asentir con camaradería. 

Mi palma chocó contra mi cara. De verdad que no entendía estos dos.

Me alarmé cuando vi como Soma agarraba uno de los platos de la mesa, si era para lanzar la comida o el plato a Randall, no importaba. Por mucho que detestara al viejo no podía dejar que se fuera insatisfecho por nuestra hospitalidad. Orgullo Phantomhive y todo eso.

“¡Bueno!” interrumpo mientras fingía que no note la mirada de regaño de Ciel “¡Vamos a celebrar por otro caso resuelto y por un bebe inexistente!” caminé hasta la mesa y tomé la copa de Ciel y bebí todo de un trago. Eran bastante pequeños “¿Que?” pregunte cuando note que me miraban.

“¿Inexistente?” un susurro horrorizado me llamó la atención. Era un Soma que me miró con ojos llorosos “¿No hay bebe?” miro mi abdomen como si le partiera el alma

Por primera vez el negar el hecho de que estaba embarazada me rompio el corazon, Soma y Agni la miraban como si le hubieran dicho que alguien fallecio. Negué y sentí como mi cabeza empezaba a palpitar.

“Agni, no estoy embarazada” lo pensó mejor “Nunca he estado embarazada” Mejor evitar que crearán otro nueva historia en sus cabezas.

“Pero...” y se dio cuenta horrorizada de como lágrimas empezaban a caer por la cara de Soma “Padrino y el elefante y la ropa combinada” 

Así es como se encontró (otra vez) consolando a los dos hombres que lloraban en su regazo. Y animandoles porque seguro que en algún momento podrían mimar a un bebe, solo que no ahora y probablemente no el de ella. Eso solo los hizo llorar mas. Aunque tuvieron energía para ser regañados por Ciel y que este los convenciera de vivir en la mansión de Londres como sus cuidadores.

Al final nunca pude despedirme de Abberline o aclarar que no estaba enojada con él. Bueno, no era como si no lo fuera a volver a ver.

* * *

Ciel no podía dormir. Un hecho que no era raro de por si, después de todo, generalmente siempre había demasiadas cosas en su mente, siempre dándole vuelta al trabajo y el bajo mundo que nunca parecía calmarse. Eso sin contar sus pesadillas.

Pero eso fue lo reconfortante de tener a alguien durmiendo a su lado, un recordatorio constante del presente.

Pero incluso ahora, con una dormida Amari a su lado (ambos sin mirarse desde esa cena donde Ciel estaba seguro perdió años de vida con el estrés de esa hora), no podía dormir. 

Así que él quedó solo con sus pensamientos y un silencio que era interrumpido por los suspiros de la viajera del tiempo. Dudo por un momento pero rápidamente cedió a la tentación y la envolvió con sus brazos. Disfrutaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir el suspiro que ella dejó escapar antes de apretarse contra el. 

Por mucho que disfrutara esa comodidad, eso solo trae más preguntas al final, o mejor dicho, las vuelve a traer.

Ciel era una de las personas que podía admitir que los asuntos como el matrimonio y el amor le importaban poco excepto cuando su prometida estaba cerca, y eso solo era por el constante recordatorio de que él no podía avergonzar a su familia al no ser el perfecto caballero. El estaba seguro de que se casaría con Lizzy si él no moría primero y que él haría un esfuerzo- uno grande- en hacerla feliz incluso si casi nunca estaría en casa porque pocas personas saben lidiar con la tormenta que es Lizzy y el definitivamente no es una de ella. Y lo que menos se hablara sobre bebés mejor, después de todo, él no la veía como una mujer, sino como esa niña que vendría a jugar con él.

Y por eso era curioso, el cómo la idea se estaba metiendo en su cabeza como si la hubieran pegado. ¿Que sería volver a tener una familia? ¿Que la mansión se llene de risas otra vez incluso si no eran suyas? ¿El caos que traía la casa sería bueno para cría a alguien? 

Él suponía que sí, fue bastante solitario crecer como un niño enfermizo incluso si Tanaka intentara acompañarlo, pero él era solo un hombre y uno ocupado. Pero en esta casa probablemente eso no pasaría, incluso si es menos personal que con sus padres todos parecían llenar la casa.

Apoyó su mejilla en la cima de la cabeza de la chica y pasó una mano suave por su brazo, disfrutando la tranquilidad del momento.

Alguien criado aquí probablemente resulte una persona alegre, jugaría todo el tiempo en los jardines con Finny. Y Mey-Rin lo adoraría e intentaría ayudarlo con cualquier cosa solo para hacerlo más grande. Blard intentaría hacerle algo de comer en secreto solo para explotar la cocina, a él le iría mejor enseñando a construir cosas. Tanaka sería el abuelo que siempre tiene un dulce para él, no importa que diga, siempre ha tenido un cariño especial por los niños y el mimarlos en secreto.

Ciel resopló cuando se imaginó a Sebastian con un bebe imaginario. Si eso llegaba a pasar esperaba que su descendencia fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en las garras del demonio. Ciel se aseguraría que pudieran hacer un mejor contrato que cualquier abogado.

Y Amari…

Amari sería estupenda con ellos, Ciel estaba convencido. Ella era demasiado amable con ellos, jugando y corriendo por los jardines con Finny, ayudando a Mey-Rin, hablando con Blard cuando estaba en la cocina y consolando a los dos indios quienes definitivamente eran niños en el alma...

Volvió a suspirar y borró de su cabeza la imagen que se había creado. Peturbado por el hecho de que le gustara y por que una de las supuestas protagonistas no había pasado por su mente.

Elizabeth.

Con suavidad se separa de Amari, y después de asegurarse de que ella siguiera dormida se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación.

Caminando por la oscura mansión de una forma que nunca pudo antes de la muerte de sus padres siguió pensando en el dilema que tenía delante de él.

La principal razón por la que nunca había hecho nada por el compromiso- no reconocerlo o perseguirlo- se basaba en el hecho de que estaba seguro de que moriría antes de que su tía y prima lo obligaran a reconocerlo. Y él había llegado a aceptarlo, desde el momento que hizo su pacto con Sebastian supo que había renunciado a la oportunidad de ser tener el final que se esperaba de él.

Y no estaba dudando, no realmente. El deseo de venganza, su voluntad sacrificar todo y a todos por eso y su voluntad de entregar su alma al final no había cambiado. 

Lo que había cambiado era su deseo de ignorar todo lo que pasaba antes del final por el hecho de que iba a morir. 

Ahora no sólo quería venganza, quería felicidad en el medio de todo.

Miró a su alrededor, por primera vez viendo donde lo habían llevado sus piernas. 

Miro los cuadros alrededor, el más grande y principal el de sus padres, uno que fue pintado días antes de su muerte. 

Al lado de de este estaba uno de los últimos de la colección y que fue un regalo. Elizabeth posaba entre sus padres con una bella sonrisa, su cabello rubio y su vestido rosa destacando contra los colores opacos tan característicos de sus tíos. 

Había sido una acción bastante irreverente de su siempre fría tía. En una ala que solo tenía espacio para cuadros de los miembros líderes de la casa Phantomhive y ella encarga un cuadro para el espacio donde debería ir el de él y su futura esposa. Era un recordatorio en los firmes ojos de su tía y en la sonrisa confiaba de su prometida.

Este es tu futuro.

Se preguntó cuándo dejó de verla como una mujer o si nunca lo hizo para empezar, si ella siempre había sido la niña que era como una hermana que algún día vendría a vivir con ellos. 

“Soy más egoísta de lo que pensaba” su voz amarga hizo eco en la habitación y se sintió ahogado entre todos los ojos congelados de los cuadros “Y un cobarde cuando es el momento de tomar una decisión” siguió mirándola, temeroso de su reacción si decidía seguir la pequeña fantasía en su cabeza y reflexionando sobre la mujer que llenaba esos pensamientos.

Ciel no era tonto, tampoco uno de las personas que le gustaban mentirse a si mismos. El no era ignorante del porque todo el mundo sacaba las conclusiones sobre su relación con Amari ni del hecho de que ella es la única mujer con la que podía verse en el futuro (lo deseaba, en verdad). 

Giro para ver el cuadro que era realmente el último de la habitación y uno que había ordenado en un ataque de desafío a su tía.

Sentada en un sillón y con una sonrisa traviesa estaba Mirari, sus ojos verdes se destacan por la luz de la habitación y Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuantas discusiones tuvo con ella para que accediera a posar. Claro que al final había cambiado todos sus diseños y había cambiado la posición de donde él quería que la pintaran y cambiará el vestido. Ciel podía admitir que le gusto el resultado final; la alegría infantil de “ganarle” junto con el vestido blanco hacían una bonita combinación, especialmente porque el pintor se tomó la molestia de pintar la hierba en su pelo.

Pasó una mano por el marco del cuadro antes de regresar a la habitación, ignorando sin cuidado a Sebastian que estaba con esa molesta mirada cómplice en sus ojos. 

El todavía tenía tiempo para decidir, mientras tanto él podía seguir disfrutando de la vida por ahora y las pocas cosas buenas que traía.

Además tenían otro caso, y este también significaba salir de la mansión por un tiempo considerable y con suerte pasar un tiempo sin tanto estrés.

Se volvió a acostar y después de volver a acomodar a la dormida chica en sus brazos finalmente pudo descansar. Mañana se preocuparía por todo lo demás. 

Por ahora podía descansar con la viajera del tiempo en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que no se dicen por un autor poco confiable:  
> -Primero, si no sigues el manga (capitulo 23, especificamente) no sabes que en el manga Agni intenta hablar con la policia, varias veces, para entregarse como el culpable. Esa es la razon por la que entra de esa forma en el comedor. Como era el punto de vista de Abberline no lo notaron, ademas Amari se encargo de distraerlos ara evitar eso.  
> -Ademas queria poner que pensaba Abberline de ellos  
> -Soma a mostrado repetidamente que se quedo por el deseo de ayudar a Ciel, no necesariamente por mejorar como hombre. El es ante todo un hombre bastante ingenuo y cree que en vez de sanar la creciente dependencia de esos dos, tienen que hacer que se comprometan y eso mejorara toda la situacion.  
> -Las joyas son tradicionales indias, pero encontre poca infomaion sobre ellas. Si alguien encuentra una pagina con informacion o sabe si hay algun eror, estoy abierta a que me digan corrigan :)  
> -La pelea entre esos dos (cuatro si cuentas a Sebastian y Agni) no ha terminado, sino que formaron una alianza con el objetivo de vengarse de Randall

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.
> 
> Este es mi primer fic, por lo que los comentarios serian apreciados.
> 
> La idea vino de un fic llamado "A Kiss To My Prince" (es en ingles pero es muy bueno, recomendado, fue uno de los primeros fic que leí) por lo que en ocasiones pueden encontrar similitudes entre ellos. 
> 
> La longitud de los capítulos va a variar, estos primeros podrían quedar algo largos, pero también son capítulos de presentación, por lo que voy a intentar dividirlos para que no quede muy largo. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
